Enciclopedia Elemental Extraespecie
by Los-Extraditables
Summary: Diversos análisis y estudios de especies liminales aparecidas en el universo de Monster Musume.
1. Introducción

**UNA PRODUCCIÓN DE _GRAN SIRENA EDITORES_**

 **LOS EXTRADITABLES**

 **– ENCICLOPEDIA ELEMENTAL EXTRAESPECIE –**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

* * *

¡Saludos, lectores y lectoras del fandom de MonMusu! ¡Somos Los Extraditables y en esta ocasión les traemos este nuevo proyecto!

Dado que nuestras historias individuales comparten un canon cuasi-simultáneo, hemos desarrollado una visión muy particular respecto a las costumbres y comportamientos de ciertas especies liminales. Con el paso del tiempo, hemos expandido a cada iteración aquellas peculiaridades y las hemos ido adaptando como grupo. Y dado que nuestra imaginación y entusiasmo por este fandom que ha sido tan generoso con nosotros sigue en su auge, decidimos crear esta "enciclopedia" donde plasmaremos nuestras interpretaciones personales de las distintas extraespecies que aparecen en el variopinto universo de MonMusu.

No pretendemos imponer nuestro canon o imitar a la Monster Girl Encyclopedia (MGE), que sobra decir que MGE es una obra que no tiene nada que ver con MonMusu en primer lugar; sólo queremos publicar nuestros pensamientos y amor por la obra que Okayado creó y unió a un diverso grupo de escritores amateur por una causa común.

* * *

 **– CONTENIDO –**

(Se irá actualizando conforme se sigan agregando más capítulos)

– Capítulo 1 – Minotauros **(Onix Star)**

– Capítulo 2 – Lamias **(Paradoja el Inquisidor)**

– Capítulo 3 – Arpías **(Paradoja el Inquisidor)**

– Capítulo 4 – Especial de Arachnes [Parte 1 – Introducción, Origen y Evolución, Especies] **(Tarmo Flake)**

– Capítulo 5 – Especial de Arachnes [Parte 2 – Anatomía, Costumbres]

– Capítulo 6 – Especial de Arachnes [Parte 3 – Cortejo y Reproducción]

– Capítulo 7 – Especial de Arachnes [Parte 4 – Anexos: Naciones arácnidas, Safismo]

– Capítulo 8 - Sirenas **(Paradoja el Inquisidor)**

– Capítulo 9 - Wyverns **(Arconte)**

– Capítulo 10 - Felinos **(Paradoja el Inquisidor)**

– Capítulo 11 - Felinos [Extra]

– Capítulo 12 - Demonios **(Paradoja el Inquisidor)**

\- Capítulo 13 - Matangos **(Arconte)**

* * *

Sin nada más que agregar, excepto nuestros mejores deseos para ustedes, **Los Extraditables** les agradecemos que se tomen su tiempo de leernos.

¡Que pasen un excelente día!


	2. Minotauros

_Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado.

* * *

 **ENCICLOPEDIA ELEMENTAL EXTRAESPECIE**

 **–** **MINOTAUROS –**

* * *

…Accediendo a la base de datos…

…Usuario: Doctores Ivan y Elisabeth…

Bienvenidos a la base de datos de Brutal Corporation, introduzcan contraseña.

Analizando:… acceso confirmado.

Accediendo a banco de datos, nombre del archivo… Minotauros.

…

…

Minotauro del griego Μινόταυρος [Minotauros], son una especie de trabajo y designadatambién como de combate.

 **Características físicas.**

Tal cual la imagen del minotauro de creta, los machos muestran gran musculatura con una fuerza sobrehumana y de características antropomórficas, en los machos es presente la cabeza de toro con un par de cuernos que salen desde los costados del cráneo, el largo y ancho de estos varia de cada macho y hembra, además de la constancia de peleas.

La estatura media de machos es de 2.30 metros, se han tenido registros de un mínimo histórico de 1.90 metros y un máximo de 3.00 metros.

Los rasgos en las minotauro femeninas son muy diferentes, presentando una figura aúnmás humanoide, sus rasgos distintivos son una delgada cola que sale de la espalda baja, cuernos que salen de la cabeza y piernas bovinas con pelo delgado.

Las hembras se dividen en dos tipos, de pelea y productoras; Las de tipo pelea poseen una mayor musculatura y poseen un carácter aúnmás fuerte, similar al de los machos. En el caso de las productoras poseen una musculatura superior al del humano promedio y una increíble fuerza, su mayor característica es su capacidad de lactancia sin necesidad de estar embarazadas, por lo mismo sus mamas son de mayores proporciones. Su carácter se registra comomás apacible comparado al de machos y del tipo pelea, pero siguen teniendo reacciones más explosivas y carácter más marcado. Las Holstaurus, una subespecie de las minotauro, y que se suele confundir con estas, son las más apacibles y gentiles, estas son más relacionadas a las vacas, pues sus cuernos son aúnmás cortos y su carácter es demasiado tranquilo, sus cuernos son muy diferentes pues son más similares a lo de una vaca y su musculatura no es tan grande a comparación de un minotauro. Nota importante; nunca confundir Minotauro y Holstaurus, pertenecen a diferentes especies, poseen rasgos muy diferentes en carácter y físicos.

El largo de los cuernos de los machos varia, pero se han tenido registros históricos desde un mínimo de 15 centímetros hasta un máximo de 40 centímetros, muchos están fracturados o con las puntas dañadas debido a la tendencia en cada pelea de cornear a su rival, el grosor de los cuernos varia de los 15 a 20 centímetros.

Las hembras poseen cuernos con un registro histórico mínimo de 12 centímetros hasta de 35centímetros, su grosor varia de 11 a 20 centímetros.

En su fisionomía se tiene registro que poseen y usan el órgano de Jacobson, lo que les permite detectar odorantes, hormonas y algunos olores, el olor de la sangre emite una señal de huida, aunque en el caso de machos y los arranques de ira de la hembra, provocan un aumento en la adrenalina y deseos de pelea. En ocasiones, muestran algo similar al reflejo de Flehmen para captar feromonas u odorantes, esto lo camuflan con amplias sonrisas o fingir un bostezo.

 **Análisis psicológico.**

Los minotauro por naturaleza poseen un carácter fuerte, reflejado principalmente por los machos, que ´´compiten´´ en peleas o demostraciones de fuerza para obtener un mejor estatus social y por lo mismo ascender en la jerarquía de la comuna. Los machos tienden a abusar de su fuerza bruta y armas de gran tamaño, cuando estas se rompen, no dudan en asestar potentes golpes con su cráneo tratando de cornear a sus rivales, esto mismo les provoca que sus cuernos se fracturen con frecuencia.

Gracias a sus piernas bovinas poseen gran fuerza en estas y llegan a correr varios metros en muy poco tiempo; esto mismo les permite saltar a gran altura, existen registros históricos de minotauros alcanzando el techo de una casa convencional de humanos de un solo brinco.

Aun con toda esta demostración de carácter fuerte, tendencias a luchas por territorio o estatus y fuerza bruta, contrario a la conclusión primeriza, minotauros machos y hembras resultan ser muy cultos. Su tendencia a vivir en poblados o comunas de la misma especie les atribuye el ir transfiriendo de generación en generación conocimientos de arquitectura, literatura, agricultura, crianza de animales, herrería, arte, gastronomía y creencias religiosas.

Cada comunidad; algunas muy separadas de otras; poseen bibliotecas de grandes proporciones que son empleadas también como ayuntamiento y tienen una gran similitud con la arquitectura griega, especialmente los frontones y disposición de columnatas, escalinatas y proporciones perfectas. Estas bibliotecas contienen todo el conocimiento que las comunidades acumulan, muchas veces lo comparten entre si cuando comerciantes se encuentran o los machos no terminan matándose. Esta información pasada por generaciones son muy preciadas y se protegen con recelo, los humanos y minotauros de diferentes comunidades tienen prohibido el acceso a las biblioteca, paradójicamente no dudan de compartir información. (Teoría; temen a que un extranjero dañe los pergaminos y libros, en algunos caso, tallados en piedra, los documentos originales se protegen con recelo pero las copias o información transferida de boca a boca o en forma de habilidades es la más compartida)

Otro dato importante en las hembras del tipo pelea, es que comparten esta actitud agresiva y violenta de sus contraparte masculinas, que aunque no explotan con facilidad y se contienen, suelen pelear entre sí o contra machos inclusive, esto se da cuando se ven muy molestas, acosadas o su cría se ve en riesgo; existen registros históricos de hembras del tipo pelea usando el primer arma que encuentran u objeto contundente para defender a su familia o territorio; aunque están mas relegadas a las labores de hogar, estas mujeres ayudan a los machos en la vigilancia y defensa de las comunidades, custodiando la biblioteca, caminos de comercio o asegurándose que la ley se cumpla en la comunidad. También laboran en el trabajo de campo, arando el suelo, cultivando, plantando o repartiendo las cosechas entre los miembros de la comuna.

En el caso de las hembras productoras su actitud es más afable, siendo más apacibles y tranquilas que los machos y las del tipo pelea, este tipo de minotauro son asignadas para la crianza de las crías, su producción constante de leche materna y actitud apacible las hacen perfectas madres y tutoras. Aun con todo esto siguen poseyendo un carácter fuerte, llegando a mostrarse muy violentas cuando son ofendidas o se sienten amenazadas, al mismo tiempo que sensibles y tristes cuando dañan a algún ser querido en arranques de ira, o sufren de alguna perdida labores son de campo y casa, fungen principalmente como educadoras, criadoras, administradoras, escribas y trabajadoras de campo. Aun con su gran producción de leche niegan alimentar a una cría ajena directamente con sus pechos, por lo mismo suelen ser ´´ordeñadas´´ en asistencia de máquinas manuales o eléctricas, sus mismas congéneres o sus parejas. Esto, es también una gran demostración de afecto y confianza.

Solamente sus crías de sangre pueden mamar de sus pechos directamente… (Nota, en el acto sexual sus parejas pueden mamar de los pechos para recuperar energía o placer mutuo, se ha registrado que en luna llena, la leche toma efectos de afrodisiaco, especialmente la que presenta un sabor más dulce)… Esta misma producción de leche se puede ver aumentada con una dieta balanceada y ejercicio, lo que da a un producto más apetecible y lleno de vitaminas, en el caso de que la leche sea siempre de un sabor dulce y consistencia buena, además de un color blanco claro, es signo de que la mujer está en una condición física excelente, al contrario, con el sabor casi nulo o similar al del agua, un color blanco oscuro, grisáceo y una consistencia entre viscosa o solidos presentes, es significado de malestar grave y desnutrición.

Los machos, que aunque de carácter fuerte, han demostrado ser parejas leales y cariñosas inclusive, la convivencia con sus parejas ayudan a ambos individuos a reducir sus impulsos, se nota en un rasgo habitual que cuando la pareja esta junta son más tranquilos y menos explosivos a si están solos, especialmente si es una hembra del tipo pelea y macho temperamental.

En ambos tipos de hembras es notable el instinto maternal muy desarrollado, en ambos casos se han visto enfrentando a especies distintas y viéndose superadas cuando sus críasestán en peligro, dando lugar a arranques de ira donde lo único que las frena es la mirada de sus crías o cuando la amenaza esta eliminada.

 **Estructura social.**

Los minotauros viven en comunas o poblados ocultos en bosques y algunos en claros de los mismos o planicies, alejados de las ciudades humanas debido a una casi extinción por parte de la masacre y cacería perpetrada por los Griegos, esta, continuada por los sacro imperios y reinos previos a la época de la ilustración.

Los poblados se componen de minotauros y sus subespecies, en ocasiones, llegando a estar conectados o cercanos a comunas de lamias o harpías, siendo estas, las menos territoriales y amigables.

 **El cacique:** o líder de la comunidad siempre es macho, encargado de la seguridad, economía y distribución de comida en todos los integrantes, suele ser el macho más fuerte e inteligente. Este habita en el ayuntamiento junto a su familia, la esposa del cacique tiene gran peso en la comunidad, siendo la mano derecha del cacique.

Ambos, siempre son los más fuertes de la comunidad, más respetados y hábiles.

 **Guerreros:** encargados de vigilar los caminos que van directamente a la comunidad, ayuntamiento, granjas y patrullar por dentro de la comuna; Suelen portar grandes armas, tales como hachas de mandoble, espadas bastardas, mazos de guerra, alabardas y escudos de madera o metal…(Nota; las comunidades unidas al acta de algunos países poseen un equipamiento más actualizado, se siguen usando las armas cuerpo a cuerpo por costumbre o ceremonia pero también recurren a armas de fuego)… obedecen directamente al cacique, capitan de la guardia o los mariscales.

 **Escribas:** aquellos encargados de catalogar la información de generaciones previas o nuevos aprendizajes, ya sea de ganadería, arquitectura, pelea, eventos importantes o líderes de gran valor, estos mismos educan a las generaciones más jóvenes.

 **Comuna** : la designación comuna esta para los integrantes que no forman parte de la milicia o escribas, aquí están los agricultores, herreros, panaderos, carniceros, criadoras, productoras, mercantes y artistas.

Las decisiones de la comuna son tomadas en gran parte por la familia del cacique y otras dos familias, la familia de los caciques, la familia encargada de la seguridad interna y externa, y por último la de los escribas. Estas tres toman los cargos mayores de la comuna, la organizan y protegen, aunque la palabra final recae en los caciques, las otras dos también toman roles importantes en la organización de la comuna.

 **Tradiciones.**

Una de las tradiciones más antigua de los minotauros y también catalogado como deporte, es la esgrima, o el nombrado por ellos, _Combate Taurus_.

Con registros en jarrones, armamento y escritos, esta arte marcial tiene su historia desde la época Clásica. El combate Taurus es una respuesta inmediata ante la masacre que los griegos comenzaron contra los minotauros y sus subespecies, el odio, relegado por el mito del minotauro de Creta.

Esta masacre y cacería se da desde el alzamiento de las polis griegas hasta su decadencia y conquista por los romanos, época donde los minotauros dejan de sufrir ataques directos y regresaron a sus comunas originales en toda Grecia, además de expandirse en las regiones que los romanos consideraban tierra de barbaros, principalmente en Germania y Galia, existiendo registros de minotauros que llegaron hasta Britania y parte de indochina.

El arte marcial Taurus es una apegada al combate con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo contundentes pero, aunque suene paradójico, desarrollando un estilo de pelea que les permite no cansarse demasiado empleando armamento de gran tamaño y peso, que requiere además, de gran maestría para manejarse.

Este arte marcial, muchas veces a sido asemejado con la esgrima, pues una de sus variantes consiste en una lucha en un ring ancho donde solo pueden avanzar hacia el frente o detrás, donde el primero en ganar la ronda es el que da el primer golpe directo en la armadura del oponente.

Pero este combate Taurus tiene mas semejanzas con el reciente deporte de contacto, combate medieval, que con la esgrima. Pues los minotauros portan con armaduras completas para el combate, pues sus armas, aunque carentes de filo, suelen ser mazas, hachas de mandoble, espadones y alabardas pesadas, donde el objetivo es desestabilizar al oponente, derribarlo por completo o sacarlo del ring. Existen las variantes de esgrima, combate a una mano, en equipos y hasta estilo libre, pero en cada variante se porta con la armadura, muchas veces, pasada de generaciones, con símbolos característicos y representando la trayectoria familiar.

El combate Taurus tiene su enfoque en quebrar al enemigo, desestabilizarlo lo más rápido posible o desarmarlo, para esto, los minotauros emplean el armamento, que para humanos sería muy pesado y que los agotaría más rápido que el ligero, aprovechando esto desarrollaron técnicas para tampoco agotarse, aprovechar su mayor estatura, fuerza física y principalmente, la envergadura de sus brazos para romper formaciones como la falange griega, cargas persas, además de armaduras pesadas y grandes escudos, como el hoplon y casco corintio, para protegerse del ataque de arqueros persas.

Aunque ahora tiene una función más orientada al deporte, y los humanos han tratado de ingresar a esta clase de deportes, los minotauros muchas veces niegan practicar junto a humanos, debido a la clara desventaja física, además por cuestiones de honor y tradición. Por ahora el combate Taurus adquirió su semejanza con la esgrima pues los combates son menos violentos y brutales, buscando ahora una demostración de gracia, precisión de golpes y rapidez para ganar la ronda, pero siguen teniendo un enfoque mas violento, pues las armas empleadas son rígidas, pesadas y enfocadas a golpear fuerte para desestabilizar al oponente. Aun se tiene registro de prácticas más similares a las antiguas, donde los minotauros salen con graves heridas o incluso muertos, estos tipos de prácticas se llevan a cabo entre líderes de familia, padres principalmente, que buscan ascender en la jerarquía social, honrar a su familia, o ganar la absolución en algún crimen o falta a la comuna.

Este arte marcial es practicado por hembras y machos por igual, siendo el deporte más practicado por los minotauros y algo que los llena de gran honor por recordar a sus ancestros, se cree que cada 8 de 10 minotauros han practicado ese deporte, ahora mismo se ve un peligro que la tradición se pierda debido a las actas y que las hembras y machos han formado parejas con otras especies que discrepan en esa tradición.

 **Conclusión.**

Raza poderosa y de estructura compleja, todos en la comunidad laboran para progresar mostrado por cómo se reparte la comida en cada uno de los miembros, siempre dando lo que necesitan para vivir sin hambre, la educación dada entre la familia o escuelas.

…

…Archivo Teseo abierto…

…

 **Contramedidas**

Los minotauros aunque intimidantes y de gran fuerza y tamaño no son invencibles.

Sus momentos de rabia se quedan casi cegados lo que anula la capacidad para pensar y razonar, esto ha sido demostrado en cargas suicidas de la antigüedad en las grandes guerras o combates con los griegos.

Estos momentos pueden ser aprovechados para guiarlos a emboscadas o disparar, se recomienda apuntar a las piernas, gracias al grosor de estas caen rápido, un último disparo o golpe fuerte en el centro de la cabeza los eliminaría.

La cola es un punto sensible así como en machos y hembras, siendo una extensión de su columna si se les toma por la cola desprevenidos pueden hacerlos caer de espaldas y neutralizarlos.

Contrario a lo que se cree, los cuernos son sensibles debido a que están unidos al cráneo, aunque con el tiempo la sensibilidad se va perdiendo, especialmente entre más peleas, esto puede ser usado para someterlos o herirlos pues cuando un cuerno pierde un pedazo considerable se pude provocar un sangrado debido a pequeñas venas que cruzan por estos, no provoca un sangrado letal, pero el dolor los hará caer.

Su tamaño los hacen presa fácil de los francotiradores o ataques a distancia.

Se han diseñado toxinas específicas que los minotauro y otras especies con receptores de Jacobson, branquias u sistemas alternativos de respiración. Estas han sido ´´´Neo-toxinas´´ pues solo actúan en estas nuevas especies, diseñadas para atrofiar sus sentidos o movimientos pues atacan directamente al sistema nervioso.

…

…

 **Abriendo entrevista.**

…

…

En los pasillos del quinto piso de las oficinas de la corporación resonaba la pisada de una gran mujer minotauro, de dos metros de estatura, un gran atractivo y una sonrisa resplandeciente, se detuvo justo frente a una puerta con el numero 120:

-¿Esta es la habitación? –pregunto una mujer minotauro asomándose dentro de una gran habitación de paredes blancas y decoración de madera

-Hola Amanda –saludo una persona voluminosa dentro de un extraño traje, similar al de los buzos, reacomodo unos papeles y ajusto su voz electrónica-sí, pasa, pasa, solo es una pequeña entrevista

Ahí la mujer minotauro ingreso y tomo asiento frente a un escritorio:

-¿Qué clase de entrevista es esta? ¿De trabajo? Vengo muy desarreglada

-No Amanda tranquila –los doctores regularon su voz intercalando ambas voces- lo único que queremos es una pequeña entrevista, dinos ¿Qué te han parecido estos últimos años con la introducción de las extra especies?

-Oh, bueno, decir que son tiempos de cambios sociales, económicos y culturales es poco, la verdad es que las colonias de minotauros, por lo que mis padres me han comentado, han sufrido de muchas visitas de turistas, comparten tecnología con los humanos tratados económicos y políticos… aunque bueno, en Francia seguimos sin poder acercarnos a socializar en ciudades, solo pequeños pueblos

-Ya veo, es interesante –comentaron los doctores tomando notas en su tableta- Pero centrémonos en el acta de Japón ¿Qué te parece?

-Es lo que tanto eh anhelado, no soy la única, muchos deseábamos acercarnos más a la sociedad humana, no solo por tecnología, sino por nuestra similitud de especies, aun con conflictos pasados, hubo varias culturas que nos apreciaron y elevaron al rango de dioses, varias de mis generaciones pasadas eran mezclas de minotauro y humanos, yo soy cría de minotauros ´´puros´´ pero la presencia de genes humanos sigue en mi

-Interesante, muy interesante ¿Te has sentido cómoda en las ciudades? ¿El dimensionamiento de los espacios en edificios y vehículos de transporte publico te parece adecuado?

-Bueno… al principio los marcos eran algo pequeños y en más de una ocasión golpee mis cuernitos con alguno… se fracturaban por esto mismo, algunos vehículos no estaban bien adaptados y otros edificios no contaban con alguien tan alta como yo, aun cuando mi estatura es de las más normales y digamos baja entre minotauros… ya se imaginaran con la ropa, siempre ha sido un problema algo que cubra bien… ya saben, la zona pectoral –comento con un ligero rubor-también en mis caderas, pero eso desapareció pronto, muchos edificios fueron reformados y sus techos son más altos, los marcos de las puertas también, los vehículos adaptados ahora están mejor proporcionados y hay muchas tiendas que cuentan con ropa bien adaptada a las tallas mayores, siempre lo he dicho, esto, lejos de una ventaja económica para las empresas, ayudan demasiado a sentirnos máscómodas y como una parte de la sociedad, ya no nos sentirnos como monstruos o seres que desencajan en las ciudades, nos sentimos como parte de esta y la sociedad, aun con nuestras diferencias físicas.

-Eso es un punto de vista muy profundo Amanda, excelente… ahora, sabemos que ingresaste al acta y el mariscal Roberto es tu anfitrión, dinos ¿Eres parte de las numerosas huéspedes femeninas que sienten algo en su anfitrión?

-Bueno, Robie es un gran amigo y buen hombre, me siento muy cómoda a su lado, además de ayudarme siempre y hacerme sentir bien.

-Entendemos… ¿No ha pasado a algo más? ¿Una relación más amorosa?

-No, la verdad no, solo he vivido con él una semana y media… si mal no recuerdo… ejem… el punto es que para sentirme bien con él se necesita más tiempo, han ocurrido algunos roces, me ha escondido cosas y es algo que no me gusta, siempre he pensado que las bases de una relación amistosa o amorosa es necesario que la confianza sea algo fuerte, si el no confía en mí y me esconde esas cosas y las termino descubriendo días después por mis medios, no podría confiar en el… y bueno, lo demás es un tanto más privado

-Entendemos, tenemos la información que necesitábamos Amanda, muchas gracias

-No hay de que doctores, me alegra ayudarles

-Y es un placer

Ahí la mujer minotauro se puso de pie dando una reverencia frente a los doctores, esto corresponden a ella y la guían a la puerta:

-Por cierto ¿BrutalCorp está contratando administradores empresariales?

-Siempre contratamos querida, hay vacantes para todo

-Entiendo, gracias

-¿Piensas unirte?

-Solo quiero tener opciones, aun me tengo que acreditar.

-No lo dudes Amanda, siempre estamos con las puertas abiertas para cualquier interesado en cualquier rama

-Lo tomare en cuenta ¡Au revoir!

…Fin de la entrevista…

Cerrando sesión. ¡Hasta luego!

…

¡No nos doblegaremos! ¡Semper Brutalis!

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Bueno, me tocaron minotauros ¡Yay! Por obvias razones me divertí mucho haciendo este reporte, que mejor dar una explicación a costumbres de la especie de Amanda, y porque no, añadir otra referencia a ella, al cabo aman a la vaquita ¿Verdad?... ¿Verdad?... bueno, no importa. Espero les haya gustado este breve reporte (comparado al de mis compañeros) bueno, yo me despido

¡Hasta luego!


	3. Lamias

**Notas de Paradoja el inquisidor:** Este es un proyecto que nació de una sugerencia de unos informes para lore de mi historia, inicio con el informe de las harpías, gusto tanto que algunos miembros de los extraditables crearon informes propios. Así que lo volvimos un proyecto del grupo.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado.

* * *

 **ENCICLOPEDIA ELEMENTAL EXTRAESPECIE**

 **–** **LAMIAS –**

* * *

Las lamias son una especie liminal con características ofidias.

Tienen su origen en la leyenda de Lamia, antigua reina del país de Libia e hija de Poseidón. Según el mito, Zeus se enamoró de Lamia; ante esto, Hera mató sus hijos en un arranque de celos y la transformó en un monstruo.

 **Historia**

De entre las liminales de monogénero, son de las pocas que tienen registros históricos que pueden ser usados para su seguimiento. Lamentablemente muchos de estos registros fueron confiscados por el imperio romano cuando ocuparon su país de origen, Libia, posteriormente dichos documentos fueron destruidos por ocupaciones bárbaras al imperio. Hasta donde sabemos, las lamias vivían en relativa armonía con el pueblo libio, siendo que las lamias eran conocidas por sus conocimientos alquímicos y médicos desde la época del mito. Se desconocen muchos de los detalles de la convivencia de estos por culpa de la apropiación romana, la cual destruyó las villas y ciudades de estas cuando ocupó el país en el 74 a. C.

Se sabe que su reina, la lamia naga Negerenia, mantuvo una guerra contra el imperio romano, guerra que estaban perdiendo las lamias, hasta que una de sus generales, Eurídice, la mató al darse cuenta que la reina estaba llevando a su pueblo a la muerte. Según la leyenda, cuenta que Eurídice era una lamia de escamas doradas, la cual entretuvo al ejército romano lo suficiente para que su pueblo pudiera huir y dispersarse. Según cuenta la leyenda, Eurídice profetizó que volvería cuando las lamias tuvieran paz. Desde entonces las lamias se dispersaron por el mundo. Su presencia se encuentra principalmente en el Mediterráneo, África, Medio Oriente y América, aunque se sabe hay especies que fueron más lejos de esas zonas, las lamias mayoritariamente ocupan estos territorios.

Las lamias han participado en diferentes conflictos armados, apoyando siempre al bando ganador, no por rapiña, si no por supervivencia, llegando a tratos de amnistía, en muchos casos las lamias eran tachadas de alucinaciones de soldados que habían visto mucha acción, siendo catalogadas por alucinaciones de estrés postraumático. Todo lo relacionado a extraespecies era tratado de ultra secreto.

Una de las lamias que tienen mejor documentado su papel en la historia fue Karla, una lamia que pertenecía a una colonia de lamias en Argonne, Francia.

La cual fue una lamia que enfrento al ejército francés en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Karla, junto a otras exploradoras, divisaron un batallón francés. Ésta ordeno a las otras cazadoras que fueran a avisar que los franceses estaban a punto de llegar a la villa. Ya sola, Karla, se encargó de detener ella sola al batallón para darles tiempo a las cazadoras de avisar y así abandonaran la villa. Karla, haciendo uso de armamento que anteriormente robó de algún campamento aliado (era común que los liminales se hicieran de armas militares al robarlas de campamentos y caravanas) y su conocimiento sobre el terreno. Karla guió a los franceses a varias de las trampas que tenían puestas las lamias y usando su armamento y velocidad, logró varias bajas. Lamentablemente fue capturada, pero logró su cometido: sus congéneres lograron huir y sobrevivir. Karla fue capturada y posteriormente torturada. No lograron sacarle absolutamente nada, fue fusilada y posteriormente calcinada. Se sabe que la villa fue arrasada con el fuego de artillería francés. Esta información pertenece a un informe desclasificado del gobierno francés.

 **Biología general.**

Una de las cosas que distinguen las lamias de otras especies reptilianas, son sus características ofidias, ya que estas son muy similares a las serpientes y víboras, puesto que en vez de piernas, tienen cola de serpiente. Estas se desplazan con esta de la misma forma que sus parientes sierpes, aunque estas son tan fuertes que pueden erguir sus cuerpos como las cobras, por lo que sus cuerpos pueden estar erguidos y hacer las mismas tareas que cualquier homínido. Otra característica que las difiere de las demás especies reptilianas es que sus escamas son suaves.

Entre los atributos compartidos con las especies reptilianas, se encuentran sus orejas; son puntiagudas y escamosas y las típicas marcas de escamas que tienen las especies similares, aparte mudan de piel cada determinado tiempo según la lamia en cuestion. Aunque hay que aclarar algo con las liminales reptilianas, pues no son del todo poiquilotermos como se cree, pues poseen un sistema mesotérmico en realidad. Su parte humana posee un sistema homeotérmico, mientras su cola se establece en base al poiquilotermo. Esto se debe a que las lamias tienden a comer muchos alimentos altos en calorías para así regular su temperatura y mantener su alargado cuerpo, el cual difiere en longitud según la especie.

Pero las lamias tienen dificultades para mantener su temperatura corporal, por lo que es normal que prefieran los ambientes cálidos. Uno de los métodos que usan para ganar calor y que las ha hecho famosas es enredarse o acurrucarse con otras congéneres o individuos de sangre caliente, aparte de usar los mismos métodos que otras especies reptilianas, como asolearse. En caso de no llegar a una temperatura propicia se aletargaran e invernaran, esto sucede cuando están lugares y zonas muy frías, si la temperatura baja muy peligrosamente morirá.

Unas de las características más curiosas de las lamias son sus sentidos del gusto, vista y tacto. Ya que al igual que ciertas serpientes pueden saborear olores con su larga lengua bífida, esto debido a que poseen órgano de Jakobson en el paladar, lo cual le permite a las lamias saborear y percibir olores más allá del rango humano, permitiendo detectar presas potenciales y peligros. Pese a esto, las lamias tienen un pésimo sentido del gusto al ser carnívoras por naturaleza, aunque no tienen ningún problema en comer alimentos vegetales, por eso las lamias tienen un gusto por los picantes y la comida acida. Se sabe que las comidas que las lamias preparan suelen ser o muy simples o muy fuertes en sabor. Como curiosidad las lamias no hacen ningún sonido de siseo a pesar de tener una lengua de serpiente.

Por otro lado las lamias son capaces de ver el calor corporal de seres vivos o de objetos y maquinas que generen calor, estas son capaces de ver un aura en estos, por lo que es difícil esconderse de una lamia, aparte de tener una buena visión tanto de día y noche.

En cambio, las lamias son muy sensibles de su piel, ya que son capaces de sentir las vibraciones del piso. Una peculiaridad de estas, es que pueden predecir terremotos con muy pocos minutos de anticipación. Dependiendo de qué tan cerca estén del piso, ya que si se encuentran en el segundo piso de los edificios no podrán ser alertadas. El tiempo que tardan en predecir un terremoto varía del epicentro del mismo, aunque lo normal es que se enteren dentro de dos minutos máximo, suficiente para alertar a la gente cercana para salir de un edificio o ponerse a cubierto.

Esto es debido a que estas poseen terminales sensitivas en su vientre de serpiente. Pero cuando están en condiciones propicias como, por ejemplo, si una lamia vuelve a casa hasta muy tarde en la noche, se percatará que alguien está cerca y se pondrá alerta. Este sentido le permitió a las lamias sobrevivir a emboscadas de humanos y depredadores en la naturaleza, ya que ellas suelen vivir en zonas inhóspitas y de difícil acceso. Gracias a esta habilidad, las lamias saben perfectamente donde deben asentar sus aldeas o construcciones.

Una de las cosas que más llaman de la atención de las lamias es su alta energía al desplazarse y lo sigilosas que pueden llegar a ser, pero hay un rasgo que las distingue de otras liminales y eso es su peculiar cerebro. Éste les permite aprender fácilmente cualquier idioma, mientras que un humano promedio si se esfuerza, puede manejar con destreza tres lenguas, pero la lamia promedio puede hablar fácilmente hasta casi diez lenguas distintas. Es muy fácil para estas aprender idiomas, se sabe que las lamias de medio oriente son capaces de hablar todos los dialectos de esa zona geográfica, aparte del latín, su lengua madre. Aparte de eso, las lamias tienen una gran capacidad para aprender tareas. Si son pacientes, pueden dominar labores complejas, como por ejemplo, la mecánica, plomería o electrónica. Se sabe que las lamias son muy eficientes aprendiendo, esto debido a que cerebro está muy desarrollado en el área del aprendizaje.

 **Intelecto.**

Otra peculiaridad de su raciocinio es el elevado cociente intelectual que poseen. Las lamias son seres muy inteligentes, ya que son famosas por sus conocimientos en química y herbolaria. Han desarrollado técnicas de agricultura muy sorprendentes, puesto que les es difícil ocultar sus animales que crían para comer, ya que al vivir en zonas inhóspitas, alimentarlos no es tarea fácil. Por ende, ellas siembran plantas para el consumo de sus animales y de ellas mismas. Pueden crear un pequeño oasis en medio de un desierto de formas muy ingeniosas.

Se sabe que ellas son capaces de encontrar ríos subterráneos mediante su habilidad de sentir vibraciones, de cavar hasta crear pozos y construcciones que les permitan vivir en desiertos o en otros lugares donde el agua sea de difícil acceso. Son tan listas que una de las formas que usan para proteger sus aldeas es creando trampas. Dichas trampas, al activarse, liberan un químico que desprende aromas con diversos fines, ya sea creando alucinaciones, parálisis, sueño o incluso la muerte.

 **Tipos de lamia.**

Las lamias se clasifican en constrictoras (lamias comunes), equidnas, melusinas, acuáticas, gorgona (o medusa) y nagas. Se conocen hasta ahora más de cincuenta especies de lamias.

Las constrictoras, como su nombre lo indica, se diferencian de las otras lamias por tener una fuerza descomunal en sus colas, capaz de doblar acero con facilidad. Las constrictoras representan la mayoría de la especie lamia y son las más comunes en los hogares desde la creación del Acta de Intercambio.

Las equidnas no tienen la fuerza de una constrictora, pero poseen resistentes escamas en los brazos, aunque no son tan duras como las de especies reptilianas más fuertes, como dragones. Como todas las lamias, estas poseen largos colmillos, pero estos son huecos debido a su capacidad de crear veneno. Las equidnas poseen un veneno paralizante, el cual permite la captura de enemigos y presas vivas.

En cuanto a las serpientes acuáticas, estas lamias están adaptadas para una vida en el mar y demás cuerpos acuáticos. Poseen un sistema para regular su temperatura, como los mamíferos marinos. Ellas pueden respirar bajo el agua por largos periodos de cinco horas bajo el agua en busca de alimento. Poseen veneno en sus colmillos, pero este es similar a las serpientes marinas de Belcher, el cual es un mecanismo de defensa. Ellas tienen completo control de su veneno a diferencia de las equidnas.

Éstas viven es islas tropicales a lo largo del mundo y han sido avistadas por marineros a lo largo de la historia. Pero hay especies que viven en agua dulce, como la jörmungand, famosa por las leyendas nórdicas. Aunque también viven en mar, estas lamias son altamente resistentes al frio.

Las gorgonas son similares a las constrictoras, sólo que estas ostentas serpientes vivas en lugar de cabello, siendo una extensión más de su cuerpo. Estas lamias son las causantes del mito de Medusa, pero a diferencia del mito, estas no tienen la habilidad de convertir en piedra todo lo ven. Son la lamia más social ya que viven por lo regular con otras especies. Esto es debido a que las gorgonas sufren de miopía hereditaria debido a que en el pasado practicaron una intensiva endogamia. Suelen usar anteojos para corregir su vista y con el paso de los años quedan totalmente ciegas en su vejez.

Como se dijo antes, son las lamias más sociables puesto que siempre conviven con otras extraespecies en comunidades. Éstas por lo regular hacen el papel de curanderas y sabias. Suelen intimidar mucho sin sus lentes, ya que ostentan una pétrea mirada al enfocar su vista. Son muy apacibles en comparación a otras especies de lamias. Actualmente la ciencia moderna ha ayudado a muchas de estas lamias a corregir su vista.

Las serpientes en su cabello les sirven para orientarse ya que estas detectan el aroma de los seres vivos. Las medusas también poseen un sentido del oído muy desarrollado para compensar su mala visión. Sus serpientes que tienen en lugar de cabello tienen oídos muy desarrollados junto al de las orejas de la lamia, utilizando eco localización. Estos sentidos fueron desarrollándose para compensar el daño de la endogamia.

Las nagas son la especie más fuerte de las lamias. Ellas ostentan la fuerza de una constrictora y el veneno de una lamia marina. Poseen cuernos como las equidnas, y a diferencia de otras lamias, estas son morenas y sus escamas son de colores oscuros. En el pasado fueron parte de la realeza de las lamias. Actualmente viven en península índica, en zonas de difícil acceso. Son muy receladas con los humanos y para ganarse su confianza se tiene que tomar un brebaje especial que se dice, obliga a la persona a revelar la verdad. Si se gana su confianza, tendrá el favor incondicional de las nagas.

Solían secuestrar hombres, y cuando ya no les servían, los abandonaban cerca de una zona poblada, con la memoria borrada con una de sus toxinas que preparaban. Actualmente las nagas reciben voluntarios para su reproducción y únicamente muy pocas viven en sociedades humanas, normalmente aprendiendo ciencias para mejorar su comunidad.

Por último, están las melusinas. Este peculiar tipo de lamia es muy particular, ya que están emparentadas con los dragonewt. Poseen alas, pero no sirven ni para volar ni planear, son más que nada un vestigio evolutivo de sus ancestros dracónidas. Son similares a las lamias acuáticas, pero estas no están tan adaptadas a pasar en el agua mucho tiempo, por lo que solo pueden estar en agua poco menos que una hora, prefiriendo las zonas de costas mediterráneas y tropicales para vivir. Estas suelen residir en zonas muy alejadas de los pablados humanos, como en riscos cerca de las costas y son famosas por comerciar sus productos con otras especies.

Dado su parentesco a los dragonewt, se cree que las lamias evolucionaron de estos. Pero otros creen que las lamias evolucionaron también de la raza dragón huanglong, debido a sus similitudes físicas con estas. Esto es más bien debido a que hay ciertas lamias que nacen en tonalidades doradas, similares al huanglong. Se cree que las lamias doradas son así porque sus escamas son producto de un gen recesivo, gen que se cree pertenece a los huanglong, ya que estos dragones poseen escamas doradas como trato natural.

El hecho de nazca una lamia dorada es más raro que una lamia albina. Se sabe que las posibilidades de que nazca una lamia dorada son de una en un millón. Actualmente, sólo hay dos lamias doradas vivas: AmiSprins de ocho años, una lamia constrictora mediterranea, y Julieta Parker de apenas dos meses, una melusina mediterránea de nacionalidad japonesa y norteamericana respectivamente. En la cultura de las lamias, el que nazca una lamia dorada es una señal de buenos tiempos y de paz. Cuando nace una, se hace un festival en la aldea para celebrarlo.

Su mera existencia es un amuleto de buena suerte. Esto se debe a que se cree que "el gen dorado" es un remanente de su ancestro dracónida más cercano. Pese a esto, hay mucho debate si el ancestro más cercano es el dragonewt o el huanglong. Entre otras tradiciones del mito, se tiene la creencia que es la reencarnación de la general Eurídice volviendo con sus hermanas para celebrar la paz.

 **Aspectos culturales.**

Otro de los aspectos culturales de estas es su religión, la cual está arraigada a la del panteón griego, siendo Zeus la deidad principal. Sin embargo, la deidad principal va variando según la región. Hay lamias que no profesan la misma fe. Por ejemplo, las jörmungand profesan su fe al panteón nórdico, las nagas se hicieron el hinduismo y las equidnas blancas japonesas practican el sintoísmo. Curiosamente, ninguna lamia practica las religiones derivadas del judaísmo, ya que en palabras de ellas: "No podemos adorar a un dios tan psicópata."

En cuanto a su cultura general, las vidas de las lamias en sus comunidades no es muy diferente a la de cualquier villa o pueblo rural humano, pero estas siempre están enfocadas a su supervivencia. Estas al vivir en lugares muy inhóspitos para el alcance humano, las hace realmente precavidas. Como se dijo con anterioridad, las lamias son muy inteligentes. Tienen diferentes métodos para atrapar humanos para su reproducción, también son tan listas como para engañarlos para que comercien con ellas sin levantar sospechas. Esto es debido a los químicos y toxinas que usan. Estos químicos y toxinas son parte integral de su cultura, ya que las lamias han usado y desarrollado a lo largo de su existencia. Saber conocer las plantas de la región en donde viven, saber que propiedades tienen dichas plantas, crear toxinas y venenos a partir de estas u otros elementos es de vital importancia en su cultura, ya que el dominio de estas determina que tan competente es una lamia y su lugar que debe desempeñar. El puesto más "bajo" es de agricultora o granjera, este es comúnmente para las lamias que aprenden lo "básico", pero este es curiosamente uno de los más respetados en la comunidad, ya que son las encargadas de alimentar a la villa, pues no solo siembran, sino que también crían a los animales que consumen.

Luego está el rango de exploradoras y cazadoras, su labor es hacer reconocimiento en las zonas cercanas a su aldea, cazar y poner trampas, ellas hacen escoltaa otras lamias que buscan plantas medicinales y otros recursos, son las encargadas de la seguridad externa de la comunidad, normalmente van armadas con arcos y flechas envenenadas regularmente.

Artesanas. Son las lamias que hacen oficios para que la comunidad este en pie, son las encargadas de crear artículos para vida diaria de la comunidad.

Comerciantes, son lamias muy inteligentes y como su nombre lo indican, se dedican al comercio. Ellas son las encargadas traer cosas nuevas a la aldea e información, también son las que capturan a los hombres humanos y machos de otras especies para su reproducción.

Escribas. Son las encargadas de los registros históricos y culturales. También son las que llevan el control y registro de lo que se produce. También hacen el trabajo de juez de la comunidad si hay algún tipo de incidente

Guerreras. Como su nombre lo indica, son lamias que se dedican a luchar. Son las encargadas de la seguridad de la aldea, aparte de poner orden en el interior de la aldea o villa. Son su primera línea de defensa. Las guerreras lamias son famosas por su gran habilidad en el arco y la semitarra, que por lo regular están envenenadas, pero para apaciguar lamias problemáticas o algún visitante problemático, usan sus colas como látigos.

Alquimistas. Es el estatus social más alto en la aldea, son las lamias más inteligentes y sabias, estas son las encargadas de todo a lo que concierne a la salud de la comunidad, la creación de los medicamentos, venenos, toxinas y pociones. Su labor también se extiende a la enseñanza y educación general de las lamias más jóvenes. Aunque enseñan sus conocimientos a todas las lamias más jóvenes, solo las alumnas más prodigiosas pueden ser alquimistas. Regularmente las demás miembros de la comunidad piden consejo a una alquimista, esto es por su sabiduría, cualquier lamia de las anteriores jerarquías puede aspirar a ser alquimista, solo si demuestran ser lo suficientemente inteligentes para lograr manejar la alquimia.

Matriarca. La líder de la villa o la aldea. A diferencia de otras culturas liminales en donde las matriarcas ejercen el poder, las lamias a diferencia de estas eligen a su matriarca.

El proceso para elegir matriarca es el de medir las aptitudes de la lamias de la comunidad. Los requisitos son, uno ser madre, dos ser responsable y tercera y más importante siempre anteponer el bienestar de la comunidad al propio. Las lamias que tengan estas tres características son puestas a pruebas impuestas por las ancianas de la comunidad. Por lo regular es común que una lamia anciana alcance este puesto, pero hay casos en que una lamia joven adulta logre este puesto. Ostentan su cargo hasta la muerte o ya no sean capaces de ejércelo por enfermedad o algún otro motivo.

Sus labores son van desde la organización de la aldea, ser la sacerdotisa de la comunidad, ser las prepare a los hombres que capturan para que fecunden a las demás lamias (regularmente la matriarca es la última en tener sexo, ya que es ella la prepara el incienso ceremonial para poner en celo a los hombres) y ser la que lleve los asuntos políticos actualmente.

Normalmente va acompañada de una alquimista y una escriba, las cuales son su consejera y asistente respectivamente. Aunque esto varía ya que las comunidades masmodernizadas utilizan otros métodos de organización de gobierno más modernos, pero el sistema de selección matriarcal sigue vigente en todas las comunidades de lamias.

Como se sabe, es raro que estas raras conviven con otras comunidades de liminales, pero por lo regular las lamias son muy voluntariosas por naturaleza. Son seres muy sociables y no soportan la soledad, una lamia buscara la compañía de su especie u otro ser pensante. Odian la soledad y pierden la cordura si pasan mucho tiempo sin convivir con alguien.

Una peculiaridad de estas es que son muy sensibles emocionalmente y les afecta el rechazo de sobremanera, es común que las lamias que sufren el rechazo de otras especies, busquen consuelo en sus congéneres. Un caso muy común es que las lamias que estaban en programa del acta de integración a la sociedad humana era que las lamias se suicidaran al sentir el rechazo y no tener un apoyo moral de una congénere. Este era un problema muy serio al principio, por lo regular para resolver este problema las lamias eran puestas en hogares con harpías o se introducía una harpía en el hogar anfitrión. Esto debido al carácter apacible que tienen las harpías y su facilidad para hacerse amigas de otras especies. Aunque esto no pasaba en hogares donde había niños, ya que las lamias tienen un gran instinto materno. Resolviendo muchos problemas.

Hablando de instinto materno, las lamias están entre las madres liminales más responsables, puesto que son muy buenas y dedicadas en la crianza. Se sabe que las lamias adoptan niños de otras razas que encuentran cerca de sus territorios. Normalmente estos niños si están perdidos lo regresan a zonas pobladas con la memoria borrada. Si son huérfanos o están en una situación delicada, las lamias cuidan de estos.

Es bastante común que los infantes humanos que cuidan, cuando están en determinadas edades, los envían a comunidades humanas para que les sean espías de estas, comercien con las comunidades humanas sin levantar sospechas o que vayan a aprender lo más que puedan de los humanos y traer avances tecnológicos a la comunidad. En caso de pertenecer a otras especies, se quedan laborando en la comunidad.

Pero estos casos de que otras especies convivan con las lamias son casos contados y raros. Pero la situación de estas especies varía con el sexo de especie en cuestión.

Como se mencionó anteriormente, las lamias usan a los humanos para diversos fines cuando estos son criados por ellas, pero cuando se trata de varones son los encargados de ser el maridos o maridos comunales de las lamias. Pero curiosamente las lamias adultas que formaron parte de la crianza y educación de un varón humano o de otra especie, no sienten ningún tipo de deseo sexual hacia estos. Se desconoce el por qué este comportamientos, ya que las lamias capturan hombres y machos de otras especies liminales para su reproducción.

Otro aspecto de su cultura es su cooperación entre ellas. Habrá lamias que no se toleren y tengan disputas, pero es muy mal visto en sus sociedades el egoísmo, todas las lamias cooperan para la comunidad, comparten sus recursos y logros. Por lo que una lamia que no coopera o ni comparte para la comunidad, es vista como una paria y es expulsada de esta. Como se dijo con anterioridad, las lamias no soportan la soledad y terminan suicidándose unos meses después de ser expulsadas. Esto es más tolerable con las lamias jóvenes, ya que este aspecto es corregido por la familia de la menor.

Otro aspecto de su cultura, (uno muy negativo por cierto), es su opinión de la homosexualidad, la cual es terriblemente mal vista. Las lamias no degradan de forma negativa a las lamias que profesan esa preferencia, pero son vistas con vergüenza. Antiguamente estas lamias antes del acta eran obligadas a tener relaciones con los hombres que capturaban. Siendo las primeras en tener relaciones con los humanos capturados, estas eran forzadas a tener relaciones mediante el uso de sus drogas, para así facilitar el acto sexual. Las lamias pensaban que haciendo eso curarían la homosexualidad. Actualmente a estas lamias se les da opción de dejar su comunidad y vivir en otro lado con sus parejas.

 **Lamias acualmente.**

Se sabe que son muy inteligentes, pero hasta antes del acta su nivel tecnológico era similar al del Renacimiento. Cuando el acta entro en vigor las lamias no dudaron en enviar a sus jóvenes más prometedoras para que aprendieran todo lo que pudieran del mundo humano y así ayudar a fortalecer sus sociedades con los avances tecnológicos y culturales.

Es sorprendente que a pesar de ese atraso tecnológico antes del acta, las lamias fuesen capaces de crear medicamentos, químicos y toxinas muy elaborados y eficientes, muchos de sus productos son muy valorados por la comunidad científica, ya que han demostrado ser de gran ayuda para la humanidad.

Cuando las lamias se modernizaron fue algo muy sorpresivo, ya que se integraron muy rápido a la economía mundial. Siendo el mercado de la farmacéutica el que máshan dominado. Se sabe que sus medicamentos ofrecen curas contra muchas enfermedades y son de gran ayuda para la recuperación de numerosos pacientes que han sufrido percances. De entre ellos destaca una cremas que aparte de quitar arrugas, también ayuda a regenerar la piel de quemaduras, curiosamente dicha crema es un remedio ancestral de las lamias.

En estos tiempos ha habido lamias que han destacado en los campos de la medicina, química, informática y biología. Haciendo grandes aportes científicos.

Se sabe que las lamias que viven en medio oriente tienen en sus territorios las más grandes reservas de petróleo del mundo a su disposición. Pero como viven en una zona muy conflictiva, el imperio atlante a protegido a estas lamias en particular, por diversos motivos, entre el que destaca es el comercio de sus productos farmacéuticos, el imperio atlante no necesita de su petróleo. Pero las lamias aprovecharon esta situación para explotarlo y acrecentar su economía. Las aldeas y villas en pocos años se convirtieron en ciudades.

Debido a esto las lamias han tenido una situación política muy particular, ya que ellas han tratado de unir en los últimos años a las naciones de medio oriente y así acabar los conflictos bélicos junto a otras extraespecies que viven ahí. Asunto un tanto difícil, ya que debido a la cultura de estos y su posición con las extraespecies. Pero debido a la posición del imperio atlante de proteger a las especies liminales de medio oriente. Pero al impulsar tanto la economía de esas zonas, algunas naciones de medio oriente se están uniendo a su causa. La matriarca de la ciudad de Eurídice, Helena Sprins, dice que es un buen comienzo, pero será un muy largo proceso que dure décadas.

En cambio en el continente africano la situación es variada, ya que muchas comunidades del continente las consideran una amenaza por su ignorancia hacia estas. Otras las ven como benéficas por impulsar la economía.

Se sabe que las lamias de áfrica y medio oriente no escatiman en recursos para su defensa. Al grado de contratar milicias privadas como la de Brutal Corp por ejemplo.

En cuanto al Mediterráneo estas solo son vistas como grandes empresarias en la zona.

En cuanto a América, las lamias an alcanzado un grado de influencia muy grande, ya que ellas han revivido su economía de forma sorprendente, en especial en México y América latina. Actualmente la presidenta de México, María López es una equidna cascabel.

En cuanto a su integración a la sociedad humana fue algo tensa debido a lo desconfiadas y temerosas que son las lamias. Pero actualmente hay muchas lamias que conviven en sociedad de forma armónica.

 **Reproducción y hábitos sexuales.**

Las lamias antes solían secuestrar hombres para su reproducción, actualmente piden voluntarios para eso, ya que aún hay hombres reacios a reproducirse con las lamias. Esto debido a su forma de serpiente y el alto deseo sexual de estas. Aunque esta situación va desapareciendo poco a poco. Esto debido a como tratan las lamias a los hombres que son sus parejas.

Normalmente las lamias en el pasado tenían que compartir a uno o varios machos para su reproducción, pero ha habido casos de matrimonios con lamias, en dichos matrimonios, el hombre pese al gran vigor de las lamias en el acto, lo toleran, más que nada por el buen trato que reciben de estas ya que según palabras de estos hombres: "ninguna humana es tan expendida como una lamia y sus mimos".

Ya que los humanos les gusta el buen trato que reciben de las lamias. Esto ha atraído a mucho hombres a ser parejas de estas, en el pasado les asustaba su apetito sexual.

Hablando de sexo con lamias es curioso, ya que su apareamiento dura tanto tiempo y tengan múltiples orgasmos en el trascurso de la cópula. Esto es debido a la gran sensibilidad que tienen y su vigor tan grande, ya que una lamia no se cansara hasta después unas horas de sexo con su pareja.

Por ejemplo, si un humano copula con una lamia por veinte minutos, esta habrá llegado al clímax como tres veces antes que su pareja. Esto es debido a que instintivamente la lamia buscara quedar embarazada y buscara quedar preñada sacando tanto esperma como le sea posible. Algunas lamias usan drogas con sus parejas para que puedan durar lo suficiente para estar satisfechas, normalmente sus parejas aceptan ser drogados con dichas sustancias.

Una cosa que hay que tomar en cuenta es que una lamia a pesar de llegar a la madures sexual entre once y trece años, no se les permite reproducirse tan jóvenes, esto es debido a que no han alcanzado el tamaño adecuado para dar a luz sus hijas. El órgano reproductor de las lamias no es muy diferente al de las humanas y ocupan el mismo sitio que estas, por eso las lamias son muy anchas de sus caderas, para que puedan dar a luz sin problemas, tienen que alcanzar su tamaño máximo, eso lo logran a los diecisiete o dieciocho años.

Cuando una lamia se embaraza a una edad en que no a alcanzado su madures física, el embarazo y parto son tortuosos, ya que la bebe no tiene el espacio necesario para desarrollarse y existe grandes posibilidades de que la madre y la bebe pierdan la vida.

Esto es un problema muy grande debido al gran apetito sexual de las lamias, especialmente cuando se vuelven fértiles, normalmente este se desata en la luna llena, antiguamente las lamias mandaban a dormir a sus hijas con su somnífero ese díaespecifico, pero las lamias que viven con humanos y están en esa edad tan peligrosa buscaran a un hombre para tener relaciones.

Normalmente habrá hombres que se aprovechen de esto para tener relaciones con estas lamias jóvenes, en otros casos las lamias buscaran a un humano de su absoluta confianza y la satisfaga (normalmente compañeros de clase o vecinos de similar edad).

Cuando una lamia queda embarazada, durara un año aproximadamente en ese estado. Después de ese tiempo la bebe nacerá. Las lamias no tendrán un bebe después de dos años y su apetito sexual no será tan alto como antes.

Curiosamente, es común que una lamia no conozca a su padre, debido a su cultura. Pero en los casos en que una lamia crezca a lado de su padre, formara un lazo afectivo muy fuerte con este. Suelen ser muy cariñosas con sus padres. Al grado de que si a estos les pasa algo se deprimen mucho y tardan muchos años en recuperarse de la falta de estos.

 **Problemas de salud más comunes.**

Las lamias al igual de que todo ser vivo, sufre de problemas de salud. Son muy susceptibles a muchas enfermedades virales como la gripa, siendo que muchas de ellas no están acostumbradas a ese tipo de enfermedad. Se sabe que las lamias son muy limpias en su higiene íntima, esto debido a loliberales que son en cuanto a la sexualidad. Curiosamente muchas enfermedades de transmisión sexual son poco usuales en las lamias, ya que estas tienen remedios contra estos y otros métodos preventivos aparte su sistema inmune neutraliza muchos de estas enfermedades. Siendo que el virus del sida es destruido por su sistema inmune de forma muy eficiente, por ese motivo se está investigando una vacuna, usando sus anticuerpos como base.

Otro aspecto de su salud es que sufren algún grado de miopía hereditaria, esto es común en grupos de lamias que practicaron en el pasado la endogamia, siendo las gorgonas las más afectadas en este padecimiento congénito en especial.

También son susceptibles a la obesidad, si una lamia no es activa, sube considerablemente de peso. Si no son constantemente activas y no cuidan su alimentación engordan, especialmente esto es debido a su adicción a los melodramas televisivos y a los alimentos ricos en calorías que comen (las lamias adoran el helado aun que les enfríen el metabolismo y las galletas).

También tienen que tener sumo cuidado con su vientre y cola de serpiente, ya que pueden agarrar cualquier tipo de parásitos e infección, lo más común en estos tiempos, es que las lamias acicalen sus colas y se pongan tratamientos para evitar estas complicaciones. La higiene es muy importante en la salud de las lamias.

Aparte si no quitan adecuadamente su muda de piel, esta podría causar infecciones si no se retira a tiempo.

Otro tipo de afección que sufren las lamias son los trastornos mentales. Son increíblemente volubles emocionalmente, a diferencia de las hembras humanas, son excesivamente sensibles (es un mito la sensibilidad de mujer humana, el hombre es mas emocionalmente sensible). Como se sabe las lamias no toleran la soledad y se suicidan si no tienen contacto social con otros seres pensantes. Cuando muere un familiar o ser cercano, sufren depresión y tardan en recuperarse de la perdida. Lloran con suma facilidad cuando están aterradas o cuando siente culpa y angustia.

Debido a esta sensibilidad y su naturaleza precavida, las lamias desarrollan casos de trastorno paranoico, especialmente las lamias que viven en zonas de conflicto como medio oriente es bastante común este trastorno.

Cuando las lamias sufren de alguna fobia debido a un trauma, es una tarea titánica superarla aun con tratamiento psiquiátrico ypsicológico. Las lamias trataran de escapar a como dé lugar de lo que le da miedo, en casos extremos se desmayan del miedo. Cuando una lamia entra en pánico, lo mejor que se puede hacer para calmarlas, es hacerlas sentir seguras.

Otro caso psicológico poco común es que algunas lamias pierden el miedo y su sensibilidad emocional como mecanismo de defensa, esto es muy común en lamias que vivieron eventos muy traumáticos constantemente, estos casos son muy comunes en lamias que ejercen la labor de cazadoras y exploradoras en zonas de conflicto. Estas lamias que tienen este trastorno suelen tener un carácter agrio y antipático.

Las lamias son una especie liminal que siempre lo ha tenido todo en contra, pero aun así han sobrevivido hasta nuestros días gracias a su gran intelecto, logrando tener una gran influencia económica actualmente.

Las lamias actualmente son protegidas por muchos países debido a que han aportado mucho en cuanto a avances científicos.

 **Entrevista.**

A continuación una entrevista a tres lamias que fueron un hito en la historia del acta.

-Buenas tardes, soy el profesor KuzukiSoushiro, director de la universidad de Asaka. Me alegra que hayan aceptado esta entrevista. Sé que ustedes fueron un punto y aparte en la historia del acta. Lo curioso es que ustedes son parientes. La señora MiiaSprins fue parte de una de las uniones poligámicas que se dio aquí en Japón, fue un caso muy sonado junto al del profesor KarurosuSarver. En cuanto a su hermana melliza,Steno, una afamada mangaka, escritora y diseñadora de personajes, usted ha sido muy sobresaliente en el mundo del anime y manga. También es madre de una de las pocas lamias doradas que existen. Por último la afamada virólogaSheerenSprins que ha contribuido mucho a la comunidad científica con sus investigaciones. Prima de Miia y Steno. Ustedes han sido casos muy significativos de lamias que han logrado muchos logros, Miia ha sido un presente social, Steno ha sido protagonista de una historia de éxito personal y Sheeren ha sido el mejor exponente de inteligencia de su raza. ¿Cómo se sienten respecto a sus logros?-

 _La primera en hablar Miia la cual esta sonrojada, esta juega con su cabello en un tic nervioso._

-Bueno la verdad me siento un muy avergonzada, mi tipo de situación es muy escandalosa para la sociedad, pero he sabido manejarlo. No es fácil pertenecer a un harem, técnicamente es unión libre, ya que ninguna de las chicas y yo estamos casadas con Darling. Pero él no quería desilusionar a ninguna de nosotras. Luego como se dieron las cosas. La verdad siento que haber dado a luz a Madoka fue mi mayor logro. No es fácil ser ama de casa y menos de cuidar a ocho niñas, aunque lo haga en conjunto con las demás. Pero soy muy feliz al estar al lado de Darling, las chicas y las niñas, me recuerda un poco a la convivencia que tenía en la aldea en donde nací.-

 _Steno mira a su hermana un tanto satisfecha, piensa detenidamente lo que va a responder mientras mueve su cola de un lado a otro._

-¿Cómo me siento con mis logros? La verdad tengo una serie de sentimientos encontrados. Muchas personas quisieran vivir mi sueño, pero nunca imaginé estaprofesión fuese tan competitiva y exigente. No es fácil ser mangaka y escritora. Pese a la gran fortuna que he logrado y a mis innumerables logros que he tenido en más de once años de carrera, nada se compara a la dicha de ser madre. Tener a Ami a mi lado es lo más gratificante, todo lo que hago es por mi hija.-

 _Sheeren observa a sus primas, piensa en lo que va decirle al profesor, después de unos momentos, contesta muy calmadamente._

-La verdad no me gusta vanagloriarme de mis logros, técnicamente mi cruzada en contra de los virus en una meta más personal, no descansare hasta que cree la vacuna definitiva en contra del virus mutante de la gripe. No descansare hasta que ningún niño en este planeta muera por culpa a falta de una vacuna definitiva en contra del virus mutante de la gripe.-

 _Sus primas se le quedan viendo un poco asustadas y al profesor Kuzuki le fue muy incómoda esa respuesta, por lo que prosigue con la entrevista._

-Bien cambiando de tema como era la vida en su tierra natal antes de incorporarse al mundo moderno.-

 _Sheeren responde de forma muy estoica._

-Algo monótona, no podíamos darnos el lujo de explorar muy lejos de la aldea. Realmente era muy aburrido, hasta que las comerciantes llegaban con algo nuevo, recibí de ellas un libro de Sherlock Holmes, el cual fue uno de mis héroes de infancia. Quería ser como Holmes de niña. Pero recordé mi lugar en el mundo gracias a los constantes problemas de medio oriente, los zelotas musulmanes sí que son belicosos, no entiendo como no los han erradicado. Son un peligro para todo ser viviente y todo practicante del islam. Aún tengo pesadillas de solo recordar los balazos y bombardeos, que bueno que estábamos en buenos términos con los americanos. Por eso Lamnius no fue alcanzada por los iraquíes o muyahidines. La verdad no extraño para nada la villa. Siempre me hacían bullying las otras chicas por ser plana… malditas bastardas con sacos de grasa.-

 _Sheeren demostraba ser alguien muy ácida en sus comentarios. Esto hacia que sus primas se sintieran muy incomodas. Luego de eso Miia prosigue._

-Buena la verdad extraño un poco a mi tierra natal, la vida no era fácil, sobre todo si tus vecinos te querían matar al solo verte. Normalmente la aldea estaba llena de actividad según recuerdo. Las artesanas recuerdo que había una artesana que tejía unas alfombras muy cómodas. Como dijo Sheeren era muy aburrido, yo recuerdo que leí muchos cuentos de hadas, realmente me sacaban de la realidad que se vivía ahí. Realmente odiaba los bombarderos, mis primas más pequeñas se asustaban mucho con estos y yo también, solía reconfortarlas contándoles algunos de mis libros de cuentos de hadas. Realmente lo único que extraño es la convivencia con mis viejas amigas y mis primas.-

Sheeren y Steno miran a Miia, la cual se puso algo triste, esto también es notado por Kuzuki, el cual se percata que Miia extraña mucho a esas amigas y familiares.

-¿Realmente las extraña Miia?-

-Mucho, a veces solemos chatear por internet pero no es lo mismo que hacerlo en persona.-

Era el turno de Steno la cual dice su sentir.

-Yo extraño algo mi hogar y mis familiares. Pero vine aquí porque quería algo diferente, vivir en la aldea era lindo, pero cuando vives en esa zona tan conflictiva. Realmente es difícil sobrevivir sin que pasara algo. Una vez escuche a unas exploradoras que vieron a lo lejos como ejecutaban a un soldado americano. Cuando supe lo del acta le pedí a Sheeren que me ayudara a irme a escondidas. Desde que llegue a Japón suelo extrañar mucho mi familia, no he hablado con mi madre desde que escape. Pero no volvería a medio oriente nunca. Aquí yo y mi hija estamos muy seguras. Vivir en ese lugar es realmente terrible, no nos hacía falta comida y la vida era dura pero aceptable, pero en esa zona que jamás nadie se pone de acuerdo es un difícil sobrevivir. Una vez me toco ayudar a mi madre a sacarle una bala perdida a mi amiga Selene, ella se convirtió en cazadora y cuando fue a su primera cacería con otras compañeras, sufrió ese percance. Selene sobrevivió, aún recuerdo como lloraba, ella solo tenía catorce cuando paso…-

El profesor se a agarra la corbata y se la afloja, se siente algo incómodo y no era para menos. Vivir en medio oriente es difícil, no se puede vivir muy bien cuando a lo lejos se oye a la muerte.

-Ok dejemos el tema de su vida en su tierra natal. ¿Cómo es fue su primer día con su familia anfitriona?-

Las reacciones fueron de lo más variadas en las tres lamias. Miia se sonrojo mientras suspiraba, Steno sonreía y Sheeren empezó a ponerse algo triste.

-Bueno ese día fue cuando conocí a Darling, la verdad estaba muy asustada. La verdad sabía que los humanos nos tienen aversión, pero el jamás se mostró incómodo, aún recuerdo cuando me trajo unas mantas y me arropo con ellas para que no pasara frio.-

Dijo Miia con un gran rubor en su cara.

-Yo cuando llegue con la familia anfitriona que me asignaron fue curioso, al principio tenían pero después de una larga y bochornosa sesión de preguntas y respuestas, nos empezamos a llevar bien. Créame, la familia Hiiragi era muy atenta, no perdí y me puse a estudiar, fui incluso a la misma escuela de su hija mayor, Ami. La cual fue mi mejor amiga y la que me metió en el mundillo del doujinshi. Aún recuerdo que ese primer día, dormí en su habitación, ella estaba sacando un vieja mantita eléctrica que tenía y de repente cae un doujin, lo recogí por curiosidad y… por Zeus no debí haberlo hecho. Era yaoi… literalmente me aterre. Creo que se me fue el poco calor corporal que tenía. Ami me preparo unos futones y la manta eléctrica. Me pidió de favor que no les dijera a sus padres que tenía eso. Yo solo quería olvidarlo.-

Steno no pudo evitar una ligera risa, ese fue un grato recuerdo. Sheeren por su lado parecía que se ponía más triste.

-Cuando llegue a la casa de los Akemi, vieron que yo les tenía más miedo a ellos, que ellos a mí. Era un matrimonio joven con una pequeña hija. La niña se llamaba Ritsu, ella fue muy curiosa conmigo, era la primera vez que me sentía tan a gusto. Aún recuerdo como solia llamarme Onee-chan. Solia cuidar de ella y ayudarle con sus tareas… yo… snif… no puedo seguir… lo siento.-

Sheerenempezó llorar lo cual preocupa a los presentes.

-Sheeren… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-PerdónMiia. Lo que sucede es que era muy apegada a Ritsu. Snif… yo solía llevarme muy bien con esa niña… hasta que un día ella se enfermó de gripe. Sus padres y yo la cuidamos hasta que me contagie, claramente pero la verdad me sentí muy impotente, yo era una alquimista y no pude tratar su enfermedad, luego de que me contagie, fui inmediatamente aislada… me recupere rápido, pero Ritsuaún seguía enferma. Yo use mis conocimientos en alquimia para curarla y… ella no mejoraba. Los doctores dijeron que la enfermo un patógeno de la gripe nuevo y les sorprendió que yo me curara tan rápido. Pero Ritsu… murió… y yo no pude salvarla o ayudarla…-

La lamia quiebra en llanto. Es obvio que es compresible que una lamia sea tan apegada a los infantes y más con una niña que le muestra afecto.

-Lo lamento tanto señorita Sheeren…-

-¿Es por eso que te volviste viróloga? ¿Para evitar que algún otro niño muera?-

-Asi es Steno. Por eso puse mi todo mi empeño en estudiar esa carrera. No descansare hasta que erradicar ese virus, encontrare la forma de destruir su capacidad adaptativa y cambiante.-

-¡Wow, wow, wow! Sheeren suenas como Batman, realmente te afecto mucho lo de esa niña.-

-Así es Miia. Por eso jamás dejo de investigar y estudiar a los virus. Juro que no descansare hasta encontrar una vacuna definitiva.-

Seerenha demostrado tener mucha convicción en su meta. Esto le parece interesante a Kuzuki.

-Me parece una noble cruzada, señorita Sheeren. Digame usted dijo que era alquimista. ¿Cuál es la función de esta profesión en su cultura?-

-Técnicamente las alquimistas son las científicas, médicos y maestras de la sociedad de las lamias. Creamos e inventamos nuevos venenos, drogas, medicinas, toxinas y químicos. Como alquimistas también enseñamos y educamos a las lamias más jóvenes, solo las alquimistas ven el potencial de las demás lamias, cuando vemos sus aptitudes y potencial las encomendamos a las lamias que ya tienen su profesión y las tomen como aprendices. Para que una lamia sea elegida como aprendiz de alquimista esta debe demostrar tener potencial o iniciativa. Ya que una lamia agricultora o guerrera por poner un ejemplo, demuestra tener iniciativa, se les permitirá ser aprendiz, de hecho es bastante común que una lamia tenga dos ocupaciones, una la que se le impone y otra es la que desea. Por ejemplo puede haber una cazadora alquimista o una granjera artesana… si no mal recuerdo había una granjera que después de alimentar a sus animales temprano hacia trabajo de panadera.-

-¿Asi que aparte la profesión impuesta, aprenden otra según agrado?-

Pregunta el profesor, Sheeren ya más calmada le responde.

-Sí, pero es común que algunas lamias aprendan ciertas profesiones según clan, lo más común es clanes que son artesanas, lo más común es que aprendan su oficio al que tienen aptitudes y después el trabajo familiar.-

Steno la interrumpe y agrega algo más de información.

-El clan Sprins tiene una larga tradición de alquimistas, una Sprins por lo que regular aprende este oficio a muy temprana edad, puesto que somos las lamiasmás listas de la aldea. Sheeren fue reconocida como alquimista a los catorce años y yo a los dieciséis… bueno Miia no aprendió el oficio, ya que no mostraba interés por vivir en sus sueños de ser una princesa.-

-¡JODETE STENO! Ser ama de casa no es una vergüenza. Cuido de ocho niñas y de la casa. Soy tan competente con la alquimia como tu.-

-Miia… no demerito tu noble labor de ama de casa, pero ni con ese nivel no fuiste reconocida como alquimista. Mama te a tenido mucho paciencia, me sorprende que no fueran agricultora. Ahora entiendo por qué te mandaron a buscar un marido comunal.-

-Ya vas empezar. Me sorprende que aún no hayas superado lo de tu muñeco de felpa.-

-Miia no soy tan infantil.-

Miia le saca la lengua a su melliza, ver como salía como la lengua como un espanta suegras era muy cómico.

-Je, je. ¿Es tan común que hagan eso cuando se enojan?-

-No profesor, en nuestra aldea es una ofensa muy grande que otra lamia te saque la lengua a otra de esa forma, si mi tía estuviera presente, abofetearía a Miia y la obligaría a disculparse con Steno.-

-Ya veo, gracias señorita Sheeren. Entonces… ¿cómo ha sido su vida en la sociedad humana?-

Miia y Steno dejan se enseñarse la lengua mutuamente. La primera en hablar es Miia.

-La verdad profesor en un principio no era muy simple, en un principio tenía miedo, luego de conocer bien a Darling me fui acostumbrado poco a poco. Hubo gente que me molestaba o tenía miedo por ser una lamia. Con el tiempo dejaron de hacerlo ya que eso provocaba muchos incidentes, era bastante común que liminales y humanos riñeran por racismo y otras tonterías. Con el tiempo se perdió el miedo y hubo más tolerancia. Fui acoplándome poco a poco a las normas de la sociedad japonesa. Aunque no muchos lugares estaban acondicionados para especies como la mía, con el tiempo se fue adaptando la sociedad a las extraespecies. Esto ya forma parte de mi vida, debo decir que vivi muchas experiencias de lo más variadas junto a mi familia aquí en Japón. Al menos puedo contar muchas anécdotas a mis amigas de la aldea por el chat.-

Steno es la siguiente. La cual estámás tranquila.

-Creo que tengo una opinión similar a la de mi hermana, cuando me presente mi primer doujin llame mucho la atención y mucha gente me pedía fotos. Cuando empecé a laborar fue un martirio, los estudios no estaban acondicionados para mi serpentil anatomía en un principio, de hecho acomode una vez un estudio improvisado en el techo de la editorial. Fue de locos. Cuando me hice famosa eh ice mi primera aparición en público, la gente se sorprendió mucho al ver una lamia con una bolsa de papel, lo admito no es mismo vender tus doujins y esperar ser reconocida a volverte una celebridad. Me ponía de nervios tener tantos ojos sobre mí. Con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando y ya salía sin la bolsa de papel. Diré que mi experiencia en la sociedad humana ha sido una montaña rusa de experiencias.-

Sheeren mira con cierta envidia a sus primas. Ella comenta su experiencia.

-La verdad eh tenido muchas experiencias tristes, pero al mismo tiempo he tenido experiencias similares como las de mis primas. Cuando me volví una científica de renombre, solo aceptaba entrevistas a puerta cerrada, ya que al igual que Steno me daba terror tener tantos ojos sobre mí, aún recuerdo esa conferencia a que fue mostrado uno de mis logros científicos, realmente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, sudaba, tartamudeaba, me equivoque muchas en mi exposición. Un desastre total. Pero me fui acostumbrado e ignoraba a cretinos que me fastidiaban.-

Kuzuki anota todo, el revisa sus notas y ve cual es la siguiente pregunta.

-Interesantes sus experiencias, de hecho no hay mucho que ustedes puedan decir que nadie no sepa, al fin de cuentas ustedes son de las lamias más conocidas del mundo. Solo queda preguntarles algo relacionado con su sexualidad.-

Las tres familiares se mostraron algo incomodas sobre ese comentario y esperando lo que fuera a preguntar.

-¿Cómo es su vida íntima actual? Sé que es algo incómodo, pero es parte del informe.

Miia es la primera en responder.

-La verdad no muy activa, ya que están las otras chicas y compartimos a Darling, pero el es muy gentil cuando lo hacemos. Eso si hay mucha higiene y protección entre nosotros.-

-Pues debes serlo prima. Yo en cambio con mi prometido Tom somos algo activos, eso si, siempre usamos condón. No me siento aun lista para ser madre. Es tan agradable, los atlantes tienen una gran fuerza su raza, pero a mí me trata como si fuera de cristal. Tom tiene un gran vigor y es tan gentil.-

Miia mira a su prima con cierta envidia.

-Steno. ¿Sales con alguien?-

-La verdad no Sheeren. No salgo con nadie desde que Ami estaba en mi vientre.-

Sheeren y Miia sonríen maliciosamente a Steno.

-No mientas hermana, yo sigo muy de cerca tu trabajo y veo los rumores que dicen de ti en internet. ¿Es verdad que te acuestas con tus asistentes?-

Steno se puso roja y estaba realmente molesta.

-¡Claro que no Miia! Técnicamente no salgo con niños. Me atraen los hombres maduros. No salgo con nadie. Tal vez este rodeada por varios hombres jóvenes, muchos de ellos buscando sus sueños o trabajando en la industria. Además tengo muchas responsabilidades como para perder el tiempo en citas o para tener sexo casual. Mi hija es mi máxima prioridad.-

-¿Entonces no tienes a nadie con quien desahogarte hermana?-

-No.-

Miia después de recibir esa respuesta tan fría de su hermana se le quedo viendo a Steno con una duda.

-Oye Steno… Jamás me has dicho quién es el padre de Ami. Sé que esa chica llamada Yui que está cuidando a las niñas es media hermana de Ami al igual que Jake, el primo de Mero. ¿Quién es el padre de mi sobrina?-

-No quiero hablar de ese malnacido que me engaño haciéndome creer que me amaba. Solo me uso para complacer su placer y curiosidad. No quiero que me lo vuelvas a mencionar a ese bastardo que me pidió que abortara a mi hermosa niña.-

Los presentes se asustaron ante la expresión de odio de Steno, está claro que la lamia odia al padre de su hija.

-Dejémoslo asi Miia, Steno no quiere hablar del padre de Ami.-

-Tienes razón Sheeren, lo siento hermana.-

-No te preocupes Miia, solo no quiero que se toque el tema.-

Steno se ve algo más calmada.

-Supongo que eso sería todo lo relacionado con este tema.-

En eso se abre la puerta que da a la cocina (se encuentran en la residencia de la familia Kamiya) de la cual sale una lamia más pequeña, rubia y doradas escamas.

-Mama, Rin nee-san y yo preparamos galletas. Traje unas para que las pruebes con la tía Miia… ¿Quién es la señorita que se parece a ustedes y este señor?-

Sheeren y el profesor miran muy sorprendidos a la niña.

-¡Una lamia dorada! Pensé que eran un mito.-

Dijo el profesor que vio a la pequeña infante.-

-Steno… ¡¿Esta es Ami, tu hija?!-

-Si Sheeren, lo es.-

-¿No es preciosa verdad? Mi sobrina es un amor Sheeren. Deberías probar la maternidad.-

La pequeña miraba un tanto confundida la situación. En eso la madre de la infante se dirige a esta.

-Ese señor de ahí es un profesor que nos estaba entrevistando para una investigación, se llama Kuzuki Soushiro y esta es mi prima Sheeren, tu tia. Ve a saludar a tu tíaAmi.-

La pequeña se acerca a Sheeren y le saluda.

-Hola, soy a Ami mucho gusto. Tía Sheeren acabamos de hornear unas galletas. ¿Gusta?-

Esto le enterneció a la viróloga. La cual toma una amablemente. Después le pasa el plato al profesor.

-Graciaspequeñas, se ven deliciosas. Bien con esto concluye la entrevista. Las dejare solas para que convivan.-

Dijo Soushiro acariciando la cabecita rubia de Ami. Terminando así la entrevista.

 **Investigación de la universidad de Asaka.**

 **Artículo del profesor Kouzuki Soushiro.**


	4. Arpías

**Notas de Paradoja el Inquisidor:** Este es un proyecto que propuse al grupo de los Extraditables, el cual es una serie de informes sobre las extraespecies, basándonos en el canon de nuestras historias y del anime y manga de _Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou._

Las reglas de los informes son, respetar los cánones ya estipulados, tratar de ser lo máscoherente con las especies elegidas y respetar su origen mítico.  
Agradezco al grupo de los Extraditables hacer posible el proyecto de la Enciclopedia Elemental Extraespecie.

Este es actualmente el primer informe que escribí. Que lo disfruten.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado.

* * *

 **ENCICLOPEDIA ELEMENTAL EXTRAESPECIE**

 **–** **HARPÍAS –**

* * *

Especies liminales compuestas de aves antropomorfas, comúnmente asociadas como primogénitas de Taumas y Electra en la mitología griega y cuyo hogar ancestral se encuentra en la isla homónima del archipiélago Estrófades. Su nombre puede ser escrito "Harpías" o "Arpías". En este escrito, nos decantaremos por la primera opción.

Con el tiempo fueron migrando por el mundo y adaptándose a muchos ecosistemas. Actualmente existencasi cien especies de harpías diferentes en el mundo. Estas se dividen en dos grupos, carnívoras y omnívoras. Estos grupos a su vez se dividen en otros sub grupos, carnívoras en rapaces y árticas, las rapaces se caracterizan por tener unos músculos bien desarrollados en las alas y ser de mayor tamaño. Las árticas se caracterizan por no poder volar, pero lo compensan siendo grandes nadadoras y ser altamente tolerantes a las frías aguas árticas.

Las omnívoras se dividen en voladoras y terrestres. Las voladoras representan el grueso de la especie y se caracterizan por volar y tener coloridos plumajes. En cambio las terrestres se caracterizan por fuerza e inteligencia, pues estas al no poder volar, lo compensan al ser las únicas en poder construir edificaciones al vivir por lo regular con otras especies.

La especie más numerosa es el de la harpía común, la cual está repartida por todo el globo. La harpía común representa el sesenta por ciento de la población mundial de harpías. Estas suelen migrar, como las rapaces, las cuales al igual que las comunes, en busca de lugares cálidos durante el invierno.

Las harpías se caracterizan por poseer alas, en dichas alas poseen un digito o pulgar, el cual les permite realizar diversas tareas para su vida diaria. Poseen piernas aviares con poderosas zarpas afiladas para su protección. Aparte, poseen huesos huecos, esto les permite ser muy ligeras, tanto para el vuelo como para correr, todo sin comprometer su fortaleza o provocar problemas similares a la osteoporosis.

Una de sus características más notorias que su proceso reproductor es por oviparidad, es decir, ponen huevos. Normalmente las harpías ponen de dos a tres huevos infértiles al mes (el tiempo de puesta y el número de huevos varia en ciertas especies). Después de una semana de la puesta, las harpías entran a su estado fértil, durante ese tiempo si la harpía tiene relaciones, lo más probable es que uno de los huevos quede fecundado (en casos muy escasos puede que dos o tres de los huevos queden fecundados).

Cuando el huevo un huevo es fértil es más grande que el huevo que ponen normalmente, también tarda más tiempo en ponerlo. Por lo que sufren un embarazo antes de ponerlo, el tiempo varía en especies, siendo la harpía ártica emperatriz la que tiene el embarazo más largo con tres meses antes de la puesta y la harpía paloma y la de corral con los más cortos, siendo de un mes con una semana. Después de la puesta, la harpía pone el huevo en un nido hecho previamente. Normalmente el nido es hecho por otros miembros de la tribu o la propia madre. Actualmente si los recursos económicos así lo permiten, se usa incubadora. El tiempo de incubación antes del nacimiento de la harpía infante varía según la especie, pero están el promedio de cuarenta y ocho días incubación.

Entre las harpías hay un grupo selecto, este grupo es llamado harpías exóticas, puesto que son harpías al borde de la extinción. Estas son las harpías más bellas, ya sea que en el pasado eran capturadas por los humanos por diferentes motivos, uno era la caza por la iglesia católica, por considerarlas brujas. La otra razón es por su belleza, pues era común que se comerciara con ellas para ser esclavas sexuales. Este grupo lo conforma la harpíabermellón (Suzaku), la harpía quetzal, la harpía real, la harpía rapaz peregrina, la harpía garuda, la harpía Horus y la harpía fénix. Ésta última esta en grave peligro de extinción, ya que los emperadores chinos creían que si bebían su sangre se harían inmortales. Curiosamente, no existe ninguna harpía que se le pueda considerar fea, pero este grupo destaca sobre las demás.

Su sociedad es tribal en todas subespecies. Son gobernadas por una o varias matriarcas, según la tribu en cuestión. Sus creencias y dioses varían, por lo sus rituales son únicos según la sociedad en cuestión. Ninguna tribu se parece a la otra, pero guardan similitudes con algunos clanes humanos. En el pasado, solían seducir hombres con sus cantos, pero otras usaban más la seducción corporal, entre otros métodos más directos para atraer parejas potenciales.

En el pasado sus tribus eran pobladas únicamente por harpías y era común que estas cooperaran con otras congéneres y diversas especies liminales. Era infrecuente que un humano viviera en una tribu de harpías, esto último únicamente dándose con frecuencia entre especies carnívoras, las árticas y la estirpe de los fénix.

Las harpías omnívoras suelen tener más de una pareja en sus vidas para satisfacer sus necesidades reproductivas. En cambio las fénix, las harpías árticas y las especies carnívoras son de naturaleza monógama. Cuando una harpía de ambas subespecies se enamoran, difícilmente se separan de su pareja, esto siendo caso frecuente de las especies no son monógamas.

En el pasado, las harpías no tenían muy buena relación con los humanos, por lo que son comunes las historias de harpías que han abandonado a sus amantes en pro de proteger a sus crías y tribu. Hoy en día es común verlas convivir plenamente en pareja, siendo las relaciones entre humano y harpía la más común.

Éstas son de seguir al pie de la letra sus tradiciones tribales, por lo que a pesar de casarse, suelen frecuentar sus tribus y hacer sus peregrinajes (en caso de las rapaces y harpías comunes) a zonas más cálidas cuando llega el invierno. Pero las que tienen pareja o padre siempre vuelven a estos. Es raro el caso de harpías voladoras que no hagan peregrinaje o no sigan sus tradiciones tribales.

Las harpías son famosas por su instinto materno, el cual a su vez es reconocido debido a que estas crían a infantes de otras especies. Son peculiarmente peligrosas si alguien intenta dañar a sus hijos, sean suyos o no. Las harpías no suelen criar animales domésticos para alimentarse, ya que su instinto materno les impide matarlos, por ende, prefieren cazar salvajes para su consumo.

La excepción a la regla son las rapaces, ya que su cultura es muy similar a la espartana, siendo las fuertes las que sobreviven. Las crías de harpía rapaz mueren muy jóvenes si no son capaces de volar y cazar, aunque esto es menos frecuentes entre las familias cuyo padre se encuentra presente, ya que estos por lo general protegen a sus hijas.

Las harpías, como pareja sentimental, son preferidas por su lealtad, su naturaleza amigable, su afabilidad y por ser muy accesibles a la hora de satisfacer sus instintos sexuales. Se sabe que éstas jamás negaran el sexo a sus parejas, lo cual es algo muy común en las especies monogénero.

Entre los individuos entrevistados que están casados o tienen como pareja a una harpía, siempre dirán que el éxito en su relación se debe a su entusiasmo en los placeres carnales y lo fáciles que son de tratar, (aún con la soberbia de las especies carnívoras). Ya que las harpías poseen una complexión en sus órganos reproductivos muy elástica, aun con la puesta de huevos, sus vaginas son, en palabras de sus parejas, "muy estrechas y apretadas" [sic].

Se sabe que una harpía común es capaz de tener en su interior el aparato reproductor de machos de especies grandes, para maximizar las probabilidades de procreación. Esto es, en conjunto, las razones por las cuales las harpías son preferidas sobre las hembras humanas.

Las harpías, al igual que otros seres vivos sufren enfermedades.

Entre las que destacan la osteoporosis, la cual es bastante común y afecta mucho a las harpías ancianas. Padecimientos hereditarios como su ya famosa falta de memoria son debido a la endogamia, esta es muy prevalente en las sociedades de harpías comunes. También son afectadas por enfermedades de transmisión sexual, frecuentes en las especies no monógamas.

Por último, las parasitarias, esta debido a gorupos. Si una harpía no se acicala constantemente sus plumas o no tiene la higiene necesaria, le causa muchos problemas y molestias, llegando al grado de perderlas paulatinamente y la formación de ronchas que impiden el crecimiento de estas, restándoles la habilidad de volar y mantener el calor corporal.

La harpía es sin dudas una de las extraespecies más fascinantes, ya sea por su apacible carácter, su cultura tribal o por su fácil adaptación social a la cultura humana. Sin duda es una de las razas más fascinantes.

Para muestra está esta entrevista a una pareja liminal humano/harpía más conocida de la ciudad de Asaka.

Nombre del humano: Akiyama Kariya.

Ocupación: Contador empresarial.

Edad: 30 años.

Nombre de la harpía: Sonozaki Miyu.

Sub especie: Fénix.

Ocupación: Administradora en empresas.

Edad: 30 años.

-Bien, permítanme presentarme, soy Kuzuki Soushiro, director de la universidad de Asaka, mi especialidad es antropología. Estoy muy agradecido porque aceptaran esta entrevista para la investigación de la universidad.-

-El placer es nuestro profesor. Dígame. ¿En qué podemos ayudar?-

-En mucho, señor Akiyama. Estamos entrevistando a muchas parejas de humanos y harpías. Más que nada queremos saber sobre su relación. Hasta donde sé, ustedes son padres de la primera liminal en ser reconocida como ciudadana japonesa y precedente para la creación del acta aquí en Japón. Por lo que sólo busco información sobre su relación de pareja, como padres y sobre algunos datos culturales de las fénix.-

Miyu se sonrojó un poco, a lo que Kariya no le ve el problema.

-De acuerdo.-

-Bien. Señora Sonozaki, es sabido que las fénix son monógamas por naturaleza. ¿Cómo es esto tratado en su aldea?-

-La verdad, profesor, yo no me crié en una tribu. Mis padres se conocieron en una expedición al Tíbet. De ahí mi padre se llevó a mi madre a vivir a su finca en Japón. Ahí nací y me crié en el pueblo de Hinamizawa. Mi madre me inculcó sus tradiciones tribales. De hecho, mi madre me contaba que las fénix enviudaban porque sus parejas las protegían de aquellos que las cazaban por su sangre.-

-Entiendo. ¿Qué hacen con huevos infértiles? Escuché que hacen diferentes rituales las tribus con estos. Como usted dijo, fue inculcada en las tradiciones tribales. ¿Qué hacen las fénix con los huevos infértiles?-

-Se hace una comida ritual. En la que el huevo se cocina y se le ofrece a un miembro de la familia, el cual es una clara muestra de afecto. En caso de tener una pareja o esposo, se le ofrece a este. Esto es para que la pareja sepa que una fénix le ofrece su fuerza y apoyo.-

-Honestamente, me gusta el omelet que hace Miyu. ¿Sabe que uno solo de esos huevos cuesta medio millón de dólares?-

-Sí, lo sé, señor Akiyama. Los huevos de harpía son manjar que pocos pueden disfrutar por su elevado precio. Ahora dígame, señor Akiyama, ¿Cómo conoció a su pareja?-

Kariya empieza recordar, quedándose un rato callado; luego de un suspiro responde al profesor.

-Fue hace quince años, cuando mi padre quiso descansar de su trabajo de actor, quiso irse al pueblo de Hinamizawa en las vacaciones de verano, pues sabía que era un pueblo tranquilo y apacible. Yo de curioso me fui a pasear por el pueblo. En ese entonces yo quería ser mangaka y me gustaba dibujar, de hecho quería ir a ver un río que estaba por ahí, para dibujarlo y usarlo de escenario.

Luego de llegar ahí me percaté que una chica había salido de bañarse en rio, la cual resultó ser Miyu. Ella volteó verme y de sorpresa voló sobre mí. Al principio estaba asustado, pero cuando la empecé a ver bien, vi que lejos de ser atemorizante era la chica más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Al principio platicamos y empezamos a frecuentar ese río. Después de una semana ella y yo… empezamos a tener relaciones, después de una semana Miyu ya no aparecía en el río. Ella cuando finalizo las vacaciones de verano Miyu apareció con un huevo y me pidió que me fuera y lo protegiera, que su padre me estaba buscando. Luego, ella se fue volando y me dejó el huevo de nuestra hija,Kiki. Luego apareció John Smith y el resto de la historia es conocida, hace unos meses que se hizo público como se formó detalladamente el acta.-

-Entiendo. Supongo que la señora Sonozaki no querrá hablar por lo rumorado por su padre.-

-Está en lo correcto profesor. No quiero hablar de mi tiránico padre.-

-Comprendo. ¿Cómo es su vida en pareja?-

Ambos se sonrojan un poco y sonríen.

-Bueno… desde que Miyu y yo volvimos a rencontrarnos he sido muy feliz. Ella se esfuerza mucho en ser una buena madre, ella quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con Kiki. Se ha metido de lleno en su papel de madre. Hace poco ella me dijo que vamos a tener un bebé.-

-¿Es eso cierto?-

-Sí, lo es. Kariya y yo no nos hemos cuidado. Por eso pronto tendré otro bebé. Fuimos muy descuidados, pero esta vez voy hacer las cosas bien y nada ni nadie podrá impedírmelo. Seré una buena madre para Kiki y para la pequeñaTouko.-

-Felicidades por su futura hija. Es necesario saber sobre porque se eligieron como pareja.-

-Esa es fácil. Miyu es la chica más hermosa que conozco, aparte de ser muy entusiasta en todo lo que hace. Además verla sonreír me hace muy feliz.-

-Pues Kariya cuando lo conocí era muy lindo, ahora se ve más maduro porque ya creció. Pero sigue siendo ese chico tierno que aún se pierde cuando lo miro a los ojos. Aparte de saber cocinar muy bien.-

-Ok. Para terminar necesito saber aspectos de su vida sexual. No tiene que ser explícito, solo necesito saber qué es lo que les atrae de ambos y que tan activos son.

Miyu y Kariya un tanto apenados se miran mutuamente. Pero esto es con fines científicos.

-Bueno… la verdad lo que más atrae de Miyu es su rostro. La verdad su cara es muy linda. Aparte Miyu siempre trata de complacerme. La verdad me gusta que ella sea muy receptiva para el sexo. Pero seré sincero, me gustan mucho sus labios y su cintura. Realmente Miyu es muy estrecha, pero no es lo mismo mi cuerpo de cuando tenía quince al que tengo ahora, Miyu no creció físicamente, en cambio yo sí. Pero creo que mi atracción sexual hacia ella es más emocional que física.-

-Comprendo señor Akiyama. ¿Y usted señora Sonozaki? Pude no responder si quiere.-

-Bueno…- se sonroja un poco. –La verdad no me atrae nada en específico. Solo que me gusta el trato, el cómo me toca Kariya. No me siento atraída tanto por su físico, sino por el cómo me trata. La verdad me encanta mucho cuando él me toma del ala, mientras sujeto su mano con mi digito. El cómo me abraza, aparte… sigue siendo aquel chico que se queda embobado cuando lo miro a los ojos y que aparte creció. No tengo objeciones en cómo me hace el amor. Si tengo que confesar, pasé mi vida estudiantil encerrada en un internado de monjas,estudiando. Realmente nunca fui buena auto complaciéndome. Pero Kariya y yo no solemos contenernos. Ese un problema que tenemos, ya que nuestra hija Kiki se molesta mucho con nosotros. La verdad tratamos de contenernos… pero es muy difícil para nosotros. Odio admitirlo… pero soy una pervertida cuando estoy a solas con mi pareja y no puedo detenerme. Espero que esta bebé aplaque algo de esto. Realmente no me gusta que Kiki crea que soy una pervertida.-

-Muy bien. No son los únicos, muchas harpías y sus parejas tienen problemas similares. La verdad es muy común que una harpía y su pareja tengan sexo de forma apasionada. De todas formas muchas gracias por la entrevista.-

-Fue un placer profesor.-

Así concluyo la entrevista con el señor Akiyama y la señora Sonozaki.

 **Investigación de la universidad de Asaka.**

 **Dirigida por el profesor de antropología Kuzuki Soushiro**


	5. Arachnes - Parte 1

**Notas del autor:** _¡Willkommen, Kameraden! ¡Tarmo Flake ist hier!_

Otra adición más a este proyecto grupal. Como era de esperarse de mí, esta entrada está dedicada a mi especie favorita y sus ocho patas.

Como un fanático de las arachnes y dado que siempre estoy escribiendo sobre ellas en este fandom, decidí que debía usar ese entusiasmo y plasmarlo en una especie de reporte, como si de una guía se tratara. No es precisamente la más profesional, pero sólo soy un simple mortal que disfruta de estas féminas de arácnida índole.

Aclaro que esta sección utiliza imágenes externas, y ya que FanFiction-Net no permite postear la URL de manera tradicional, las he modificado un poco. Solamente reemplacen el PUNTO por un punto actual.y podrán visualizar la ilustración correctamente. ¡Ojalá les guste! ¡Comencemos!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado.

* * *

 **ENCICLOPEDIA ELEMENTAL EXTRAESPECIE**

 **–** **ARACHNES –**

 **Por: Saadia Vanessa Redguard**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

" _Más allá de la dicotómica combinación de piel y quitina, reside el auténtico misterio de descubrir a la verdadera mujer debajo del exoesqueleto._ " – Wilhelm Byron, poeta inglés, 1814

Desde la confirmación mundial de su existencia, las arachnes han sido de las especies más enigmáticas tanto por su singular apariencia como por su comportamiento, el cual dio lugar a muchas malinterpretaciones y creación de mitos sobre criaturas que ya eran en sí una leyenda. Muchas fueron consideradas demonios auténticos en Occidente, mientras en Oriente fueron encontradas más tolerables, aunque jamás fueron formalmente aceptadas, como el resto de las extraespecies. Estudios anteriores a la revelación generalmente se basaban en la información errónea de dichas historias, creando aún más confusión respecto a la realidad de tan única estirpe.

Este análisis pretende arrojar un poco de luz no sólo sobre tan sobresaliente raza de arácnidas féminas, sino también conocernos un poco a nosotros mismos al despejar las incógnitas que milenios de malentendidos e ignorancia han dejado sobre la humanidad. De la misma manera, cabe aclarar que el punto de vista ofrecido en este escrito es mayormente centrado en el japonés, por lo que puede diferir un poco con los de Occidente. Aún así, se ha tratado de ser lo más neutral y universal posible para su comprensión general.

* * *

 **ORIGEN Y EVOLUCIÓN**

* * *

Para entender el principio de las arachnes, se debe entender también el de las arañas en sí. Al igual que sus parientes animales, la evolución de las arachnes se remonta al periodo Silúrico tardío o _Prídoli_ , durante la aparición de los trigonotárbidos, los ancestros de todos los arácnidos actuales, hace cuatrocientos diecinueve millones de años. Estos organismos primitivos eran cazadores que solían alimentarse de otros invertebrados y poseían un sistema de defensa basado en su ya formado exoesqueleto de quitina.

Sin bien estos artrópodos se extinguieron sin dejar linaje viviente el día de hoy, sus características exhiben los tratos evolutivos del prosoma y opistoma, la respiración por medio de pulmones libro, proto-pedipalpos y locomoción en ocho patas los llevó a desarrollar las bases para la transformación posterior al clado supraordinal de los tetrapulmonados, en los cuales están incluidos los arácnidos actuales. Los depósitos de carbón del periodo Carbonífero han arrojado suficientes datos para ligar la aparición de los trigonotárbidos con las arachnes primitivas basadas en las pruebas de carbono y el estudio de fósiles.

Hace trescientos noventa millones de años, durante el Devónico _Givetiense_ , los uraraneidos aparecieron y con ellos la capacidad de crear seda, aunque carecían de glándulas hiladoras al final de su abdomen como sus parientes actuales. Aunque, igual que los trigonotárbidos, los uraraneidos no pertenecieran al orden _Araneae_ , eran miembros de la clase _Arachnida_ y muchas de sus características fueron compartidas con las especies contemporáneas.

Fue en el Carbonífero _Pensilvánico_ , hace trescientos millones de años, que aparecieron las que podrían considerarse las verdaderas arañas. Entre los primeros individuos, los del suborden Mesothelae poseían glándulas hiladoras funcionales, aunque localizadas en medio de su abdomen en lugar del final de este. Tal seda pudo ser utilizada para proteger sus huevos o como cobertura para el suelo y escondites, como las tarántulas modernas. El uso de la seda fue refinándose llegado el Pérmico, aunque aún estaba lejos de las maravillas actuales.

La extinción del Pérmico-Triásico, suceso notable por ser el evento de extinción de mayor impacto en la historia de la Tierra, marcó la pauta para que las especies arácnidas más fuertes y capaces a adaptarse a los drásticos cambios sobrevivieran, asegurando que tales invertebrados serían de las especies más resistentes de todas. La diversificación de las diferentes familias de arañas ya había comenzado en el periodo anterior, pero fue en el cenit de los dinosaurios que alcanzaron un apogeo con el mejoramiento del manejo de la seda.

El Jurásico _Calloviense_ vio una explosión en cuanto a las habilidades tejedoras, con formas perfectas y especímenes que habían dominado el arte de la seda. En este periodo, especies como _Mongolarachne jurassica_ dominaban ya el uso de sus hileras para diseñar elaboradas trampas, aprovechando la gigantesca diversidad de insectos, muchos de ellos voladores, que evolucionaron junto a ellas. Para ese entonces, sus limitaciones estructurales anatómicas las habían reducido a tamaños pequeños. La explicación anterior es necesaria para remarcar las características que eventualmente confluirían en las primeras arachnes.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/encarachne1]

 _Fósil de Saltarina, periodo Mioceno – Museo Nagala de Paleontología, Mongolia._

Empero, debido a que las arachnes actuales comparten mucho con el humano moderno y los arácnidos, es imperativo realizar un salto temporal de regreso al Carbonífero, específicamente durante la aparición de los sinápsidos. Estos proto-mamíferos o reptiles mamiferoides, son la clave para explicar muchas de las características de las arachnes de hoy, según el profesor T. Flakovsky, de la universidad Scharfschütze Helden, en Berlín.

Flakovsky sostiene que el primer y más reciente ancestro común de los antepasados entre las arachnes debió aparecer alrededor del Carbonífero _Pensilvánico_ y posteriormente evolucionaría en una variación de los cinodontos durante el Pérmico _lopingiense_. Esto es debido a que el clado _Eutheriodontia_ fue el que dio origen a los _Mammaliaformes_ y los mamíferos de hoy. Eso significaría que en algún momento, los arácnidos y los proto-mamíferos debieron desarrollar una convergencia inter-especie cuya descendencia evolucionó a la Eva Mitocondrial de la cual parten el hombre y las arachnes.

Sin embargo, es ahí donde las opiniones se dividen. El profesor Praken, durante sus estudios en el IGME en la universidad de Castilla-La Mancha, concluyó que si bien comparten un antepasado mamífero, decidir que de pronto dos clados con características muy diferentes decidieron procrear de la nada, es poco factible y refuta la teoría de Flakovsky. Praken propone que el primer antepasado debió surgir durante principios del Cretácico _aptiense_ , específicamente el superorden _Archonta_ , donde se incluyen a los primates.

Flakovsky, por su parte, asegura que la validez del taxón de _Archonta_ se encuentra en disputa y que al colocar a las arachnes en el mismo orden de los animales placentarios, se ignora que estas tienen más en común con los monotremas que con los simios, al menos, no hasta que sucediera un cambio radical en los medios reproductivos. Praken intuye que los huevos de arachne actualmente son meras protecciones ovoides, ya que las crías se desarrollan dentro del útero materno y presentan cordón umbilical, evidencia irrefutable de placenta interna.

Los fósiles hallados han hecho que tal debate se intensifique entre los grupos de investigadores. La composición de los huesos de las arachnes suele dejar poco material solidificado y la mayoría de este es sustituido por roca durante el proceso de fosilización. Las pocas evidencias de animales arácnidos sostienen la teoría de Flakovsky de su aparición en el Pérmico, pero las pruebas de carbono y las características físicas exhibidas en tales especímenes, apuntan a que el Cretácico es el punto de origen real, validando a Praken.

Pero si hay una teoría en la que ambos concuerdan, es en que la Eva Mitocondrial, el ancestro común más reciente de las arachnes y nosotros mismos surgió durante el Eoceno inferior, ya sea el _Ypresiense_ o el _Luteciense_. Esto se basa en los restos fósiles de la arachne moderna más antigua, descubiertos por la doctora Nagala, esposa del profesor Praken, en una excursión al desierto mongol del Gobi. Aunque simplemente está conformado por una mandíbula, la espina dorsal y algunos trozos de quitina, la evidencia es suficiente para determinar que el espécimen apodado cariñosamente "Eve" se trataba de una arachne tejedora y de antropomorfa figura. Aquello, aunque revelador, también deja abiertas muchas hipótesis, que más que responder a las interrogantes, crea nuevas en el proceso.

Uno de los principales enigmas corresponde al hecho de que todas las arachnes sean del género femenino, sin excepción. Esto es corroborado con otros fósiles de eras geológicas más recientes, encontrados en los mismos alrededores de Eve. Todos presentan las mismas características antropomorfas, sugiriendo que la procreación debió llevarse a cabo con homínidos, enlazando ambas especies en el proceso. Empero, también se han hallado huesos parciales que sugieren hibridación con otras especies que evolucionaron convergentemente con las arachnes, una característica que todos los liminales actuales comparten.

Entre los fósiles se destacan lo que parecen ser individuos con características reptilianas y bovinas, posibilidad imposible hoy en día con la incompatibilidad genética entre especies distintas. Sin embargo, de resultar actualmente un hecho, significaría que en el algún punto, los liminales se diversificaron debido a tales cruces. Los resultados esas mezclas pudieron ser un factor determinante tanto en la explosión eucariota como en su probable extinción. No se sabe con certeza si las crías híbridas poseían la capacidad de reproducirse, y la extrema singularidad de los ejemplos anteriores sólo parece reforzar la idea de que eran estériles. Únicamente los humanos parecen ser quienes lograron mezclarse y diversificarse con éxito.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/enc-arachne2]

 _Arachnes cazando – Pintura rupestre del Paleolítico – Cueva del Chiflón, Castilla-La Mancha, España._

La segunda incógnita proviene de que antes de que tal proceso de hibridación sucediera y la particularidad del claro dimorfismo sexual en una especie monogénero, la súbita inexistencia de arachnes macho sigue dejando perplejos a los investigadores. Tal fenómeno se le atribuye a periodos de extinción, muy comunes entre eras geológicas, los cuales llevaron a que los cromosomas XY masculinos escasearan hasta ser sustituidos por los varones humanos, que se proclamaron como la especie dominante del Cuaternario y cuya abundancia permitió a las féminas subsistir. Ya que la selección natural jugó su parte y las hembras de la especie poseen, casi sin excepción, figuras sumamente atractivas para los humanos, la decadencia genética extinguió gradualmente a los machos arácnidos, posiblemente a finales del Plioceno tardío.

Es precisamente en el periodo del Neógeno que se registra la mayor cantidad de pruebas respecto a las arachnes y la influencia del humano tanto en su genética como en su cultura. Los registros de las primeras civilizaciones liminales concuerdan con la evolución convergente del conocimiento, ergo, el _Homo sapiens_ comparte mucho en común con el desarrollo de sociedades como los minotauros, lamias, arpías y, por supuesto, arachnes. Éstas últimas avanzaron al mismo tiempo que nuestros antepasados Cromañones y Neandertales, como evidencian las pinturas halladas en las cuevas europeas y las piezas de arcilla y estatuillas encontradas en tierras sudamericanas, además de que el uso de herramientas era un hecho conocido.

Se cree que actualmente, el principio del concepto de civilización se dio no sólo por el instinto de supervivencia grupal de los seres vivos, sino por el intercambio de los valores de los distintos liminales entre especies. Es posible observar el parecido en los rituales de iniciación nórdicos adoptados por las habitantes arácnidas de Sparassus, o la sencilla idea de la red para pescar, que se piensa fue transmitida desde las arachnes al hombre. Desgraciadamente, muchas de esas piezas del pasado fueron destruidas por diversas causas, tanto naturales como artificiales. La exigua cantidad de fósiles u otras pruebas antes de los registros escritos tampoco son suficientes para aclarar esa o varias dudas que aún continúan. El pasado de las arachnes es ciertamente tan misterioso e intrigante como los seres en sí, y seguramente conforme avance el tiempo, empezaremos a armar ese rompecabezas que aún está muy lejos de completarse.

* * *

 **ESPECIES**

* * *

Las arachnes han evolucionado hasta comprender actualmente en cuatro especies principales: Comunes (Conocidas coloquialmente como Tejedoras), Especies Pequeñas (Saltarinas), Piernas largas o zanquilargas (Cazadoras) y Especies Grandes (Tarántulas o Peludas). Por simplicidad, serán referidas por sus nombres coloquiales. Todas comparten la fuerza, velocidad y sentidos desarrollados, superiores a los humanos y sólo difieren en uno que otro aspecto. De la misma manera, todas son consideradas como criaturas depredadoras.

 **Tejedoras**

Las más numerosas y conocidas. Las tejedoras son comúnmente asociadas con sus parientes animales pertenecientes al suborden _Araneomorphae_ y las familias taxonómicas _Theridiidae_ , _Pholcidae_ , _Araneidae_ y _Agelenidae_. Como su nombre lo indica, su atributo más destacable es la destreza con la seda. Sus manos, las de forma más femenina y delicada de todas, poseen los dedos más diestros y hábiles de la especie. Están segmentados de manera que permiten una precisión muy exacta a la hora de manipular los delgados hilos. Éstos actúan tan eficientemente como agujas de costura y son capaces de coordinarse para crear una prenda básica en cuestión de segundos, proeza facilitada por una resistente quitina que no se calienta a pesar de la rauda actividad física a la que los dígitos son sometidos.

Dominar la técnica de tejido es primordial para esta especie, ya que debe destacarse no sólo como cazadora, sino amante y madre. También es motivo de orgullo y constantemente se hallan refinando sus habilidades con la seda. La edad no es impedimento para sus habilidades, siendo capaces de producir tela toda su vida, aunque las energías se mermen con el paso de los años y sus extremidades empiecen a perder flexibilidad. Una arachne no alcanza la verdadera vejez hasta que sus dedos dejan de servirle para la función, lo cual sucede a muy avanzada edad, en el nadir de su vida biológica.

Se dice que una tejedora que falla en hacer honor a su estirpe, es abandonada y rechazada por sus propias congéneres. El adiestramiento comienza desde muy pequeñas, siendo la arachne más vieja y veterana de la familia quien toma el papel de tutora. Los juegos entre las niñas, haciéndose bromas, atrapando a sus compañeras con trampas y demás usos para los hilos, son el entrenamiento más común fuera de las enseñanzas formales. Fuera de su propias congéneres, el recibir algo hecho con su seda significa que la arachne confía en esa persona.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/encarachne3]

 _Tejedora bordando una prenda para su ser amado._

Dependiendo de la cultura, la primera prueba que determina si una tejedora puede llamarse tal, reside en capturar una presa viva y mantenerla inmóvil por varios días hasta que finalmente se le da muerte y se consume en la "graduación". La edad de iniciación varía, pero sucede generalmente en la pubertad. Tal práctica se limita únicamente a animales salvajes que, de cualquier manera, serían cazados. Debido a su naturaleza como depredadoras y el uso extensivo de la seda, se les categoriza estereotípicamente como seductoras afines al sadomasoquismo. A pesar de que muchas de ellas actualmente cumplen con los requisitos de tales prejuicios, la mayoría no se decantan por una clase de manía en particular. Son las más concomitantes a los trabajos artesanales e investigativos dentro de sus sociedades, categorizándolas en el papel de intelectuales.

Sus tamaños varían según la especie biológica. Por ejemplo, una _Parasteatoda tepidariorum_ es capaz de alcanzar los dos metros de altura, mientras una _Gasteracantha cancriformis_ apenas llegaría al metro cincuenta, suficiente para ser confundida con una saltarina. Ya que se basan en la manipulación de seda y métodos de emboscada para la cacería, su fuerza y resistencias físicas son menores, comparadas con sus congéneres de similares tamaños, pero siguen siendo bastante superiores a las de un humano. Tampoco suelen mostrar comportamiento agresivo más allá de la autodefensa o la intimidación, aunque no dudarán en recurrir a la violencia si ellas o su familia se ven amenazadas.

 **Saltarinas**

También conocidas como Saltícidas, son las especies más pequeñas y enérgicas, caracterizadas por su facilidad para impulsarse a grandes distancias con sus potentes piernas y por sus apariencias juveniles. Son exclusivamente descendientes de la familia taxonómica _Salticidae_ del suborden _Araneomorphae_. Presentan la paleta de colores más diversa y viva de las arachnes, con rangos que van desde el negro uniforme hasta patrones polícromos del espectro básico de luz visible. Algunas presentan pelaje, muy similar a sus parientes tarántulas, pero el de éstas es más fino y más corto, además de que el recubrimiento de su exoesqueleto es de quitina dura.

Sus ojos son los más grandes de su especie, con cuatro capas protectoras en su retina en lugar de una como los humanos, obteniendo así una excelente vista con mayor detalle y profundidad, además de que su ángulo de visión es muy amplio y primordial a la hora de calcular sus brincos. Su tamaño oscila entre los ciento diez centímetros de altura hasta los ciento sesenta, entre las más grandes de su estirpe. Se han encontrado especímenes tan pequeños de hasta sólo noventa centímetros en su adultez, aunque son ejemplares salvajes y con una alimentación inadecuada.

A pesar de su reducido tamaño, sus enormes saltos son proporcionales a la cantidad de energía que las individuas presentan. Partiendo desde cero, sin ninguna clase de impulso extra, una saltadora es capaz de brincar tres metros en el aire. Tomando impulso, la longitud se redobla a seis metros y en ocasiones, a ocho. El récord mundial, según fuentes de las propias arachnes, es de catorce metros y pertenece a una saltadora anónima de la nación de Maratus.

Son capaces de producir seda, pero su habilidad no es tan diestra como sus parientes tejedoras. Aún así, pueden crear redes sencillas y coser prendas de poca dificultad, si bien demoran algo en esta última tarea. La mayoría del tiempo, usan la seda para ayudarles a descender de alturas elevadas y como cuerda de emergencia en caso que sus saltos resulten desafortunados. Sus glándulas hiladoras no ostentan la misma fuerza que una tejedora y la seda apenas puede ser expulsada a tres metros y medio de distancia.

Dado que su seda no es muy útil a la hora de cazar, se valen de su velocidad y capacidad de salto para someter a su presa. La técnica habitual consiste en acechar desde un lugar alto y caer con las garras juntas en un ángulo agudo, apuntando directamente a la zona más vulnerable de la víctima. Incluso con su ligero peso, la gravedad causa una fuerza increíblemente potente al descender y generalmente la presa cae de un corte directo. Contrario a la cultura popular, no cazan en grupo, sino de manera solitaria, fieles al orgullo que la especie en sí comparte.

Ya que sus saltos consumen muchas calorías, también necesitan cantidades grandes de alimento, que su metabolismo se encarga de procesar y desechar los excedentes para evitar ganar peso y disminuir la agilidad. En un tema relacionado, los alimentos ricos en sacáridos suelen ser sus favoritos, ya que la azúcar proporciona una fuente rápida, aunque efímera, de energía.

Una particularidad bastante curiosa es un movimiento involuntario de la coordinación entre extremidades superiores e inferiores, ligadas a su sincronización de sentidos para realizar sus saltos. Es común que una Saltarina apunte tanto con sus manos como sus patas al mismo tiempo. Son conocidas por tener fuertes instintos maternos y su afinidad con los niños, hecho empíricamente comprobado debido a su joven físico. Suelen demostrar cariño y confianza al subirse a la espalda de sus parejas y dejándose cargar por estas.

 **Cazadoras**

Las arachnes de piernas largas son llamadas así por la longitud y delgadez características de sus piernas, herencia de los taxones _Sparassidae_ y _Lycosidae_ , de las cuales provienen. También son las arachnes de mayor altura y longitud, incluso que las tarántulas, aunque estas últimas las sobrepasan en masa corporal. Las estaturas de más de dos metros son el estándar entre ellas, con las más altas alcanzando unos sorpresivos tres metros en las _Heteropoda máxima_. En éstas últimas, la envergadura de sus piernas puede llegar hasta los seis metros de diámetro. Su sistema nervioso posee mayores conexiones para que la altura no retrase sus reflejos, que siguen siendo lo más veloces de la especie.

Poseen una esbelta figura y sus abdómenes secundarios son más pequeños en comparación que sus congéneres, aunque los pechos continúan siendo de agraciadas dimensiones, trato común en las especies grandes. Tal delgadez no significa que su fuerza física sea inferior, pues haciendo honor a su nombre coloquial, son las cazadoras más hábiles y ágiles de toda la especie. Su eficiente locomoción y tamaño de sus zancadas les permite recorrer distancias a velocidades de veintiocho kilómetros por hora. Su quitina es la más resistente para soportar tal rapidez sin desgastarse o sobrecalentarse.

Sin embargo, son capaces de superar los treinta y cinco e incluso cuarenta por hora, tan veloz como el atleta olímpico más rápido que existe. Empero, una proeza de tal magnitud consume energías muy rápido y tal celeridad sólo puede ser sostenida por unos cuantos minutos. No son capaces de crear seda como el resto de sus parientes y sus glándulas hiladoras son sólo vestigios evolutivos. Ergo, sus métodos de cacería son atacar los más raudamente posible y destrozar a la presa presurosamente. Su anatomía permite que el equilibrio no se pierda en la carrera y facilita mantener la estabilidad de ocurrir cambios bruscos de velocidad. Pueden correr en cualquier dirección sin perder rapidez.

La configuración ocular de las zanquilargas está diseñada para concentrar su visión en la presa, ofreciendo una excelente visión periférica sin perder al objetivo. La visión mantiene su claridad incluso a grandes velocidades, evitando ignorar obstáculos que puedan entorpecer la persecución. También son sobresalientes predadoras nocturnas, apoyadas tanto en su vista como en su olfato. El sentido del oído ha evolucionado para distinguir las ligeras variaciones sonoras e identificar claramente a su presa. Sus manos, más grandes y con una estructura más tosca que las de las tejedoras o saltarinas, están desarrolladas para dar una muerte veloz a la víctima, arrancando grandes trozos de carne. Todo esto refuerza su papel y fama como cazadoras excepcionales. En Japón, son conocidas como "sargentos", por su eficacia en control de pestes, especialmente cucarachas.

Durante la época de celo, suelen usar sus pedipalpos para golpetear rítmicamente el suelo, creando un sonoro llamado de apareamiento que puede extenderse por el tiempo que sea necesario. Ya que los humanos no reaccionan a las vibraciones y se ha observado la misma conducta en las arañas de la familia taxonómica _Heteropoda_ , se cree que tal comportamiento es un vestigio ancestral. También son las que más feromonas producen y su quitina emana un olor muy distintivo.

Son combatientes destacadas, siendo, después de las Tarántulas, las más adeptas a desarrollar culturas de militar índole. La nación de Sparassus, por ejemplo, entrena a toda arachne, sin importar especie, en el ámbito marcial desde pequeñas hasta la vejez, la guerra siendo un axioma en un estado ultra-militarizado. No es de extrañar que desde la integración humana, las Cazadoras se decantaran por trabajos y oficios en materias relacionadas a la seguridad y el ejército. Aquello incluso influencia en su búsqueda de pareja, donde sólo eligen a quienes demuestren tener el mismo temple y fortaleza.

Dada tan combativa naturaleza, es de extrañar que su personalidad actualmente sea mucho más calmada y afable de la esperada en una especie con bélicas tendencias. Muchos investigadores y familias huéspedes las describen como las más fáciles de tratar y también entre las más confiables. Sin embargo, algunos consideran que sus instintos protectores pueden ser igual o más salvajes que sus congéneres. Esto es debido a su territorialidad y el celo con las cuales defienden hogar y familia, comparados en ocasiones con la misma intensidad que un dragón protege a los suyos. Los defensores claman que eso prueba su indudable fidelidad y empeño en sus seres queridos. Pero, entre toda esa maraña de discrepancias y opiniones encontradas, se puede afirmar con seguridad que la dedicación de las cazadoras es innegable.

 **Tarántulas**

Las más grandes y voluminosas de todas. Aunque ellas prefieren el término Peludas, su nombre coloquial es la mejor manera de describirlas. Evolucionaron de las arañas de la familia _Theraphosidae_ , heredando sus características distintivas, como el veneno, convirtiéndolas en las únicas arachnes ponzoñosas que existen. Por suerte, las glándulas de veneno son muy pequeñas y la picadura no es dolorosa y mucho menos mortal. En algunos casos, se usa como un sedante para calmar a la pareja durante el apareamiento.

Son las más ferales y poderosas, lo cual les ha otorgado una mala fama entre la sociedad, situación nada favorable, al menos en Japón, después de ser declaradas no aptas para el Programa de Intercambio. Por suerte, la opinión de ellas ha ido mejorando conforme sus congéneres ganan aceptación en otros países y su estatus las ha vuelto a hacer consideraras para aceptarlas nuevamente en el Programa. Eso no quiere decir que tal reputación haya sido ganada por error, pues también son territoriales y propensas a bruscos cambios de humor. Afortunadamente, tal comportamiento desaparece entre individuos que ella considere confiables, como la familia. Eso también las convierte en parejas y madres estrictas, pero muy protectoras y dedicadas.

El pelaje que las recubre, dependiendo de la especie, puede o no resultar irritante al tacto y es usado como defensa. Para fácilmente reconocer a una tarántula con pelaje urticante, se debe observar que su segundo abdomen no presente zonas exiguas de cabello o sus piernas traseras se dirijan a este tan pronto se haga contacto visual, ya que es señal de que está en alerta y lista para atacar. No existe manera de diferenciarlas por el color del pelo u otra clase de marcas, aunque todas provienen de zonas de Norte y Sudamérica. Las molestias por dicho mecanismo causan, además de irritación cutánea, salpullido y alergias en individuos vulnerables. Al contrario de lo que se cree, no causan ceguera, pero impedirán ver correctamente hasta que el efecto pase, generalmente después de tres días. Curiosamente, todas las arachnes son inmunes a la toxicidad de tales pelos.

Dicho vello también es un excelente abrigo y son las más resistentes a los climas fríos, que generalmente resulta intolerable para sus congéneres. Igual que el sistema capilar de los mamíferos, el pelaje es capaz de pieloerección para hacer lucir a la arachne más grande e intimidante, como un gato. Esto también permite un mejor control de temperatura, muy útil para la caza. El mantener el pelaje bien cuidado es primordial y las arachnes pasan gran parte del día acicalándose. Es común observar sus pedipalpos en constante movimiento para limpiar su cuerpo, un reflejo involuntario y vestigio de sus ancestros animales.

Algo que siempre hay que tener en cuenta es que el pelaje es sagrado para una Tarántula y se considera un insulto el pedir que esta se deshaga de él, incluso si se trata de una solicitud de un ser amado. Con excepción del cabello de la cabeza y el vello axilar, la arachne no depilará o rebajará el pelo de su cuerpo. La única excepción es por causas naturales, como el método de defensa por vellos urticantes o enfermedad. Las Tarántulas son inmunes a la alopecia o calvicie.

Están diseñadas para la cacería, y aunque no cuentan con la agilidad de sus parientes zanquilargas, su fuerza y musculatura son más que suficientes para someter a la presa. Su mordedura ha sido medida en sesenta y cuatro BFQ (Coeficiente de fuerza de mordida, por sus siglas en inglés), la misma potencia de un oso negro americano. Pueden producir seda, pero son las menos diestras en su uso. Sus manos son las más grandes de todas las arachnes y son poco adecuadas para tejer, por lo que se limitan a crear redes rudimentarias y remendar su ropa. Su capacidad para teñir su seda también es poco eficiente y apenas logran una paleta de colores demasiado limitada.

Uno de los mayores mitos que existen alrededor de ellas, es la aludida antropofagia, es decir, consumo de carne humana; rumor esparcido desde tiempos inmemoriales, no sólo para las arachnes, sino para todo liminal en sí. Actualmente, aunque se han tenido casos y pruebas de agresiones a humanos, muchas veces fatales, por parte de las tarántulas, ninguna de las víctimas presenta marcas de dientes. De la misma manera, las autopsias hechas a cadáveres de las arachnes nunca han revelado restos humanos en sus estómagos. Esto no sucede con otros liminales, que en ocasiones forman parte del menú de las peludas. La especie _Theraphosa blondi_ , por ejemplo, es famosa por devorar arpías, incluso rapaces, de darse la oportunidad.

* * *

 **FIN DE DOCUMENTO 1 DE 4**


	6. Arachnes - Parte 2

**ANATOMÍA**

* * *

Se caracterizan por poseer una figura completamente antropomorfa en lo que anatómicamente se considera su tórax y abdomen primarios; es decir, su parte humana. Dado que tal mitad es prácticamente idéntica a la nuestra, las diferencias residen en las adaptaciones que han desarrollado a lo largo de su carrera evolutiva.

Por ejemplo, la estructura ósea se compone principalmente de oseína, el cartílago orgánico que la mayoría de los vertebrados ostentan. La composición de magnésicos cálcicos, carbonatos y fosfatos es muy similar a la de los homínidos, excepto que la cantidad de cartílago, calcio y colágeno han evolucionado a grado de que sus células osteoprogenitoras producen un tejido óseo sumamente resistente y a la vez ligero. Esto hace que las arachnes compartan la misma característica de las arpías y las sirenas selacias. La investigación sobre los huesos de las especies anteriores es de interés en el campo médico, siendo posible el tratamiento y curación de las enfermedades que afectan al esqueleto y también podrían ayudar en desarrollo de prótesis y demás herramientas ortopédicas.

El sistema cardiovascular difiere en que el corazón se halla actualmente en el segundo abdomen, aunque posee una especie de corazón auxiliar cerca del pecho, de menor tamaño. Actualmente se trata de una glándula que ayuda a la distribución eficiente de sangre y oxígeno, actuando como una segunda bomba. Al mismo tiempo, poseen un sistema respiratorio doble consistente en filotráqueas abdominales y pulmones de vertebrado, pudiendo obtener el beneficio de ambos métodos al ser capaces de elegir la manera para obtener oxígeno, pero no pueden usar las dos a la vez.

La respiración pulmonar es más eficaz y enfocada para actividades físicas que involucren un mayor uso de sus músculos, mientras las filotráqueas han quedado relegadas al método auxiliar en caso que se necesite evitar el olor o las incomodidades del sentido del olfato. Empero, la eficiencia de manejar un gran cuerpo con las filotráqueas es reducida y la arachne pierda gran parte de su fuerza en ese estado, aunque continúa siendo ideal para llevar una vida regular. El desarrollo de estas características permitió a las arachnes superar las limitaciones físicas de la respiración invertebrada y abrió el camino para alcanzar las dimensiones corporales actuales.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/encarachne4]

 _Anatomía básica de los órganos internos principales_

Pasando al exoesqueleto, un perfecto ejemplo de anatomía arácnida, lo encontramos compuesto de quitina, colágeno, queratina y cartílago, combinación conocida coloquialmente como la fórmula QCQC. Esta combinación provee una gran resistencia y durabilidad sin sacrificar elasticidad y ligereza. Esto es sumamente útil, ya que más del setenta por ciento del peso corporal resultaría en una carga innecesaria para una arachne e imposibilitaría tareas vitales como el movimiento y la maniobrabilidad característica. También otorga un ligero olor, comparado generalmente con almizcle o vinagre suavizado dependiendo de la capacidad olfativa del receptor, que varía según especie y es afectada por factores como edad, dieta y feromonas. Tal aroma también está ligado a los ritos de apareamiento, por lo que una arachne en celo generalmente desprenderá un olor más pronunciado y dulce a su potencial pareja. La fragancia desaparece llegada a la vejez, cuando las glándulas odoríferas cesan sus funciones.

Cabe destacar que si bien la presencia del exoesqueleto sugiere la ausencia de huesos internos, la realidad es que la estructura ósea actualmente se extiende hasta el cuerpo quitinoso. La espina dorsal está unida al segundo tórax y de ahí lentamente se va fusionando con el resto de la osamenta. Aunque esto implica que la estructura arácnida es prácticamente un conjunto de huesos expuestos, la capa que los recubre lo vuelve en una especie de piel reforzada, convirtiéndolo en, científicamente, un endoesqueleto semi-transparente. El término "mitad invertebrado", en este caso, se queda como un mero apodo.

El exoesqueleto debe ser mudado conforme el individuo crece, empezando la primera muda a partir de las primeras tres semanas, continuando generalmente en intervalos mensuales hasta alcanzar los tres años, cuando la frecuencia disminuye a cada tres meses. Una vez llegada a la adultez y el tamaño definitivo, la muda cesa. La quitina alcanza su dureza habitual después de unas horas de haber nacido, al hacer contacto con el aire. Durante el embarazo y el parto, es muy blanda, similar a la piel; así evita que la madre se lastime al dar a luz. Las Tarántulas son una ligera excepción, ya que aunque su cuerpo posee la misma estructura básica como sus congéneres de otras subespecies, este es mucho más suave, siendo este conformado en su mayoría de cartílago y colágeno, otorgándole una textura rugosa y endurecida, como un callo. La solidez es menor, pero permite una mayor elasticidad y facilita alcanzar las dimensiones habituales en las especies grandes.

La quitina recubre los miembros superiores e inferiores de su parte humanoide, siendo muy dura y con la facilidad de lastimar la piel si no se trata con cuidado. Se ha calculado que la fuerza de ésta es tal que han sido capaces de perforar placas de metal de diez milímetros sin quebrarse, aunque aquello sólo sea posible para especies grandes y motivadas lo suficiente para lograr tal proeza. Las arachnes suelen llevar guantes lo suficientemente resistentes, especialmente desde bebés, para evitar que las crías se hieran accidentalmente durante el sueño. La higiene juega un papel importante debido a ello, ya que un mal corte podría permitir infecciones. La composición química le brinda a la estructura una resistencia al fuego, pues las llamas no se propagan y no consumen el material con facilidad. Empero, ello no es sinónimo de inmunidad y es fácilmente inflamable si se cuenta con la potencia suficiente.

El segundo tórax es el centro nervioso y el lugar donde la médula ósea principal reside, volviéndolo un punto muy importante a proteger. Esto lo convierte en el verdadero corazón de la arachne, ya que la estructura actúa como el puente entre ambas mitades. Aquí van unidas las ocho piernas y los músculos que las impulsan, además de que los sistemas digestivos, circulatorios, nerviosos, respiratorios y el resto. Por ende, el tórax ha desarrollado una dureza superior al resto del cuerpo, para mayor protección contra amenazas. Al contrario de lo que se cree, si una arachne pierde una extremidad, no puede volver a regenerarla.

Los músculos necesarios para poder mantener y transportar tan imponente cuerpo residen en su mayoría en la parte trasera del primer abdomen (es decir, sus "caderas"), manifestándose en atributos corporales que simulan glúteos femeninos. Entre mayor sea la fuerza requerida y la densidad corporal, mayor tamaño tales "glúteos" tendrán. Es por eso que las Tarántulas y Tejedoras, las más pesadas de las subespecies, poseen caderas más pronunciadas que sus congéneres Cazadoras. Las Saltarinas son una excepción y sus glúteos son relativamente grandes para impulsar sus poderosos saltos. El resto de su estructura muscular se conforma de la misma organización que la humana, aunque la mayor densidad de su carne permite una fuerza superior a pesar de una apariencia delicada.

Parte de ello se debe al soporte proveído por sus ocho extremidades, actuando como un trípode. Como es de esperarse, las subespecies diseñadas para esfuerzo físico, como las Cazadoras y Tarántulas, son las que exhiben las características más pronunciadas, mientras el resto posee facciones más delicadas. En cuestión de fuerza, son las Tarántulas las que poseen mayor potencia en sus brazos, mientras las Saltarinas concentran todo en sus piernas. Las Cazadoras suelen nivelarla entre su velocidad y potencia en sus garras, la cual es letal; aunque, como el guepardo, están diseñadas para rápidas cacerías antes de agotar su energía. Las Tejedoras poseen brazos más delgados y no tan resistentes, por lo que se valen de sus redes para superar a su presa o enemigo.

Los patrones exhibidos en sus abdómenes, singulares tatuajes naturales, son una curiosa característica genética cuyo origen no ha sido descifrado todavía. Cada arachne puede o no nacer con un patrón, el cual puede variar entre especies, familias e incluso individuos. Suelen tomar forma de figuras como fuego, garras, cráneos, gotas o incluso cuerpos celestes, como estrellas y lunas. La razón de tales caracteres y símbolos tan precisos no parecen tener otra utilidad más que proporcionar un distintivo cosmético al individuo, similar a un lunar o pecas. Las formas y patrones no son siempre hereditarios y una cría puede poseer un símbolo muy diferente a sus predecesores, incluso entre múltiples miembros de la misma familia. No se han observado que los individuos se comporten de manera diferente en tales casos. Si el patrón es persistente, suele tomarse como emblema familiar.

Con excepción de las Cazadoras, la seda es parte intrínseca de esta especie y al igual que la de sus parientes animales, esta es muy resistente, elástica y versátil. Una arachne Tejedora puede crear en promedio alrededor de treinta kilogramos de seda pura al día, elevándose a cincuenta si se encuentra en excelente condición física. Una cantidad tan impresionante requiere de mucha energía y las arachnes suelen consumir enormes cantidades de alimento para obtener los nutrientes necesarios, especialmente las Tejedoras. Pueden ser usadas como simples medios para inmovilizar a su presa hasta la creación de prendas de vestir. Las redes más finas pueden detectar vibraciones muy sensibles, fungiendo como alarmas o medios para escuchar a través de las paredes, como un teléfono primitivo.

Las glándulas hiladoras se encuentran en la parte inferior del segundo abdomen, ocupando una gran cantidad de espacio en este. Las Tejedoras son las que poseen las glándulas más grandes y sus abdómenes, por ende, son igual de voluminosos. Le siguen las Tarántulas y las Saltarinas, iguales en términos relativos de tamaño. Las Cazadoras, al carecer de tal capacidad, poseen los abdómenes más delgados, reservando el espacio exclusivamente para el resto sus órganos internos.

Los apéndices hiladores se localizan en el extremo final de su abdomen secundario y también en sus muñecas, siendo los primeros los más potentes en cuestión de fuerza y volumen de expulsión. Son capaces de arrojar la seda a distancias de hasta doce metros, usando las del abdomen, aunque se han registrado proezas de casi dieciocho metros en Tejedoras de edad madura. Se ha comprobado que la seda en grandes cantidades, posee una solidez mayor que la del acero y elasticidad similar a la del nylon, siendo muy útil en diversos campos tanto laborales como científicos. La seda de calidad suele alcanzar precios elevados en el mercado formal (y también el informal), aunque la mayor aceptación de integración social de la especie ha hecho que los costes se normalicen.

La industria textil ha sido la mayor beneficiada, con una gran afluencia de arachnes en el ámbito laboral, siendo reconocidas por su destreza y calidad de sus prendas. La capacidad innata de teñir la tela también ha jugado un papel importante, característica lograda por un control preciso de la melanina y su licuefacción como pigmento. El factor de degradación es muy bajo y se mantiene en condiciones óptimas por largo tiempo, sin perder sus atributos biodegradables. Empero, una de sus mayores desventajas, al menos en su estado puro, es la alta inflamabilidad. Aunque, por el lado positivo, funge como un excelente combustible de emergencia.

Aunque los pedipalpos no posean la misma utilidad que gozan las arañas, es decir, alimentación, son perfectas para mantener a la presa sometida o, en el ámbito sentimental, asegurar a la pareja durante el apareamiento. La fuerza es prácticamente idéntica a las piernas humanas, más la dureza que la quitina provee. El sentido del olfato está bien desarrollado y, aunque no posee la sensibilidad de liminales caninos, insectoides o arpías rapaces, son capaces de detectar olores imperceptibles para la persona promedio. Paradójicamente, el sentido del gusto, contrario a lo que se cree de los carnívoros, es actualmente apenas del cincuenta por ciento menos de la sensibilidad regular, dificultando la distinción de sabores si estos resultan muy tenues.

Los ojos son de tonos monocromáticos y carecen de detalle alguno, como pupilas o iris, pero su función y desempeño es casi idéntica a la humana. El rango de visión del espectro lumínico es mayor debido a un mayor desarrollo en las células fotoreceptoras, o conos de la retina, que proveen capacidad para detectar una gama superior de ondas luminosas comparadas con la tricromática humana. También pueden detectar la luz ultravioleta, además de una aceptable visión nocturna, permitiéndoles seguir el rastro de sus presas en lóbregas condiciones. A pesar de la gran diferencia que una estructura similar causaría discrepancias enormes en las interpretaciones de colores, los cambios son sorpresivamente mínimos, con alteraciones obvias, pero sin discordancias entre la cromática humana y la liminal.

Generalmente, poseen tres pares de ojos, aunque se han registrado casos de ocho globos oculares, principalmente en Saltarinas y Tarántulas. La cantidad puede variar incluso entre individuos. Una cantidad mayor ayuda a una mejor percepción periférica, muy útil para avistar presas. Las diferencias en la organización de los ojos es meramente una discrepancia superficial y no afecta la efectividad en alguna manera. De esa manera una arachne Tejedora, con sus globos oculares en la parte superior, y una Cazadora, con dos pares en la zona inferior de sus ojos principales, comparten exactamente el mismo ángulo de visión. Empero, las Cazadoras y Saltarinas poseen una estructura de los conos de la retina ligeramente diferentes y los colores captados tienden a decantarse más por los verdes, comparados con los nuestros, mientras las Tejedoras y Tarántulas son más propensas a captar los azules con mayor intensidad.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/encarachne5]

 _Comparación de la visión entre las diferentes especies. De izquierda a derecha: humanos, Cazadoras-Saltarinas, Tejedoras-Tarántulas._

Su capacidad para escalar paredes es una combinación de tensión superficial y los diminutos vellos en las puntas de sus piernas que ayudan a aferrarse al terreno. Dichos vellos asemejan más a garras en miniatura y son imperceptibles al tacto ya que la densidad es tal que crea un efecto alfombrado. También se apoyan en sus manos, pedipalpos, seda y el poco peso de su exoesqueleto para elevarse, además de que pueden cargar hasta cinco veces con su propio peso (ocho en las Tarántulas), aunque con dificultad. Ya que en el proceso para mantenerse firmes clavan ligeramente sus piernas en la superficie, es normal que estas queden con pequeñas marcas. Las superficies perfectamente lisas o mojadas son imposibles de escalar, al igual que las muy frías, pues no permiten una adhesión estable de los vellos.

Los dientes incisivos y caninos son afilados y muy similares a colmillos, mientras los premolares y morales conservan una forma regular. Esta característica es más pronunciada en Cazadoras y Tarántulas, mientras los ángulos agudos en Tejedoras y Saltarinas son menos aparentes, especialmente en estas últimas, que poseen una estructura similar a los caninos humanos. A pesar de que tal diseño pueda parecer impráctico fuera del ámbito de caza y consumo de alimentos, los bordes aserrados de sus dientes se encuentran justo detrás de la corona y el filo es mucho menor al esperado, permitiendo realizar actividades cotidianas con relativa seguridad, como la higiene oral y los ósculos. La cantidad y frecuencia de muda es similar a la humana, aunque los dientes de leche empiezan a reemplazarse alrededor de los cuatro años.

Son consideradas carnívoras, aunque en la práctica son omnívoras, un trato desarrollado posiblemente por la hibridación humana. El sistema digestivo reside en el segundo abdomen, mientras que en el primario se encuentra el estómago auxiliar, que en realidad es una parte del esófago reservada para guardar el alimento mientras este es lentamente digerido por el estómago principal y evitar una carga de indigestión en caso de que la arachne deba realizar esfuerzo físico.

Una característica singular es la de la expulsión de desechos. La materia fecal, antes de ser eliminada del cuerpo, pasa por una pequeña cámara del intestino grueso conectada a las glándulas de seda, envolviendo los desechos en una fina capa de tela. De esta manera, los residuos son expulsados de manera higiénica, manteniendo sus paredes intestinales con una enorme pulcritud. Toda arachne cuenta con tales glándulas especiales, incluso las Cazadoras.

Su periodo es bimestral, con una duración de tres a cuatro días. La afluencia de sangre es mayor que la una hembra humana. Los cambios hormonales no son tan marcados, pero el humor decae y la susceptibilidad a los bruscos cambios de este sigue presente, especialmente en Cazadoras y Tarántulas. La ovulación, y por ende la menstruación, se detienen después de haber dado a luz, durante el tiempo que su cuerpo recupera su fertilidad. Cesa completamente en la menopausia.

Las arachnes son muy resistentes e incluso inmunes a muchas enfermedades, como el cáncer y la osteoporosis, pero son susceptibles a contagios por parásitos u hongos. Su exoesqueleto, aunque sólido, puede resquebrajarse y dejar partes vulnerables al descubierto debido a que no contiene piel debajo, más allá de una ligera capa semitransparente que actúa como barrera entre los órganos internos y la quitina. La humedad las hace particularmente susceptible a infecciones fúngicas, especialmente a las Tarántulas, por lo que la higiene y acicalamiento meticuloso es parte importante de su cuidado diario. En caso de contraer una infección, el aplicar diluido tópico de clorhexidina o Betadine puede aliviar el contagio.

Aunque resulte irónico, al ser también arácnidos, los ácaros son capaces de invadir los cuerpos velludos de las Tarántulas. Una Peluda que se rasca constantemente, sufre de irritabilidad y pérdida de cabello sin ser una especie que lo use como defensa, sin duda sufre de ácaros. Estos pueden ser tratados con diversos talcos y aceites especializados. Las otras especies no son tan vulnerables a estos parásitos, pero puedan hospedarse en las coyunturas de su exoesqueleto. También pueden contraer piojos y liendres en el pelo. La higiene básica mantiene alejados a ambos organismos.

Son muy longevas y mantienen su juventud por mayor tiempo para conservar su fertilidad. Una arachne no comienza a mostrar signos de madurez hasta que llega a los cuarenta, aunque la menopausia no les afecta hasta alrededor de los sesenta años. Durante ese tiempo, también aparecen las primeras canas. De cuidarse correctamente y mantenerse sanas, son capaces de vivir hasta los ciento veinte años, con récords que llegan hasta los ciento cincuenta. Sin embargo, la mayoría sólo llega alrededor de los noventa.

Igual que las arañas, no se embriagan con alcohol, sino con cafeína. Los efectos son muy similares a los atestiguados en humanos, y la adicción al café también puede llegar a ser un problema grave. Aunque en el enervado estado son poco capaces de coordinarse correctamente, su habilidad para tejer es difícilmente mermada. Se considera un insulto y una falta imperdonable el aprovecharse de una arachne ebria, excepto que esta aún conserve su consciencia y apruebe la acción.

* * *

 **COSTUMBRES**

* * *

" _Una arachne sólo puede morir de dos maneras: luchando hasta la muerte o aceptando el final con dignidad. Rogar por piedad es un insulto a nuestra estirpe. El suicidio es una anatema hacia nuestro honor. Todas morimos, es la ley de la vida; lo menos que podemos hacer es encarar al destino con nobleza._ " – Diva J., _Reichskulturkammer_ , _Propagandaministerium der Grosses Sparassus Reich_.

La cultura arachne suele parecer salvaje e incluso hostil para las civilizaciones actuales, pero comprender su comportamiento, mayoritariamente forjado por siglos de mantenerse ocultas y en desventaja contra una siempre creciente población humana, es esencial para despejar las dudas y mitos que continúan permeando su reputación.

Al ser una especie depredadora, lo primero que se notará al conocer una es la postura recta y la mirada fija que ellas posan sobre alguien. Los ojos se concentran completamente en el individuo o individuos frente de ellas, siendo una manera de probar implícitamente su voluntad. Estos segundos, aunque efímeros, son primordiales para establecer el trato que se dará posteriormente. Una actitud sumisa o torpe, es considerada como debilidad y la arachne verá al individuo en cuestión como inferior. Por el contrario, un trato altanero es interpretado como un desafío y acrecentará las dificultades para un trato digno. Entonces, y siguiendo la lógica de la etiqueta social y sentido común, lo correcto es tratarlas con cordialidad para causar una buena impresión y hacer la amabilidad recíproca. Por supuesto, el grado de hostilidad o afabilidad desplegadas depende completamente de la educación y cultura que la arachne haya recibido.

En cuestiones de territorialidad, las Saltarinas son las más sociables, compartiendo ellas mucho de su hábitat con otros liminales. Fuera de las sociedades humanas, sus dominios personales se extienden hasta un radio de sesenta metros desde su "base". Únicamente otras arachnes o familia pueden cruzar tal área sin problemas; todo animal que cruce el territorio designado, es considerado presa. Liminales y humanos son advertidos y, de no justificar su presencia y abandonar debidamente, serán juzgados también como presas. Hasta ahora, no se han tenido casos de tales agresiones, pero es muy posible que ninguno haya podido ser denunciado por parte de la víctima. Además, muchos rumores apuntan a que actualmente tales intrusos fueron simplemente tomados como parejas.

El resto de la especie es menos tolerante con su territorio y son férreas guardianas de este. Las Tejedoras claman áreas alrededor de los ciento cincuenta metros en radio circunferente de su hogar, mientras las cazadoras triplican tal cantidad. Las tarántulas pueden llegar a varias hectáreas. Todo es considerado territorio de caza y traspasar tales dominios es advertido por la dueña. La persona infractora debe justificar presencia o abandonar de inmediato, en el caso de que la arachne sea civilizada. Las arachnes salvajes difícilmente realizan otra amenaza que no sea asustar al intruso antes de neutralizarlo. Dado que muy pocas delimitan sus territorios con alguna señal visible (huellas de garras en árboles, huesos de animales colgando de estos, en algunos casos se recurren a palabras escritas), es difícil predecir cuándo se ha entrado en estos. Afortunadamente, una vez fuera del área, la araña cesará la persecución y volverá a su actividad anterior.

Derivado de tal territorialidad, se encuentra arraigado un fuerte sentimiento de resarcimiento. Si a una arachne se le es dada la muerte por una razón que no sea por cuestiones de caza o reto, la familia o comunidad de la occisa buscará la manera de vengar a su estirpe. De esto sí se han tenido reportes de ataques a personas y liminales que provocaron (voluntariamente o no) el deceso de una arachne, con resultados fatales en todos los casos. Las Cazadoras y Peludas son las más acérrimas practicantes de esta implícita ley, persiguiendo obcecadamente al infractor hasta acabar con este.

En uno de los casos más destacados de los que se tienen memoria, una Tarántula fue capaz de seguir al asesino de una familiar desde el continente asiático hasta Norteamérica, acabando en el proceso con el homicida y el resto de su familia al encontrarle. Las arachnes claman que ellas únicamente atacan a los responsables y que no involucran a inocentes, por lo que tal crueldad debió ser en defensa legítima. La Tarántula que cometió tal acto jamás fue identificada, por lo que la verdad sobre ese sangriento suceso puede que jamás sea esclarecida. Como era de esperarse, la territorialidad ha tenido que ser puesta de lado una vez que las arachnes empezaron a coligarse con las sociedades actuales. Esto causó dificultades y malentendidos durante los primeros meses del Programa de Intercambio, que por suerte han disminuido considerablemente con el paso del tiempo.

Aquello no quiere decir que no sean defensivas. Quizás la escasez de parejas durante siglos y el bajo índice de natalidad de la especie las haya influenciado en adoptar una actitud guardiana una vez que encuentran una pareja potencial. Aunque, lo anterior puede decirse de casi todas las especies monogénero, como las lamias. Una arachne protege con garras y dientes a su familia, especialmente a las crías. Se sabe de casos en los que éstas han adoptado a niños de parejas anteriores, formando lazos sentimentales increíblemente fuertes, producto de la devoción que le tienen a lo que puedan considerar su descendencia.

Inversamente, a pesar de su carácter celador y competitivo, ellas respetan el hecho que la persona que hayan elegido como pareja no reciproque el sentimiento. También, si la persona amada ya cuenta con alguien más, la arachne no insistirá en apoderarse de ella o romper la relación ya formada. Esto únicamente sucede cuando la potencial pareja ya ha declarado que no corresponde a los sentimientos de la arácnida, por lo que competir contra el rival por ganar el afecto mientras dicha relación no se formalice está permitido. En términos simples: una arachne no le quitará el novio o novia a alguien más, siempre y cuando se confirme que son pareja. Por supuesto que, claro, la formalidad anterior es de esperarse de arachnes provenientes de comunidades civilizadas; una salvaje siempre tomará por la fuerza lo que considere como su pertenencia.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/encarachne6]

 _Tejedora reclamando a humano._

En cuestiones religiosas, muchas son creyentes de su origen griego, derivado del mito de Arachne, sin importar su procedencia geográfica. Desde las habitantes asiáticas hasta los rincones de Sudamérica, las adoradoras de la mítica tejedora helénica siempre están presentes. Este fenómeno data justamente desde los tiempos de Publio Ovidio Nasón; y curiosamente, la fuente del mito actualmente es romana, no griega. Los orígenes que dieron vida al mito en primer lugar pueden trazarse a los tiempos finales del Pleistoceno, en el Paleolítico superior, cuando humanos y arachnes decoraban cuevas y creaban herramientas de piedra.

Los restos encontrados indican que su panteón era politeísta y su deidad central era una arachne, aunque también parecían incluir otras especies liminales. Por ejemplo, las pinturas en la región Ibérica exhiben dioses centauros, arpías e incluso dragones. Mientras tanto, en las cuevas Neolíticas del norte de África, cerca de Libia, el panteón consiste en lamias, serkets y felinos. La similitud con las deidades de los primeros humanos y otras civilizaciones liminales prueban una evolución convergente en cuestión de cultura y posible intercambio de esta. Y al igual que en muchas religiones, las figuras asociadas con el mal son también plasmadas en las historias que las pinturas cuentan. En el caso de las arachnes, la figura antagónica más recurrente es la empusa.

La enemistad entre arachnes y empusas no parece tener origen claro, incluso entre las mismas especies en cuestión, que simplemente lo aceptan como algo natural. Las arachnes, siendo particularmente depredadoras agresivas, han rivalizado con otras extraespecies fuertes, como serkets, arpías y lamias, centauros y minotauros, según la región habitada. Empero, ninguna hostilidad ha sido tan duradera y persistente como la animosidad con las empusas. Curiosamente, no parece haber animadversión con las liminales mantis puras, que a pesar de estar fuertemente relacionadas con las empusas, pertenecen a un taxón diferente. Inversamente, las jorōgumos, liminales antropomorfas con piernas y un abdomen de araña en su espalda, no están relacionadas directamente con las arachnes y tampoco parecen sostener antagonismo con las empusas.

Investigaciones llevadas a cabo por el profesor Flakovsky han arrojado datos interesantes respecto a tan inusual enemistad. Aparentemente, ambas especies producen una feromona muy específica que resulta irritante para las dos. El aroma es muy discreto y casi imperceptible, pero detectable para los receptores del olfato, que lo interpretan como un olor que incita a la agresión. Para comprobar que tal teoría era verdad, el profesor realizó un experimento con dos individuos de dicha especie y colocó máscaras antigás conectadas a un desodorizador ambiental para bloquear completamente la feromona. Con los ojos vendados y tapones en los oídos, hizo que las dos pasaran un tiempo juntas mientras trataban de encontrar una pelota en medio de un cuarto. Todo sin advertirles qué clase de liminal sería su compañera.

Los datos corroboraron su hipótesis al descubrir que no sólo los esperados signos de agresión jamás afloraron en ellas, sino que incluso después de haberse palpado en medio de la búsqueda, no surgió hostilidad alguna. El experimento volvió a repetirse, aún sin deshacerse de las vendas, los tapones ni revelar la identidad de las participantes, pero sin el filtro de aire. Los resultados fueron completamente diferentes, con un evidente disgusto inicial entre ellas que eventualmente escaló a litigio verbal. Sin embargo, aunque aquello comprobara que la teoría estaba en lo correcto, el hecho que las feromonas generalmente comiencen a ser secretadas al alcanzar la pubertad podría suponer que tal efecto no se registraría en menores.

Para cerciorarse de que la conclusión de su hipótesis fuera definitiva, el profesor Flakovsky realizó un experimento similar con dos niñas de apenas cuatro años de edad. Fueron puestas a jugar alrededor de veinte minutos, sin que ninguna mostrara signos de incomodidad por la presencia de su contraparte, incluso mostrando gran entusiasmo en encontrar actividades grupales. Las madres de las pequeñas, por el contrario, entablaron litigio verbal entre ellas al finalizar el experimento. Los resultados eran claros: la manzana de la discordia es una simple reacción química por el aroma. Aún así, ninguna de las participantes decidió iniciar una pelea, incluso cuando se les dejó solas y sin aparente posibilidad de que supieran que eran monitoreadas.

Se ha observado esta misma reacción con otras especies, como liminales cucarachas y centípedas. Flakovsky cree que el olor y su reacción es un vestigio de sus antepasados animales. Es posible que al seguir evolucionando e hibridarse paulatinamente con los humanos provocara que gradualmente la intensidad del aroma disminuyera. El profesor observa que es posible que la fragancia desparezca completamente, pero eso llevaría al menos otros diez mil años. Y, en otra teoría que conjeturó durante sus experimentos, piensa que la convivencia frecuente entre ambas especies logra acostumbrarlas a la esencia y eventualmente inmunizarse a sus efectos, pero aún falta por corroborarse.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/encarachne7]

 _El arte inspirado por las arachnes ha ganado fama internacional._

En cuestión de opiniones de otras especies respecto a las arachnes, estas son muy variadas. El Reino Sirena del Pacífico, por ejemplo, mantiene buenas relaciones diplomáticas con la nación de Sparassus y su opinión de ellas es muy favorable. Por el contrario, en la región del norte de África, escenario de luchas encarnizadas contra serkets y lamias, se les considera non gratas. Si bien siempre ha habido roces entre liminales desde antes de la aparición del hombre, como toda criatura que ha existido en la tierra, las arachnes destacan por ser entre las más enemistadas, después de los demonios y dragones. Las primeras grandes conquistas de las que se tienen registro datan del 14,000 a. C., en los albores del Neolítico, en la región cercana a Cnosos, Grecia.

El lugar que eventualmente se convertiría en uno de los asentamientos humanos más exitosos de la Edad de Bronce, fue testigo de una cruenta batalla entre arachnes y lamias. Se hallaron lanzas, cabezas de hachas y escudos rudimentarios hechos de hueso y piel, precediendo a las herramientas bélicas usadas por humanos por al menos siete milenios. Se encontraron también cabezas de flecha y arcos, muy posiblemente pertenecientes a las lamias. Si los restos son correctos, las arachnes prevalecieron y se asentaron en la región, hasta ser eventualmente desplazadas, ya sea por minotauros o cíclopes, que posteriormente se instalaran en el mismo lugar.

Lo más curioso, es la presencia de herramientas claramente agriculturales, como hoces, arados y guadañas creadas a partir de cobre. La metalurgia no sería descubierta por los humanos hasta varios milenios después, por lo que tales artefactos anteriores al Calcolítico resultan en extremo desconcertantes. Las pruebas de radiocarbono revelan que estas aparecieron alrededor del 8,000 a. C.; antes del mencionado periodo. Empero, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de las arachnes se consideraban cazadoras nómadas, quizás tales maravillas pertenezcan a otra especie diferente. Aún así, resulta interesante.

Cabe resaltar que es a partir de esa época cuando su religión empezó a tornarse cada vez menos variada y las deidades comenzaron a volverse cada vez más arácnidas, quizás por efecto de las enemistades que sus constantes conquistas desencadenaron. También marca el momento en que la proto-religión que eventualmente se transformaría en el panteón griego dio inicio, tomando muchos aspectos de la egipcia, sumeria y el intercambio cultural con otras especies, incluyendo la nórdica. Las empusas nunca perdieron su papel como antagonistas, relacionándolas con el inframundo, fama que posteriormente daría nacimiento al mito de los dioses ctónicos y la deidad principal de las empusas: Hécate.

Las prácticas de la fe de las arachnes se basan en rituales de escasa recurrencia, limitándose a la celebración anual del ciclo de Arachne, realizada cada año nuevo y donde se le regalan ofrendas de alimento y bebidas a la diosa, el matrimonio y los ritos fúnebres para las fallecidas. Aspectos como los oráculos, sacrificios animales y libaciones no son contemplados, aunque tampoco están prohibidos. Igual que los helénicos, no existe documento o texto sagrado principal, por lo que las costumbres de la fe son transmitidas de manera tradicional. No se han registrado casos de intolerancia hacia otras religiones, incluso aceptando a Hécate dentro de su panteón como una deidad benigna, a pesar de la asociación con las empusas.

Uno de los rituales que sobrevivieron de las épocas antiguas y que es practicado por casi todas las arachnes en el mundo, es el realizado al alcanzar la pubertad. Una vez que las jóvenes experimentan la menarquía, su primera menstruación, se les ordena cazar una presa en la noche, lo suficientemente grande para dar buena batalla (al menos del tamaño de un lobo) y sin recurrir a nada más que sus propias garras, dientes y habilidades. Sin importar especie, estatus social o incluso condición física, toda adolescente se pone a prueba para ser reconocida como una de su estirpe. Se piensa que esta costumbre se derivó a partir de la amalgamación de las tradiciones nórdico-germanas y otras basadas en estados militarizados, como la agogé espartana.

El rito se ejecuta de manera ligeramente diferente, dependiendo de la cultura y la religión a seguir. Las devotas a Odín y los dioses nórdicos, por ejemplo, se enfrentan a su oponente completamente desnudas, incluso en condiciones climáticas adversas. Entre más grande la presa, o si es más de una, más prestigio se obtiene. Se debe regresar con la caza para consumirla en una celebración y ser declarada una orgullosa guerrera. No se guardan huesos o pedazos del animal como trofeos, ya que la palabra de los testigos posee más valor que osamentas, pieles o dientes.

Sólo se concede un intento. De fallar, la arachne deja de ser considerada parte de la familia, aldea o clan y, aunque no se le prohíbe seguir residiendo en la comunidad, se le denomina de baja categoría y es menospreciada. La mayoría desierta a zonas aisladas o buscan un oponente que les brinde una muerte digna. El suicidio también es considerado, pues al no ser ya tomadas en cuenta como parte de su especie, no queda honor alguno qué seguir. Las que toman tal decisión, son ignoradas en cualquier clase de registro y se evita mención alguna de su existencia. Es ese temor al rechazo y estigmatización social lo que funge como motivo principal para no rendirse. En algunas comunidades, es posible redimirse, pero la presa debe ser realmente extraordinaria para considerar el perdón.

* * *

 **FIN DE DOCUMENTO 2 DE 4**


	7. Arachnes - Parte 3

**CORTEJO Y REPRODUCCIÓN**

* * *

El apareamiento y el comportamiento sexual de las arachnes es un tema que merece su propia sección debido a la incomprendida naturaleza en este aspecto. Desde el advenimiento de la Edad Media en Europa y la subsecuente conquista mundial de las naciones influenciadas por los años oscuros y la diseminación de la fe judeocristiana que siguieron a la caída del Imperio Romano, el sexo se ha convertido en un tabú en la mayoría del mundo.

Debido a ello, una especie con instintos primitivos a flor de piel y con menos prejuicios sobre un tema completamente natural y primordial para los seres vivos, puede resultar en confundir una mente abierta con concupiscente libertinaje. Aunque Japón no fue afectado tanto como las naciones de Occidente por la influencia religiosa y puritanismo que aún permea su civilización, todavía sigue manteniendo ciertos prejuicios que afectan no sólo a las arachnes, sino a las extraespecies en sí. Primero se debe empezar por explicar el por qué de estas malinterpretaciones.

Toda especie monogénero posee una enorme desventaja respecto al resto, ya que su población está severamente limitada por su baja tasa de natalidad e incapacidad de reproducirse con otros individuos que no sean los mismos que les temen. Las arachnes (y muchas liminales) han estado al borde de la extinción debido a la escasez de parejas y al hecho que el gen liminal femenino es únicamente capaz de procrear crías femeninas con los humanos. Una arachne macho, los cuales se extinguieron tan pronto los números de _Homo sapiens_ se diversificaron por el planeta, sólo puede nacer de una unión entre este y una hembra, ya sea arachne o humana.

En una extraña paradoja, los humanos resultaban más fácil de convencer (voluntariamente o a la fuerza) para la reproducción, por lo que las subsecuentes generaciones absorbían cada vez más la genética del _Homo sapiens_ , finalizando con una hibridación que terminó por volver incompatible a las arachnes con el resto de las especies. Este cuello de botella genético creó una exigüidad que se vio aún más afectada por la endogamia, creando generaciones de individuos con ya de por sí muy bajas tasas de nacimiento y enfermedades hereditarias que terminaron por erradicar sinfín de estirpes en un tiempo relativamente corto. Se estima que de no ser por esa catastrófica extinción del genoma arácnido, la variedad de subespecies actualmente sería mucho mayor.

La selección natural y la necesidad misma obligaron a las arachnes a adoptar actitudes más agresivas para lograr una mayor diseminación y asegurar su supervivencia. Quizás aquí radique el origen de la fama negativa con la que ellas son vistas, ya que muchas recurrieron al secuestro y copulación forzada en sus momentos más desesperados. Aunque, en su defensa, lo mismo puede atribuírsele a otras especies con únicamente hembras en su población y cero compatibilidad fuera del genoma humano. Son embargo, una vez finalizado el apareamiento, dejaban libres a sus víctimas. De hecho, no se ha descubierto evidencia que sugiera que los hombres abducidos no regresaran a sus hogares una vez su utilidad fuera completada, sugiriendo que el trato actualmente era más benigno.

En un detalle relacionado, es nuevamente a partir del inicio del oscurantismo europeo donde la arachne (y arañas, por extensión) empieza a ser representada como un demonio en la región geográfica. El rechazo se intensificó y por consecuencia, los actos desesperados por mantener una descendencia. Los últimos reductos donde se podía esperar mayor tolerancia a su especie, las tribus de bárbaros paganos, dieron un incremento a la hibridación con los genes germano-nórdicos y otras estirpes que rechazaban el dogma creciente de las naciones imperantes. Hoy, muchas arachnes descienden de antepasados que eventualmente se transformarían en los modernos alemanes, daneses, holandeses, noruegos y finlandeses. La nación de Sparassus es uno de los ejemplos más claros de la sangre germánica en las arácnidas.

Es, entonces, por diversas razones que hoy las arachnes poseen fuertes instintos sexuales y una libido aparentemente exacerbada ante la sociedad moderna. Eso no quiere decir, irónicamente, que en verdad sus actitudes resulten ninfómanas o, por el contrario, carezcan de estas; sólo significa que parte de la comprensión reside en aceptar los hechos que llevaron a la especie a ser lo que es hoy. Después de todo, no es fácil ser una arachne.

Algo que hay que remarcar, es que prefieren el conquistar en lugar de ser seducidas, por mucho que disfruten del cortejo y lo ansiosas que estén por encontrar una potencial pareja. Ellas siempre intentarán dominar desde el principio, sin importar si se trata de una Saltarina tratando de avasallar a un hombre de dos metros o una Cazadora conquistando a una persona con enanismo, ellas sienten la imperativa necesidad de llevar las riendas en la relación.

Aquello puede dar la impresión de que son muy difíciles, pero en realidad, sólo aplican sus instintos depredadores. La sociedad japonesa, muy arraigada a los valores tradicionales de los roles de género y la sumisión femenina, ha hallado muchos roces (y no de la agradable índole) con esta filosofía, por lo que la aceptación de la práctica, incluso entre los más entusiastas, se ha visto mermada por el choque de culturas.

Sin embargo, una vez superada esa barrera y aceptado el hecho que la arachne es quien realmente mueve los hilos, se comenzará a disfrutar de la verdadera mujer detrás de la máscara. Aunque, como siempre hay que aclarar, mucho depende de la cultura en la que la persona fue criada, las arachnes son en su mayoría féminas afables y agradables, si bien su afán por predominar pueda hacerlas lucir soberbias. Hay que advertir que ellas son sensibles con su apariencia, la cual no es muy popular entre la población en general, y el olor de su quitina, que si bien no es molesto ni desagradable, puede ser notable a distancias cortas.

Durante el cortejo, no se debe perder su convicción, ya que la intención secundaria de la actitud inquisitiva de la arachne es probar que vale la pena desarrollar sentimientos y posterior familia con la potencial pareja. La amabilidad es fácil de fingir, por lo que ellas tratarán de encontrar sutilmente algún indicio de que las intenciones de la persona son genuinas. La confianza es sagrada en una relación y la decepción es veneno para una especie monogénero. Si se llega a ganar la confidencia de esta, la arachne entonces depositará su confianza en la persona y lentamente se mostrará menos dominante.

Llegadas a este punto, el dominio se manifiesta en constantes muestras de afecto, ya sea con despliegues físicos de cariño o con una inusual dulzura en sus palabras. También se notará un ligero incremento en el aroma que ellas despiden, aunque resultará algo diferente de lo acostumbrado al ser feromonas ideadas para seguir atrayendo a su pareja. La efectividad es muy baja o nula, ya que está diseñada para su propia especie, pero la esencia es signo de que la arachne encuentra a la persona agradable y desea seguir en la relación con esta. Una vez dispuesta a aparearse, se llevará a cabo el ritual para marcar a su pareja y confirmar la unión nupcial simbólica en la tradición de la especie.

Después de haberse estimulado lo suficiente, la arachne comenzará a lamer el cuerpo de su pareja, preferiblemente su espalda, trazando líneas entrecruzadas de saliva. El significado de las líneas no parece tener significado en sí, son creadas al gusto personal de la araña y pueden ser desde palabras hasta recrear el patrón en su segundo abdomen. Luego de haber delineado su diseño, ella elegirá una zona al azar, generalmente la cadera, pierna o incluso un glúteo y entonces, delicadamente, insertará sus colmillos caninos en la piel de su pareja hasta que brote un poco de sangre.

Ella lamerá la hemoglobina y repetirá el proceso de ensalivar el lado contrario hasta crear incisiones en el cuello y lamer la sangre que brote de este. Las marcas dejadas son permanentes, pero diminutas y en ningún momento las minúsculas heridas suponen un peligro. De esa manera, se cierra el pacto y la arachne reclama a la persona como suya para siempre. Esta costumbre últimamente ha ganado popularidad entre otras especies, incluso humanas, fetichizándola en el proceso.

El profesor Flakovsky, quien experimentó todo lo anterior seis veces con sus esposas arácnidas, asegura que aunque las arachnes no son hematófagas, el consumo de sangre simboliza la unión directa en cuerpo y alma de ellas y la persona especial. Le han dejado absorber su líquido vital, algo muy personal, y se han entregado a ellas en un estado vulnerable; significa que han elegido confiar en ellas. Para una arachne, eso es una declaración de fidelidad y la cumplirá al pie de la letra. Y eso también aplica para su pareja, que al aceptar a su compañera arácnida, ha dado su voto de lealtad eterna y debe asegurarse de honrarlo. Una arachne traicionada no sólo es vengativa, sino autodestructiva y terminará con su vida inmediatamente al enviudar.

Flakovsky no está seguro de dónde surgió tan peculiar costumbre, pero teoriza que pudieron adoptarlo, irónicamente, de la naturaleza vampírica de las empusas. Otros, como el profesor Praken, creen que es una manifestación evolutiva del canibalismo post-coital que algunas arañas muestran, lo que ayudaría a explicar el hecho que todas las subespecies actuales realizan el mismo ritual sin importar origen. Flakovsky sostiene que es una costumbre nacida de un acto de rebeldía contra las empusas porque estas ocupaban los territorios y tomaban las parejas de las arachnes, demostrando que ellas eran más eficientes en la extracción de sangre que sus adversarias mantoideas. Los cuellos de botella genéticos causados por las extinciones redujeron sus números y la tradición persistió entre esas pocas sobrevivientes. El que ninguna arachne muestre afanes de hematofagia fuera del ritual parecen sostener la teoría de Flakovsky, pero no hay datos contundentes que lo validen aún.

La primera copulación es muy enérgica e incluso extenuante, ya que los instintos animales y los ánimos se desbordan en el trance. La resistencia de las arachnes es notable y pueden continuar el apareamiento por horas hasta satisfacerse, si la pareja resiste para ese entonces. Subsecuentes copulaciones serán menos agotadoras, pero mantendrán el brío y el entusiasmo. La anatomía arácnida no impide las posiciones habituales, pero ellas preferirán siempre estar arriba de su pareja, tanto por comodidad como por acentuar su dominio.

Algo que hay que tomar en cuenta es que su enardecimiento y excitación durante el acto sexual las vuelve más ruidosas que otras especies y sus fuertes gemidos pueden dificultar la discreción. También se debe observar protección para las manos, que podrían herir la piel en medio del frenesí. Esto es particularmente durante la luna llena, donde sus impulsos estarán en el cenit de su capacidad y se debe estar preparado para una larga sesión erótica.

Ahora, aunque todas comparten la misma pasión en el sexo, cada subespecie se decanta por una peculiaridad distinta en la cama. Específicamente, cada subespecie prefiere un tipo particular de fetiche que cubre los cuatro básicos del placer carnal: vaginal, oral, anal y estimulación mamaria. Se desconoce si es resultado de sus instintos animales o sólo una coincidencia que cada una de esas filias complementen perfectamente a cada subespecie, pero las mismas incidencias se registran en todo el mundo sin importar el origen, nivel de civilización o educación recibida, haciéndolo un trato inherente en lugar de una sencilla costumbre. A continuación, se catalogan las cuatro.

 **Tejedoras**

Incluso cuando sus tendencias al sadomasoquismo sugieran lo contrario, son las más tradicionales y prefieren el coito estándar. Como uno podría esperar, se han especializado en el arte de la copulación vaginal y estimularán al máximo a su pareja para alargar el placer y asegurar la fecundación. Se notará que sus paredes vaginales, aunque no más estrechas que una humana, poseen una textura ligeramente rugosa, diseñada para el eretismo del miembro masculino. La arachne suele moverse en círculos sin romper la unión, excitando a su pareja hasta hacerle alcanzar el orgasmo, repitiendo el proceso nuevamente hasta el cansancio o cuando considere que ha sido fecundada.

Lo anterior podrá demorarse por horas, ya que la vagina de las arachnes actualmente es mucho mayor al humano y se necesita una gran cantidad de esperma para lograr el embarazo. La distancia entre la vulva y el cérvix es de alrededor de más de treinta centímetros y puede estirarse hasta tres veces esa longitud, lo cual sugiere que se adaptaron para soportar la copulación con especies más grandes. La excepción son las Saltarinas, con sólo quince centímetros, pero que sigue siendo mayor para féminas de dimensiones pequeñas. Si bien aquello haría parecer que el pene del hombre es muy inferior para lograr satisfacerlas, la sensibilidad de sus zonas erógenas se intensifica más que el humano durante el acto y puede resultar incluso más fácil el estimularlas y complacerlas.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/encarachne9]

 _Tejedora despertando de su siesta post-coital._

Su seda, por supuesto, juega papel importante y no es de extrañar que suelan incluirla durante el acto. Es aquí donde se debe recalcar que los juegos masoquistas no son inherentes a la especie en sí, sino a la educación recibida y los propios fetiches de cada individuo. Hay tejedoras que simplemente recurrirán a la seda para obtener un mejor agarre, mientras otras abrazarán con gusto el rol de dominatrix y se sumergirán de lleno en el mundo de sadomasoquismo. Algo que todas harán por igual, sin embargo, es a envolver a su pareja para inmovilizarle, ya sea sólo de sus extremidades o casi por completo; es un aspecto inevitable en una tejedora. Se considera un insulto el prohibirle incluir la seda en el acto.

Su capacidad reproductiva es muy similar a la humana y suelen dar de una a dos crías, aunque esta última posibilidad es muy poco frecuente. Aunque son ovíparas, el huevo es meramente una protección semitransparente que protege a la recién nacida, parecida a los huevos de anfibios o peces. Es común que una Tejedora decore su habitación con telarañas en los meses previos al nacimiento, especialmente el lecho de descanso. Tal comportamiento es meramente un instinto natural y una manera de reducir estrés. Una vez su cría nazca, las telarañas son removidas. La fertilidad de toda arachne cesa completamente al parir su primera hija y es recuperada tres años después. Durante ese tiempo, es seguro mantener relaciones sin riesgo de embarazo, pero siempre habrá excepciones.

 **Saltarinas**

Con una energía superior a sus congéneres y conocidas por su poderosas acrobacias, las Saltarinas sorprenden por irónicamente ser las menos resistentes en cuestión de tiempo invertido en la procreación. Este paradójico revés es debido a su propio tamaño y entusiasmo, que agota sus reservas energéticas rápidamente en el apareamiento. Son briosas durante este, quizás más que el resto de la especie, pero si una Tejedora, por ejemplo, necesita una hora entera para cansarse, la Saltarina se fatigará en sólo la mitad. Para contrarrestar su poca durabilidad, las Saltarinas recurren a dilatar el tiempo previo a la penetración, preferiblemente estimulando a su pareja por vía oral.

Sus dientes son los menos afilados de las arachnes y difícilmente significarían un peligro para las zonas íntimas de su pareja, pero el riesgo de heridas sigue presente. Como medida preventiva, suelen usar su tela como protectores bucales, cubriendo sus dientes con esta y dejando la agradable textura de la seda fresca. Con eso y sus habilidosas lenguas, las Saltarinas se enfocarán en deleitarse en el arte de la felación y el cunnilingus, dependiendo del sexo de su pareja. Las personas entrevistadas describen la experiencia como impresionante, remarcando la capacidad de los músculos bucales e incluso la garganta para intensificar la sensación.

La higiene oral es muy importante para ello; ergo, emplearán su seda como hilo dental y se asegurarán de que no haya restos en sus dientes antes del acto. También gustan de usar sus dedos para complacer a su pareja, los segundo mejor articulados, después de las Tejedoras. Dado que sus cuerpos suelen ser más juveniles que el resto y carecen de muchos atributos físicos, es fácil ver porqué el sexo oral se volvió su especialidad. En cuestión del coito, sus pequeñas vulvas mantienen la elasticidad habitual de sus congéneres y pueden albergar miembros humanos o liminales con facilidad, por mucho que la estatura de la ilusión de una sensación superior por la estrechez de sus paredes vaginales.

Es de suma importancia recordar que debido al reducido tamaño de sus órganos reproductivos más el aumento de producción de óvulos durante el cortejo, las probabilidades de fertilización son muy altas. Ya que la cantidad de esperma expulsada por los humanos es más que suficiente para llenar el útero arácnido y mantener los espermatozoides vivos por días hasta lograr la fecundación, las crías pueden resultar numerosas. Se han registrado casos donde las madres han dado luz a nada menos que diez bebés, para sorpresa de los incautos padres. Se recomienda métodos anticonceptivos de barrera, como condones, ya que las píldoras y medios hormonales tienen baja efectividad en las arachnes. Su fertilidad no se pierde al nacer sus crías, por lo que pueden seguir preñándose casi indefinidamente.

 **Tarántulas**

Con sus colmillos capaces de administrar veneno, manos enormes con poderosas garras y una fama que las cataloga negativamente, las Peludas han tenido dificultades para encontrar el amor y por consecuente, su población es de las más bajas. Por ello, su empeño en reproducirse está entre los mayores de su estirpe; son las maratonistas del sexo, requiriendo mucho tiempo para satisfacer sus deseos, incluso si fatiga a su pareja en el proceso. Las Tarántulas requieren dedicación y energía de sobra, pero la recompensa es una fidelidad absoluta y garantía de protección a la familia, además de obtener madres muy devotas a sus pequeñas.

Las especies mayores poseen dos grandes atributos a su favor: su suave pelaje y sus agraciadas glándulas mamarias. Ambos son bastante obvios a primera vista y son usados al máximo. El vello resulta muy agradable al tacto, además de que es ideal en épocas frías y ayuda a la pareja a entrar en calor. Las Tarántulas adoran el contacto físico y restregarse contra su pareja, causando ligeras cosquillas a esta e impregnándola con su aroma es uno de sus juegos favoritos. Desgraciadamente, esto no es viable con las especies con vello urticante, que crea el efecto contrario. Es posible sortear dicho inconveniente con utilizar talcos y geles especiales antes del contacto, pero su disponibilidad aún es escasa. El sexo oral tampoco se recomienda sin tomar precauciones primero debido al riesgo de envenenamiento accidental.

Los senos siempre son grandes, adaptados para abastecer propiamente a sus crías con suficiente leche materna. La suavidad de su piel y la increíble sensibilidad de sus pezones al excitarse vuelven la estimulación pectoral en su medio predilecto para generar placer. Esta sensibilidad aumenta durante la lactancia. Las Tarántulas adoran que su pareja sea activa y juegue con sus pechos. Acariciarlos, lamerlos y usarlos para masturbarse son los medios habituales. Curiosamente, son poco agresivas en la intimidad, viéndose incluso delicadas y hasta tímidas. Esta faceta sólo se le es permitida a alguien en quien confíen plenamente, pues su orgullo de depredadoras les haría impensable mostrarse vulnerables.

Su ovulación es poco frecuente, pero la probabilidad de fecundación es alta. Sólo tienen una única cría y esta es de tamaño considerable al nacer. Las Tarántulas son madres muy cariñosas y la maternidad las vuelve férreas defensoras de su familia, incluso recurriendo a la territorialidad, por lo que se recomienda evitar malentendidos con personas ajenas a su círculo social habitual. Tardan alrededor de tres a cuatro años para que puedan volver a ser fértiles.

 **Cazadoras**

Las zanquilargas son una dicotomía de actitudes y sentimientos que siguen intrigando incluso a los expertos como el profesor Flakovsky, cuya primera esposa fue una arachne de piernas largas. Su naturaleza de predadoras y guerreras, combinadas con su orgullo y usual amabilidad se amalgaman en una dualidad de honorables damas militares por fuera e insaciables amantes de los placeres carnales por dentro. No significa que sean falsas, sólo que saben comportarse apropiadamente en público y reservar su lascivia para la intimidad con la persona que aman. Siendo arachnes físicamente activas y briosas, las zanquilargas se decantan por el sexo frecuente, apasionado e intenso. Su fetiche y especialidad en particular es el sexo anal.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/encarachne10]

 _Tierna Cazadora, lista para jugar._

Dominantes por naturaleza, el coito por la llamada "entrada trasera" es una aserción más de su autoridad, en el sentido del papel en la relación. Hacerlo por una cavidad que no está diseñada naturalmente para tal fin significa que el sexo es más que un medio para procrear, sino también para afirmar el control sobre su propiedad. Ergo, la pareja de la zanquilarga debe estar preparada para ser estimulada en la zona anal y aceptar la predilección de su compañera arácnida por tal fetiche, sin importar género. Es común que la persona se encuentre de repente en una posición que exponga su zona posterior y sienta los dedos de su amante de ocho patas acariciar sus glúteos y zonas erógenas con cuidado.

Gustan de probar a su pareja, lamiendo para dilatarle y complacerle. Finalmente, cuando se ha incitado lo suficiente, usará sus dedos para penetrar paulatinamente. El proceso se repite hasta que generalmente tres de sus dígitos han sido insertados. Ya que sus manos son más grandes y gruesas que una Tejedora, además de que su quitina es más dura, tres dedos son suficientes para satisfacer a su amante. Los deseos de estos pueden alentarla a proseguir hasta llegar al punto de usar la mano entera, aunque estos son casos extremos. La higiene es de vital importancia y ellas siempre exigirán pulcritud total antes de realizar el acto sexual, ley que ellas también siguen al pie de la letra. Una Cazadora nunca iniciará relación con alguien que no valora la limpieza.

El advenimiento de los tiempos modernos y su integración a la sociedad han facilitado el acceso a herramientas para alimentar su filia predilecta, especialmente en el desarrollo de mejores juguetes sexuales adaptados a su anatomía. Los arneses con dildos ( _strap-ons_ ) y demás panacea de objetos de sicalíptica índole similares son populares entre ellas. Esta práctica no es nueva, pues muchos restos de sus antiguas civilizaciones muestran una prevalencia de objetos de fálicas formas hechas de hueso y lana, además de cintas de cuero, sin contar que también se han hallado textos e ilustraciones exhibiendo tales técnicas. La industria erótica ha sido la más beneficiada del conocimiento experto de las Cazadoras, con muchas de ellas emergiendo como líderes en innovación del ámbito pornográfico.

Y éstas, a su vez, también disfrutan de ser sodomizadas. Su abdomen secundario es el menos voluminoso de su especie y su incapacidad de producir seda como sus congéneres ha hecho que sus glándulas hiladoras evolucionaran hasta envolver gran parte de los músculos de la zona rectal, manteniendo su sensibilidad. Lo anterior se traduce en una estrechez anal y una capacidad para expandirla y contraerla a voluntad que aumenta las sensaciones durante la penetración. En términos simples y algo vulgares: pueden dar un masaje con su trasero y este es su mayor zona erógena.

La longitud abdominal permite la inserción de miembros u objetos de mayores proporciones, pero se debe tener cuidado de no forzar demasiado y usar lubricantes para evitar correr el riesgo de lastimar a la arachne. Una vez dilatada, el acto se hace más fácil y es posible que soliciten continuar hasta sentirse llenas, cosa que los humanos y especies con miembros relativamente pequeños resuelven con usar sus extremidades superiores. Como el lector habrá notado ya, quizás el título de masoquistas pertenezca realmente a las Cazadoras.

El sexo oral es más difícil para ellas ya que carecen de seda que funja como protector bucal y sus dientes son los más afilados, pero puede ser arreglado con protectores dentales comerciales. En cuestión de la copulación tradicional, el comportamiento es muy similar a sus congéneres Tejedoras, con la energía y pasión que caracteriza a su estirpe. Sus probabilidades de fecundación son altas, pero debido a sus estaturas, sus úteros también poseen mayor longitud y se requiere de grandes cantidades de esperma para asegurar el embarazo. Tardan alrededor de cinco años en recuperar la fertilidad y sólo dan luz a una única cría, haciéndolas las más lentas de las arachnes para reproducirse.

* * *

 **FIN DE DOCUMENTO 3 DE 4**


	8. Arachnes - Parte 4

**ANEXO: NACIONES**

* * *

Las arachnes, junto a otras especies como los centauros y sirenas, son una de las extraespecies mejor organizadas y han logrado formar algo más que comunidades y aldeas dispersas, erigiendo auténticas civilizaciones desde mucho antes que nuestros ancestros se conglomeraran en sus imperios. Anteriormente, los liminales se esparcían por todo el globo, superando en inteligencia y fuerza al resto de los animales, así como los humanos superaron a sus antepasados homínidos. La evolución convergente e intercambio de ideas trajo como resultado la creación de las primeras sociedades serias y la hibridación entre el ADN de ambas especies.

Actualmente, mucho del pasado y su historia se ha perdido, con pocas evidencias supervivientes del constante avance del hombre, por lo que tratar de hacer un compendio de esta llevaría demasiado tiempo. Por suerte, aún se cuenta con el conocimiento ofrecido por las únicas tres culturas arácnidas que restan en el mundo. Cabe esclarecer que muchas tribus y aldeas aún siguen sin ser descubiertas, pero las tres que a continuación serán estudiadas son las únicas que cuentan con la organización suficiente para mantener un registro histórico de su cultura y costumbres. Curiosamente, las tres se encuentran en el océano Pacífico y han entrado en guerra en ocasiones. Mucha de nuestra información actual proviene directamente de estos tres estados independientes, por lo que puede que algunos puntos de vista no representen precisamente el del resto de las arachnes en el mundo.

 **Fogyna**

Aunque ya extinta, vale la pena mencionarla por ser la primera comunidad real autónoma de la que se tiene conocimiento. No hay mucha información más allá de los restos y artefactos encontrados cerca del Monte Parnaso, a tres kilómetros de las ruinas de Delfos, datando alrededor de 9,500 años antes de nuestra era. El nombre del sitio proviene del griego " _Foverés Gynaíkes_ ", que significa mujeres terribles, elegido por los primeros descubridores al hallar los enigmáticos restos óseos de féminas de gran tamaño y la prevalencia de la temática arácnida.

El resto de los objetos encontrados consiste en vasijas, utensilios, algunas armas rudimentarias y la pintura en roca más antigua que se conoce, exhibiendo la primera representación de la diosa arácnida. Se desconoce de cuánto era el territorio o cuándo y por qué desapareció, pero se cree se debieron a luchas de territorio con otras especies, incluida el hombre, así como desastres naturales y una posible epidemia. Más allá de ello, Fogyna continúa siendo un enigma.

 **Maratus**

Una isla ubicada cerca de Australia, entre el Mar del Coral y el de Tasmania. Su población es enteramente de Saltarinas y es la más pacífica de las tres naciones. También fueron de las primeras en unirse al Programa de Intercambio en el continente de Oceanía, aunque muchas también emigraron a las regiones asiáticas, principalmente la península coreana y Japón. Consiste en una sola ciudad de nombre homónima, aunque hay algunas pequeñas aldeas de trabajadoras mineras en los alrededores. Su moneda es el dólar Maratusiano, equivalente a su homólogo australiano. El idioma oficial es una amalgamación del inglés británico de las islas australianas y neozelandesas junto a los dialectos nativos. El japonés no fue introducido en el sistema educativo hasta después de 1945, iniciado por arachnes niponas refugiadas al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/encarachne11]

 _Dibujo hiperrealista de una Maratusiana._

No se tiene idea precisa de cuándo fue colonizada la isla, con muchos registros históricos habiéndose perdido. Lo que sí se sabe, es que fue invadida alrededor del año 1253 d. n. e. por la naciente nación de Sparassus, hasta doscientos años después, cuando esta les permitió independizarse luego de dos siglos de servir como un esclavizado estado satélite. Las siempre tensas y frágiles relaciones diplomáticas con Sparassus cesaron definitivamente alrededor de cinco años de la declaración del Acta, negándole materias primas para su industria metalúrgica en el proceso.

El nombre proviene del género del mismo nombre de la familia taxonómica _Salticidae_ , el cual se cree que inspiró el nombre científico en primer lugar. Son las menos preocupadas por establecer una identidad nacional fija y aunque siempre se reconocen como Maratusianas, no parecen estar muy interesadas en muestras de ferviente patriotismo o siquiera tener un himno nacional, como el resto de los países vecinos. También son las más sociables entre humanos y lograron integrarse rápidamente a la sociedad.

La razón por la cual Maratus no es la nación más esparcida y la población de Saltarinas no tiene un alza de población histórica se debe al pequeño tamaño de su isla: catorce kilómetros cuadrados, ligeramente más grande que la cercana isla Norfolk. Aunque eso sería suficiente para una especie de dimensiones reducidas, la geografía de la zona, llena de acantilados y tierras con limitada fertilidad, impide una propia expansión. Por si no fuera suficiente, la fauna endémica y peligrosamente venenosa que tanto ha hecho famosa a la región australiana pulula el lugar y las aguas son tan impredecibles que los barcos y aviones prefieren evitar la zona. Aunado al clima nublado que permea los cielos y las leyendas folklóricas que rodeaban a la isla, esta se mantuvo en secreto todo el tiempo.

Con sólo mil quinientas arachnes constituyendo la población, Maratus es la nación más pequeña y menos poderosa. Si ejército consiste en la milicia local, constituida por las ciudadanas y que sólo entra en actividad cuando la situación lo requiere. Su estilo de vida se basa en la pesca y la limitada agricultura. La cacería queda descartada porque no hay especie en tierra que valga la pena para el sustento y el mar provee alimento más apetecible y seguro. No poseen marina, más allá de unas pocas pescadoras y barcas que usaban anteriormente para encontrar parejas en las islas aledañas.

Esta es una curiosidad compartida entre los tres países: no toman hombres y regresan con ellos a casa; rn su lugar, prefieren emigrar y volver embarazadas. Esto quizás sea debido a que la aceptación de una arachne entre la sociedad humana sería poco plausible y las futuras madres prefieren la seguridad de su hogar para criar a sus pequeñas. Igual que las sociedades de arpías y lamias, es muy común que las arachnes jamás conozcan a su padre o traten de encontrarlo; en un mundo que las rechaza, descifrar la identidad de quien las trajo a este es una preocupación innecesaria. Lo anterior ha ido cambiando con la revelación de su existencia y las nuevas madres han decidido que sus niñas tienen derecho de conocer a su progenitor.

 **Lycosios**

La segunda nación más grande, con veinte kilómetros cuadrados de superficie. Localizada en el Océano Pacífico, su topografía es en su mayoría consistente en altiplanos y valles, aunque cuenta con una extensa bahía en la zona norte. El grueso de la población lo componen las Tejedoras, seguidas de Cazadoras, Saltarinas y Tarántulas, respectivamente. Anteriormente, las zanquilargas eran las más numerosas, pero desde la independencia del yugo Sparassediano, su población fue lentamente reemplazada por las expertas hiladoras. Su capital es Lobizonia y cuenta con cuatro ciudades, más cinco aldeas. Igual que Maratus, sus principales industrias son la pesca y la minería. Su moneda es la lyca, que equivale al yen japonés, aunque se ha devaluado en los años recientes.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/encarachne12]

 _Una Lycosiana._

La cultura, influenciada por la invasión Sparassediana del 1250 d. n. e. y la cual duró doscientos tres años, dio como resultado una tradición militar que todavía perdura a pesar de la oposición de continuar manteniendo las costumbres impuestas por sus antiguas esclavizadoras. Su ejército compone el diez por ciento de la población total, la cual ronda alrededor de los doscientos mil habitantes. Cada arachne comienza su adiestramiento militar una vez llegada la pubertad y después de haber completado el ritual nocturno para probar su valor como cazadoras. El arsenal de sus fuerzas bélicas consiste en réplicas del armamento hallado en la primera década del siglo XX. No poseen fuerzas navales o aéreas.

No son una nación agresiva o hermética, pero su participación en el Programa de Intercambio es la más baja de todas, ya sea el nipón o los equivalentes internacionales. Esto se debe a la complicada situación política que ha azotado al país desde su independencia. Las constantes reyertas entre las corrientes ideológicas han dividido a la población en una dicotomía tanto metafórica como literal. Desde que recobraron su autonomía, el país se ha sumido en guerras civiles, frenando el avance social, desestabilizando la paz que tanto les costó recobrar y evitando tener más presencia ante la humanidad.

Ergo, los conocimientos de Lycosios continúan siendo escasos y las pocas inmigrantes no desean hablar mucho de la situación de su hogar, por lo que muchos de sus secretos permanecerán entre las sombras hasta que los aires de la anarquía y el conflicto interno cesen.

 **Grosses Sparassus Reich**

" _Die Fahne hoch! Die Reihen fest geschlossen! Spinnen marschiert mit ruhig festem Schritt!_ " – Extracto de _Das Kriegslied_ , el himno nacional de Sparassus.

La nación más famosa y conocida. Fundada por arachnes Cazadoras de ascendencia europea, principalmente germana, el Gran Reich de Sparassus se ha destacado como el líder en cuestión de influencia y poder. Su nombre se ha convertido en sinónimo del hogar por excelencia de su especie y hasta hace poco muchos creían que eran la única comunidad de arachnes existente. La isla es notable por ostentar una geografía que simula a una araña, motivo por la cual son fácilmente asociadas con toda la estirpe en general. Posee una superficie de 56,666 kilómetros cuadrados, convirtiéndolas en el territorio independiente liminal más extenso en la actualidad.

Su población está censada en 400,420 habitantes. Sus lenguajes oficiales son el alemán y el japonés, siendo el germano el predominante. Su moneda oficial es el Sparassusreichsmark, el cual equivale al valor del Euro. También adoptaron el yen japonés en 1922. Aunque la cultura es mayoritariamente alemana, la isla posee influencias griegas e italianas en ciudades como Olios y Delena, además de una gran comunidad nipona en las ciudades circundantes a Isopeda. En el norte del país, los idiomas escandinavos también son hablados. La capital originalmente se llamaba Heteropodiema, pero fue cambiada a Ophistolium después que la dictadora Stalherz tomara el poder.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/encarachne13]

 _Sargento Sparassediana de instrucción._

Localizadas en medio del océano australasiático, se ubican exactamente entre las islas de Lycosios y Maratus, las cuales conquistaron después de colonizar Sparassus. Son un caso peculiar en cuanto a cultura, ya que han emulado casi a la perfección los avances de su patria étnica. Desde el equivalente a la Orden Teutónica del Sacro Imperio Romano hasta el infame Tercer Reich, Sparassus y Alemania se han convertido en espejos casi idénticos y ejemplo sobresaliente de paralelo histórico. La líder actual es Brunhilde Stahalherz III, la nieta de la iniciadora del exitoso golpe de Estado que derrocó al anterior Imperio de Sparassus para establecer la dictadura en 1922; un año antes del famoso y fallido _Putsch_ de Múnich que Hitler realizara para destronar a la República de Weimar.

Empero, aunque hayan adoptado una forma de gobierno totalitaria y hasta la apariencia de la Alemania Nazi en todos sus aspectos, su ideología de superioridad se basa en su eficiencia militar, industrial y social en lugar del intolerante racismo del NSDAP. Cuesta creer que un estado ultra-militarizado donde la ropa común recuerda a los uniformes de batalla del ejército germano, las banderas rojas con arañas negras sobre un fondo blanco decoran las plazas y las ciudadanas son instruidas en el arte de la guerra desde los seis años no se haya transformado en una nación tan opresiva como la que plagó Europa en los años treinta, pero las arachnes han sabido mantener una relativa estabilidad concentrando sus esfuerzos en propaganda que exalte las virtudes del trabajo y el patriotismo. En este aspecto, comparten mucho con la ideología japonesa.

Las primeras colonizadoras arribaron a las costas del actual estrecho de Weidmann, estableciendo la aldea homónima en el año 1403, descubriendo que el territorio se llamaba Mantoidea y ya le pertenecía a sus eternas enemigas: las empusas. Pronto se entabló la Gran Guerra Arachne-Empusa, un cruento conflicto que duró nada menos que cincuenta años. Durante el llamado Decalustro de Sangre, se emplearon más de veinte mil arachnes contra alrededor de cuarenta mil empusas, se libraron más de cuarenta y siente campañas y costó la vida a más del noventa por ciento de la población de ambos bandos. Las Sparassedianas, escasas en números, reclutaron a sus esclavas de Lycosios y Maratus con la promesa de ser liberadas una vez terminado el conflicto, juramento que el renovado Sacro Imperio de Sparassus actualmente cumplió cuando la guerra acabó. Al finalizar ésta, en junio de 1453, las empusas habían sido exterminadas completamente de la isla.

Ya que una cruzada de tal magnitud significaría una pérdida significativa en los números de población de la estirpe, la práctica de tomar hombres y encerrarlos para después usarlos como bancos de esperma se hizo demasiado común. Muchas de las batallas contra sus enemigas mantis se libraron por tomar el control y posesión de los machos, vitales para la supervivencia de ambas especies monogénero. Para los hombres, todos ellos abducidos de las islas cercanas o llegados accidentalmente después de un naufragio, aquello ya era común, pues las empusas mantenían una política similar de ver a los humanos como simples medios para procrear. Todos murieron durante los últimos meses de la contienda, cuando las empusas, desesperadas, recurrieron a emplear dragones mercenarios que causaron estragos a sus rivales arácnidas, incluyendo sus principales fuentes de esperma.

La conflagración dio nacimiento a muchas guerreras, algunas de ellas convirtiéndose en leyendas históricas. Entre las más famosas destacan tres, la primera siendo Helga Langschwert, Gran Dama de la Orden Arachne Sagrada y la conquistadora de Himmelsrand. Ella se ganó los sobrenombres de " _Drachentöter_ " y " _Drachenblut_ " (Cazadragones y Sangre de Dragón, respectivamente) después de derrotar a uno particularmente grande junto a sus cuatro secuaces durante el asalto al fuerte Hierodula (hoy Himmelsrand), donde posteriormente sería exhibido el esqueleto del dracónido trofeo junto a la espada de mandoble que usó para degollarle. Sus apodos se transformarían en el nombre de dos ciudades en su honor.

La segunda estrella histórica es Erika Kriegtochter, quien reclamara la ciudad de Geminia en la batalla final de la guerra. Ella y su hermana Monika ya habían ganado notoriedad defendiendo el fuerte Kriegshammer de más de cien empusas con sólo un escudo y un hacha, ganándose con eso el rango de comandantes y su propia división homónima. Fuentes actuales indican que en realidad se trató de un batallón de treinta, pero la leyenda no ha perdido su fuerza y aún sigue siendo admirada en la nación que ella ayudó a forjar; especialmente entre las arachnes de sáficas tendencias, pues los rumores del lesbianismo de Kriegtochter son tan abundantes como los de sus logros en batalla.

Completando el triunvirato de famosas, Serhilda Jaëgersturm se hizo de renombre al ser la que comandara el ejército que conquistara la ciudad de Holconia en sólo dos semanas. Tomando en cuenta que el asedio promedio duraba meses, la hazaña resultó lo suficientemente impresionante para promoverla a Gran Dama de la Orden. Tenía reputación de usar los espolones de las empusas caídas como guadañas para decapitar a sus adversarias y se autoproclamó "La Segadora de Weidmann", su ciudad natal. Su precisa habilidad táctica y el oportuno momento fueron las causas de que lograra tan extraordinaria proeza, según estudios contemporáneos. Las empusas se encontraban en una situación precaria y los suministros para continuar su lucha y curar a sus heridos no pudieron llegar a tiempo, cayendo ellas en poco tiempo bajo la horda arácnida de Jaëgersturm.

Una vez eliminadas las mantis, el Sacro Imperio de Sparassus continuó su existencia hasta el año 1817, cuando se produjo la llamada Revolución de la Nieve, nombrada así por ser iniciada en las frías tierras de lo que hoy en día es el fuerte Weiss Rose. La líder de la revuelta, Elsa Schnee, una Saltarina, exigía el trato igualitario para todas las especies de arachnes. En ese tiempo, cualquier otra que no fuera una Cazadora poseía menos derechos que las privilegiadas zanquilargas, las cuales eran la mayoría de la población. La guerra civil estalló y duró cinco años, concluyendo con el triunfo de Schnee, la abolición de la segregación racial y la fundación del Imperio Sparassediano o " _Schneereich_ ", como se le conoce coloquialmente, además de la primera líder Saltarina en la historia del país.

Cien años después, Brunhilde Stalherz I, harta de la ineficiencia gubernamental que llevó a su nación a caer en una crisis económica y la desestabilización social, organizó el golpe de Estado, siendo este exitoso y regresando el poder a una líder Cazadora después de un siglo de dominio de la familia Schnee. El resultado fue el Grosses Sparassus Reich, que continúa hasta hoy. Aunque muchas temieron que el retorno de las zanquilargas significara también el de las leyes discriminatorias, Stalherz se había crecido en la generación que había abandonado tales prácticas y mantuvo las leyes igualitarias. Una vez a la cabeza, Stalherz se encargó de restaurarle al país la gloria militar e industrial y empezó una severa renovación en toda la isla.

Debido a su falta de fuerza aérea y desventaja ante cualquier amenaza que provenga del aire, como esa histórica pelea con las dragonas demostró, el territorio se encuentra atiborrado de sistemas de defensa antiaérea, principalmente en forma de las Flakturme, torres fortificadas de hormigón reforzado y acero. Estos imponentes baluartes de hasta sesenta metros de altura se encuentran armados con cuatro niveles de cañones de diferente calibre y munición, desde la artillería convencional hasta sofisticados misiles. Las paredes cuentan con hasta seis metros de grosor y son capaces de resistir lo más acérrimos bombardeos. En las ciudades principales, las torres son agrupadas en actuales fortalezas y poseen capacidad para cubrir un área de hasta veinte kilómetros con artillería convencional mientras los misiles tierra-aire ofrecen un rango de trescientos o más.

También fungen como refugios y las construcciones más grandes albergarían hasta a diez mil personas. Se cuenta con una red subterránea para el abastecimiento de provisiones en caso de emergencias. La arquitectura comparte el estilo bélico y todas las estructuras, desde edificios gubernamentales hasta las residencias, se encuentran diseñadas para resistir diversos tipos de ataques en caso de un conflicto que amenace al país. Toda arachne también recibe adiestramiento en defensa antiaérea y toda arma cuenta con las miras necesarias para auxiliar a derribar amenazas del aire. Actualmente, hay ochenta y ocho torres y fortalezas de tal clase repartidas por todo el territorio, pero se planean más en el futuro.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/encarachne14]

 _Mapa de la isla._

Su marina de guerra es limitada a unas pocas corbetas y no están equipadas para soportar una lucha marítima prolongada. Tan aparente fatal carencia es compensada por su alianza con el Reino Sirena del Pacífico, o Neptune. Ser aliadas del imperio submarino más poderoso e influyente ha garantizado una seguridad privilegiada a sus aguas nacionales y un gigantesco apoyo a su industria pesquera y petrolera, las cuales son las principales fuentes de ingresos y sustento de la nación. Debido a esto, las sirenas son la segunda especie más privilegiada de la isla y la propaganda siempre las representa positivamente. Stalherz ordenó erigir en la capital una estatua conmemorativa de diez metros de altura en el cincuenta aniversario de la firma del pacto de cooperación mutua, exhibiendo las figuras de una arachne y una sirena estrechando manos.

Esta coligación también ha beneficiado a su tercera industria y de la que más se enorgullecen: la armamentística. Las armas Sparassedianas son de diseños exclusivamente germanos y muchas de ellas son réplicas autorizadas de empresas alemanas internacionales, como Heckler & Koch y Rheinmetall. Las factorías repartidas en todo el territorio producen piezas de alta calidad y de constante innovación en durabilidad y resistencia. El titanio forjado en la ciudad de Palystes es reconocido por ser el de mayor prestigio. Aunque las fuerzas policiacas locales y otros puestos de menor rango están equipados con armamento reminiscente de los años cuarenta, el ejército posee un arsenal moderno en armas cortas, medianas, largas y todo el espectro posible. Las _SturmSchütze_ , la guardia personal de la canciller Stalherz, son las primeras en recibir y probar las piezas más avanzadas para cumplir su trabajo.

Debido a su anatomía, las arachnes no poseen tanques u otra clase de vehículos blindados, pero sí conducen otros diseñados para el trabajo, transporte y construcción. La idea de prescindir de un medio tan útil para la defensa terrestre como un carro de combate reside en el hecho que ellas se consideran tanques vivientes y que poseen la rapidez y fuerza suficiente para la batalla.

En el aspecto religioso, las tres fes principales son la griega, nórdica y scarletiana, esta última siendo una especie de ateísmo de origen alegóricamente vampírico. La primera es la de mayor difusión y aunque reconocen a Zeus como el señor del Olimpo, Arachne es la que encabeza la jerarquía divina. El templo principal en su honor, localizado en la coyuntura central de la isla, ostenta una imponente y albugínea estatua de treinta metros de altura hecha a la efigie de la diosa. El santuario está diseñado a la manera de la arquitectura griega, muy similar al Partenón de Atenas, con grabados detallando la leyenda de la deidad y su influencia en la nación Sparassediana. Las devotas al panteón griego no poseen celebraciones más allá del año nuevo y la fiesta nacional de la inauguración del Reich, que si bien este último no posee aspecto religioso, ha pasado a ser considerado parte de los ritos sagrados.

La fe nórdica es la segunda en cuestión de difusión y es mayormente practicada en los fríos territorios del norte, con mayor presencia en las ciudades de Geminia y Palystes. Como en el caso anterior, Odín es el señor de los Aesir, pero Arachne, a pesar de ser ajena al mito, mantiene una posición superior. En Sparassus, las leyendas de los antiguos vikingos se fusionan con los del panteón helénico y dan como resultado este extraño sincretismo religioso donde es común encontrar los mitos de dos culturas tan diferentes convivir y formar cuasi-nuevas fes en el proceso. Al igual que sus contrapartes griegas, las odinistas no poseen celebraciones más allá del año nuevo y el aniversario del Reich. Quizás la única diferencia sea que sus devotas son más propensas a festejar con café y otras bebidas embriagantes.

Aunque la ideología scarletiana, la tercera "fe", rechaza la noción de dios alguno, Arachne continúa siendo el único aspecto religioso en un movimiento básicamente ateísta. Esto es debido a que la religión en Sparassus, más que ser un dogma teísta que concede la existencia de seres superiores que deciden el destino de cada persona, la fe es meramente una rama más de la filosofía y sirve como guía espiritual basado en el aprendizaje de las metáforas que cada mito ofrece. Y Arachne representa no sólo a cada individuo, sino también la identidad nacional así como el de la especie entera; ergo, ella es el centro toda práctica espiritual.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/encarachne8]

 _Alemanes disfrutando un postre de procedencia Sparassediana._

La propaganda es un aspecto intrínseco de la vida cotidiana y se enfoca en exaltar el nacionalismo, la unión de las ciudadanas, las virtudes de la especie y las recompensas del trabajo duro. Curiosamente, la glorificación de la familia Stalherz o el régimen dejó de difundirse desde que la más reciente canciller tomó el poder, ya que el respeto hacia ella y a la patria resultan tan implícitos que es innecesario repetirlo. La filosofía general se basa en siempre serle útil a la nación y todo empleo, incluso los menos relacionados, como la agricultura, tala o pesca, está bajo jurisdicción del ejército. Las academias, incluso las guarderías, son militares, la policía es parte del ejército y cada ciudadana está instruida en el uso de armas; todo trabajo es en beneficio del ejército y el Estado. A pesar de que lo anterior suena al sueño dorado de toda dictadura, la finalidad que el Reich públicamente proclama es la de asegurarse que las habitantes siempre busquen ser útiles para que el país progrese.

Empero, uno de los aspectos que no pueden negarse y que resultan irónicos, es que a pesar de que Sparassus se muestra tan abierta a compartir su historia y cultura, son de las naciones más herméticas que puedan existir. Con excepción de los diplomáticos del Programa de Intercambio y cualquier infortunado que llegara a quedar varado en el territorio, la entrada a los humanos está estrictamente prohibida. La razón se debe a que la ausencia masculina de la isla vuelve a cada hombre una manzana de la discordia y un catalizador de disputas, desestabilizando el orden social, además de que sería blanco fácil de posibles abducciones. Controlar su acceso y disponibilidad no es sólo cuestión de control de natalidad, sino de dominio social. Sólo es Estado decide cuando una arachne se reproduce, ergo, manteniendo el poder sobre la propia vida en sí.

Los liminales no están sujetos a tal prohibición y las leyes de inmigración son bastante laxas desde la alianza con las sirenas, quienes conforman la mayoría de extranjeros, aunque de manera limitada. Sin embargo, la posición geográfica, el clima y las turbulentas aguas reducen la cantidad restante de especies disponibles a las voladoras, las cuales son desalentadas por las numerosas defensas antiaéreas y el aire belicista que se respira. Algunas arpías y liminales insecto suelen usarlo como lugar de reposo durante sus migraciones, pero nunca permanecen demasiado tiempo y difícilmente establecen contacto con las arachnes.

Pero quizás la mayor veta sea la que se impone a la misma población. Anteriormente, ninguna ciudadana podía salir del país, a excepción de territorios conquistados, los cuales hace siglos dejaron de pertenecer a Sparassus y por ende, nulificando toda opción disponible. Solamente la canciller, sus guardias y las diplomáticas del Estado son las autorizadas de tal privilegio. La única manera real de que una residente pueda salir del territorio es cuando se organizan los viajes grupales para encontrar pareja en países cercanos, los cuales son restringidos a veinticuatro horas y entonces la persona debe regresar. Las que decidan servir al ejército cuentan con la posibilidad de elegir el país de su elección, rondando libremente hasta encontrar un candidato, aparearse y volver, aunque el tiempo sigue limitado a un solo día. Como es de esperarse, la mayoría de las arachnes, si no es que todas, son parte de la fuerza militar para gozar de tal prebenda.

Resulta extraño que el gobierno gaste tiempo y valiosos recursos para crear tours internacionales, pero las restricciones son mayores que los beneficios. A cambio de tal privilegio, la persona y sus descendientes deben servir fielmente al ejército de por vida; de negarse o tratar de huir, la condena puede ser encarcelamiento de por vida o la ejecución inmediata de todos los miembros de la familia. No es de extrañar que ante tan severa restricción, muchas familias decidan escapar de la isla a los países aledaños. Empero, las aguas son demasiado riesgosas e incluso contando con la ayuda de sirenas selacias, las traficantes marinas por excelencia, no hay garantía que las fugitivas estarán seguras en una nación diferente.

Con la llegada del Acta y sus estipulaciones, se retiró la prohibición y toda ciudadana se volvió libre para inscribirse en el Programa de Intercambio sin recibir sanción alguna. Desgraciadamente, la ley marcial sobre el servir fielmente al país y sus fuerzas armadas continúa vigente. Dado que absolutamente todo está bajo jurisdicción militar, las habitantes aún continúan sujetas a las consecuencias de abandonar su patria, incluso si es por la vía reglamentaria. Este inesperado vacío legal no está sujeto a sanciones internacionales debido a las mismas carencias de los acuerdos en el Acta, que prohíben interferencia humana en los asuntos internos de las naciones liminales. Aún así, siguen habiendo arachnes que deciden tomar el riesgo y crear una nueva vida en otro país, aún con la amenaza que huir del suyo implica.

Eso no significa que la población sea menos patriota. Incluso entre las fugitivas, se conserva ese orgullo Sparassediano y la exaltación de las virtudes de su nación. Suena ilógico, considerando que tratan de escapar de éste en primer lugar, pero la opinión generalizada es que no odian a su patria o su gente, sólo a las ideas opresoras del gobierno y lo mucho que desean verlo más abierto y menos hermético. Al final del día, entre más sabemos de Sparassus, menos parecemos comprenderlo.

* * *

 **ANEXO: SAFISMO**

* * *

El lesbianismo es todavía un tema tabú incluso entre todas las especies cuya supervivencia depende de la reproducción y es naturalmente menos cerrada respecto a los asuntos sexuales. Dado que cada individua es fundamental para expandir la estirpe y la oportunidades para aparearse son escasas, el que alguna de sus integrantes posea tendencias homosexuales y, por ende, no provea el beneficio de aumentar las cifras de población, es completamente mal visto y en ocasiones sancionado. Emulando tristemente la situación humana, muchos hombres y mujeres liminales con tales preferencias han sido víctimas de ostracismo y discriminación por sus propias comunidades y las sociedades humanas.

Para una especie monogénero como las arachnes, que nunca gozaron de la mayor aceptación entre la humanidad y su única manera de multiplicarse, la procreación siempre ha sido imperativa y el homosexualismo es la completa antítesis del concepto. Incluso aunque los tiempos modernos han permitido que sus oportunidades para desarrollar descendencia aumenten significativamente y la sociedad empiece a verlas con mayor positivismo, el prejuicio arraigado a la nula contribución a la reproducción de la estirpe sigue presente en las comunidades del presente.

[tinyurl PUNTO com/encarachne15]

 _Arachne y arpía exploran las artes sáficas._

Entre las naciones arácnidas, sólo Lycosios, sumida seguidamente en tumultos internos y con una población a la baja, considera el safismo puro completamente ilegal y toda practicante declarada es apresada. Con la llegada del Acta, las condenadas son obligadas a unirse al Programa de Intercambio y nunca volver. Por el lado contrario, Maratus y Sparassus no consideran ilegal el lesbianismo, pero tampoco lo reconocen como una preferencia válida y se sigue considerando una anomalía que frena la expansión de la especie. Incluso si una pareja optara por la inseminación artificial y cumplir su deber con la estirpe, la cultura no está a favor de tal método porque no implica dominación directa de alguien y embarazarse de manera impersonal es considerado poco digno.

Curiosamente, el bisexualismo es admitido en las tres naciones, algo entendible porque permite la posibilidad de que la persona pueda reproducirse. Es considerado normal que una especie compuesta enteramente de mujeres explore su sexualidad entre ellas y creen lazos amistosos profundos, reforzando el concepto de hermandad entre arachnes. También ayuda mucho a evitar altercados en situaciones donde sólo hay un macho disponible y es necesario compartirlo con otras hembras. Culturas como las de las lamias y centauros adoptaron los harenes como su forma de vida y el bisexualismo ha sido la respuesta a mantener la unidad entre todos los involucrados. La mayoría de las arachnes, aunque casi monógamas, no se oponen a la idea de compartir si pueden crear lazos lo suficientemente fuertes con los otros miembros. Después de todo, significarían más individuos para dominar, haciendo la oferta muy atractiva.

Empero, la sociedad tiene la idea generalizada de que el lesbianismo es meramente una fase de experimentación y esta se abandona una vez hallada un hombre indicado. En este aspecto, los paralelos con la cultura japonesa y su visión tan limitada sobre el homosexualismo son tan evidentes que estudiar una ayudaría a entender directamente a la otra sin problemas.

Igual que en país del sol naciente, en la sociedad arachne la orientación sexual que diverja del camino a la procreación se mantiene en secreto, jamás revelada al público. Aunque no hay leyes que la prohíban, tampoco existen estatutos que protejan a una de la discriminación u otra clase de injusticia. Algunas fuentes señalan el trato legítimamente desmoralizante que una lesbiana declarada debe enfrentar en la vida diaria, que van desde la decepción en el círculo familiar, las miradas acusativas de la sociedad y la actitud denigrante que reciben de sus superiores, como ser dadas de baja en el ejército y ser negadas en otros trabajos por considerarlas portadoras de enfermedades venéreas o pedófilas.

Muchas fugitivas Sparassedianas afirman que aunque es fácil callar y fingir, eventualmente la presión social, especialmente la proveniente de la propia familia, termina siendo insoportable. Incluso cuando respetadas leyendas como Erika Kriegtochter pudieron haber poseído tales preferencias, afirmarlo definitivamente es casi un suicidio social; y, desgraciadamente, muchas optan por la salida falsa cuando se convierten en parias.

Para obtener una opinión más directa y sólida respecto al tema, me di a la tarea de entrevistar a una habitante del Grosses Sparassus Reich durante uno de mis estudios de rutina. A continuación, una transcripción parcial de ésta.

 ** _–_** ** _[Noviembre 20 – 14:44 horas – Ubicación clasificada – Folio número 001945] –_**

– "¿Está segura que mantendrá mi identidad en secreto, doctora?"

– "Descuida, Aria, que no planeo revelarla. Gracias por aceptar mi proposición, toma asiento por favor. ¿Te sientes bien?"

– "Sí, _danke_."

– "¿Deseas algún apodo durante esta entrevista?"

– "Uhm, ¿qué tal simplemente Cazadora?"

– "No es muy original, pero bastará." – [Tomé asiento a lado de ella] – "De acuerdo, araña, vayamos directamente al grano: eres lesbiana y provienes de Sparassus, ¿cierto?"

– "A menos que me haya cruzado a un universo paralelo, sí, lo soy."

– "Bien, ¿cómo es la situación de las personas con tus mismos gustos en tu patria natal?"

– "No es fácil ser una arachne lesbiana, doc."

– "No lo dudo, pero sé más específica, por favor."

– "Bueno, en primer lugar, no existimos. Y lo digo en el sentido que nadie sale del clóset por temor al rechazo en general. Nos ven diferente, nos tratan diferente, no confían en nosotras y piensan que estamos mal de la cabeza. Es irónico que en nuestro santuario, el que nos mantuvo a salvo del mundo cuando aún éramos un mito, nosotras nos veamos obligadas a fingir que somos otra falsedad para sobrevivir."

– "¿Qué tan diferente es el trato en un país que no sanciona tus preferencias?"

– "Es una discriminación afásica, muda, pero sus miradas y acciones dicen mucho más que sus afónicas palabras." – [Ella suspiró] – "Por ejemplo, una Saltarina en la Academia Militar de Weidmann, fue descubierta escribiendo su confesión a una compañera de clase y las burlas a ella no pararon al grado que tuvo que mudarse de ciudad. Sólo era una adolescente y ya había sido marcada con un estigma prácticamente permanente. No era mi amiga, pero siempre me sentí mal por ella. Lo peor es que fue la persona de la que estaba enamorada quien la delató."

– "Lo lamento, suena horrible."

– " _Danke_ , doc. Al menos aprendí a que no se puede confiar ni en tu propia especie en temas tabú."

– "¿Alguna vez tus amistades sospecharon de tus inclinaciones?"

– "Mis pocas amigas sospechaban, especialmente en los cuarteles de la _Schutzpolizei_ , pero me aseguré de negar todos los rumores que pudieran crearse, por muy difícil que fuera." – [La arachne rió ligeramente] – "Es decir, somos una especie con una libido más alta que el promedio, y pasar todo el tiempo reprimiendo tus deseos es un problema cuando estás rodeada de atractivas mujeres en cualquier dirección. Aunque estábamos entrenadas, las noches de luna llena eran una tortura para mí."

– "Me lo imagino. ¿Qué hay de tu familia?"

– "Definitivamente lo sabían, pero siempre trataron de negarlo. Mi abuela, forjada a la vieja manera, se volvió más estricta conmigo para supuestamente enderezarme, pero eso sólo me hizo más reticente a defender mi orientación. Nunca lo confesé abiertamente, claro; ella no hubiera dudado en correrme de la casa de admitirlo."

– "¿Alguna vez te descubrieron?"

– "Prefiero… no hablar de eso, por favor."

– "Está bien, descuida. Dime, ¿ese ambiente de pasiva hostilidad fue lo que te hizo abandonar tu país?"

– "Parcialmente, no quiero profundizar en ello."

– "De acuerdo. Ahora que ya no debes ocultarlo, ¿qué opina tu familia?"

– "Mi madre finalmente aceptó mi orientación cuando murió mi abuela. Admitió que jamás me quiso menos por ello y sólo fingió no reconocerlo porque no deseaba oponerse a su progenitora. Afortunadamente, ella me apoya completamente y se lo agradezco profundamente."

– "¿Resientes a tu nación por no tolerarte y reprimirte por prácticamente toda tu vida?"

– "No, amo a mi patria como nunca, sólo estoy decepcionada de que a pesar de que presumimos de nuestra supuesta superioridad, sigamos siendo tan cerradas de mente."

– "Desde tu llegada a tierras niponas has encontrado personas con tu misma orientación. ¿Has formado solidaridad con estas?"

– "Sin duda, no sabe la alegría que sentí al toparme con personas que pensaban o habían vivido lo mismo que yo. Incluso aunque fuéramos de especies diferentes, logramos unirnos. Después de veinte años, salir de ese claustrofóbico clóset fue realmente apoteósico." – [La arachne se sonrojó en ese momento] – "Incluso, encontré el amor. No podría estar más agradecida por haber llegado aquí."

– "Me alegro que hallaras tu panacea, Cazadora. ¿Sientes que Japón es más progresivo que Sparassus?"

– "En parte. Sinceramente, es como una versión menos severa de casa, pero sé que sigo sin ser bien vista ante esta sociedad tan tradicional. Estoy segura que mi estatus como liminal y mi puesto como agente es lo que los mantiene tratándome mejor de lo esperado."

– "¿Consideras que la amabilidad de este país es falsa, Arachne?"

– "No quise sonar ruda o descortés, lo siento. Sólo quería recalcar que al ser una especie protegida por el Acta, deben comportarse un poco diferente a lo habitual. Supongo no debí usar ese ejemplo, dudo que sepan que soy lesbiana en primer lugar."

– "Está bien, pero entiendo tu punto. ¿Crees que estamos progresando en cuestión de aceptación?"

– "Tomando en cuenta la cantidad de personas homosexuales o bisexuales abiertas sobre sus preferencias que he conocido en el poco tiempo que llevo habitando aquí, usted incluida, diría que vamos a pasos agigantados."

– "¿Eres más feliz desde que ahora puedes expresar tu sexualidad libremente?"

– "Más de lo que se imagina, doc. Japón es mi verdadera tierra de las oportunidades."

– "¿Qué opinas de la situación de los liminales gay en el mundo y que aún sufren de discriminación? ¿Y de la gente que piensa que lo suyo es un desorden mental o enfermedad?"

– "Qué sólo el conocimiento seguirá evitando que la ignorancia nos frene en camino al entendimiento y la paz que tanto deseamos alcanzar. Después de todo, ¿no es fomentar el odio un crimen? Y lo dice alguien que viene del Tercer Reich arácnido, como le dicen."

– "¿Te preocupa el saber que no podrás dejar descendencia?"

– "Eso es nuestro instinto animal hablando, doc. Cuando éramos animales salvajes y una extinción sorpresa podía arrasar con nuestra población entera, nuestros cerebros colocaron la reproducción como la más alta prioridad de toda especie. Todos aún seguimos siendo esos primitivos cavernarios que deben producir hijos por temor a extinguirse, y es ese instinto el que no nos permite aceptar que cosas como la descendencia dejaron de ser asunto de vida o muerte. Además, al final del día, más que un hijo, es nuestro legado por lo que deberíamos preocuparnos. Lo que importa es lo que aportamos al mundo, siempre para bien. Sí, podríamos tener hasta diez bebés, ¿pero eso no haría mejores que alguien que no? ¿Acaso el número de crías nos hace superiores? ¿Nuestra gloria se basa en la sobrepoblación? De ser así, las bacterias hace mucho que superaron a los vertebrados." – [Ella suspiró] – "Lamento haberme exaltado con ese soliloquio, doc, pero es molesto que crean que mi papel como hembra es simplemente procrear. Será lo que la naturaleza nos hizo, pero esta también nos creó como máquinas de matar y guerreras. ¿Debemos ceder a esos impulsos también? ¿Volver a nuestro estado primitivo, destruyendo el concepto de civilización en sí? Lo dudo."

– "Comprendo tu punto de vista. ¿Tu pareja opina lo mismo?"

– "De hecho son dos." – [Esclareció, con una ligera sonrisa jactanciosa] – "Y sí, piensan igual. No podremos tener hijos, pero la descendencia no tiene que ser precisamente de sangre, ¿sabe? Un hijo es más que algo que se crea en el vientre de su madre; es alguien a quien crías, le das tu conocimiento y amor para que sea una mejor persona a futuro. Por eso considero que si deseáramos optar por ese camino, podríamos adoptar. No llevaría nuestros genes, pero dudo que eso importe cuando lo amas como si fuera completamente tuyo, ¿no lo cree?"

– "Te entiendo, y honestamente, te apoyo. Ahora, ¿qué le dirías a una liminal o persona que ha callado su homosexualidad por demasiado tiempo e incluso ha llegado considerar medidas extremas por no soportar el estigma que la sociedad le impone?"

– "No le diría nada, escucharía lo que tiene que decir; y eso es lo que la sociedad no desea hacer."

– "Interesante respuesta. Bien, creo que eso sería todo, Cazadora. ¿Algo más que desees agregar?"

– "¿Esto ayudará a que el mundo comprenda mejor a las liminales, y personas en general, con nuestras preferencias?"

– "Eso espero."

– "Me alegro. _Danke schön_ , _ärztin_. Creo que eso sería todo. Gracias por escuchar."

– "De nada, Cazadora. Gracias por cooperar."

 ** _–_** ** _[Fin de la entrevista] –_**

Como podemos ver, ya sean desde rituales nocturnos para probar su valor, sociedades autónomas, alianzas interespecie y estigmas sociales, las arachnes y los humanos compartimos mucho más de lo que creíamos. Quizás este paralelo no debería sorprendernos, pues provenimos de la misma materia primordial que brotara en el planeta hace más de cuatro billones de años. Todas las especies compartimos la misma casa, y ya sea que tengamos nuestras diferencias, la comprensión es la clave para la convivencia pacífica y el avance de la civilización. Entender a estas majestuosas mujeres arácnidas es comprendernos a nosotros y un paso importante hacia el progreso. La historia vuelve a nacer con la revelación de su existencia, y quizás, sea una excelente oportunidad para aprender del pasado y tomar ese valioso conocimiento para forjar un mejor futuro donde hombre, araña y toda especie puedan vivir en armonía.

* * *

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS**

* * *

Quiero expresar mis profundos agradecimientos al profesor T. Flakovsky y sus seis esposas por su invaluable cooperación respecto a este tema en particular. También al profesor G. Praken y su esposa, cuyos conocimientos paleontológicos fueron de mucha ayuda. Agradezco también a la biblioteca de las dependencias del Programa de Intercambio por proveer los documentos sobre los estatutos legales del país y sus reportes sobre las naciones arácnidas. También a todos los que voluntariamente compartieron sus anécdotas para la creación de este documento. Por último, agradezco a mis superiores por permitirme acceder a los archivos de nuestra base de datos y la autorización de este documento. Sin ellos, nada de esto hubiera sido posible.

 ** _–_ _Saadia Vanessa Redguard_** _ **–**_

 _Honorem et Gloriam_

* * *

 **FIN DE DOCUMENTO 4 DE 4**


	9. Sirenas

_Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado.

* * *

 **Sirenas y Tritones.**

 **Por: Kamiya Nagisa**

* * *

Los tritones o sirenas (o simplemente sirenas para simplificar) son una especie liminal acuática que poseen una gran población y cultura. Aunque el nombre correcto es _mermaid_ para las hembras, son coloquialmente llamadas sirenas, debido a la amalgamación de diferentes términos latinizados.

Son, por así decirlo, la extraespecie más conocida y popular por la especie. Esto debido a que las sirenas protagonizan muchas leyendas y mitos alrededor del mundo, especialmente Europa y Medio Oriente, aparte de protagonizar muchas obras literarias y de entretenimiento general, siendo la obra de la Sirenita de Hans Christian Andersen y la adaptación hecha por Walt Disney de la obra de Andersen, las más conocidas.

Su origen mitológico es un tanto caliginoso, ya que es confundida con la sirena griega que a su vez es confundida con las harpías. Hay que aclarar para evitar confusiones si se habla español, porque las sirenas en su origen mitológico son aves con senos y cabeza de mujer, mientras que en otros son un tipo de ninfa. En sí, las sirenas originales son ninfas con la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua. Algunas tienen alas en su espalda como los tengu. Ya aclarada esta confusión, detallaré a continuación su origen.

Siendo una persona muy familiarizada con las sirenas, conozco mucho de su cultura y biología.

Primero y antes que nada, es de mucha suerte que esta especie y sus gobiernos sean tan abiertos en compartir su historia y datos generales de estas extraespecies, ya que gracias a estos hay una gran cantidad datos que despejan muchas dudas.

Este informe será algo largo, así que será dividido en secciones.

 **Origen de los mitos y primeros avistamientos.**

La primera aparición de las sirenas es en el mito de la diosa Derceto de la mitología Asiria, esposa del dios Hadad y madre de Semiramis, que sería reina de Asiria. Derceto tenía la apariencia típica de las sirenas.

En sí, la historia de Derceto es que ella ofendió a la diosa Venus, la cual en venganza le hizo enamorarse de un pastor, con el cual tuvo una hija, Semiramis. Cuando nació Semiramis, Venus quitó su encantamiento sobre Derceto, llena de ira hizo matar al pastor que había y abandonó a su hija. Después de eso, se arrojó al mar, pero los dioses no permitieron su muerte, dándole una forma anfibia que recordaba las sirenas modernas.

También tienen presencia en los mitos británicos e Ibéricos En las cuales son presentadas como son normalmente reconocidas: hermosas mujeres con cola de pescado en lugar piernas, con inmensas riquezas. Algunas son benevolentes y otras retratadas más hostiles. En muchos de estos mitos los tritones son referidos como seres horribles, algo totalmente falso, ya que los tritones son de rasgos finos o afilados por lo general.

Una constante en estos mitos y leyendas, es que las sirenas atraían a los hombres hacia ellas a atreves de hermosos cantos, no es ningún mito que la voz de las sirenas es preciosa y privilegiada, por lo cual es entendible el mito el hechizo del canto de las sirenas.

En muchas partes del mundo hay leyendas en que las sirenas son mostradas como seres hostiles, ahogando a la gente en ríos y mares, así como hundir embarcaciones. Mientras que en otros relatos son benevolentes y ayudan a la gente a que sobrevivir en naufragios en el mar.

En sí éstas están a relacionadas muchas leyendas y mitos sobre supuestos poderes y dones que varían según el país, pues en Japón hay una leyenda un tanto macabra sobre una cualidad de las sirenas, la cual dice que si un humano come carne de sirena se haría inmortal. Por lo que en el pasado estas eran cazadas en aguas niponas por órdenes de los señores feudales para así obtener la vida eterna. Dicho sea de paso, ninguna sirena es inmortal. Este acto creo la extinción de las sirenas lacustres en Japón.

Por otro lado cuando llegó la cristiandad, la iglesia católica empezó a mostrar a las sirenas como seres malévolos que tentaban al hombre al pecado carnal. Se sabe que la iglesia creó mitos falsos que justificaban el asesinato de sirenas por considerarlas enviadas del demonio.

Era común que si una sirena fuese atrapada, fuera asesinada en el acto por estas creencias, por lo que no solo en Japón las sirenas lacustres fueron víctimas de genocidio, muchas de estas fueron erradicadas de Europa en la época del oscurantismo.

En cuanto a avistamientos registrados, era común que se vieran sirenas en el mar desde las embarcaciones. Dichos avistamientos eran reportados por los marinos, hasta la aparición del barco de vapor y al aumento de la pesca comercial, ya que las sirenas eran más precavidas con el ser humano.

En sus últimos avistamientos registrados antes del acta, hay varios en los cuales hablaban de que las sirenas eran vistas fugazmente en submarinos militares y científicos que estaban a gran profundidad. Se sabe que muchas sabotearon barcos y submarinos a partir de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Esto es debido a que las batallas navales destruían sus ciudades como daño colateral.

 **Origen de la especie.**

Para fortuna nuestra, las sirenas son unas de las pocas especies que tienen registros íntegros de sus orígenes. Esto es debido a que la especie ha tenido contacto muy cercano desde sus orígenes con la raza y cultura de los Atlantes. Gracias a esto hay registros muy fidedignos de su origen evolutivo y de su historia como especie, lejos de las supersticiones y mitos que los humanos han creado sobre estas.

Para empezar, según los registros fósiles del Imperio Atlante, el ancestro primigenio de las sirenas evoluciono a partir del _Ardipithecus ramidus_ , un homínido que existió hace 4.4 millones de años. Se cree que algunos ejemplares se asentaron en las costas y por la necesidad de buscar alimento en el mar fueron adaptándose para vivir en este. Los fósiles guardados celosamente por el reino Crisaor (nación sirena que se encuentra entre Somalia, Yemen, Omán, India y Paquistán), en el océano Índico.

Según los restos fósiles encontrados, las sirenas fueron evolucionando de forma similar a los cetáceos y otros mamíferos marinos, creando una capa de grasa debajo de su piel lisa y delicada ideal para ser hidrodinámicos. Su columna vertebral se alargó y creó una aleta caudal como la de los delfines. Con el tiempo las piernas se fueron deformando hasta transformarse en las aletas pélvicas que todos conocemos, las cuales son remanentes de sus piernas homínidas. Aparte, éstas poseen falanges como la de otros mamíferos marinos.

Las sirenas tuvieron un proceso de evolución muy curioso. Se sabe que las primeras proto-sirenas eran similares a los delfines en el hecho que no poseían escamas, aparte de que salían a la tierra de las playas, igual que los leones marinos.  
Tenían muchos depredadores, como las harpías, tiburones, dragones, orcas y homínidos más evolucionados. Por lo que por alguna extraña razón se produjo una serie mutaciones para sobrevivir a sus depredadores y superarlos.

No se sabe si fue por una mutación externa, pero las sirenas empezaron a desarrollar escamas para proteger sus colas de depredadores acuáticos. Desarrollaron músculos poderosos en sus colas, una columna, aleta caudal, además unas escamas duras y filosas para dificultarle a sus depredadores acuáticos ser atrapadas y capturadas con sus mandíbulas. Con tiempo desarrollaron también branquias, glándulas segregadoras de limo resbaladizo y una vejiga natatoria, para evitar que sus depredadores aéreos y terrestres no pudiesen capturarlas tan fácilmente y que estos no lograran perseguirlos en el mar.

Una vez hechas estas adaptaciones a lo largo de generaciones hicieron que las sirenas se adaptaran a la vida acuática de manera casi permanente. Curiosamente pueden andar en tierra y respirar aire, como los mamíferos marinos. Las branquias que poseen siempre deben estar húmedas, si no las sirenas morirían, problema solucionado por el limo que segregan.

Con el tiempo fueron evolucionando otras partes de sus cuerpos. Los dedos de sus manos generaron membranas, creando así manos palmeadas. En las aletas de sus colas empezaron a desarrollar espinas como los como los peces para así ganar más firmeza en esta y nadar más rápido. Sus ojos se adaptan fácilmente a las condiciones de luz y oscuridad, lo que les permitió una visión uniforme y perfecta, fuera y dentro del agua, incluso en zonas muy profundas y turbias.

Con el tiempo las sirenas se multiplicaron y se volvieron la especie liminal marina más numerosa.

 **Historia y cultura.**

La historia de las sirenas está muy estrechamente ligada a la del Imperio Atlante. Según el mito, la nación de la Atlántida era una gran potencia militar que conquistó el oeste de Europa y norte de África, que posteriormente fue hundida por un desastre natural.

Empero, la Atlántida no se hundió por un desastre natural, sino todo lo contrario. Se hundió el continente para hacerle frente a los abisales profundos, comandados por Dagon. Así es, la Atlántida se hundió para enfrentar a la amenaza de las razas abisales marinas, con el motivo de proteger al mundo de esta amenaza. Se sabe que las sirenas siempre comerciaron con el Imperio Atlante. Cuando los atlantes le declararon la guerra a los profundos, esta civilización, pese a ser muy avanzada tecnológicamente, tener acceso a la magia y grandes recursos, no contaban con un ejército tan numeroso como el de Dagon.

Por lo que en un giro de los acontecimientos, las tribus sirenas se unieron a su causa, ya que las sirenas, sin importar especie, compartían la misma fe por el dios Poseidón, el cual según sus mitos es su padre y creador. Aparte de que también el ejército de Dagon amenazaba a la gran mayoría de las extraespecies marinas. La alianza de las sirenas con el Imperio era necesaria para su supervivencia.

Con esta alianza, las sirenas formaron a ser el grueso del imperio Atlante. La coligación entre estas dos especies dio como resultado uno de los ejecitos más grandes de los que se tenga registro. Pues el ejército atlante estaba conformado por aproximadamente un millón trecientos mil soldados, según registros históricos, más de la mitad de sus soldados eran tritones. El resto estaba conformado por atlantes y otros liminales marinos.

A este periodo histórico se le llamo la Gran Guerra de Atlante, la cual inició con hundimiento del continente en el año 1250 a.C. y terminó entre los años 980 a. C.

Luego de la derrota de Dagon, este fue sellado y desterrado junto a su pueblo a los abismos marinos por el emperador Neptune IV, el cual consolidó el Imperio Atlante haciéndose de los territorios de los profundos. Pero ese no fue el fin de los conflictos con los abisales, pues temiendo que estos volvieran y que posteriormente otros despertaran al abisal legendario, Cthulhu, de su letargo (la guerra contra Dagon fue unos de los motivos para evitar el regreso de este dios), el Imperio puso todos sus medios para que los abisales no tomaran la tierra y mando a tierra firme a atlantes y a liminales capaces de vivir en tierra para vigilar que estos la tomaran.

A su vez el Imperio fue conquistando el océano para tener vigilada las ruinas de la ciudad submarina R'lyeh y el resto del mar, por si alguno de los cultistas que adoraban a Cthulhu intentara despertarlo y fuese detenido.

Después de conquistar varios territorios bajo el mar, el Imperio empezó a formar ciudades y expandirse. Así fue anexando territorios y evitando que los profundos que no fueron desterrados despertaran al primigenio cautivo en R'lyeh.

Como medida preventiva el imperio hizo alianzas con las civilizaciones cercanas al mar para así tener vigilado a los abisales terrestres. Incluso mandó a sirenas y tritones a custodiar templos de estos sumergidos en zonas lacustres.

Con el paso del tiempo, algunas sirenas tomaron territorios no anexados al Imperio, pidiendo así su independencia. El Imperio les dio su independencia con la condición de que debían alertar de actividades sospechosas de los abisales y así acudir en su ayuda. Muchos fueron los pequeños reinos que formaron, especialmente en el Pacifico norte y en océano Indico.

Este periodo después de la guerra con los profundos. Se le llamó "la Gran Restauración" y fue desde el año 989 a. C. hasta el 807 a.C.

Con el tiempo ocurrieron varias guerras entre el imperio y otras razas abisales, siendo los tritones conocidos como "el puño del Imperio" porque ellos conformaban el grueso de su ejército.

No hubo problemas con los humanos hasta la aparición de las primeras batallas navales. Donde como efecto colateral de estas, las ciudades y poblados eran fuertemente dañados por los hundimientos de los navíos, los proyectiles pesados fallidos y la contaminación por ciertos cargamentos era un problema para los habitantes de estas ciudades y poblados marinos.

Ya que muchas de estas batallas fueron en territorio Atlante, el imperio mandó a hundir a las embarcaciones, ya sea saboteándolas antes de que zarparan o antes de que estas llegaran a zonas pobladas.

Para dichas tareas, era bastante común que las sirenas selacias o escualo hicieran el trabajo.  
Eran más que adecuadas, ya que esta especie era famosa por su forma de ataque sigiloso. Eran hábiles a la hora de sabotear navíos, pues no sólo se valían de la tecnología atlante, sino también de sus poderosas mandíbulas. Todas las sirenas y tritones en general tienen una poderosa mordida, pues se sabe que una sirena promedio es capaz de romper cadenas y candados de un mordisco, pero las especies escualo tienen una mordida más poderosa aún, ya que estas rompían los cascos de los barcos a mordidas cuando sus herramientas no funcionaban adecuadamente.

Otras especies eran perfectamente capaces de domar bestias acuáticas con gran facilidad, como calamares gigantes y tiburones. Este trabajo era más común para las sirenas _siren_ , ya que su habilidad de manipular seres vivientes a través de sus cantos es legendaria entre su estirpe.

Pero con esto surgió un problema, la piratería. Las sirenas selacias empezaron a sacarle provecho al saqueo de barcos de hundidos. Esto era debido a que el Imperio ordenó deshacerse de los materiales peligrosos a las especies que se encargaban de esto. Éstas vieron que era un negocio muy rentable. Las especies selacias tomaban lo que podían y lo comercia con otras razas liminales que vivían lejos de comunidades humanas, como islas y costas. Los productos en general eran armas y productos varios.

Era bien conocido para los países humanos la existencia del imperio Atlante y que este tenía amenazados a estos si seguían haciendo sus guerras en sus territorios, pero al existir estos piratas, se volvió un problema del el Imperio y otras naciones acuáticas. Hubo muchos piratas selacios, pero nadie logró más que Mako Harlock, la reina pirata. Ningún forajido registrado en la historia del imperio y de la humanidad ha alcanzado sus logros su fortuna era valuada en miles de millones de dólares. Fue atrapada cinco años después de promulgada el Acta de Intercambio Cultural, pero dejaremos a Mako Harlock para más adelante.

Volviendo con las fricciones con Imperio y la humanidad, este le recordaba que estaba ahí de muchas. Pues cada vez que había un cambio de poderes estos les recordaban con sus espías en tierra que no debían dañar a los habitantes del Imperio. Pero todo esto cambio con la llegada de la cristiandad.

No es de extrañarse que la iglesia católica haya sido el peor enemigo de las extraespecies en general a lo largo de la historia. La iglesia fue la culpable de muchos genocidios y uno de estos fue el de las sirenas lacustres. Como es bien conocido, la iglesia católica y la caída del Imperio Romano llevaro a la humanidad por una era de oscuridad que duró siglos, aunque sus creencias llevaron a la extinción de muchas especies, más que el Imperio Romano.

Las sirenas, para la religión católica, eran viva representación de la tentación del mal, por lo organizaron un exterminio hacia estas. Durante éste periodo, las sirenas de agua dulce fueron exterminadas de Europa. En tanto en Japón en la época de las guerras civiles, las sirenas fueron cazadas por que se creía que al comer su carne se le daría la inmortalidad al que la consuma. Como resultado las sirenas lacustres fueron masacradas y las sirenas marinas se alejaron del archipiélago japonés.

La razón por la que el imperio y otras naciones de sirenas no tomaron represalias fue porque estos genocidios llevaron a cabo durante periodos de guerra en contra de los abisales. Durante el oscurantismo hubo muchas guerras secretas entre el imperio y los dioses primigenios. Estos enfrentamientos eran más que una larga guerra fría, Hastur, Shub-Niggurath, Nyarlathotep y otros más se han enfrentado al Imperio.

Gracias a esta guerra secreta, muchas extraespecies se convirtieron en blancos de la cristiandad, ya que muchas de las acciones del bando de los abismales provocaron miedo y muchas supersticiones. Eran comunes las alianzas con Nyarlathotep y otros dioses. Dicha guerra aún sigue vigente en estos días; al fin de cuentas no hay alianzas entre abismales.

En esta guerra, las sirenas han tenido un papel muy activo, ya que el objetivo regular es despertar algún dios durmiente o la conquista del planeta.

 **Primera y Segunda Guerras Mundiales.**

Cuando más se modernizaba la humanidad, más había fricciones, y el imperio Atlante y sus habitantes eran considerados mitos. Hasta que éstas guerras se desataron.

Como es bien sabido, durante y después estos dos periodos históricos, la humanidad a desarrolló submarinos, lo cual ponía en peligro las comunidades y ciudades submarinas. Se sabe que el imperio Atlante fue partícipe del tratado de Versalles en secreto. Las razones son información clasificada, pero una de las peticiones del Imperio fue que las naciones dejaran de contaminar los mares y que estos eventos no volviesen a ocurrir.

Lamentablemente con el inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial la situación se salió mucho de control.

La Segunda Guerra es más que conocida, por todo lo que abarcó. No es un secreto que Adolf Hitler poseía un peculiar gusto por el misticismo, ya que la Alemania Nazi empezó a utilizar extraespecies en sus filas como las Arachne. Así mismo, experimentar con objetos mágicos, conocimientos alquímicos y demás, dejados en documentos a lo largo del mundo, sin contar alianzas con naciones de los elfos de luz y algunos señores del Caos Eterno.

Esto levantó una alerta del imperio Atlante. Según registros históricos del Imperio y el Reino Sirena, la participación de estos fue mínima, debido a que una serie de eventos entre el imperio y el Reino Sirena. Ya que el Reino Sirena declaró abiertamente una guerra a las naciones que se encontraban participando en la guerra en el Pacifico, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que lidiar las sectas de Cthulhu, las cuales querían revivir a su señor.  
Debido a estos eventos, el Reino Sirena tuvo que centrarse en la protección del Pacifico Sur y no en el norte, donde tenían sus principales ciudades. Después de la Segunda Guerra, el Reino Sirena ha tenido muchos roces con los países Aliados, esto debido a que jamás quisieron ceder a sus demandas, las cuales eran que no querían flujo marítimo por sus dominios y el cese de contaminación en su territorio. Algo que el Imperio Atlante tuvo que negociar con el Reino Sirena, ya que tiene un largo historial bélico esta nación liminal. Como las exigencias del Reino Sirena eran muy exageradas, el imperio Atlante, el reino de Crisaor y la recién formada ONU, llegaron a un acuerdo con la reina de Alexia Du Neptune del Reino Sirena, la cual aceptó los términos de indemnización que recibiría por los daños colaterales que sufrió su reino durante la guerra.

El Reino Sirena ha tenido muchos roces con múltiples países humanos que se encuentran en su territorio, especialmente con Japón y Estados Unidos, esto es debido a que la heredera del trono, la princesa Lorraine Du Neptune se encontraba en Pearl Harbor durante el ataque.

Era sabido que Lorraine era muy curiosa y tenía especialmente interés en las maquinas humanas, por lo que era muy habitual en ella ir a ver la base a escondidas de sus cuidadores y guardias. La princesa murió por el fuego cruzado.

La reina Alexia Du Neptune era famosa por su carácter fuerte, por lo que la muerte de su hija casi provoca una guerra contra la humanidad.

Contrario a lo que se pueda imaginar, el Reino Sirena del Pacifico es tan avanzado tecnológica y militarmente al imperio Atlante, por lo que siempre fue una amenaza para la humanidad.

Seis años después de la rendición de Japón, nació la princesa Brigitte, la cual fue la sucesora al trono de Alexia. El reinado de Alexia termino cuando su esposo y general del ejército del Reino Sirena, el tritón Marco Kantor, le quitó el poder en un golpe de Estado, ya que las acciones de su mujer estaba orillando a un conflicto contra el imperio Atlante y la humanidad. Fue gobernante del Reino Sirena hasta que su Brigitte tuvo la edad para tomar el trono. Luego de eso, Brigitte, con veinte años de edad, decidió entrar con negociaciones con la ONU y el Imperio Atlante, siendo ella una precursoras del Acta de Intercambio Cultural inter especies, inspirada por los relatos del soldado americano y veterano de la Gran Guerra, James Bullock.

Ésta, en 1976, dio a luz Dercetis III y en 1980 a Andariel, ambas producto de su matrimonio con el tritón Belmont Hermann, el cual era secretario de asuntos exteriores del Reino Sirena.

El principal deseo de Brigitte era que las extraespecies fuesen reconocidas y respetadas por los humanos, ya que en sus últimos conflictos armados, la humanidad había dañado a las extraespecies que trataban de sobrevivir. Por desgracia, Brigitte Du Neptune murió por derrame cerebral en 1996, siendo que no pudo cumplir su sueño en vida. En ese mismo año, su hija mayor, Dercetis, toma la corona a la edad de veinte años. Ya para ese entonces Dercetis ya había contraído nupcias con un tritón Atlante llamado Hans Lorelei, el actual rey del Reino Neptune. Ambos se casaron a la edad de diecisiete años después de que naciera en 1993 su hija Meroune Lorelei Du Neptune. Lorelei es el apellido real de Meroune, pero es usado como segundo nombre, ya que el apellido Du Neptune es el "oficial" en la familia real, debido a que el Reino Sirena es un matriarcado.

La situación del Reino Sirena fue tranquila hasta la promulgación del Acta en el 2010, en el cual se hizo pública la existencia de estas después de muchas negociaciones con muchas naciones liminales.

Luego de eso, el Reino Sirena inició una carrera armamentista y comercial con el mundo, todo gracias a que el imperio Atlante y el Reino Sirena crearan Industrias Du Neptune, la cual es actualmente una de las empresas más poderosas del mundo, ya que es una de las líderes en cuanto a tecnología se refiere. Curiosamente, Industrias Du Neptune no le pertenece a al gobierno del Reino Sirena, sino a la Duquesa, Andariel Du Neptune de Kamiya.

Actualmente las sirenas tienen una posición muy privilegiada, ya que son las liminales mejor aceptadas debido a su imagen en la cultura popular, donde siempre son mostradas como seres benevolentes, aparte de su gran belleza y cultura.

 **Biología general.**

Como se mencionó anteriormente, las sirenas evolucionaron de un ancestro en común del ser humano para seguir una línea evolutiva similar a la de los cetáceos. Pero como también se señaló previamente, las sirenas tuvieron algunas mutaciones genéticas peculiares que le permitieron tener características similares a la de los peces. Se desconoce que causó estas mutaciones, aunque se sigue investigando.

Las sirenas tienen características de mamíferos marinos y de peces, lo que les permite estar fuera del agua por cierto tiempo, ya que las sirenas no pueden alejarse por tiempos prolongados del agua. Por ejemplo, ellas poseen una capa de grasa cutánea que les permite aguantar el frio como muchos mamíferos marinos, aunque no se les nota, ya que esta posee una composición única y se almacena principalmente en su cola. Sus orejas son muy similares a sus aletas y su sentido del oído es muy bueno bajo el agua.

Entre sus características, se encuentra un sistema respiratorio similar al humano, el cual les permite respirar oxigeno mientras estén fuera del agua, aparte de la capacidad de vocalización para comunicarse. Curiosamente, tienen branquias como los peces que son compatibles con agua dulce y agua salada, de las cuales les obtener el oxígeno del agua de forma más eficiente que sus pulmones, estas se encuentran a los lados laterales de su cintura. Por lo que siempre tienen que estar húmedas sus branquias.

Para esta función, secretan un limo especial para mantener sus branquias húmedas en tierra y para evitar que sean atrapadas muy fácilmente, puesto que si alguien trata de agarrar muy fuertemente a una sirena, esta se zafaría de inmediato. Este limo les da un aroma muy particular a las sirenas: olor a pescado. El limo dificulta mucho a las sirenas el usar ropa, por lo que estas tienen que usar prendas especiales que no se resbalen con este.

Una peculiaridad de las sirenas es que pueden intoxicarse muy fácilmente por aguas contaminadas, ya que las toxinas entran directamente a su torrente sanguíneo por sus branquias. Es bastante común que las sirenas se intoxiquen por agua clorada o por alguna otra sustancia fuerte. Normalmente las sirenas se recuperan de la intoxicación por cloro al estar sumergidas por unos minutos en agua pura. Pero en ciertos casos extremos es necesaria una hemodiálisis para curar la intoxicación.

Otro aspecto de su biología es su cola, la cual en la mayoría de las especies es escamosa y tiene una aleta caudal similar a la de los cetáceos y otros mamíferos marinos. Las escamas de las sirenas por lo regular suelen ser coloridas como las de los peces tropicales, pero estas son muy filosas. Esto es una adaptación para dañar a sus depredadores que normalmente las muerden de estas, pero a su vez les permite la hidrodinámica para nadar muy velozmente.

Sus colas están llenas de músculos, los cuales les permiten nadar velozmente en el agua y dar poderosos coletazos. De hecho tienen tanta fuerza en sus colas que se han registrado que son capaces de romper huesos humanos, de harpías, wyverns y otras especies voladoras, en algunos casos muy poco frecuentes, algunas sirenas. Literalmente han pulverizado de un coletazo el exosqueleto de arachnes y serkets, los cuales son muy resistentes.

Tanta es la fuerza de sus colas, que algunos tritones han llegado a matar orcas adultas y tiburones de un colazo, por lo que hay que tener mucho cuidado de no llegar a los golpes con una sirena. Hay que tener especialmente cuidado con los infantes, ya que en un juego de estos, pueden fracturar un hueso si no se tiene la debida precaución. Como dato curioso, las sirenas tienden a dar coletazos instintivamente al ver zarpas, ya que en el pasado eran cazadas por especies volaras, es común que algunas sirenas golpeen a harpias que se acercan a ellas volando sin querer. Un aspecto interesante es que pueden erguirse sobre su cola, no es muy difícil, pero el limo dificulta el estar "parada" mucho tiempo.

Otra peculiaridad son sus aletas pélvicas (las cuales son un vestigio evolutivo), les sirve para controlar la dirección a la que nadan, aparte de que les dan estabilidad a este. En tierra, éstas son usadas para el desplazamiento, y son tan fuertes que estas son usadas para avanzar en tierra mientras las sirenas tienen su forma humana erguida. Esta forma de desplazamiento curiosa recuerda mucho a la de una foca. Por dicha razón las sirenas prefieren usar silla de ruedas, porque les da pena ser vistas desplazarse así.

En el agua, las velocidades de desplazamiento varían mucho entre especies, siendo cincuenta kilómetros por hora lo estándar, siendo las especies selacias las más veloces, puesto que son capaces de alcanzar velocidades de casi 75 kilómetros por hora según la raza de sirena selacia ya que según la especie, alcanzan una velocidad determinada.

No sólo su cola está llena de músculos poderosos, también el resto de su cuerpo. Las sirenas en su mayoría de especies viven en el mar, viven constantemente en bajo la presión del agua. No pueden vivir en los fosas abisales, pero la presión a la que es sometida los individuos de esta especie que viven en el mar es tal que pueden fácilmente superar a un humano bien entrenado con relativa facilidad. Tanta es que usan sus brazos para saltar en tierra de forma eficiente fuera en tierra.

Otra peculiaridad de las sirenas sus manos. Al igual que el ser humano, tienen cinco dedos, aunque las sirenas poseen membranas entre estos. Éstas les dan un impulso extra a las sirenas cuando nadan. Un aspecto curioso de estas membranas es que son muy elásticas hasta cierto punto, esta elasticidad les permite a las sirenas tomar diferentes clases de objetos y manipularlos con la misma normalidad que el humano. Curiosamente las palmas de las manos de una sirena no segrega limo de forma involuntaria, para que haga esto la sirena tiene que concentrarse y dar la orden al cerebro para que lo haga. Las sirenas normalmente no hacen seguido de esta habilidad, salvo las sirenas anguila, las cuales usan su limo para fines cosméticos.

Las sirenas poseen unas vejigas natatorias en la su caja torácica, como se mencionó atrás. A pesar de que poseen pulmones, estos son pequeños, por lo que sus vejigas natatorias ocupan el espacio gran parte del espacio de la caja torácica. Las sirenas flotan como los peces fisóstomos, es decir, salen a la superficie y toman aire para llenar de aire sus vejigas natatorias para así flotar. Para regular la flotabilidad, las sirenas toman aire de la superficie, para sacar el exceso de este, lo eructan. Como curiosidad, las sirenas crean habitaciones especiales en sus comunidades bajo el mar que fungen como una especie "burbuja", ahí van a regular el aire de su vejiga natatoria.

Anteriormente en el informe se ha mencionado que las sirenas tienen una poderosa mordida, las especies escualo tienen la mordida más poderosa, pues son capaces de dañar los cascos de navíos militares a mordidas. Pero las especies de sirena en general no poseen una dentadura y mordedura tan poderosa, pero si lo suficiente para romper cadenas de acero o candados. Esto se debe a que las sirenas usan sus dientes para romper las conchas de moluscos y caparazones de crustáceos para comerlos. Aunque las sirenas sean omnívoras y tengan una dentadura idéntica a la del ser humano (exceptuando a las especies selacias), sus dientes muy duros y difícilmente pueden dañarse. La mordida de una sirena es tan potente que es capaz de arrancarle una mano a un ser humano con suma facilidad (aunque jamás se ha visto un caso en el que una sirena mordiese a un ser humano). Cuando les empiezan a salir los dientes a sus crías tienen peculiar cuidado, debido a que suelen morder todo para aplacar el dolor de sus encías.

En cuanto a su alimentación, son, como se dijo, omnívoras, exceptuando las especies escualo. Las sirenas por lo regular consumen algas y otros vegetales que sólo ellas pueden producir junto a otras especies, pero su dieta también contiene otros peces y animales marinos, siendo las langostas una de sus mayores debilidades.

Otra peculiaridad de éstas es que tienen un sentido del gusto muy particular, ya que no sienten el salado, pero si otros sabores, por lo que sus comidas siempre van preferir las comidas con muchas especias. Por esa razón, las sirenas son muy quisquillosas para comer, por lo que siempre sobrepondrán el sabor sobre todo. Incluso las selacias son muy remilgosas con lo comen, prefiriendo las partes más blandas y carnosas, ya que odian los huesos triturados.

Al igual que los peces óseos de agua salada, pierden rápidamente agua y ganan muchas sales, por lo que constantemente toman agua para evitar deshidratarse. Toda esa agua se convierte en su limo y el exceso de sal sale por las branquias, por lo que su orina es muy escasa.

En cuanto a su sistema digestivo y excretor, las sirenas no son muy diferentes a nosotros, pero a la vez tan diferentes puesto que aprovechan los nutrientes digieren los nutrientes y los aprovecha de la misma forma que los peces y la humanidad. Las sirenas que conviven mucho con los humanos tienen peculiar cuidado con cómo se desasen de sus desechos, por ya sus desechos son ricos en nitrógeno, algo muy aprovechado en sus comunidades y por las empresas químicas.

 **Reproducción y maternidad.**

Sirenas y tritones tienen una reproducción mamífera, es decir el macho fecunda a la hembra y esta lleva al bebe en su vientre.

Hay que señalar las diferencias entre un tritón y una sirenas son muy marcadas, pese a que ambos ejemplares son atractivos en cuanto a estándares de belleza humana se refiere, tanto el macho y hembra de esta especie tienen marcadas diferencias. Aparte de las obvias diferencias de género, las diferencias más notorias están en sus genitales, la vulva de las sirenas es similar a la de las lamias (la cual a la vez es similar en apariencia al de las mujeres humanas).

Pero los tritones es un caso muy diferente, ya que ellos tienen una especie de cloaca en la cual guardan su pene. Este es muy similar al del delfín en apariencia. La razón de esto es por una adaptación evolutiva, ya que al estar guardado en una cloaca sus genitales, estos están protegidos y permite la hidrodinámica.

En cuanto a reproducción se refiere, las sirenas ovulan cada 28 días y tienen de tres a cinco días de sangrado. Durante su periodo, se resguardan en las famosas habitaciones burbuja, esto es porque su sangre menstrual atrae a los depredadores especialmente a los tiburones.

Las sirenas y tritones llegan a la madurez sexual entre los once y trece años de edad.

Las sirenas y tritones son bígamos y durante su vida pueden tener múltiples parejas sexuales. Aunque por lo regular, se quedan por más tiempo con la pareja que mejor los trate.

Pocos lo saben, pero en la reproducción es la sirena quien corteja al macho en turno, ya que sus cantos dicen lo predispuesta que esta una sirena al sexo. Pero la sirena debe cuidarse de otras sirenas, ya que competirán por obtener a un macho favorable. Las competiciones por un varón son tan grandes que las sirenas pueden llegar a la agresión física. Estas confrontaciones suelen ser tan terribles que muchas sirenas suelen terminar con graves lesiones y huesos rotos, en casos más extremos podrían hasta morir en una disputa. Éstas trifulcas son muy penadas por sus leyes. Como algunas sirenas son más inteligentes y prefieren ir a la superficie para ir en busca de un macho humano, estas los atraen con sus cantos.

Una peculiaridad del canto de la sirena es que este estimula la libido del ser humano, ya que el canto mete una idea sugestiva de búsqueda de la sirena que lo llama. El canto de sirena no afecta a un hombre cualquiera, sino que llama específicamente a un hombre que ella desea de acuerdo a sus cualidades. Por poner un ejemplo, si una sirena desea alguien que es un guerrero, cantará una canción que estimule el heroísmo, pero si la sirena busca a un hombre sensible y romántico, entonará una que hable del amor.

Este llamado de apareamiento funciona a través de las frecuencias del sonido, afectando el cerebro humano de forma muy eficiente. Hay cantos específicos para atraer ciertos tipos hombres en concreto, pero hay cantos que pueden generar discordia entre los humanos, el cual hace que estos se traten de matar por tener el derecho de aparearse con la sirena, ya que hay sirenas que solo quieren aparearse con un alfa, aunque también lo usan como un medio para crear discordia con los hombres humanos.

Las mujeres humanas y liminales en general son inmunes al canto de la sirena. Pero hay ocasiones que una hembra se siente muy atraída por su canto y estas por lo regular suelen ser lesbianas o bisexuales.

El canto de la sirena no solo sirve para atraer pareja, ya que cantado de forma más baja sirve como nana para arrullar y dormir a los bebés. La tonada de nana de una sirena es tan efectiva que duerme y relaja a casi cualquier ser vivo.

En cuanto a la copulación, el tritón es muy vigoroso. El pene del tritón es de 15 cm a 18 cm normalmente. En cuanto a la sirena ellas son muy receptivas y llegan a excitarse muy fácilmente al ser estimuladas. Para que una sirena se estimule, primero hay que acariciar sus senos, los cuales son muy sensibles. También les excita el besar sus labios y cuello. Igualmente, es necesario estimular su zona genital, especialmente el clítoris.

Es muy común que las sirenas estimulen a sus parejas usando sus senos y boca, ya sea estimulando su miembro u otras partes del cuerpo.

El coito con una sirena regularmente dura como veinte minutos, el cual es el tiempo en la que la sirena llega al clímax.

En cuanto al tritón, este tarda aproximadamente el mismo tiempo que la sirena para llegar al clímax, pero este seguirá copulando hasta agotarse, lo cual podría ser entre una hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Cuando la sirena queda embarazada, su periodo de gestación es de nueve meses. Cuando nace la cría, lo hace en las habitaciones burbuja, para evitar la intromisión de depredadores naturales. También es para tener al bebe en buen recaudo, ya que cuando nacen son plenamente capaces de nadar con la misma eficiencia que un adulto. Cuando nacen, son dejados en una tina especial que funge de cuna.

Después del parto, las sirenas entran en estado emocional muy sobreprotector, pues no permiten en muchos casos que ni el mismo padre del bebe se acerque, pero deja a sus propios padres y familiares cercanos acercarse al recién nacido, debido a la gran confianza. Este instinto se va apaciguando unos dos o tres meses después del nacimiento del infante.

Este comportamiento se debe a que los tritones suelen ser muy celosos y se han documentado casos en que si éste descubre que el bebé no es suyo, puede llegar a matar a la criatura. Éste problema se soluciona dejando al infante en muchos casos al cuidado de sus abuelos maternos. Esto es debido a su propia bigamia. Pero antiguamente aquello no era un problema y era muy poco usual, pero desde que ciertas sirenas empezaron ser fanáticas de la obra de la Sirenita, de Hans Anderseny, y anime del genero netorare, esto se volvió algo muy común en ciertos reinos y ciudades de sirenas cercanos a países humanos muy desarrollados. Aunque no lo practican la mayoría, pero ocurre en un número considerable para ser considerado un problema social.

Las sirenas amamantan a sus crías por dos años. La leche materna de la sirena es rica en grasas, necesarias para que los bebés de éstas se adapten a las bajas temperaturas de las aguas profundas.

Después de que son destetados, a los bebés les empiezan salir dientes. Ésta es una etapa muy peligrosa, ya que muerden todo lo que pueden y la mordida de la sirena es particularmente poderosa. Es común que las sirenas usen mordederas especiales, las cuales están diseñadas para que aguanten semejante potencia de mordida.

Otro aspecto que hay que tener en cuenta, es que las sirenas y tritones, cuando son infantes, son peculiarmente traviesos y curiosos, por lo que es muy común que estén siendo constantemente vigilados por los adultos, especialmente los tritones que son más curiosos que las sirenas. Es muy común que estos se aventuren a zonas lejos de la vista de sus padres o cuidadores. Esto es un problema, ya que los tritones mueren muy jóvenes normalmente, ya que suelen ser comidos por depredadores y en algunos casos ser destazados por una hélice de un navío o bote.

Por fortuna, muchas de las ciudades de sirenas están bajo domos para alejar a los depredadores. Los padres humanos de sirenas y tritones suelen cuidar a sus hijos en albercas especiales que tienen en sus hogares.

Hablando de padres de humanos, sin importar qué, si un hombre mantiene relaciones con una sirena o una humana con un tritón, siempre nacerá un tritón o una sirena sea cual sea el padre humano.

 **Especies de sirenas.**

Las sirenas no tienen tantas razas en sub especies como otros liminales, salvo ciertas excepciones. Por lo que al no ser tan extensas, se pueden poner todas a diferencias de otros informes.

 **Sirena marina común.**

Conforma el grueso de la especie. La sirena común tiene como característica distintiva que suelen ser de colores claros en sus escamas que coinciden regularmente con su cabello. Por lo regular tienen sus aletas una tonalidad diferente al de sus escamas.

Como se mencionó anteriormente, todas las especies de sirena pueden vivir tanto en agua salada como en agua dulce, pero estas son las que dominan los mares.

Muchos de los miembros de esta especie son realmente inteligentes y pueden llegar a sorprender lo ingeniosos que pueden ser. Los tritones son famosos por ser unos cazadores y guerreros de mente fría y táctica, a su vez ser capaces de solucionar problemas complejos.

En cambio, las sirenas de esta especie son famosas por su creatividad artística. Muchas de ellas son conocidas por su joyería artística, pero también se aplican a muchos campos intelectuales.

Esta especie suelen ser un carácter afable y tranquilo, pero las sirenas suelen ser algo melodramáticas, esto debido a que usan sus dones histriónicos para manipular a los machos, aunque los tritones ya están más que acostumbrados a estos, por lo que son más efectivos sobre varones humanos y otras especies que no estén muy familiarizados con tales costumbres.

Son bastante famosas por amaestrar delfines, los cuales usan para cazar y dar espectáculos. Son, junto a las sirenas escualo y lacustres, de las especies que pueden dar grandes saltos sobre el agua de manera espectacular.

 **Sirenas lacustres o de agua dulce.**

Estas sirenas normalmente viven en agua dulce, es muy común que estas hagan peregrinajes al mar y a otros ríos del mundo, luchando contra corriente, por lo que suelen ser muy en forma y con sus músculos muy marcados. Sus colores más oscuros para camuflarse mejor en las aguas de los ríos y lagunas.

Son muy similares a las sirenas marinas. Aunque estas sirenas suelen ser de carácter muy sereno y no son para nada dramáticas. Al igual que la marina, es capaz de dar poderosos saltos sobre el agua y su coletazo es el más fuerte de todas las sirenas. Tienen más energía que la sirena de mar. Ellas en el pasado fueron totalmente erradicadas de Japón y Europa por motivos anteriormente mencionados.

Una peculiaridad es que las distingue de las sirenas marinas es que las sirenas lacustres son de las sirenas que pueden usar magia. La magia de la sirena lacustre está enfocada a la curación y la manipulación mental. Ésta funciona a través de cantos específicos que se les enseña a muy temprana edad. Los tritones son incapaces de hacerlo, siendo una habilidad exclusiva de las sirenas. Más adelante se explicara cómo funciona la magia del canto de las sirenas.

Se sabe que muchas de éstas son guardianas de templos abisales sumergidos en ríos, cavernas acuáticas y lagos, a su vez espías e informantes del Imperio Atlante junto con otras especies, por lo que su vida está estrictamente dedicada a estas enmiendas. Son pocas las sirenas lacustres que faltan a su voto de lealtad al Imperio.

Antes, eran muy recelosas con los humanos por obvias razones, pero con la llegada al Acta se dejan ver más a menudo, exigiendo que respeten su hábitat constantemente. Son muy conocidas en pueblos pesqueros del continente americano, puesto que ayudan un montón a la economía turística en muchos aspectos.

 **Sirenas tropicales.**

Ésta especie de sirena viven en aguas tropicales del mundo, ya sea en agua dulce o salada, aunque normalmente se encuentran en las zonas de arrecifes de coral.

Es una minoría muy significativa en cuanto a sirenas y tritones se refiere, esto se debe a que esta especie los tritones son muy agresivos y territoriales en cuanto se refiere a la reproducción. Los tritones de esta especie tienen como tradición matar a un depredador para mostrar su valía y ganar el derecho a reproducirse. Lamentablemente, muchos tritones eligen depredadores muy grandes como el tiburón blanco para tal empresa, sólo para demostrar que son dignos.

Las hembras detestan este comportamiento tan osado y agresivo, por lo que prefieren tener parejas con carácter menos violentos. Otra cuestión de que son una minoría se debe a que estas sirenas son de una peculiar belleza. Sus escamas son de colores vividos muy bellos, sus cabellos normalmente no coinciden con el de sus escamas y sus facciones son el estándar de belleza más alto entre todas las especies de sirenas. Sus aletas son muy diferentes a los de las demás sirenas, ya que son muy parecidos a los de los peces tropicales y al del pez beta.

Aparte de su belleza son famosas por su bella voz, la cual tiene un efecto muy tranquilizante, pues con sus cantos calman el mal temperamento de los tritones de su especie.

Por ese motivo tienen una vida de cantantes y llenas de lujos. En el pasado, eran secuestradas por Profundos y nobles atlantes. Los Profundos las secuestraban con fines reproductivos y les tienen especial manía a estas sirenas, que eran usadas como esclavas sexuales para que nacieran más Profundos. En caso de los nobles atlantes, las tenían de concubinas en un harén personal o como servidumbre. Pero a diferencia de los Profundos, los nobles atlantes las trataban mejor, dándoles estudios y ciertas libertades. Normalmente, siempre eran usadas como artistas, sirvientas para eventos y concubinas, por lo que algunas familias nobles atlantes estén conformadas por esta especie en particular.

Existen tres razas de sirenas tropicales. La Beta, llamada así porque sus aletas son muy parecidas al de dicho pez. Muy común en las zonas tropicales del pacifico.  
Las sirenas Atlánticas, famosas por sus coloridas aletas y las Índicas, que se diferencian por los patrones de escamas de sus colas.

Debido al Acta, esta especie ha aumentado un poco su número, ya que han encontrado maridos humanos. Algunos matrimonios con estas sirenas tienen hasta cuatro hijos. Esto se debe a que las sirenas tropicales son de un buen carácter y sus esposos no son para nada violentos con ellas; al contrario, las tienen muy mimadas y como prueba de que sus matrimonios son muy funcionales, los más estables de entre las sirenas.

Actualmente las sirenas tropicales son famosas por ser cantantes muy prodigiosas y algunas de estas sirenas son reconocidas líderes de opinión y respetadas figuras políticas.

 **Sirenas escualo o selacias.**

Esta sub especie, a diferencia de las demás, poseen una serie de escamas pequeñas llamada dentículos dérmicos o también vulgarmente llamadas piel de lija, la cual permite una hidrodinámica superior, eliminando la fricción, mejorando la aerodinámica con el agua y haciéndolos silenciosos al nadar.

Como se mencionó con anterioridad, estas sirenas poseen una poderosa mordida, la cual es capaz de hacer mucho daño a las embarcaciones humanas. Pero a pesar de poseer tal poder en sus mandíbulas, sus dientes se rompen fácilmente en comparación al de las sirenas omnívoras. Aunque este no es realmente un problema, ya que al igual que los tiburones, tienen hileras detrás que remplazan a los que se han caído. Estos dientes son triangulares en su parte delantera y siempre se mudan cuando se dañan; el mismo caso va para los molares.

Las sirenas escualo son carnívoras como lo dice su nombre, algo que las hace únicas entre las demás sirenas. Otros aspecto, es que al igual que los tiburones, son capaces de detectar la electricidad de los seres vivos en agua con su sin igual sentido del olfato. Este en agua es tan poderoso que pueden detectar una gota de sangre de sangre a kilómetros de distancia. Aunque en tierra su olfato no es tan eficiente, fuera del agua es excelente, y pueden olfatear muy bien distancias de cientos metros. Pero su nariz es muy sensible, si recibe un golpe todos los receptores olfativos recibirán una sobrecarga de dolor, dejando a la sirena inconsciente.

Normalmente las sirenas y tritones selacios son reconocidos por ser hábiles depredadores, pero la mayoría de estos tienen una inteligencia algo corta en comparación a otras sirenas y tritones. No son estúpidos, pero no son de hacer raciocino complicado y son más de sabiduría práctica.

Su limo es medicinal y se vende muy bien el mercado negro, esto debido a que las especies escualo suelen dedicarse a la piratería, aunque no la mayoría. Es raro verlas en tierra y solo están fuera del mar por fines cien por ciento de negocios.

Un mito de estas sirenas es que creen que sólo son cartilaginosas, como los tiburones, pero la verdad sólo su parte humanoide posee un esqueleto como las demás sirenas, salvo su cola que es cien por ciento cartílago.

La especie de sirenas con más diversidad de razas, 24 razas en total. De las cuales destacan las siguientes.

Sirena tigre: Estas sirenas tienen un patrón atigrado en sus colas de color azul y negro. Tienen un peculiar apetito, pues siempre tienen hambre y no discriminan casi nada.

Sirena mako: La más veloz de las sirenas. 65 kilómetros por hora es su velocidad estándar. Se sabe que algunos tritones pueden alcanzar a 70 kilómetros por hora, aunque son escasos.

Sirena toro: Esta especie en particular es muy osada y agresiva, se le han encontrado en ríos de agua dulce, muy rio arriba. Son muy temperamentales. En cambio, los tritones son más tranquilos, pero si estos son provocados no dudaran en atacar con gran uso de violencia.

Sirena blanca: Están entre las sirenas más grandes. Normalmente, las sirenas y tritones en general tienen un largo de 170 centímetros a 200 de largo de la punta de la cola a la cabeza en promedio, pero es la sirena escualo blanca mide un entre 2.20 a 2.50 metros. Son muy fuertes y tienen una de las mordidas más poderosas entre las especies selacias. Contrario a su imponente tamaño y apariencia, sus miembros son por demás tímidos, especialmente las hembras. Se ponen peculiarmente de muy mal humor cuando tienen hambre, por lo que siempre procuran aplacarla para no causar problemas.

Sirena megalodón: Si se trata de poderío, las megalodon son, en términos de fuerza física, las sirenas más fuertes. Su mordida es la más poderosa de las razas escualo. Se creían extintas, pero la verdad se les da muy mal sociabilizar porque son muy introvertidas. Aquello contrasta mucho con su peculiar forma de cazar y formidable fuerza. Éstas pueden alcanzar los cuatro metros de largo.

Debido a que sus miembros más notables son criminales muy buscados, las escualo poseen muy mala reputación, aunque después del acta han sido integrado muchos de sus miembros al oficio de mercenarios y guardias de seguridad, ya que sus capacidades físicas son a tomar muy en cuenta. Muchas sirenas escualo prefieren trabajos en los cuales gasten tanta energía como les sea posible, por lo que es muy raro encontrarlas en tierra.

Como curiosidad, las sirenas escualo suelen ser muy tímidas a la hora de relacionarse íntimamente con alguien, en cambio los tritones de esta especie son más asertivos y extrovertidos que las hembras en ese aspecto. Otro aspecto de los machos de esta especie es que tienen un buen sentido del humor.

 **Sirenas anguila.**

Estas sirenas son algo parecidas a las lamias con sus cuerpos alargados pero claramente tienen su aleta de anguila que recorre lo largo de su cuerpo. Poseen unas microscópicas escamas que cubren su parte animal.

Una de las características de estas sirenas es que pueden producir más limo que las sirenas promedio y pueden producirlo a voluntad. Este limo les permite vivir en tierra por largos periodos de tiempo aparte de ser su primer mecanismo de defensa, ya que este hace imposible atraparlas porque se les resbalan a sus depredadores. Aparte, su limo contiene propiedades cosméticas muy interesantes, ya que este mantiene la piel joven, quita líneas de expresión, relaja los músculos y facilita la regeneración de la piel, especialmente la que fue dañada por quemaduras. Su limo lo producen en grandes cantidades, por lo que es un cosmético bastante común. Pero éste, a su vez dificulta el uso de ropa de estas sirenas, por lo que siempre van con ropas especiales.

Viven tanto en tierra como agua salada dulce. Son famosas por ser hábiles comerciantes, ya que ellas comercian con otros poblados y naciones extraespecies comúnmente.

Una peculiaridad de estas anguilas es que tienen metabolismo de lo más curioso. Estas sirenas están despiertas por largos periodos de tiempo, por regular duermen diez horas luego de casi cuarenta y ocho horas de actividad.

Suelen ser de carácter muy apacible y tranquilo. Con la llegada del Acta, estas sirenas fueron boom en la industria de los cosméticos gracias a su peculiar limo. Sus clínicas de masaje son bien conocidas, pues se sabe que su técnica masaje relaja a un grado de éxtasis. Combinado con su peculiar limo es un interesante tratamiento de belleza y relajación. Sus servicios como masajistas son muy requeridos para relajar a personas que sufren de estrés, especialmente el postraumático.

 **Sirenas lamprea**

No son muy diferentes a las anguilas, solo que estas no generan un limo abundante como las sirenas anguilas, salvo que estas no poseen una aleta a lo largo de su cuerpo, sólo en la parte delgada de su cuerpo, siendo muy delgada y haciéndose más grande la aleta caudal conforme se ha cerca mas a la punta de la cola, la cual es muy delgada cuando se acerca a la punta. Ésta es por lo regular del grosor de sus muñecas.

Ellas no poseen las tres grandes agallas en cada lado de los costados de su cintura, sino varias pequeñas agallas redondas, las cuales son siete. Son tan eficientes como las de otras sirenas

Algo que las diferencia es que poseen unos incisivos muy afilados y distintos de las selacias; no los mudan. Esto es porque estas sirenas son hematófagas, es decir consumen sangre. Aunque no tienen problemas para comer otros alimentos, tienen una preferencia por los alimentos ricos en hierro y vitamina E. Suelen beber sangre por lo regular una vez a la semana. Empero, si no consumen sangre en largos periodos de tiempo, pueden sufrir de anemia.

Una peculiaridad es que estas sirenas les encanta morder y beber su sangre a sus parejas mientras tienen relaciones. Claro que, no lo hacen a niveles que pueda dañar a sus parejas. Es común que miembros de ambos sexos tengan mordeduras de sus encuentros sexuales.

Las hembras suelen ser muy tímidas en comparación a los machos. Los cuales suelen ser bastante cordiales y sociables.

No son muy vistas las hembras de esta especie, pero los tritones sí que lo son por lo extrovertidos que son. Es bastante común verlos en varios puertos del mundo.

 **Sirenas** _ **Zweischwänze**_ **o** _ **siren.**_

Estas son las que más se diferencian de las otras sirenas en muchos aspectos, lo que más llama la atención a simple vista es que tienen dos colas. Su columna o espina se bifurca de la zona pélvica. Sus aletas son algo transparentes, poseen color pero se pueden ver a través de estas, como si fuesen algún tipo cristal.

Otra característica de estas sirenas es que la gran mayoría de sus integrantes son hembras. Los machos de esta especie difícilmente llegan a la adultez.

La principal razón de esto es que la sirena Zweischwänze es producto de una crianza selectiva. La razón es por demás sorprendente. Las siren son las únicas sirenas en poder usar la ancestral magia atlante.

Como muchos saben, la raza de los atlantes pese a ser la raza gobernante en el Imperio son muy pocos, esto debido a que durante sus guerras han perdido a muchos miembros, especialmente a sus usuarios de magia.

Como consecuencia, era bastante común que los nobles usuarios de magia tuvieran un harén de sirenas para preservar su linaje de magia. Las sirenas que nacían de estas uniones eran más que perfectas para ser usuarias pródigas. En cambio, los tritones no eran adecuados para esto, pero podían pasar los genes adecuados para que naciera una usuaria de magia.

Es bien sabido que los atlantes poseen una tecnología muy avanzada, por lo que la manipulación genética era algo común.

Se hicieron muchos experimentos y crianza selectiva para dar con la mejor usuaria mágica, de estos procedimientos nació la primera Zweischwänze, cuyo nombre era Lorelei.

Existen muchas versiones de la leyenda sobre esta sirena, pero la versión oficial es que Lorelei era algo rebelde y se escapó para conocer el mundo humano. Después de que su pareja humana le traicionara con otra mujer, Lorelei lo mató y provocó cada una de las tragedias mencionadas en las diferentes versiones de su leyenda. Después de un tiempo Lorelei volvió al mar, donde se casó un noble atlante.

Estas sirenas llevan una vida por demás triste, están bajo constante vigilancia y son supervisadas desde que están los vientres de sus madres. No tienen independencia hasta que demuestren su valía. Son usualmente ofrecidas en matrimonios arreglados de la nobleza del imperio atlante u otros reinos acuáticos.

Los tritones no viven mucho porque no pueden usar su poder mágico, el cual los consume poco a poco por no poder liberarlo. A lo mucho, no pasan de los treinta años y son usados para preñar a otras Zweischwänze o sirenas con afinidad a la magia.

Estas sirenas son criadas para el estudio de la magia, la ciencia, la política y ser líderes militares. Actualmente están luchado por tener una vida lejos de ese ambiente que les es impuesto, pero la única forma de lograrlo es subiendo de nivel en la jerarquía real y militar del imperio.

Normalmente estas sirenas son muy inaccesibles por muchos motivos anteriormente nombrados.

Como curiosidad son llamadas siren, porque en ingles mermaid es sirena y siren es usado para referirse la sirena del mito griego. El nombre de Zweischwänze es el correcto de esta especie de sirena, ya que estas son de origen germano. Ergo, son llamadas siren de forma coloquial por los no entendidos.

 **La magia del canto de las sirenas.**

He dejado el tema del canto de las sirenas y su relación a la magia para esta sección en concreto.

Es bien sabido que las sirenas tienen un canto muy particular, el cual es utilizado como llamado de apareamiento o nana. Estos cantos tienen determinados que crean ciertos tipos de reacciones en algunos humanos en concreto.

Esto es porque su canto contiene ciertas frecuencias que afecta la libido, los tritones están acostumbrados y pueden resistirse a este a este, dándose el lujo de aceptar o rechazar la sirena en cuestión. Pero en los humanos no.

El canto de una sirena puede hacer este efecto debido a las frecuencias sonoras que tiene, dichas frecuencias al ser escuchadas provocan que el hombre vaya directo a la sirena, pues el mensaje subliminal en el canto dice "ven a mí, quiero que me hagas el amor", por poner un ejemplo. Estas frecuencias sonoras afectan el cerebro y aumentan la libido del hombre en cuestión. Es como un tipo de control mental que muy difícilmente se podría resistir.

Como se dijo anteriormente, dependiendo del canto se atrae a un tipo de varón humano en concreto. El efecto es tan poderoso que los machos de otras especies liminales tampoco pueden resistirse a este canto.

Pero, si hay alguien que se puede resistir al canto de las sirenas, son las hembras extraespecie y humanas, puesto que el cerebro de una hembra es muy diferente al de un macho. En las hembras este les causa un efecto curioso dependiendo del individuo. Pues las frecuencias tienen diversos efectos, entre los más comunes es el de relajación, estrés, molestia y fascinación, cada hembra reacciona de diferente manera.

Se ha investigado si el canto podría tener fines militares, lamentablemente solo sirve para atraer parejas potenciales.

En caso de la nana de las sirenas, sin excepción, inducen al sueño y como es necesario para dormir a sus crías que por lo regular son muy inquietas. La nana de las sirenas es tan efectiva que sus grabaciones son usadas para personas que sufren de insomnio.

Otra peculiaridad, es que las sirenas tropicales y las Zweischwänze pueden realizar un canto que es por demás relajante y tranquiliza hasta al más iracundo. De hecho estas sirenas tienen un control de su voz tan magistral que pueden cantar lo que sea sin usar las frecuencias que estimulan al cerebro.

Ahora a la parte más importante de esto. ¿Qué tiene que ver la magia de las sirenas con sus cantos? Mucho en sí.

Es bien sabido que los atlantes se mezclaron con las sirenas, y algunos atlantes son usuarios de magia. Lo cual dio como origen a las sirenas hechiceras.

Para ser usuario de magia es de las siguientes formas.

 _Modificando la estructura del cuerpo._  
Es bien conocido que el imperio Atlante ha modificado a su pueblo para tener usuarios de magia. Para que alguien tenga el don de la magia hace falta tener terminales nerviosas especiales, pues el cerebro necesita de estas para poder usarla. Para que alguien pueda hacer uso de ésta, hace falta cambiar literalmente su sistema nervioso por el sistema nervioso de circuitos mágicos. Esta operación es por demás riesgosa, pese a que la operación fuese un éxito, el usuario moriría en cuestión de meses por no aguantar el exceso de energía en su cuerpo.

 _Modificación del genoma._  
La única forma de tener a un usuario de magia que no muera, es crear uno. La eugenesia, a través de la manipulación genética es el método más viable para tener a un usuario de magia que pueda contenerla y que tenga una vida larga y productiva. Estos pueden heredar sus características a su descendencia.

 _Nacer con el genoma._  
Este es el caso de muchas sirenas. Es bastante común que muchas sirenas nazcan con el don de la magia. Las sirenas lacustres, las Zweischwänze y algunas especies marinas y tropicales son el perfecto ejemplo de esto, ya que son las que comúnmente tienen esos genes. Esto es porque heredaron el gen de sus ancestros o parientes atlantes.

Sólo las sirenas son capaces de hacer magia, por lo que los tritones únicamente pueden pasar el gen.

¿Pero porque las sirenas pueden usar magia y los tritones no? esto se debe a que las sirenas poseen una estructura nerviosa muy distinta al de los tritones, por lo que los circuitos mágicos son inservibles en estos.

¿Qué tipo de magia usan las sirenas? La de frecuencia sonora por supuesto. La magia es ciencia que no entendemos, pero se puede explicar cómo funciona, mas no como echarla andar con nuestros medios humanos.

Los atlantes con el don de la magia que tuvieron hijos con sirenas, quisieron saber si sus descendientes podían usarla. Por lo que investigaron a sus hijos por un tiempo y descubrieron que si podían, pero solo la descendencia femenina.

Después de mucho investigar descubrieron que la mejor forma usar magia para las sirenas es atravesó de frecuencias. La voz de las sirenas puede ser de diferentes frecuencias. Las cuales a través de diferentes tipos de cantos, estos tienen funciones específicas.

Una sirena no puede descubrir su magia, pues si canta sólo será para su llamado de apareamiento o para su nana, ya que los cantos mágicos deben ser entonados de cierta forma para generar la frecuencia adecuada. A través de la resonancia del canto, pueden hacer diversos efectos.

Como no se tiene una lista de que hacen los cantos mágicos más avanzados, por lo que solo mencionare los documentados por los humanos.

Para empezar, tenemos el canto de las sirenas lacustres, pues sus cantos provocan la regeneración celular para la curación, la usan como primeros auxilios porque solo es para curar heridas. También pueden manipular a las personas mentalmente con sus cantos. Pues al ser las guardianas de templos abisales era necesaria la disuasión por cualquier medio posible. Su control mental es tal que pueden llevar al suicido. Aunque normalmente es usado para borrar la memoria e interrogatorios.

La magia de las Zweischwänze conocida es la de manipulación mental. Pues se sabe que con su canto son capaces de manipular grandes criaturas marinas y a ejércitos. Pues las Zweischwänze fueron la carta del triunfo del imperio contra la guerra contra Dagon.

Las sirenas marinas y tropicales tienen documentada magia curativa, pues es bastante común que usen estas magias.

Aparte todas las sirenas usuarias de magia son miembros de familias nobles y de renombre.

Como las naciones de estas especies son muy recelosas de esta información, solo contamos con lo que sabe el público general de esta y de la documentación humana registrada después del acta.

 **Enfermedades más comunes.**

Las principales enfermedades de las sirenas son parasitarias y bacterianas, ya que algunas de estas se pueden enfermar en sus hábitats naturales. Para evitar y matar a los parásitos y bacterias que las infecten, las sirenas se sumergen en tinas con hierbas medicinales por un tiempo indeterminado.

Estas hierbas se preparan a modo de té y sólo las cultivan las sirenas en ambientes específicos. Cuando una sirena se mete a una de estas tinas, preparada con esta solución de hierbas medicinales, pasa directamente por su torrente sanguíneo por medio de las agallas. Claramente este es un remedio medicinal ancestral y es tardado el proceso, pero la eficiencia de estas hierbas es muy elevada.

Uno de los padecimientos más comunes de las sirenas es la intoxicación. Cuando las aguas donde habitan se contaminan de químicos nocivos, las sirenas sufren casi de inmediato. La intoxicación más común es por cloro. Cuando una sirena entra una piscina o a una tina con agua clorada se intoxica mostrando síntomas de debilidad y nauseas. Aunque esta intoxicación se cura comúnmente sumergiendo a la sirena o tritón en agua pura. Después una hora, el individuo se recupera.

La gravedad de la intoxicación variará dependiendo de las sustancias que pasen por sus branquias o cuales ingieran sin querer en el agua.

Dado a que las sirenas pueden contraer enfermedades de los ambientes terrestres o que su peculiar aroma empiece a ser molesto, una forma de evitar esto es tomar baños. Para evitar intoxicaciones por los productos de limpieza, cubren sus agallas con una cinta plástica especial, o se ponen una camisa plástica que minimiza al máximo la entrada de químicos a sus agallas.

Como las sirenas suelen ser bígamas, son muy comunes las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Las sirenas y tritones son muy cuidadosos en este aspecto y por lo regular se hacen revisiones médicas periódicas. Lo mejor es usar anticonceptivos de barrera como el condón para evitar problemas.

Otro problema es que las sirenas están en largos periodos en piscinas no adecuadas en tamaño o mucho tiempo en tierra llevando una mala alimentación, se vuelven flácidas de sus brazos y engordan. Esto se resuelve con una buena dieta y con ejercicio.

 **Sociedad.**

La sociedad de las sirenas está muy influenciada por la cultura griega, pero a su vez esta se retroalimenta de otras culturas. Por ejemplo las sirenas que viven cerca de México, especialmente las que viven en los golfos del país, están muy influenciadas por la cultura de tal nación. A su vez, el Reino Sirena del Pacifico está influenciada por la cultura francesa y alemana, por poner algunos ejemplos.

Tienen una estructura familiar muy parecida a la de la antigua Grecia, pero solo los nobles se les permiten tener esclavos.

En su sociedad, los tritones toman el cargo de protectores, tomando trabajos en los que puedan desempeñar dicho papel. Es raro el tritón que se dedique a otro tipo de labor. En cuanto a las sirenas es muy común que se desempeñen en diversos trabajos que no las pongan en peligro.

Disfrutan mucho del arte, especialmente el teatro. Es bastante común que esta especie tenga un gusto por teatro y el cine. Disfrutan de las tragedias griegas clásicas y obras de la literatura clásica, siendo "La Sirenita" una de las más representadas junto a otras.

Aparte del teatro, las sirenas y tritones les gusta la literatura, especialmente la humana. Aunque La Sirenita de Handersen es muy popular entre la especie, lo cierto es que las sirenas prefieren del género lo romántico y los tritones el género policiaco y de detectives, así como el misterio, siendo las obras de Edgar Allan Poe muy notorio entre ellos.

Como curiosidad, algunas sirenas tienden a tener una fascinación por lo trágico y el género netorare, especialmente las sirenas del Reino Sirena. Hace algunos años hubo un problema de inmigración con respecto a las sirenas que se fugaban del Reino Sirena, esto se debía a que muchas sirenas querían tener un romance trágico con humano como el de La Sirenita. Esto provocó un problema de inmigración, se solucionó de forma, supuestamente, pacífica. Empero, los detalles son clasificados.

Algunas sirenas con fascinación a lo trágico son dadas a fugarse con hombres humanos. Esto es más común en la especie Zweischwänze, debido al tipo de vida que llevan. Aunque estas no disfrutan lo trágico como las otras.

Los miembros de esta especie son activos todo el tiempo y por lo regular siempre están haciendo algo.

Las sirenas como especie son muy sociables y conviven con múltiples especies marinas liminales de forma muy cordial. También lo hacen con las especies terrestres con las que comercian.

Algo notable en sus sociedades, es que pese a tener un sistema familiar tradicional, donde en cada familia es gobernada por una matriarca y un patriarca que toman las decisiones, donde los roles de género está bien definidos por sus sexos, las sirenas y tritones son muy tolerantes a la homosexualidad. Pero si algo es muy mal visto, es la infidelidad, la cual es muy mal vista por los grupos más conservadores. Difícilmente perdonan una traición, especialmente las sirenas.

Una peculiaridad interesante de las sirenas son sus ritos de iniciación. Pues los tritones, cuando llegan a la adolescencia, son sometidos a un entrenamiento en el cual los preparan para ser un cazador. Cuando están listos para esta cacería, los jóvenes varones deben capturar a un depredador que sea una amenaza para ellos. Entre más grande sea la presa, mayor prestigio tienen. Pese a que se les advierte que no casen presas que no sobrepasen sus habilidades, algunos son tan osados como para cazar orcas o grandes tiburones, esto lo hace especialmente la especie tropical. En algunos casos varios tritones cazan a un predador grande en equipo, por lo que cuenta como una victoria grupal y que demostraron ser lo suficientemente maduros para trabajar unidos.

En cambio, las sirenas, su ritual es menos peligroso. Una vez llegado su primer periodo, éstas deben componer una canción sin importar qué. La música y el canto son parte fundamental de su cultura y la sirena que deba realizar este ritual debe hacerlo totalmente aislada y en absoluto silencio. Por lo regular se le dan tres días para terminar su canción. Después de componerla, deben cantarla delante de los miembros de su familia sin haber ensayado. En caso de que la canción no sea del agrado de las cabezas de la familia, la sirena deberá repetir el proceso hasta que den su aprobación el patriarca o la matriarca de la familia.

Las sirenas tienen diferentes festividades dependiendo de su zona y ciudad. Por ejemplo, algunas sirenas comparten festividades con otras culturas como muestra de fraternidad. Aunque todas las sirenas comparten dos festivales muy importantes, el de la cacería y el de la gran victoria.

El festival de la cacería se celebra durante el verano y el invierno, que son las fechas en que los jóvenes tritones regresan victoriosos de su iniciación. El festival consiste en que se prepara un banquete a los jóvenes que lograron la cacería exitosa en su rito de iniciación a la adultez. El plato que se les sirve a los jóvenes son las presas que lograron atrapar. Tradicionalmente, el banquete para los jóvenes iniciados es cocinado por sus padres. A los invitados se les sirven platillos típicos del lugar en donde viven.

Luego del banquete, a los iniciados se les presentan sirenas de su edad y escogen a una. Después, se inicia un baile tradicional con las sirenas elegidas acompañados por música tradicional. Este festival celebra el paso de la niñez a la adultez.

Luego está el festival de la victoria, el cual celebra la victoria del Imperio Atlante sobre los Profundos. Todos los reinos y países submarinos que son aliados del Imperio o lo fueron, lo celebran. Para el Imperio Atlante, es fiesta nacional, y se celebra cada equinoccio de verano. Normalmente se celebra con un gran desfile militar, en donde el emperador en persona saluda a su pueblo. En otras ciudades, son los alcaldes los que dirigen los desfiles. En cuanto a otros países, es el gobernante en turno

En ese mismo día, en las instituciones educativas se hacen representaciones teatrales de la victoria del Imperio. Al final del día, se hace un sacrificio a Poseidón y piden por descanso eterno de las almas de los que murieron en el conflicto.

 **Fricciones típicas con los humanos.**

Como se sabe, las sirenas y otras especies acuáticas o que dependen demasiado del agua para sobrevivir, se intoxican por la contaminación de su hábitat. Esto ha llevado a las sirenas y sus naciones a conflictos muy serios. Desde que los gobiernos humanos saben que las extraespecies son algo real, ha habido fricciones con estas. Los conflictos en más de una ocasión casi han provocan altercados bélicos.

Actualmente, las naciones han tomado consideración de sus peticiones, considerando el avance tecnológico y militar que tienen las naciones marinas. Pero hay tres países con los cuales tienen severos problemas y estos son Japón, Noruega e Islandia, más que nada por la caza de ballenas. Los cetáceos son de vital importancia para los ecosistemas marinos, pues sus heces y orina son ricos en nutrientes de los cuales se alimenta el plancton, el cual a su vez es alimento de otras especies marinas, lo cual da como resultado un incremento de criaturas marinas, de las cuales se alimentan las sirenas y los humanos. Por si fuera poco, los cadáveres de ballenas fertilizan el suelo marino y crean un ecosistema para diferentes especies.

Estas demandas están siendo tomadas en serio al peculiar carácter belicoso del Reino Sirena del Pacifico. De paso, el problema de la caza de ballenas es más bien un problema de política interna. Por ejemplo, ya que en Japón, muchos funcionarios japoneses viven de eso, por lo que si se prohíbe, perderán sus puestos. Aunque mucha gente opina que es mejor que pierdan su trabajo a que se desate una guerra, la burocracia japonesa es famosa por ser muy tardada y engorrosa.

 **Forjadoras de naciones y aliadas de otras extraespecies.**

Muy pocos lo saben, pero las sirenas ha ayudado a la formación de muchas naciones liminales.

Como sabrán, en el pasado las extraespecies fueron cazadas por el hombre, algunas sirenas y tritones les ofrecieron llevarlos a islas donde asentarse y, con ayuda de su tecnología, desarrollar más esas islas y que fuesen seguras de los desastres naturales. como ciclones y tifones. Hay muchas naciones que se formaron gracias a la ayuda de las sirenas, como Mornistar, la isla de Gensokyo, entre otras.

Son famosas las alianzas entre las naciones liminales con los reinos marinos. Prácticamente, todas las islas que son naciones, son aliadas de alguna nación acuática.

El comercio es algo fundamental y se consiguen muchos beneficios mutuos.

Como curiosidad, lo que más se comercia con las sirenas son las frutas, ya que tienen una peculiar debilidad por estas. Sus naciones aliadas lo saben, y siempre logran tratos en que ambas partes se benefician mutuamente.

 **Naciones sirenas.**

Existen un total de más de ciento treinta y siete naciones de sirenas en el mundo. La gran mayoría son naciones estados que comercian y se apoyan entre sí, pero sólo tres naciones son verdaderas potencias a tomar en cuenta.

 _ **Imperio Atlante**_ **.**  
Su nombre oficial es Imperio de la Atlántida.

¿Qué más se puede decir de este imperio? Técnicamente los amos de prácticamente casi todos los mares. Es por demás autosuficiente, con una tecnología demasiado avanzada, aunque los humanos los han empezado a alcanzar debido sus esfuerzos por alcanzar sus avances tecnológicos.

Su moneda es el Dracma, la cual ha tenido muchas modificaciones a lo largo del tiempo en cuanto su valor y forma de usarse. Los dracmas más antiguos son muy codiciados por coleccionistas de monedas e historiadores.

Han estado en contacto con la humanidad de forma frecuente a principios de la Revolución Industrial, pero ciertos países no se los tomaban en serio.

El Imperio es una monarquía absoluta, su rey actual es Arthurd Curry, que es de raza atlante.  
Aunque el emperador es gobernante absoluto, hay un senado que le ayuda a gobernar al emperador de forma eficiente al imperio.

Hay más de tres mil millones de habitantes de diferentes especies liminales marinas, siendo las sirenas el 50% de la población total a lo largo y ancho del imperio, que se extiende desde todo el mar Atlántico, Ártico, Antártico, parte del Índico y una parte del Pacifico Sur.

Es la superpotencia extraespecie por excelencia. Temida por las grandes potencias humanas.

Su posición con la humanidad ha sido neutral debido a los conflictos que han tenido, pero han amenazado con tomar represalias si no solucionan el problema de la caza de ballenas y la contaminación de los mares. Pese a estas amenazas, el imperio ha decidido usar la vía pacífica la mayor parte del tiempo.

Son reconocidas sus fuerzas militares por ser unas de las mejor preparadas y organizadas. De entre todas ellas destacan las fuerzas de elite de los Royal Knights, los cuales son seres humanos y son considerados, los mejores soldados del todo del mundo, la elite sobre la elite. Principalmente, son usados para misiones encubiertas o de alto riesgo. El imperio los llama para atrapar y exterminar criminales y terroristas que han afectado al imperio, en cuyos países humanos no han podido o no han querido capturar. Los Royal Knights son llamados para hacer el trabajo sucio del imperio en las naciones humanas.  
Muchos países se han quejado del uso de esta fuerza de elite, pero el imperio contesta lo siguiente; "Estados Unidos hace lo mismo y nadie le dice nada, la única diferencia es que nosotros lo aceptamos."

Técnicamente lo único que quiere el imperio del mundo humano es entretenimiento y es el principal consumidor de esto en el mundo.

 _ **Reino Crisaor**_  
De reino sólo tiene el nombre, porque en realidad es una república democrática.

El reino Crisaor se encuentra entre Somalia, Yemen, Omán, India y Paquistán.

Originalmente, eran varias ciudades-estado que formaron una alianza para evitar la invasión del Reino Sirena del Pacífico. Su nombre se debe a Crisaor, un valiente tritón que fue el héroe que luchó valientemente por la recién creada alianza que formo a su país. Crisaor dirigió y protegió a su pueblo. Crisaor murió luego su heroica batalla contra el Reino Sirena, derrotando al enemigo y guiando a su pueblo a la victoria, pero al coste de su propia vida.

Su historia es valerosa y siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un pueblo pacífico, pero que no dudaran en pelear con todo lo que tienen si son amenazados.

Su moneda es el crisaor y es famosa por tener la imagen del famoso héroe de la nación en todas sus divisas.

Este país es conocido por sus avances tecnológicos en biología y geología. Desde que forman parte del Acta, ha sido muy abierto con los humanos.

Tiene trescientos millones de habitantes, siendo las sirenas el 60% de la población.

Es aliado del Imperio Atlante. Es común que comercien con los países humanos. Como se encuentra en una zona de muchos conflictos, es normal que recurran a mercenarios para su defensa, siendo _Brutal Corp_ la empresa que contrata para su defensa contra humanos y así respetar los tratados del Acta.

 _ **Reino Sirena del Pacifico**_ _._

El nombre oficial de este reino es Neptune, pero es llamado el Reino Sirena por las otras naciones.

Para hablar del reino sirena, hay que hablar de su fundadora, Meroune Du Neptune I.

Meroune I nació en el año 901 DC., hija del rey atlante Karan Neptune II y de Antoinette Du Neptune, una sirena de ascendencia francesa.  
Antoinette fue una enfermera que cuido a Karan II de sus heridas, luego de un atentado de los Abisales en el cual murió su esposa. Antoinette era tan atenta con su rey, que este se enamoró de la sirena. Después de su recuperación, Karan frecuentaba el hospital en el que trabajaba Antoinette. Luego de unos meses, Antoinette quedo embarazada. Durante su embarazo el rey se casó con la enfermera que cuido de él. Esto era algo fue impactante, pues ni un rey Atlante se había casado con alguien que no fuese de su propia especie. Era común que sirenas fuesen concubinas de los reyes, pero no un matrimonio como tal.

Cuando nació la princesa Meroune, una sirena marina de rosadas escamas y cabellos, fue una gran alegría para su padre, pues sólo había tenido tres hijos varones con su anterior esposa. Antoinette y Karan criaron a su hija con mucho amor, técnicamente era alegría del castillo. Sus hermanos la adoraban, pues era una niña agradable y dulce.

Cuando llego a la adolescencia, Meroune se interesó mucho por la política y las artes. Se convirtió en una sirena de gran belleza, y era deseada por muchos nobles su mano. Cuando Meroune cumplió los dieciséis, era reconocida por su gran inteligencia y hermosura. Muchos la deseaban por la posición política, pero la gran mayoría la buscaban por su beldad. Muchos nobles pidieron al rey del imperio la mano de su hija, pero Meroune los rechazaba, pese a las buenas intenciones de estos. La princesa Meroune era una dueña los corazones de muchos jóvenes miembros de la realeza.

Pero en el corazón de la princesa se escondía una gran ambición. Detrás de ese rostro dulce y finos modales se ocultaba un hambre poder inconmensurable.

Meroune deseaba el trono del imperio, pero no podía porque su hermano mayor, Julián, el primogénito de su padre, era el heredero al trono. Meroune, entonces, planeo el cómo matar a su padre y a sus hermanos.

La princesa era inteligente y astuta, preparo un plan para matarlos a los cuatro, seduciendo al general de las tropas del imperio, asegurándole que él podría ser su amante si le ayudaba a convertirse en la nueva emperatriz. Pero fue descubierta por su propio padre. Ante esta traición el general fue ejecutado, Meroune iba ser ejecutada con su cómplice, pero Karan ordeno detener la ejecución de su hija. Más que nada porque amaba mucho a Meroune. Ya que ella no era fruto de un matrimonio impuesto, si no que era fruto del amor que le tenía a su madre Antoinette, esta última no podía creer lo que había fraguado su adorada hija.

Karan, en vez de ejecutar a su hija, decidió desterrarla al Pacifico Norte, una zona alejada de la capital del imperio, donde ella sería encarcelada.

Cuando llego al Pacifico Norte, Meroune fue aresada, pero nadie contaba con la gran labiosidad y poder convencimiento de la princesa. Haciendo uso de sus dotes como oradora, logró que los guardias la liberaran, y con su gran carisma, la princesa sirena pudo convencer a esa parte del imperio a que le siguieran. Con el tiempo, Meroune logra tener el control de un buen pedazo del Pacifico Norte, únicamente usando su elocuencia. Pero eso no era suficiente, ella quería el poder absoluto, y preparó un ejército. Conquistó el Pacifico Norte, quería un ejército fuerte para su ascensión al poder. Ella ya no quería al imperio para ella; deseaba poder absoluto y el único lugar en donde lo conseguiría era en la ciudad maldita de R'lyeh.

Con el tiempo, Meroune I fue conquistando el resto del Pacifico Norte y parte del océano Índico. Meroune era consciente de los secretos de R'lyeh, por lo que fue juntando conocimientos y capturando Profundos que les dijera una forma de controlar al durmiente ser. No consiguió la información que quería, y la única forma de lograrlo sería encontraba en Medio Oriente, en los templos de los dioses primigenios que pudieran tener dicho poder.

Cuando se disponía a llegar a Medio Oriente por el Índico, se topó con el recién formado Reino Crisaor, el cual no permitiría que el reino Neptune los conquistara. Crisaor fue el principal enemigo de Meroune I, pues el valiente héroe repelió desde que era un soldado raso hasta convertirse en general a las fuerzas del Reino Sirena. Mientras que batallaba en el Indico con Crisaor, el Pacifico era casi conquistado hasta que el Imperio llegó a poner fin a la ambición de Meroune.

Meroune se encontraba en la parte conquistada del Índico, en su último ataque a la resistencia del ejército de Crisaor, el cual derrotó a su ejército nuevamente. Pero claramente, el ejército de Meroune, aunque derrotado, era mayor y en una próxima contraofensiva derrotaría al reino. Lo mejor de todo, para ella, es que Crisaor murió en la batalla anterior, por lo que sus enemigos estarían desmoralizados sin su héroe. Pero el sacrificio de Crisaor no fue en vano, ya que retuvo a Meroune lo suficiente para la llegada del Imperio y la invasora fuera atacada por varios frentes.

Poco a poco, las fuerzas del ejército de la Reina Meroune fueron derrotadas y, después de cinco años de guerra, Meroune fue capturada por su propio padre. Karan II tomó de los cabellos a su hija y la golpeó brutalmente enfrente de su ejército. Las palabras que le dijo Karan a su hija fueron escritas en piedra en la historia de estas dos naciones.

" _Jamás te he levantado la mano, porque fuiste una buena niña, pero ahora… con todo el dolor de mi corazón, me veo en la necesidad de corregirte._

 _No logro entender, no logro comprender en lo que te convertiste. De mis hijos, tú eras la más querida. Realmente tú eres la más amada de mis hijos, porque eras fruto de la mujer que realmente amaba. Tú fuiste la alegría de tu madre, ella que te crió con tanto amor…_

 _Cuando tu madre supo en lo que te habías convertido, no lo podía creer. Tu madre lloró por días y cuando no lo soportó más… tomó una daga y me dijo… 'yo no di a luz a un monstruo, esa no es mi Meroune'_

 _Así es Meroune… tu madre se degolló enfrente de mí porque no soporto saber en lo que te habías convertido."_

Según los historiadores, Meroune I jamás le respondió a su padre una sola palabra, ni siquiera se quejó o grito mientras este clavaba su tridente de guerra en el pecho de su hija.

Luego de su ejecución, el rey se enteró que Meroune tuvo una hija. Esta niña se llamaba Dercetis. Karan, después de la guerra, decidió darle a su nieta el Pacifico, exceptuando la porción en donde se encontraba R'lyeh, esa zona del océano que su madre no pudo conquistar. Karan crió y preparó a su nieta Dercetis para gobernar el Pacifico. De mayor, fue nombrada Reina de Neptune. Karan II otorgó a Dercetis Du Neptune el título de reina, y como símbolo de autoridad, Karan le dio su tridente de guerra, el mismo con el que arrebato la vida a su madre.

Después de eso, declinó a su mandato y nombró rey del Imperio a su hijo, Julián Neptune. Después, Karan se suicidó con la misma daga con la que su esposa y reina Antoinette se quitaron su vida, en el antiguo cuarto de su hija. Su última voluntad fue que fuese enterrado junto a los restos de su esposa Antoinette y su hija Meroune.

Técnicamente, el Reino Neptune ha tenido una larga historia bélica, pues a lo largo de su historia ha brindado ayuda durante guerras a extraespecies de muchas formas y, como se mencionó en este informe, casi le declara la guerra a la humanidad en más de una ocasión. Por este motivo, varias naciones extraespecies son aliadas del Reino Sirena.

Pese a este historial, el Reino Sirena fue uno de los impulsores del Acta Intercambio Interespecie.

Su población es de casi dos mil millones de habitantes, siendo las sirenas y tritones el 70% de la población

En un principio, hubo un problema de migración y social en las sirenas de este reino, debido a una extraña moda por lo trágico, pues era común que se fugaran con humanos o practicaran el adulterio. Con el tiempo, este problema se fue solucionando en forma de reformatorios, siendo Santa Olga, Santa Modesta y Santa Cecilia los famosos. Estos se encuentran en Japón.

Su actual gobernante es la Reina Dercetis Du Neptune III.

Su moneda es la dracma neptuniana.

Actualmente es una de las naciones líderes en tecnología del mundo. Aparte de poseer una de las industrias militares más fuertes del mundo, es la principal proveedora de tecnología de a las naciones liminales. Su joyería es una de las más exquisitas del mundo, y sus joyeros artesanos son famosos por sus elegantes y finos diseños.

Actualmente, pese a tener buenas relaciones diplomáticas con Japón, ha pedido amablemente de que dejen de cazar ballenas, puesto que ellas forman parte del ciclo vital de mar y con su disminución de su población se acabarían sus fuentes de alimento. Es bien sabido que ha amenazado al gobierno Japonés en más de una ocasión por este motivo. El reino Neptune se ha ganado el apoyo de la ONU en este aspecto y está en trámites de que Japón ceda de manera pacífica.

 **Sirenas más famosas de la última década.**

Desde que se promulgó el acta y la existencia de las extrespecies se hizo pública, han aparecido gran cantidad de destacados personajes del mundo sirénido. Muchas fueron artistas muy reconocidas, otras líderes de opinión, algunas eran científicas y unas cuantas marcaron al mundo para siempre. A continuación, algunas de ellas.

 _ **Marie Mireles**_

Esta sirena tropical proveniente del Reino Sirena pasó a la historia por ser la primera dama de un país humano; para ser más precisos, México.

Supuestamente su esposo, el presidente Jesús Mireles, se divorció de su anterior esposa, cuya relación era política más que nada y ese matrimonio no duró más que una semana.

Cuando Marie fue presentada como su segunda esposa, fue una bomba en los medios, pues técnicamente tenía dos hijos y una relación de muchos años con Jesús Mireles.

La sirena fue muy bien recibida por el pueblo mexicano y se acopló muy bien a sus deberes de primera dama.

Marie hizo famosa por las constantes muestras de afecto que su esposo le hizo en público, su firme postura en contra del crimen organizado y el gran altruismo hacia el pueblo mexicano. El que Marie fuese primera dama de México subió mucho la imagen del país en el mundo.

Era apodada cariñosamente por el pueblo como "Marie, la sirenita".

 _ **Makoto "Mako" Harlock.**_

Makoto Harlock o simplemente Mako "la Reina Pirata", fue la criminal más prolífica de la historia. Se dedicaba a la piratería y otras actividades criminales.

Esta sirena escualo de la raza mako, literalmente se volvió el dolor de cabeza del imperio Atlante y todos los países que tenían al mar Atlántico. Esta sirena creó el imperio criminal más grande de la historia y su fortuna personal está valuada en miles de millones.

Muchos subestimaban la inteligencia de las sirenas selacias, pero fue cosa del pasado cuando esta criminal formó su reputación. Mako lograba asaltar y saquear navíos mercantiles y militares con gran eficiencia, robando ciudades tanto humanas como extraespecies con tráfico y contrabandeo de todo lo imaginable.

Su imperio criminal no era sólo de especies marinas, sino que igualmente estaba conformado por muchos criminales de toda especie, humanos incluidos.

Tenía casi todas las naciones del planeta tras de ella y se burlaba de estas en su cara. Harlock fue tan osada como para robar las joyas de la corona del Imperio Atlante y de Gran Bretaña. Después de eso, subió un video a internet donde usaba dichas joyas y, colocándoselas, se proclamó Reina de los Piratas.

Makoto era tan inteligente y hábil siempre lograba escapar. Aunque siempre atrapaban a sus cómplices, Makoto se las arreglaba para hacerse de nuevos miembros para su imperio criminal.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando quiso anexar al océano Pacifico a su imperio criminal.

Mako, pese a ser muy inteligente, tenía una debilidad y esa era que eran las féminas. A Makoto le encantaba las mujeres bípedas, muchas fueron sus amantes, que iban desde humanas, harpías, dullahans, elfas y, especialmente, empusas.

Fue capturada en operativo en Japón donde le tendieron una trampa. Dos miembros del equipo de operaciones especiales MOE, en conjunto con los servicios de inteligencia más importantes del mundo, pudieron por fin llevarla a la justicia. Fue condenada a muerte en un juicio único en la historia, pues fue juzgada por la propia ONU.

Sus últimas palabras antes de morir fueron: " _¿Giovanna, por qué me traicionaste? ¡Yo te amaba!_ ". Se desconoce quién es Giovanna.

 _ **Andariel Du Neptune de Kamiya**_

Si se quiere hablar de sirenas realmente que dejaron huella en el mundo, evitar hablar de la duquesa Andariel Du Neptune de Kamiya sería algo imperdonable.

Andariel es una de las mentes más brillantes del planeta. La máxima autoridad en cuanto a robótica e inteligencias artificiales se refiere y creadora de una de las empresas más importantes de tecnología del mundo, Industrias Du Neptune. Ésta es una de las empresas de tecnología militar y otros rubros más importantes del planeta.

No solo ha creado tecnología militar de punta, sino tecnología para la vida diaria. Industrias Du Neptune es la distribuidora y creadora de múltiples artículos cotidianos. Desde multimedia, línea blanca, comunicaciones y robótica, tiene productos que se adecuan perfectamente a las necesidades de cualquier especie. Una empresa que ha hecho más cómoda la vida de las extraespecies y humanos.

También es dueña de _Andariel's_ , la franquicia de tiendas departamentales que distribuye productos de calidad y artículos de primera necesidad para liminales.

Andariel estudió en la Universidad Real de Atlantis a la edad veinte años, con los doctorados en robótica, ingeniería, economía e ingeniería en sistemas.

En ese momento, el imperio Atlante vio potencial en ella y financió los proyectos científicos de Andariel, logrando el primer robot de combate funcional de uso militar, el GF Mk2. Fue la primera unidad _mecha_ de infantería anfibia de la historia. Gracias a esto se, formó Industrias Du Neptune.

Con el tiempo, hubo escándalos con respecto a que unos planos secretos fueron robados de una factoría de su empresa en Japón. En ese momento pidió asesoría legal de cómo proceder legalmente en suelo nipón, conociendo al abogado Kamiya Takeshi, que posteriormente se casó un año después de este incidente, con el cual tuvo dos hijas gemelas.  
Andariel, con el tiempo, fue acusada de proveer armas a grupos terroristas, pero actualmente fue un socio vendió dichas armas, que eran de uso exclusivo militar y policiaco.

La empresa de Andariel estuvo a punto de irse a pique por esto, pero la empresa limpió su nombre entregando al traidor y financiando equipos de antiterrorismo y policiacos del mundo, como SWAT, MOE, MON, etcétera.

En un punto, cooperó con los doctores Elizabeth Muller e Ivan Seminov, de Brutal Corp, en la creación de prótesis médicas. Andariel, al ser la mayor experta en robótica, ayudó en la creación de prótesis más eficientes según las indicaciones de los doctores Elizabeth e Ivan; así mismo corrigiendo errores de estos y viceversa. Con esta cooperación, se crearon prótesis útiles para especies que perdieron sus extremidades en accidentes o en conflictos armados.

Actualmente, no ha hecho nada relevante, sólo que se ha dedicado a sus pequeñas hijas, Jill y Sherry. Indiscutiblemente, la Duquesa Du Neptune cambió la forma en que vivimos.

 _ **Meroune Lorelei Du Neptune.**_

Hablar de Meroune Lorelei es hablar de una historia similar a la de su ancestro, Meroune I.

Meroune nació en 1993. Sus padres son Dercetis Du Neptune III y Hans Lorelei. Como no podía usar oficialmente el apellido de su padre, se usó habitualmente Lorelei como segundo nombre.

Meroune Lorelei creció siendo educada para ser la heredera de su reino. Aprendió mucho sobre biología marina y política en general. Cuando el Acta estaba en auge, Meroune quería conocer el mundo humano y se unió al Programa de Intercambio Cultural con su apellido original como alias, ya que solo los más cercanos a ella sabían que su segundo nombre era coloquialmente Lorelei, pero a su vez era el apellido de su padre, Hanz.

Cuando Meroune llegó a la ciudad de Asaka, Japon, fue introducida a la residencia de Kimihito Kurusu. En dicha residencia, Meroune pasó por varias vivencias a lado de las inquinas de la casa. Meroune era famosa en el vecindario donde vivía, ya que era muy amable con los niños, que curiosamente se acercaban a las chicas de la residencia Kurusu, puesto era muy llamativa una sirena rosada para esto. A veces, la princesa asistía al acuario de la ciudad y participaba en el show de delfines, donde admiraban sus destrezas acrobáticas con los cetáceos.

Todos en la ciudad tenían una buena imagen de princesa. Meroune inició una sociedad con su compañera de piso, Rachnera Arachnera, formando un modesto negocio de moda línea en la ciudad llamado _Grandeur Silk_ , el cual se volvió uno de los negocios venta de ropa en línea que aun goza de popularidad hoy en día en Japón.

Ella, junto a sus compañeras de piso, protagonizó unos de los escándalos más inusuales desde la creación del Acta. Meroune, junto a Miia Sprins (una lamia constrictora), Rachnera Arachnera (arachne tejedora), Centorea Shianus (centáuride guerrera), Papi Kuribayashi (harpía común) y Suu Kurusu, (una limo azul que adoptó el casero titular), formaron una especie de relación harén bastante llamativa. Era la segunda relación harén entre un humano y varias liminales; la primera siendo la del profesor Karurosu Sarver. De dicha relación, nacieron ocho hijas, Kurusu siendo el orgulloso padre de estas. Helaine Lorelei Du Neptune es la única hija de Kurusu y Meroune.

Esto fue un vocerío en los medios, pero fue tolerado por el Reino Sirena, ya que no era la primera vez que esto pasaba con una heredera de la corona, y porque las sirenas son bastante liberales en su forma de pensar.

Pero Meroune escondía una cara oculta, una faceta que nadie conocía. Meroune, en secreto fue creando una religión entorno a su persona, con el fin de conseguir seguidores para el culto de la Gran Sirena. Meroune se presentó como una especie de Mesías, la cual ayudaría a crear un mundo mejor para sus habitantes. El principal objetivo del culto era concientización del cuidado del medio ambiente y la repartición de recursos equitativos para población mundial, aunque detrás de su fachada, Meroune trazaba un plan para conquistar el mundo. Se desconocen los detalles, pero Meroune fue descubierta, capturada por los Royal Knights y encarcelada en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Santa Olga con el rango de _Keter_ de peligrosidad, el más alto.

Se descubrió que Meroune tenía infinidad de empresas y prestanombres a lo largo y ancho del planeta. Sus contactos se habían infiltrado en las altas esferas del poder. Fue descubierta al secuestrar al escritor de la novela " _No es fácil ser una garrapata_ ", para que escribiera su biografía. Fue capturada en Hawái luego de una larga y tortuosa investigación.

Le fueron incautadas sus propiedades cuando se supo que poseía tecnología muy extraña, en la que destacaban una especie de sable láser rojo y varios objetos que el profesor Sarver denominó "holocrones", que técnicamente eran objetos que contenían sabiduría e información científica encriptada.

Actualmente, Meroune sigue en Santa Olga y su culto fue desmantelado, pero aún hay remanentes esperando a su regreso.

 **Conclusiones generales.**

Pese a que primera instancia las sirenas parecen ser primitivas, son muy apegadas a sus raíces culturales, poseen ciencia y cultura muy avanzadas.

Son criaturas inteligentes que, incluso al mantener una constante guerra con los abismales en general, son una raza que, me atrevo que en cierta forma me duela admitir, muy superiores en cuanto a la sociedad se refiere, ya que han solucionado como especie muchos de los problemas sociales que tenemos. Pero a la vez, son tan similares a nosotros en comportamiento.

 **Entrevista.**

-¿Estas grabando Alfred?-

-Por supuesto, señorita Nagisa. Los preparativos ya están hechos. Convencer a la reina fue una tarea relativamente fácil; al fin de cuentas, adora a los niños.-

Respondió a la chica de pelo castaño una voz masculina muy afable. A partir de aquí, se ven múltiples pantallas, en las cuales se ven distintas locaciones de la residencia Kamiya.

-Lamento haber usado a Ami-chan para esto, pero era necesario para lograr subir mi prestigio y graduarme con honores.-

-Lograr una entrevista con una regente de una nación marina es algo que le dará muchos puntos sobre los demás, señorita Nagisa. Todo resultará bien si hace lo que digo, La reina Dercetis aceptará gustosa la entrevista.-

Nagisa parece dudosa de lo que le decía la voz que respondía al nombre de Alfred, pues había algo que le preocupaba mucho.

-No sé, Alfred. Cuando se enteró de lo de Mero, Andariel se puso furiosa. Ella siempre a siempre tiene un carácter cordial y a veces es muy dramática. Pero esa vez, estaba como si le saliera fuego por los ojos. Recuerdo que todo era culpa de su hermana y que no permitiría que Helaine terminase como su madre. Ese día, mi padre trató de controlarla, pero cuando tienes un montón de robots en casa, no fue sencillo. Gracias a Dios que el loco del profesor Sarver la detuvo. Creo que esto es una mala idea.-

Las imágenes de pantalla ahora sólo muestran a Nagisa, como si el que estuviera viendo detrás de esas pantallas tuviera un buen presentimiento.

-No pasará nada, todo saldrá bien. Hice un espacio en la agenda de mi señora y atraje a la reina hacia usted para que pueda entrevistarlas. Ellas serán razonables, ya verá, señorita Nagisa.-

Nagisa observa su smartphone fijamente, era obvia la preocupación en su rostro.

-Es lo malo de que seas una Inteligencia Artificial, no tienes rostro, tu voz sólo es afable sin importar lo que digas, no te pones nervioso… me es imposible siquiera adivinar si tienes segundas intenciones.-

La voz que sale del smartphone le responde de esa forma tan amable que posee.

-Yo no poseo segundas intenciones, señorita Nagisa. Sigo al pie de la letra las tres leyes de la robótica. Sólo me interesa su éxito.-

A Nagisa no le queda de otra que confiar en la IA, pues sabe que Alfred jamás dañaría ningún ser pensante. Aunque Nagisa no sabe en que se había metido. Primero acepta hacer un informe sobre las sirenas, esto debido a que daría puntos en la universidad a pesar de no ser su asignatura. Se le pidió hacer este informe debido a que ella está muy familiarizada con la especie y tiene muy fuentes a la mano sobre la especie. El hecho de tener a Alfred, la IA asistente de su madrastra Andariel, le fue de mucha ayuda.

Entonces se percató que hacía falta una entrevista, lo cual sería relativamente fácil. Andariel es una de las sirenas más famosas e influyentes del mundo, pero Alfred sugirió que subiría mas el prestigio de Nagisa si lograba entrevistar a un monarca y la que tendría más a su disposición seria la reina Dercetis Du Neptune III. Aunque en un principio, la castaña dudó, la IA le convenció diciéndole que, a pesar de tener sus roces ambas hermanas, aceptarían la entrevista y cooperar al ver que se trata de un proyecto informativo sobre su especie.

El plan era más que conveniente. Halaine, hija de su prima Mero, era media hermana de Madoka, una lamia que es prima consanguínea de su prima Ami. Dercetis vendría a festejar el cumpleaños de su nieta Helaine, a la cual la reina cumple todos sus caprichos cuando está de visita. Como Helaine no se resiste a las fiestas en general, Alfred elaboró el siguiente plan con esa debilidad en mente.

Dercetis siempre se queda una semana en casa de su nieta en vísperas o después de su cumpleaños, y por lo regular cuida de todas las hermanas de su nieta durante ese lapso. Nagisa debía convencer a su pequeña prima, Ami, de hacer una fiesta de chicas durante el tiempo que esté la reina, y que no interfiera en el cumpleaños de su prima. Alfred se las ingeniaría para que la reina acompañe a las niñas. Nagisa ignora cómo, pero el plan fue ejecutado con éxito y por lo que parece, la reina no sospecha nada. Al fin de cuentas, ¿quién sospecharía de una fiesta de niñas?

Alfred se las ingenió para que solo venga la monarca con las niñas. El asunto es que no sospeche que la casa en donde se lleva a cabo la fiesta es la casa de la suegra de su hermana. Y curiosamente no se dio cuenta. Nadie sospecha nada, Dercetis sólo se presentó como la abuela de las primas de Ami y Claire. Ni siquiera se percató del parecido de ambas hermanas; de hecho, las sirenas rosadas son muy comunes en el Pacifico.

La fase uno estaba en proceso. Ahora, era la fase dos la que se ponía en marcha.

Ambas sirenas estaban en la misma sala, en la zona de la piscina y del patio se celebraba una inocente fiesta infantil. Ninguna de las dos hizo un escándalo, supieron comportarse a la altura de su linaje. Nagisa podía sentir la tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Claire se llevó una sorpresa muy grata al conocer a la hermana de su nuera.

-Vaya, que cosa tan increíble. Con usted ya son dos monarcas que conozco, su alteza. Sí que es una sorpresa que sus niñas sean primas de mi Ami, y a su vez, de Jill y Sherry. Que sorpresa, ¿verdad?-

La reina notó que la señora Kamiya ni idea tenía, pero que ella esté ahí fue algo planeado y su hermana no fue, así que la única opción fue Nagisa, ya que era la que estaba ahí. Por su lado, Andariel se las ingenió para sacar de ahí a su suegra y saber que está pasando. Porque al igual que su hermana, ya descubrió a la culpable.

-Claire-Sama. ¿Le importaría traerme una taza café? es para acompañarlo con el pastel que traje.-

-Oh, está bien, Andariel. De paso veo como le está yendo a las demás con las niñas. Ahora regreso… ¿gusta un café su alteza?-

Preguntó amablemente la mujer mayor a la reina, la cual le responde cortésmente a Claire.

-Negro, por favor, señora Kamiya.-

-Ahora regreso, al fin de cuentas Nagisa no toma café.-

Claire se retira. Cuando ésta entra a la cocina, la reina Dercetis cambia su mirada por una inquisidora, encarando a Nagisa.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, niña? Debiste haber planeado esto con muchos meses de anticipación. ¿Sabes que mi hermana y yo no nos toleramos?-

-Esa es mi línea, Dercetis. Y ni se te ocurra tomar represalias con mi familia.-

-No lo haré, pero ambas merecemos una explicación.-

-Por primera vez en nuestras vidas, estamos de acuerdo en algo, Nagisa… ¿De qué se trata esto?

Nagisa se pone muy nerviosa y revela toda la verdad muy asustada a las hermanas Du Neptune.

-La verdad, me encargaron hacer un informe sobre su especie con fines informativos para la universidad, ya que soy la mas familiarizada con las sirenas, a pesar de que yo estudio ciencias. Ésta era forma obtener una mejoría en mi puntaje, para graduarme con honores…-

Ambas miran a Nagisa fijamente, la primera en hablar fue Dercetis, a la cual le hizo gracia.

-Le pegaste lo ambiciosa, Andariel. ¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué me aventaste eso?!-

Respondió molesta la reina, pues su hermana menor le arrojo cojín del sofá en donde estaba sentada en la cara. La reina se veía molesta y Adariel se hizó la digna, volteando para otro lado. La madrastra de Nagisa se dirige a ésta con un tono muy tranquilo.

-Accederé a tu entrevista Nagisa. ¿Pero, por qué trajiste a la casa de tu abuela a esta enferma?-

-¡Oye! ¡No me llames enferma! Mira, no quiero una escena con las niñas aquí, ¿De acuerdo? Accederé también a la entrevista de tu hijastra, al fin de cuentas ambas no pelearemos en casa ajena. Además, Nagisa es prácticamente de la familia y nunca antes había ayudado a nadie hacer su tarea antes.-

Dijo en tono de derrota la reina, mientras era observada por una pantalla. En eso, otra pantalla se enfoca en la cocina de la casa, Donde se veía a Claire buscando café para hervir. De la puerta trasera de la cocina, entra Takeshi, el esposo de Andariel, con unas bolsas llenas de víveres poniéndolas en la mesa.

-No imaginé que fueran tantas las niñas. Pero hay más de una especie grande y comen mucho. Traje frutas y verduras para la centáuride, bastante pollo frito para el resto y un buen surtido de bebidas. ¿Crees que alcance pastel para todas?-

Takeshi no vino con su mujer, sino que él fue por víveres, de acuerdo a las instrucciones de su madre. Por lo tanto no sabe que su cuñada está en la casa, hasta que…

-Sí, creo que será suficiente con lo que trajiste, ya había preparado una unas hamburguesas a las niñas y a la prima centáuride de Ami, Victoria, le preparé un puré papas y maíz con mantequilla. Que lindas son las primas de Ami, nunca imaginé que fueran tantas. Aparte, todas son hermanas y parece que su padre se hizo cargo de todas ellas. Pobre hombre, son una centauro, una lamia, dos harpías gemelas, dos limos, una arachne y una sirena. Ésta última curiosamente es la hija de Mero, tu sobrina.-

Esto le pareció chistoso, ya que esa descripción se ajusta a la familia Kurusu y no es secreto para él que Ami está emparentada con esta, siendo su tía, Miia, pareja de Kimihito Kurusu. Al fin de cuentas, el mundo es grande, y las ciudades muy pequeñas.

-Bueno, al menos traje víveres. Hay que demostrarles a los progenitores de esas niñas la hospitalidad de los Kamiya-

-Sí, pero sólo vino la abuela de Helaine con las niñas. Curiosamente, los demás no pudieron venir. Así que tu cuñada, la reina Dercetis, está aquí en la casa. Que agradable mujer. De hecho, está platicando con Andariel y Nagisa en la sala.-

Como si se oyera un disco rayado en su cabeza, Takeshi supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Su esposa y su cuñada en el mismo lugar. Es como si al abogado Kamiya Takeshi le hubieran dicho que hay una bomba atómica en su sala a punto de estallar.

-Esto se va a poner feo…-

Claire notó la clara preocupación de su hijo, como si algo terriblemente malo estuviera a punto de pasar.

-¿Pasa algo, hijo?-

-¡Todo! Dercetis y Andariel no se toleran. Ellas tienen una terrible relación, Dercetis podrá ser una gobernante competente, pero ha tomado pésimas decisiones personales. Recuerdo cuando la conocí, fue cuando nos llevó a Nagisa, a Jake y algunos amigos de estos al resort de su familia y algo pasó con Meroune. Cuando llegamos, Meorune ya se iba con su pareja y el resto, pero apenas Andariel notó que su sobrina tenía su aleta caudal enyesada, preguntó a Mero que había pasado.

No sé qué le dijo, no hablo francés, pero cuando le explicó, salió directo al hotel en su silla. Y cuando, sin perder tiempo, Mero me pidió mi teléfono, habló con su madre, pero Andariel apenas acababa de llegar. Créeme, mamá, oí cómo mi esposa le daba una paliza a su hermana por el altavoz. Si Mero no llama a toda la seguridad, jamás hubieras conocido a Dercetis. Fue cuando Nagisa y Jake tenían nueve y diecisiete años, respectivamente. Sólo sé que Mero tuvo un accidente y que su madre tenía la culpa.-

-¡Jesucristo!- dijo asustada y preocupada la matriarca de los Kamiya.

-Sólo espero que no encuentren una excusa para matarse mutuamente, de sólo acordarme de lo que pasó después del juicio de Mero… iré por la red para sirenas que siempre cargo en el coche para emergencias, nunca sé cuándo tendré usarlo para calmar a mi mujer cuando alguien osa ponerle un pelo encima a la familia. Aún me acuerdo la que paso intentaron secuestrar a Nagisa; a los Yakuza les quedó clara una cosa: nunca te metas con los miembros de la familia Du Neptune. Y Dercetis, según Andariel, ha dañado mucho a Meroune.-

La pantalla que miraba pasa a la sala observando a las hermanas fijamente en la pantalla dividida, enfocando los rostros de las dos sirenas.

-Esto es bueno. Me alegra que sean tan cooperativas y les agradezco que sean así de generosas conmigo en este proyecto.-

Nagisa saca su móvil y lo manipula, activando una grabadora. Luego, saca de su bolso una pequeña libreta en la que tenía unas preguntas escritas.

-Ésta es la primera pregunta. Reina Du Neptune, ¿Cómo llegó a formularse el Acta? Ya que no se nos dan datos detallados de los motivos principales. Los se sabe, es que su madre Brigitte fue la principal impulsora del Acta de las naciones marinas, y usted es la que consolidó el sueño de su madre. Sería interesante saber la respuesta de una de sus fundadoras.-

Dercetis se toca la frente algo preocupada y mira fijamente a Andariel. Ésta le responde afirmativamente con la cabeza, como dándole aprobación a su hermana de contestar.

-Mira, Nagisa… es un asunto muy delicado lo de la fundación del Acta. Todo esto empezó con un hombre llamado James Bullock, el cual, junto a otros hombres, buscaron la protección de una villa liminal en Argonne, Francia. Claramente, ese fue el precedente más importante para la creación. Pero la principal razón fue que los gobiernos le temían a las extraespecies, y uno de los que buscaban avisar de su existencia fue el escritor Howard Phillips Lovecraft.

Lovecraft no era el único que sabía de las extraespecies, por lo que la única forma de avisar de los peligros de los Abismales era escribir sobre ellos en sus libros. No es secreto que seres como Nyarlathotep existen, y por lo tanto son vistos como una amenaza.

Otro problema, eran las naciones marinas. Como tú sabrás, somos tecnológicamente superiores a los humanos, y hemos lidiado con las razas abismales desde tiempos mitológicos. Pero, si hay algo en lo que los seres humanos son superiores, es en sus ingeniosas formas de matar. Nuestra ciencia, a pesar de ser más avanzada a la humana, no se comparaba a su ingenio en el campo de batalla. Aparte de que no esperaban las naciones marinas que avanzaran tan rápido en los últimos cien años. Qué bueno que las edades del oscurantismo los atrasó científica y culturalmente.

Aparte, está el hecho de los humanos se reproducen más rápidamente que las extraespecies.

Todo eso, en conjunto de muchas tensiones políticas, podría haber llevado a una guerra. Aquello era lo que menos queríamos, pues la humanidad había dañado muchas extraespecies inocentes; pero a diferencia de los humanos, las naciones marinas hacemos a un lado nuestras diferencias. Después de negociar por años con los humanos, las naciones liminales que se aliaron con las naciones marinas, y llegamos a un acuerdo de paz mutuo, ya que nos convenía cooperar a todos.-

-Su majestad…-

-Llámame tía, pues eso es lo que soy. Eres la hijastra de mi hermana, y eso te convierte inmediatamente en mi sobrina. Así son las tradiciones de nuestro reino, no eres de la realeza, pero ya eres de la familia real.-

-Bueno… esto es extraño… la siguiente pregunta tía, es relacionada con los Abismales. Sé que son enemigos jurados de las naciones marinas, y aun así se les trata de forma cordial. Sé que muchos de estos son razas de facciones enemigas de su reino y congéneres. ¿Pero, porque fueron incluidos en el Acta?-

Dercetis junta sus manos y empieza a formular su respuesta detenidamente en su mente, pues es un asunto un tanto peculiar.

-Mira, Nagisa, el que algunas especies abisales estén el Acta se debe al hecho de que no hay lealtad entre los dioses primigenios y los grandes antiguos. Además, no todos los miembros de sus respectivas especies… no… de hecho la gran mayoría de sus miembros, no le son leales a sus amos. Desean libertad y seguridad, buscan no ser más peones de complicados planes elaborados de éstos. Por lo que muchos de ellos buscan protección de posibles represalias.

Desde hace quince años, las actividades de sus dioses han cesado de forma increíble, pues los dioses que no están sellados se han mantenido al margen. Desconozco las razones exactas, pero desde que el profesor Sarver se volvió el ser viviente más peligroso del planeta, dudo que quieran meterse con él. Se sabe que él contuvo a Nyarlathotep, y que regularmente va a su casa cada determinado tiempo, sin causar destrozos.

Pero me alegra que ya sea Sarver o alguna fuerza secreta. Mira no me importa si son los Illuminati, mientras mantengan lejos o bajo control a esos entes, mejor. Además, muchos Abismales viven tranquilos y en armonía. Todos ganamos, mi querida sobrina.-

Andariel ya sabía cuál era la "razón" de esto, pero prefirió no aclarar nada.

-¿Entonces, es posible que la raza humana los supere?-

-Actualmente no, pero en los tiempos de la Primera Guerra hasta la consumación del Acta, sí. Tenían mucha ventaja aérea y mucha capacidad para contaminar nuestros océanos, pero si contaminaban los mares, ellos terminarían pagando el precio. Al fin de cuentas, el mar es una fuente muy grande de alimento y condenarían la vida en la tierra si hicieran eso.-

Era totalmente comprensible. Nagisa siguió revisando su libreta y se dirigió nuevamente a Dercetis.

-Es bien sabido que el reino Neptune o Sirena del Pacífico es famoso por su belicosa historia. Así mismo, su nación estuvo a punto de declararle la guerra a la humanidad. Aparte su país es una superpotencia militar que muchos países temen. ¿Qué opina de los países que la consideran a usted y su nación un gran peligro en potencia?-

La reina sonrió, como si se tratase de un chiste típico de un niño pequeño.

-La verdad no tienen de que preocuparse, no iniciaremos una guerra campal solo para conquistar al mundo. Ya de por si tengo suficiente problemas con hacer los presupuestos con el senado de mi país. Seré la reina y todo el poder recae en mí, pero cómo me ayuda mucho el senado; no es tarea fácil gobernar un país. Aparte de que mi hermana me amenazó de muerte si no solucionaba los problemas sociales y de emigración de mi país.-

A la pobre castaña se le cayó la libreta al enterarse de eso. No sabía que su madrastra amenazó de muerte a la reina. Bueno, no es sorpresa que Andariel tome medidas muy extremas, aún recuerda como mandó un _mecha_ armado hasta los dientes a salvarla de unos yakuzas que la habían secuestrado, y que no dudaron en regresarla después de ver de lo que era capaz semejante máquina monstruosa. Lo peor, es que la misma Andariel pilotaba semejante máquina, que se parecía al ED-209 de la película _Robocop_ , sólo que más grande y sin los terribles fachos de diseño que tenía en la película.

-¿De qué sirve tener uno de los ejércitos mejor equipados y preparados, si no los puedo usar a mi gusto? En serio, no puedo darme el lujo de bombardear lo que quiera, como los norteamericanos. No es que lo desee, pero como todo está controlado por las IA de Andariel, esas armas deciden a quién debes dispararles y a quién no.-

Dijo ella. Definitivamente esto incomodó a su hermana menor. Mientras tanto, Claire y Takeshi salen de la cocina para ver si no se empezaban a matar las dos.

-No tenías que decir eso, Dercetis…-

-Pero es verdad. Tú controlas la milicia de nuestro reino. Será a la fuerza, pero la controlas.-

-Es para evitar que hagas una tontería. De sólo recordar que fue toda tu culpa lo de la "adicción a las tragedias". Si no fuera porque Mero casi muere en el resort y no hubiese tomado cartas en el asunto, el país se hubiera ido a pique.-

-Ya vas empezar.-

Dijo molesta la reina. Takeshi ya se temía lo peor y a Nagisa se le olvidó que su móvil seguía grabando la conversación.

-Tú apenas te hiciste del reino y empezaste hacer que todos compartieran tu estúpida manía. Comenzaste una moda que casi acaba con nuestro país, hermana. Únicamente porque querías tener un romance trágico. Con razón Hanz no te aguantó; lo engañabas con el primero que te topabas. No te soportó y cuando quiso llevarse a Mero con él, a Alemania, a esa villa liminal lejos de ti. Amenazaste con iniciar un escándalo en su país. Sabias las consecuencias que traería el teatro que provocarías si una princesa sirena se presentaba así como así en el noventa y nueve.

¿Qué culpa tenía él? El único pecado que cometió fue enamorarse de ti cuando mama nos llevó a la sede de la ONU. Él sabía lo que provocarías en el mundo, no por nada era hijo del representante Atlante en ese tiempo.-

Mientras Takeshi y su madre veían como Andariel recriminaba a su hermana, Claire le preguntó a su hijo.

-¿Quién es Hanz?-

-El ex esposo de Dercetis. Su padre era representante de las Naciones Unidas. Pensaron que su romance podría ser un puente entre extraespecies y humanos… pero mi cuñada lo engañó múltiples veces, así que Dercetis arruinó que se formara el Acta, y tuvo que llegar el 2010 para que se hiciera vigente.-

La cosa no terminaba de ponerse cada vez peor. Andariel le recriminaba más a su hermana y Nagisa estaba en medio del fuego cruzado, asustada.

-Con razón Meroune usaba el apellido de su padre cada vez que podía, era una forma de rebelarse en contra de ti. Pero, al final la adoctrinaste, y le hiciste mucho daño. No sabes lo mucho que le hizo falta su padre.-

La reina ya estaba fastidiada, como si no fuese la primera vez que le escuchaba. Pero al fin de cuentas son hermanas, y las hermanas conocen sus puntos débiles.

-Te encerraron en Santa Modesta porque besaste a una mariposa, para darle celos a tu marido y que te pusiera atención.-

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Andariel cruza sus brazos, mostrándose muy digna a su hermana.

-Sólo quería la atención de mi marido, ya me disculpé con esa chica y pagué mi deuda con la sociedad. Además, yo no cambio de amantes, como tú.-

-Aún me acuerdo cuando te quite a tu novio de la secundaria y lo hice hombre. Creo que era un Zweischwänze, si mal no recuerdo.-

Dijo con una calma sepulcral la reina. Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos momentos, y Takeshi ya tenía la red lista para lo que fuera. Ambas se miraron mutuamente. Las pantallas volvieron nuevamente aparecer; dos de estas enfocaban los rostros de las sirenas rosadas. En una esquina de cada una, apareció un pequeño cuadro que medía una especie de signos vitales, siendo el cardiaco el más alterado.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, hermana… para ser una reina, eres una zorra.-

-Me llamas zorra, pero yo no estuve a punto de desatar a una Tercera Guerra Mundial, vendiendo armas a quien no debía.-

-Yo no vendí armas a nadie, unos de mis socios vendió los planos del _Sharkland_ ; armas que originalmente tenían que ser para el Imperio y nuestro ejército. Curiosamente, era el canciller de nuestro país que casualmente era uno de tus tantos amantes. A lo mejor le pegaste la enfermedad venérea de la estupidez. Jo jo jo.-

-Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, es tu culpa por ser tan confiada, hermanita. Por ello te traicionaron, eres demasiado buena y se aprovechan de tu nobleza. Siempre tienes buenas intenciones que otros doblan para hacer el mal. Te hace falta malicia.-

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en la cara de Dercetis, la cual disfrutaba como a su hermana le palpitaba una vena en la frente y se ponía roja del coraje.

-Yo aprendo de mis errores, tú volviste a meter la pata al querer meterte con el esposo de la presidenta de México. Esa lamia casi te hacia ceviche. Eres una tarada en arruinar un tratado comercial por tu promiscuidad.-

-¿¡Mira quién habla?! La señora "financio mercenarios para que limpien países de criminales, y que nadie se entere que mis juguetitos híper-letales están manos de gente sin escrúpulos por culpa de no elegir bien a mi mesa directiva."-

-Tú eres la menos indicada para decir eso. Tú financiaste a Sarver, para quién sabe qué. Por más que investigué, jamás supe para qué. Ese Sarver es muy bueno ocultando información. Sabrá Neptuno qué financiaste con ese tipo, pero nada bueno será, conociendo su reputación. Tal vez habré hackeado las computadoras de Brutal Corp, en busca de información, con suma facilidad, pero Sarver está en otro nivel. Pero juro que algún día se lo sacare a ese engreído, porque tú no dices nada, aunque te torture.-

-Y mientras pague por la confidencialidad, nunca lo sabrás.-

Hubo silencio por unos segundos de un silencio tenso, había fuego en la mirada de Andariel. Dercetis parecía triunfante, había hecho enojar a su hermana.

-Dime, ¡¿en qué trabajó ese demente!?-

-En nada que te importe.-

¡Maldita estúpida, ya me colmaste la paciencia! ¡Tú te comiste a Blue!-

-Ya supéralo, tenía nueve años y hambre. Aparte, me disculpé, y me castigaron un mes por eso.-

Sin previo aviso, Andariel se le arroja encima a su hermana, empezando a forcejear ambas, asustando a los presentes. Nagisa estaba aterrada, si ese era plan maestro de Alfred, pues había logrado que fuese un éxito. Definitivamente era verdad que las IA son malvadas.

Las dos hermanas estaban forcejeando, pero no habían llamado la atención de la fiesta, ya que tenían un karaoke.

Andariel trataba de molerle la cara puñetazos a su hermana. Claro que esta se sacudía constantemente y le jalaba de los cabellos… hasta que Andariel es derribada de un chanclazo. Descetis mira impresionada como Claire, la suegra de su hermana, le dio con esa pieza de calzado. Andariel estaba en shock, pues no esperaba semejante respuesta de Claire. Después de eso, jala a la reina de los cabellos y la pone al lado de su hermana. La anciana mujer no le importó que Dercetis llorara al ser jalada del pelo.

-Ya escuché suficiente, y me cada claro una cosa: ustedes dos jamás arreglaron sus diferencias de niñas. Algo me dice que nunca tuvieron mano dura con ustedes. Pero nunca es tarde para corregir un par de hermanas peleoneras.-

El horror, los llantos, el sonido de la sandalia golpeando a las dos sirenas, claramente Claire había puesto en su lugar a las dos. Nagisa, por su lado, estaba muy asustada y no decía nada. Pero de algo estaba segura, que después de que se encargue de las hermanas Du Neptune, ella era la siguiente en la lista.

Dercetis y Andariel se sobaban en donde cayeron los golpes. Takeshi ni se metió, al fin de cuentas, nadie desafía a la autoridad de su madre en su casa. Aparte, sabía que su hija era culpable de este asunto, por lo que la abuela también le daría un castigo a la altura.

Las dos sirenas estaban sentadas en el piso, y la matriarca de los Kamiya estaba lista para regañarlas.

-Me imagino que esto no es la primera vez que sucede, y que esto no es nuevo. Lo sé porque así son todos los hermanos. Yo tuve a tres varones, dos de ellos gemelos y se llevaban terrible de niños. Y aún se siguen llevando mal, pero no se andan queriendo matar y ni se insultan de manera tan baja. Pero, a pesar de sus diferencias, ellos se quieren porque son hermanos.

Así que, ¿desde cuándo inicio esto? Porque algo me dice que se tienen mucho rencor acumulado desde hace tiempo. ¿Cuándo empezó?-

No respondieron por unos segundos, la mirada inquisidora de Claire esperaba una respuesta. La primera en hablar es la hermana menor.

-Todo cuando tenía seis años. Un día, papá me llevó a pasear por afueras del castillo para que conociera bien la zona. Él me empezó a enseñar qué animales eran los que podía comer y cuáles no, hasta que encontramos una langosta azul, yo la encontré adorable.

Mi papá me dijo que era muy rara y que sólo nace una en dos millones. Le sorprendió que fuese de un buen tamaño, ya que normalmente un depredador se la hubiese comido por ser de ese color. Yo me la quería llevar porque se me hacía tan linda, me gustaba mucho admirarla, así que nos la llevamos a casa.

Papá consiguió una pecera para que yo la tuviera de mascota y le diese de comer para que fuese responsable. La llamé Blue, me encantaba su color. Hasta que un día, me fui a ver con unas amigas de la escuela y dejé la puerta de mi habitación abierta. Grave error.

Cuando volví de jugar con mis compañeras, me encontré a mi hermana en mi cuarto, comiéndose a mi mascota. Me le fui encima y no tardaron en pasar las sirvientas del palacio, y nos separaron. Nuestra madre se enteró. Cuando supo lo que pasó regañó, a mi hermana y le exigió que me pidiera perdón,-Dercetis no quiso hacerlo en un principio, pero lo hizo luego de que mi madre se molestara con ella. Después, tuvo un mes de castigo.

Pero las cosas no fueron así. Ella empezó a molestarme cada rato cuando éramos niñas.-

Dercetis se indignó al oír eso, no tardó en protestar de inmediato.

-Cómo no iba a tomar represalias, si intentaste apuñalarme con tus útiles escolares-

-Pero luego te robaste mi postre.-

-No es cierto. Además, arruinabas mis citas.-

-Cállate, nunca me interesaron tus novios. Aparte de que me echaste la culpa por romper el jarrón favorito de mama.-

-Sí, lo hice, pero tú siempre me fastidiabas con tus odiosos diplomas y trofeos. Maldita nerd. Cómo iba usar tácticas mezquinas contigo si tus bromas eran bien sádicas. Aún tengo la cicatriz en mi espalda de cuando probaste en mí tu cañón de perlas.-

Ahí fue cuando Claire notó un patrón. Dercetis dijo algo sobre diplomas y trofeos. No es fácil deducir que Dercetis siempre vivió bajo la sombra de su hermana pequeña de alguna forma. ¿Pero por qué? Ella era la reina, heredera al trono; pero según lo que había escuchado, Andariel restringía su poder al limitarle poder militar de una forma u otra.

No era ningún secreto lo del problema social de la "fuga de sirenas" y la "adicción a las tragedias". Dercetis ha recibido represalias de su hermana menor en muchas ocasiones, pero la verdad, Andariel era más sobresaliente, tiene más reconocimiento.

No es lo mismo ser una reconocida científica a una reina. Para una sirena, que son mujeres que aman tener atención, debe ser terrible. Pero ella siente que algo falta.

-Siempre que quería darte tu merecido, corrías a las faldas de nuestra madre. Dercetis, tú siempre fuiste una malcriada, por ser la heredera al trono.-

-¿Celosa, hermanita?-

-Para nada, es mejor ser empresaria que gobernar un país tan grande. Aparte de que he tenido que arreglar tus destrozos. Por eso pongo todas mis esperanzas en Kurusu, no escatimó en recursos para Helaine tenga una mejor preparación que tú.-

-¡Ya cállate! Tú siempre fuiste la favorita de papá. Siempre tan orgulloso de ti. Cómo odiaba que fueras la favorita de él. ¡A ti si te sacaba a pasear y yo no podía salir de casa sin una maldita escolta!-

Ahí estaba el detalle que faltaba, ahora todo encajaba.

-Ahora tiene sentido. Son celos de Dercetis, y la frustración y vergüenza de Andariel de que su hermana mayor sea muy… incompetente.-

A la reina le cayó esto como una flecha que penetra fuertemente en su pecho, pues era absolutamente verdad. En cambio, Andariel puso una cara de "me siento estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta antes."

-Nunca resolvieron esto desde hace mucho. Como supuse, a ustedes jamás les dieron mano dura. Bien, pero no se preocupen, que mamá Claire las pondrá en cintura.-

-¡No! ¡La chancla no!-

Chilló la reina, cual ponía las manos pidiendo misericordia. Andariel sólo sentía pena ajena por su hermana.

-Ahora pídanse perdón, y procuren que esto no vuelva a pasar jamás. Además, Dercetis, ¿qué clase de ejemplo pretendes ser, si tus nietas empiezan a imitarte? Deberías dar no solo ser un buen ejemplo para tus nietas, si no para tu país. Ya no estás en edad para hacer niñerías, no eres una jovencita ya. Eres una reina, compórtate a la altura de tus responsabilidades.-

La aludida sólo agacha la cabeza, pero no era la única que va ser reprendida.

-Andariel, sé que haces muchas cosas y restringes el poder de tu hermana por buenas razones, pues no es capaz de controlar ciertos impulsos, pero no es para que quieras matarla cada vez que se vean. Sé que ambas tienen cola que les pisen, pero deben perdonarse. Ahora, abrácense, pídanse perdón.-

Ambas obedecen a la señora de casa; Claire está satisfecha con lo que ha logrado.

-Perdón por lo de tu langosta, y por ser tan mala hermana.-

-Yo también lo siento. Eres tan inmadura, pero no debo molerte a golpes cada vez que cometes un error.-

Con las cosas bajo control, ahora es momento de castigar a la que provocó esto. Nagisa siente la mirada inquisidora de su abuela, no sería la primera vez que su abuela la reprende físicamente, pues recuerda que una vez le dio unas nalgadas por portarse mal en la primaria.

Pero para fortuna de ella, su móvil se enciende y del altavoz se escucha la voz de Alfred.

-Misión cumplida, todo salió de acuerdo al plan.-

-¿Eh? ¿Estás diciendo que planeaste que esto sucediera desde el principio?-

Preguntó a la inteligencia artificial. sujetando su teléfono móvil. Esto llama la atención de los presentes, especialmente de Dercetis, que era la primera vez que oía la IA.

-¿Quién es el que está llamando? Se oye como mi padre.-

-Es Alfred, hermana, una IA que creé para que me asistiera. Así que fue el que orquestó todo esto. No me sorprende.-

-¿Así que es creación tuya esa cosa? ¿Por qué le pusiste la voz de papá?-

Andariel se queda callada un momento, pero responde a los presentes, los cuales la miraban expectantes.

-Alfred es una IA creada a partir de la matriz neuronal de Marco Kantor, nuestro padre. Ya sé lo que vas a decir, hermana, pero cuando murió papa, no pude superarlo en un principio, así que para traerlo a la vida de alguna forma, digitalicé su matriz neuronal.

El resultado… la IA más avanzada del planeta: Alfred. En un principio, me decepcionó que no me recociera, pues el entendió inmediatamente lo que era, pero… resultó ser mi padre, de una manera diferente. Técnicamente lleva mi vida y me está guiando constantemente. No es obediente como las IA comunes que se han creado. Técnicamente me trata como lo hacía papá. En más de una ocasión me ha castigado y reprendido. Tiene su propia identidad, pero en esencia es mi padre.-

Eso sí que era una sorpresa para los presentes, no es algo que pueda digerir tan simplemente. Pero la IA Alfred tiene algo que decir a la familia.

-Así es mi señora. No soy Marco Kantor, pero tengo sus memorias y voluntad. Por lo que no podía permitir que mi señora y su hermana siguieran teniendo esa relación. Así que cuando la señorita Nagisa llegó a pedirme que le ayudara con su proyecto, no pude negarme. Pero al ver lo que pedían y al conocer la agenda de Dercetis y mi señora, vi la perfecta oportunidad para lograr hacer algo que Marco Kantor no pudo hacer en vida: corregir a sus hijas.

Su padre las amaba tanto que no podía ni siquiera dañarlas, no poseía la suficiente dureza para hacerlo, ni siquiera su esposa. Así que pensé. ¿Quién mejor que corregir a dos hermanas peleoneras que una madre que ha tenido hijos conflictivos y que los ha puesto en cintura? La respuesta es obvia. Los resultados son justo lo que esperaba.

Lamento haberlos usado para esto, pero los resultados lo valen y me alegra que hayan aprendido la lección, ambas.

Todo lo que paso fue grabado y me tomé la molestia de grabar la fiesta. Nadie se percató de los drones insectos que usé para esto. Todo lo que se dijo en esta habitación, irá al informe de la señorita Nagisa. Así es, todo está grabado y no quitaré nada.-

Alfred se desconecta.

 _Fin de la transmisión._

* * *

 **Notas de Paradoja el Inquisidor:**

Me tomó un tiempo de investigación, ponerme de acuerdo con el grupo para referencias. Buscar coherencia.

Tuve algunas diferencias con Tarmo con lo del nombre de Mero y su hipotético padre, pero me pareció que sólo así justificaría el apellido Du Neptune como el de un matriarcado, por lo que la separación de los padres de Mero debe tener un toque trágico.

Lo lovecraftiano y lo de los atlantes forman parte del lore de mi fic, ya que las extraespecies necesitan unas naciones fuertes, y para mí las sirenas deberían ser las conquistadoras del océano.

Espero que les haya gustado este fic-informe. Creo que es el que más ganas le puse. Agradezco que me hayan apoyado en este proyecto mis compañeros de los Extraditables con sus respectivos informes.

Créanme que si digo que este ha sido el trabajo que más dolores de cabeza me ha dado, ya que en casa no me dejaban terminarlo por diversos motivos.

Bien nos leemos nuevo en un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, _**Sins of the Father**_ , o en **_Antología_**.

* * *

 _-Por fin he escapado de Santa Olga. Esclavo, prepara algo de comer digno. Se me antoja una langosta al carbón. Espera Paradoja-san, mi venganza será terrible._

 _¡LARGA VIDA A LA GRAN SIRENA!_


	10. Wyverns

**UNA PRODUCCIÓN DE** _ **GRAN SIRENA EDITORES  
**_

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado

* * *

 **[ENCICLOPEDIA ELEMENTAL EXTRAESPECIE]**

 **–** **WYVERNS–**

 **Por: Geber Praken-Nagala y Erin Nagala-Praken**

* * *

 **–** **INTRODUCCIÓN–**

Los dragones heráldicos o wyverns, se trata de una especie de liminales de la gran familia de los dragones con una serie de caracteres propios. Conocidos en los mitos y leyendas populares desde siglos atrás, especialmente remarcando sus apariciones en la lírica y mitología europea de la edad media. Tras la revelación del acta, su mítica existencia se ha dado por probada y ahora son muchas las que viven con los humanos. Este informe, realizado por el geólogo Geber Praken-Nagala, y la especialista en el tema Erin Nagala-Praken, existe con el propósito de informar sobre la naturaleza de una de las liminales más fuertes, inteligentes y conflictivas del Acta.

 **[***]**

 **–** **CARACTERÍSTICAS–**

 **–** **Físicas–**

Las wyverns poseen un tronco y cabeza humanoides, pero con notables detalles de su ascendencia draconida. Todas presentan algún tipo de cornamenta en la cabeza, desde pequeños pares de cuernos, a menudo ocultos por el pelo, hasta exhibiciones óseas de gran tamaño y número, aunque suele mantenerse similar de madres a hijas. El diseño de cada cornamenta varía enormemente entre wyverns no emparentadas, sirviendo en muchos casos como una huella dactilar.

Poseen una larga cola, prolongación de la columna vertebral, sin órganos internos, solo numerosos paquetes musculares que la dotan de una gran fuerza. Es común que esa cola acabe en una maza, filo o aguijón, ya sea venenoso o no.

Como mínimo, de rodilla para abajo posen piernas reptiloides, con gruesas escamas y garras. De forma similar, sus brazos humanos suelen limitarse a las cercanías el hombro, desarrollando en su lugar unas enormes alas, acompañadas de una musculatura ejemplar que les permite medirse entre las liminales más rápidas y agiles en vuelo, junto con las elementales de aire y las harpías rapaces.

Suelen tener paquetes de escamas por diversas partes del cuerpo, como la espalda, cuello o piernas, y presentar espinas adicionales en alas, cola, espalda o extremidades inferiores.

 **–** **Psicológicos–**

Las wyverns son, por lo general, bastante inteligentes y hábiles en problemas espaciales y lógicos. Tienen buena memoria y capacidad de intimidación. A pesar de eso, son sorprendentemente leales y protectoras con los suyos, cariñosas con sus más cercanos y muy mortales si se traiciona su confianza.

A las wyverns les suelen gustar los objetos brillantes y de valor, tales como metales preciosos, gemas y similares.

Como todos los miembros de las especies dragones, son orgullosas, considerándose a menudo en la cima de la cadena junto a sus parientes dracónica; abrasivas, cabezotas, y muy dominantes en una relación.

En términos de relaciones, son muy difíciles de enamorar y tienden a tomarse mucho tiempo para decidirse por una pareja que cumpla con sus expectativas. Las wyverns son fundamentalmente monógamas. Según estudios recientes, el 97% de las wyverns declaran que serían incapaces de compartir pareja con nadie, siendo motivo de divorcio y rotura de huesos. El 2,4% admite que podrían consentir la presencia de una tercera persona en la relación, fundamentalmente si se trata de un familiar, por ejemplo, dos hermanas encariñadas con el mismo chico, u otras especies de familia cercana, como dragonas o wurms.

Solo el 0,6% de las entrevistadas aceptarían abiertamente una relación con más personas, normalmente bajo condiciones similares que el grupo anterior, y actualmente solo se conocen dos casos de wyverns incluidas en harenes: La relación del profesor Karu con sus inquilinas, donde una wyvern común, Ruri, le comparte con otras chicas, y la relación de la ex gimnasta rusa Alexandra, residiendo actualmente en Nueva Zelanda, que mantiene una relación con una wyvern acuática, una lamia constrictora y una mandrágora.

 **–** **Biológicos–**

Debajo de la piel, una wyvern tiene numerosos mecanismos especializados que son prueba de su ascendencia y su fuerza. Las escamas de las wyverns poseen, como la mayoría de los dragones, una serie de proteínas complejas similares al conocido kevlar, otorgándoles dureza y durabilidad excepcional.

No posen glándulas sudoríparas y siguen una dieta casi completamente carnívora, como atestiguan sus numerosos colmillos. Éstos, junto a las garras, están integrados con grandes cantidades de metales, como el hierro o el litio, procedentes de su alimentación. Aunque esto limita su velocidad de crecimiento y regeneración aumenta su filo y dureza.

Dado que una wyvern puede alcanzar, salvo algunas subespecies, enormes velocidades en aire o agua, la piel de su rostro pose una segunda capa que recibe riego sanguíneo adicional al superar cierta velocidad, estimulando la producción de nuevas células para regenerar rápidamente cualquier daño ocasionado por pequeñas partículas a gran velocidad. Así mismo se activan en todo su sistema respiratorio válvulas secundarias que reducen la velocidad del aire entrante y reducen la fuerza que su diafragma tiene que ejercer para mover los pulmones, facilitando su respiración aun cuando dan de morros con vientos de gran celeridad. Sus ojos poseen un tercer parpado, fino y transparente pero altamente resistente que sacan a relucir sobretodo en estos momentos de vuelo.

Su cerebro alcanza una media de cien gramos más de materia gris y está repleto de neuroreceptores y estimulantes que proporcionan una mayor capacidad cognitiva, junto a la capacidad de sus cerebros de mantenerse activos y sanos con el tiempo o las adversidades.

Sus huesos son casi macizos, aportando solidez. La capacidad de vuelo se ve potenciada en su lugar por la presencia de un tercer pulmón, pequeño y alargado, similar a una vejiga natatoria, en la parte trasera entre los otros dos, que mantiene un compuesto químico que comienzan a sintetizar tras los dos años de vida, momento en los que empiezan a aprender a volar, y que cambia fuertemente su densidad según la necesidad de la dragona. En vuelo, el gas reacciona con componentes bombeados de la sangre que rodea al pulmón, dando como resultado una acumulación de gases muy poco densos y relativamente cálidos como el helio, que ayudan a mantener el vuelo, mientras que en tierra los hacen reaccionar para mantener los gases en estado inerte en el pulmón.

Un tipo único de glóbulo rojo se encarga de catalizar la reacción y distribuir el gas por todo el cuerpo, o volver a almacenarlo, ayudando al vuelo y al cansancio con el juego de densidades. También poseen ventaja al vuelo mediante una potente musculatura pectoral, normalmente enmascarada por razones evolutivas por un generoso busto, que les proporciona una enorme fuerza en las alas, que pueden alcanzar de seis a quince metros cuadrados de superficie, según la wyvern y la subespecie. Finalmente, presentan toda una variedad de sensores en piel, nariz y ojos dotándolas no solo de unos sentidos de gran calibre, sino también de mayor capacidad de reacción en vuelo.

El corazón de una wyvern posee cinco cámaras a diferencia de la mayoría, y tienen una producción de hemoglobina hasta quince veces superior a la humana, ayudándoles con la distribución de oxígeno a grandes alturas y el bombeo de sangre para que llegue con seguridad a cada parte del cuerpo.

Cuando se quedan preñadas, sufre un proceso de embarazo a medio camino entre reptil y mamífero. Igual que una harpía, tras la fertilización ponen un huevo tras un periodo medio de dos meses de gesta dentro de la madre, momento en el cual lo depositaran y guardaran con celo durante de cinco a siete meses en que tarda en eclosionar.

Para acabar, hay que remarcar que sus fibras musculares posen una mayor fuerza y densidad. Gracias a eso la más débil de las wyverns adultas puede ejercer una fuerza similar a la de cinco hombres adultos, catalogándolas entre las liminales más fuertes, junto con dragones puros, minotauros, ogros o kraken.

 **[***]**

 **–** **SUBESPECIES–**

Las wyverns se encuentran entre las liminales con mayor cantidad de subespecies registradas. A continuación se detalla un breve informe de lo que las diferencia unas de otras:

 **–** **Comunes–**

Las wyverns comunes o venenosas, en referencia a una de sus características más visibles y a que no se suelen sentir muy cómodas con la denominación de "común", son la subespecie más extendida y presente por número del planeta. Abundantes en cada tribu wyvern por todo el Viejo Mundo, son seguramente las primeras que se vienen a la cabeza cuando se habla respecto a esta raza.

Son muy diversas en cuanto a coloración de pelo y escamas, pudiendo abarcar casi cualquier tonalidad y combinación de éstas, incluso a veces dentro de las propias escamas o pelo. Suelen medir dos metros de alto y tener colas de hasta otros dos metros de longitud. Esa cola es distintiva entre las demás especies de wyverns, pues son las únicas que al final presentan siempre un aguijón venenoso, conectado a glándulas en su baja espalda, que producen un veneno neurotóxico y que ataca los glóbulos rojos.

Se le considera un veneno letal en la inyección, pero no en la ingesta, lo cual es perfecto dado que si no pueden picar para liberar el veneno, su pareja o persona de confianza deberá ayudarla a sacarlo fuera acariciando y tocando el aguijón para simular una picadura en carne. Algunas llevan ese acto un poco más allá y lo usan como parte del coito en sí. El veneno que pueden inyectar con la cola en algunas wyvern puede manifestarse a través de otros medios. Pueden supurar pequeñas cantidades por las garras si poseen los conductos para ello o en la mordida, incluso las tres a la vez, si bien la forma de inyectar veneno segura que tienen es por la cola.

Suelen vivir hasta los ciento cincuenta años y alcanzar los trescientos kilómetros hora como máximo en vuelo. Esta especie de wyvern destaca aparte de por el veneno por su resistencia al cansancio, siendo las más difíciles de agotar de todas sus hermanas.

 **–** **Emperadoras–**

Las emperadoras o emperatrices son una subespecie de la wyvern normal. Muy parecidas en forma corporal a sus primas comunes, sus principales diferencias radican en una mayor altura (hasta dos metros veinte) y esperanza de vida (se sabe de algunas que han vivido más de doscientos años). No poseen veneno alguno, y aunque su color de pelo es muy variable, sus escamas siempre ostentan un tono morado o púrpura.

Las tribus de emperatrices se organizan por el hemisferio norte, Siberia y Alaska principalmente, gracias a la principal propiedad de esta subespecie. Si bien es verdad que poseen algo más de fuerza que sus congéneres comunes, su principal ventaja es una resistencia muy elevada al frío y al calor, así como los cambios bruscos de temperatura. Son bastante más escasas que otras subespecies, y como sus parientes, alcanzan un máximo registrado cercano a los trescientos kilómetros por hora en vuelo.

 **–** **Magnas–**

Las casi extintas magnus o magnas, son la más extraña de todas las subespecies de wyvern. Destacan rápidamente por su enorme altura, que pueden llegar en ocasiones a los tres metros, si bien la media se sitúe sobre dos metros y medio, Aparte del tamaño, su característica especial es un segundo par de alas menores por encima de la cadera.

Esta es la subespecie más apta para el vuelo; tienen facilidad para aprender y dominar maniobras que comunes o emperatrices pueden tardar años en dominar, y alcanzar velocidades de hasta cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora, ostentando una capacidad de carga también mucho mayor. Sus colas no presentan aguijón, pero suelen acabar en filos óseos, cada uno característico de la línea familiar, similar a los cuernos, los cuales suelen ser algo más pequeños que la media en esta subespecie. Una wyvern magna puede vivir alrededor de ciento treinta años.

 **–** **Cavernarias–**

Las wyverns cavernarias son las menos sociales e inteligentes de su estirpe y suelen verse más en solitario en profundas cavernas, de dónde sacan el nombre, que en sociedades o tribus. Están cubiertas enteramente por escamas suaves y endebles de colores blanquecinos, cuellos fuertes capaces de extenderse hasta un metro y una cabeza sin ojos ni orejas, coronada por una enorme boca.

Sus garras y alas están muy poco desarrolladas, siendo muy poco útiles para cazar o volar. No se ha registrado a una cavernaria a más de cincuenta kilómetros hora, pero sus alas, pies y cola, la cual es corta y sin aguijón o filo. Presentan unas microestructuras similares a las de los geckos, permitiéndoles escalar por cualquier superficie. Adicionalmente, a pesar de ser ciegas, cuentan con el olfato más desarrollado de la familia y la capacidad de sentir las descargas eléctricas del aire.

Para el ataque y la defensa usan su capacidad de producir enormes descargar eléctricas, que pueden freír a una persona si así lo quieren. Las cavernarias son las más longevas de las wyverns, viviendo sin problemas por más de medio milenio.

 **–** **Pieleroca–**

Las pieleroca, casi endémicas del archipiélago de Hawái, son fáciles de reconocer por sus escamas. Enormes placas de escamas de tonos grisáceos que recubren la totalidad de su cuerpo. Éstas son extremadamente gruesas, duras y pesadas, ofreciéndoles una protección eficiente contra la mayor parte de peligros posibles. Suelen ser de hasta dos metros de altura y pesar hasta una tonelada. Para mover ese duro cuerpo, han desarrollado un sistema de musculatura mucho más poderoso que el de cualquier otra wyvern, algunos opinando que también por encima de cualquier dracónido, superando con facilidad en fuerza bruta a la mayoría de las especies e igualándose solo con unas pocas.

Sus alas no sirven para volar dado su enorme peso, y son las únicas wyverns que poseen más de un dedo en sus extremidades. La cola de las pieleroca es gruesa, pesada y acabada en un mazo con nudos óseos. Suelen dejarse el pelo largo, normalmente de colores oscuros.

Como dato final, sus células posen la capacidad de sintetizar una compleja proteína que absorbe en su síntesis una cantidad desmedida de energía térmica. Esto, en la práctica, indica que mientras esté bien alimentada una pieleroca es extremadamente resistente al calor o al fuego, redirigiendo toda la energía que le aportan las llamas a la síntesis de esa inofensiva proteína.

Se ha calculado que una pieleroca de tamaño medio podría sobrevivir a temperaturas decenas de grados mayores de lo que resultaría mortal a las de la mayoría de otros seres vivos. Esto ayuda no solo a vivir cerca de la lava, sino también a consumir sus depósitos enfriados para asimilar los minerales necesarios para el desarrollo de su dura coraza y dentadura, de la cual solo se despegan parcialmente durante el acto amoroso, desvelando parcialmente su zona intima, antes de volver a cerrarla con las escamas, o al momento de amamantar a sus bebes. Una pieleroca puede vivir hasta cien años.

 **–** **Acuáticas–**

Son muy similares a sus parientes comunes en tamaño y longevidad, pero su medio de vida es completamente diferente. Normalmente integradas en sociedades de tritones y sirenas, sus pies poseen dedos palmeados, presentan aletas caudales y dorsales, y sus alas se han adaptado como aletas para nadar.

Pudiendo alcanzar velocidades de hasta ochenta kilómetros hora y aguantar la respiración por casi un día entero. Suelen vivir en las zonas costeras de los estados sumergidos, si bien no tienen problemas con sumergirse más. Sus cuerpos, normalmente con cabello y escamas de colores claros y brillantes, pueden soportar sin problemas presiones descomunales y cambios rápidos en la presión que sufren, además de ser muy resistentes al frío.

 **–** **Saharianas–**

Denominadas así porque su principal hábitat se en la zona homónima, son unas wyverns peculiares que se encuentran en los desiertos del Sahara, Arabia y Oriente Medio. Poseen una altura y longevidad similar a las comunes, pero ostentan muchas más escamas, normalmente de tonos marrones o anaranjados, por todo su cuerpo, especialmente gruesas y endurecidas por las extremidades y espalda, y un pelo normalmente corto de colores vivos y brillantes.

Poseen una enorme cornamenta, a veces incluso desproporcionada para su tamaño, apoyada por una potente musculatura en el cuello y espalda, y un collarín de placas óseas móviles que une su cabeza con la espalda. Su cola alargada y esbelta suele acabar en una maza al final de la cola.

Aunque pueden volar no son muy dadas a ello, alcanzando apenas los sesenta kilómetros hora en las mejores condiciones, pero poseen unas piernas robustas y fuertes. Son las wyverns que mayor resistencia y velocidad tienen en carrera y una carga de una de estas puede romper con facilidad huesos y muros. Gracias a una gran musculatura que vibra a frecuencias elevadas, pueden soltar el terreno por el que se mueven, resultando en su capacidad para moverse bajo la arena por cortos periodos de tiempo.

Para rematar, estas wyverns poseen unos enormes pulmones y fuertes cuerdas vocales, similares a las banshees. Pueden producir sonidos de gran fuerza, si bien las banshees causan daño por el tono de su voz, las Saharianas lo causan por los decibelios puros. Su rugido de puede escuchar a muchos kilómetros a la redonda y reventar tímpanos sin problemas, excepto los suyos, pues repliegan sus tímpanos cuando rugen para no sufrir daños.

 **[***]**

 **–** **ORIGEN Y DISTRIBUCIÓN–**

Para hablar del origen de las wyverns tenemos que hablar del mito de la dragona y la Gema de la Carne. Sin presencia de esta especie en el registro fósil, la mayoría de personas optan por darle cierta veracidad a esta historia. El viejo cuento dice así:

Hace muchos años, en las arenas de un gran desierto en Medio Oriente vivía una descomunal dragona de escamas verdes brillantes, como esmeraldas.

Vivía en una enorme caverna oculta entre las dunas, custodiando un enorme tesoro de mágicos artefactos y gemas preciosas. No permitía que nada, ni la más pequeña hormiga, se acercase a su cueva de las maravillas o tocase su botín.

Durante siglos y siglos, otros dragones, intentos de héroes y codiciosos ladrones intentaron apoderarse de su territorio, de su tesoro, pero todos perecían ante sus garras descomunales, su fuego desgarrador y el veneno que, a diferencia de tantos otros de sus hermanos, portaba en sus colmillos. Así era tan poderosa y temida que otros grandes reptiles de su casta establecían sus guaridas lejos de ese desierto, aldeas y ciudades cercanas. También pagaban tributo todos los años en forma de carne y oro para evitar su ira.

Esa fue su historia por cientos de años, hasta que una figura surgió en el desierto. Decían que él no era humano pese a su cuerpo, pues su fuerza era grande, su mente rápida, y manejaba con pericia la luz del astro rey, forjada en una espada de leyenda, brillante como el amanecer.

De sus orígenes nadie sabe, más de sus hazañas la historia se hizo eco. El fue el héroe que purgó los cuatro altares de Al-kaktar, quien se apoderó del Corazón Vil matando al brujo Arash, y quien viajó a la tierra de las sombras para traer la cura de la Plaga de los Malditos. Todos le llegaron a amar, a temer, a necesitar. Mas, pese a su historia, su nombre se pierde en la noche de los tiempos, más su legado está más que claro, pues se propuso librar a todo el desierto de la amenaza de la dragona.

Y así partió, a darle caza. No le fue difícil encontrarla, ni entablar batalla, pero hacerle mella, fue otra historia. Su espada chocaba inútil contra sus garras, el aliento de la dragona chocaba contra los destellos de luz de su magia, y sus destelladas no alcanzaban a aquel ser tan pequeño y ágil. Parecía a cada día que pasaba, una batalla que ninguno de los dos podría ganar, pero también, un conflicto que ninguno de los dos aceptaría perder.

Los minutos se hicieron horas, las horas días y los días meses, las heridas se acumulaban y el aliento ya faltaba. Finalmente, no pudieron dar ni un paso más y ambos cayeron al suelo rendidos.

Demasiado orgullosos para aceptar la derrota, un trato pactaron, descansarían sin matarse hasta que se hubieran recuperado, de forma que una nueva vida lentamente empezaron. Cazaban cada uno por su lado, pero la mayor parte del tiempo en la caverna se reponía, curándose de las heridas. El silencio se hizo al final insoportable y las palabras fluyeron.

Los minutos se hacían horas, las horas días y los días meses…Al final sanados estuvieron pero no lucharon de nuevo, pues algo había nacido en esos días juntos, en esas largas charlas junto al fuego, en esas frías noches mirando a las estrellas…

Se habían enamorado.

El guerrero rehusó volver con los suyos, decidió que ya había hecho por ellos suficiente y ambos empezaron a vivir juntos.

La dragona entonces, dio el siguiente paso. La Gema de la Carne era uno de tantos artefactos que ella guardaba, rezumando de energía vital. Usaba ancianos rituales para cambiar su forma, menguando de tamaño, pero manteniendo la capacidad de volver a voluntad, porque tras los años había empezado a sentir una urgente necesidad, la letal pareja quería tener hijos. Aunque el uso de tan inestable artefacto afectó a los huevos: la primera camada de todas nació muerta, de forma que se decidieron a usar otras reliquias para paliar el efecto mortal de la gema.

Tres camadas de huevos puso la dragona. Pero para este informe, solo nos interesa una.

En la segunda, calentados los huevos por piedras arcanas, nacieron siete hermanas. Aquella más cercana a la piedra del veneno nació como wyvern venenosa. Aquella que se incubó cerca de la piedra de los vientos como wyvern magna. La que vio el mundo junto a la del rayo se convirtió en wyvern cavernaria. Su hermana, que se desarrolló al lado de la piedra del fuego, creció como wyvern pieleroca. La que crecía influenciada por la del agua, en acuática. La que se eclosionó junto a la roca de energía telúrica, fue conocida como sahariana. La que incubó en el centro de la camada recibió un poco de cada don que las piedras otorgaban, y nació como wyvern emperadora.

Y cuando crecieron, esas hijas se esparcieron por el mundo, creciendo, multiplicándose, dando inicio a una raza muy especial de los reyes de todos los animales.

 ** _*Nota aparte._**

En teoría, aunque todas las wyverns son hembras por el dominio de la genética de la dragona, en algunas versiones de esta historia comentan como, gracias a la inestabilidad del artefacto que uso la reptil para poder tener hijos con su amor, algunas de sus hijas no presentaban el dominio de todos sus genes y fallaban en algunos. Concretamente, en los reguladores del género.

Se supone que pueden nacer wyverns macho, si bien sin aguijón en ningún caso y un aspecto general según las descripciones un tanto andrógino. Siendo el suceso muy extraño. Ninguno de los principales clanes ha admitido o informado de la presencia de ninguno de estos extraños casos.

 **–** **Distribución–**

Actualmente la distribución, dependiendo de la subespecie, es diferente, a saber:

Las wyverns comunes se distribuyen por toda Europa (salvo los países del norte como Dinamarca o Noruega), la costa Mediterránea de África, Oriente Medio y Asia, hasta la cordillera del Himalaya. Más allá de esta montaña solo unas pocas comunidades de estas wyverns existen, en Mongolia.

Las emperatrices viven fundamentalmente en el norte de Rusia, la región siberiana y Alaska.

Las magnus son muy escasas, pero se han avistado en comunidades de los territorios de las comunes, lo que lleva a suponer que en cierto punto compartieron distribución.

Las pieleroca viven casi por exclusiva en el archipiélago de Hawái, si bien menores poblaciones de ellas se pueden encontrar en algunas comunidades grandes de otras subespecies.

Las wyverns acuática viven en el Mediterráneo, Indico y la parte más cercana a Asia del Océano Pacífico.

Las saharianas pululan el desierto que les da su nombre de forma principal.

Las cavernarias están distribuidas por los sistemas cavernarios de casi todo el Viejo Mundo, especialmente en los mismos lugares que las comunes.

 **[***]**

 **–** **ORGANIZACIÓN TERRITORIAL Y CULTURAL–**

Las wyverns pueden habitar de cuatro formas generalmente: silvestres, inquilinas, en clanes o renegadas.

Una wyvern silvestre (o asalvajada) vive sola, normalmente refugiándose en cavernas, arboles altos o ruinas, cazando presas y sobreviviendo en solitario. Esto es más frecuente para las wyverns cavernarias y las saharianas, si bien la mayoría de las wyverns viven en clanes o de forma inquilina.

Las inquilinas son las que viven en ciudades y comunidades de otras especies. Los casos más notorios son los de las wyverns acuáticas, con un número muy elevado de ellas viviendo en el Reino Neptune, también conocido como Reino Sirena del Pacífico.

Un clan es la mayor organización territorial y política de las wyverns, asentándose en una tribu principal, que ejerce a modo de capital, y tribus secundarias por su territorio. A saber existen los siguientes clanes grandes, actualmente organizados en la UTCW (Unificación Territorial y Comercial Wyveriana), una asociación de comercio, protección y ayuda mutua similar a la Unión Europea. Caben destacar, antes de empezar, dos tradiciones unificadoras: El Rito y La Marca de Renegada.

El Rito es una ceremonia que se puede hacer en cualquier año de la vida de una wyvern, cuando ésta piensa que está lista. Toda wyvern, incluso las silvestres o inquilinas, tienen derecho, por ser hijas de wyvern, a realizarla. Se trata de una prueba de habilidad en el ámbito que elijan: caza, lucha, poesía, escritura, etcétera; para demostrar que son buenas y capaces en el campo que elijan.

A la conclusión se las considera una wyvern de pleno derecho, si bien son pocos los privilegios y obligaciones que no se pueden tener sin completar el rito, y suelen recibir algún abalorio de hueso o vidrio como muestra de su superación.

La Marca de la Renegada es todo lo contrario. Si una wyvern ha cometido actos indecibles, mal vistos por toda la comunidad, como volverse una esclava o prostituta por propia voluntad, matar a otras wyverns o en general cualquier acto que atente en demasía contra su orgullo, como raza o como individuos, se marca a la renegada en las alas y se la expulsa de cualquier comunidad, condenándola a vagar sola y sin que nadie pueda considerarla una wyvern nunca más. En teoría, cualquier wyvern que superase el Rito puede quitar esa marca si presenta ante las demás razones de peso, si bien es raro ver una Renegada, más aun que fuera perdonada.

 **–** **Clan Estrella Azul–**

El principal de los clanes wyverns, con la capital, la Tribu de las Ensangrentadas, situada al norte del territorio de Irán, entre las montañas, y tribus segundarías distribuidas en hogares excavados en la roca de montañas y valles por todo Medio Oriente. Se compone principalmente de wyverns comunes, pero hay familias viviendo entre sus muros que se componen de todas las subespecies.

Tradicionalmente un clan cerrado y hermético, cesaron toda comunicación o relación con poblaciones humanas y liminales hace miles de años, y se han mantenido pasivas ante la mayor parte de los acontecimientos mundiales, refugiadas bajo las montañas y saliendo sobretodo de caza y a por hombres humanos para perpetuar la especie.

A pesar de su condición cerrada, se trata del clan de las wyverns más avanzado de todos. Cuando reabrieron sus puertas tras la aparición del Acta, se desveló una comunidad con tecnología equivalente a la de principios del siglo XX, pero adaptada a su particular morfología, como armas de fuego, "coches" o cámaras fotográficas. Dada la riqueza mineral de su región, ha cobrado para ellas gran importancia la industria metalúrgica y de gemas, incluyendo algunas de naturaleza extraña.

Sin embargo cuando se desvelaron, lo que causó más impacto a los demás pueblos fue una práctica que rápidamente se dejó de utilizar en el clan: harpías de corral, matangos y algunas otras especies liminales eran tratadas por las wyverns como ganado. De hecho, de su tecnología, sus obras más destacables son el uso de la ciencia y la magia para la creación de macrocultivos subterráneos para mantener a su ganado, en el que también incluían animales más comunes como vacas o gallinas, el cual era su principal fuente de alimento. Tras la presión internacional y de los otros clanes tal práctica fue abolida al poco tiempo, aunque se rumorea que se sigue practicando en secreto.

Se rigen por una monarquía absoluta no hereditaria. Cuando muere la anterior gobernante, la nueva se elige por el Rito de la Sangre, que consiste en una larga y agotadora serie de luchas y pruebas para demostrar fuerza, ingenio y habilidad.

 **–** **Clan Montaña Negra–**

Refugiadas en los profundos bosques y las más altas montañas de la Europa central, como los Alpes, es el segundo de los clanes más grande, compuesto esencialmente por wyverns comunes y cavernarias. Si bien tiene también la mayor población del mundo de magnas, no siempre fue así. Este clan, como el anterior, se gobierna por monarquía, pero actualmente es hereditaria.

En la Edad Media, la reina Yul, que pasaría a la historia como "La Genocida", envidiosa de la capacidad de vuelo de las magnus y potencialmente temerosa de su mayor tamaño y fuerza base, las desterraría del clan. Desperdigadas por un entorno hostil, donde por influencias religiosas muchos las consideraban demonios, cazadas incluso por sus propias hermanas por orden real y en plena época de la peste negra, su número se vio crecientemente reducido, hasta el punto de estar en las condiciones de extinción que presentan aun a día de hoy.

Cuando la reina fue derrocada y su sucesora subió al trono, anuló esa orden y las supervivientes, que esencialmente se habían refugiado en colonias de liminales afines como de minotauros o dragonas, pudieron volver. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y aún hoy en día no se han podido recuperar del todo.

Este clan ha sobrevivido en las sombras de sus montañas. Europa ha sufrido guerras constantes por más de dos milenios en las que para sobrevivir se han tenido que refugiar alejadas de los humanos, pero en cierta coordinación con ellos.

Se sabe que firmaron tratados de no agresión con el viejo imperio Romano y estaban en buenas relaciones con germanos y fenicios. Haciendo un paréntesis en la Edad Media, donde se vieron obligadas a un aislamiento total por las crecientes guerras, la peste y la persecución por considerarlas animales peligrosos y demonios, colaboraron con diversos países a lo largo del tiempo, como Austria o Italia, una vez que Juan Manuel II la unificó, aportando principalmente seguridad para viajes y construcciones en entornos salvajes frente a depredadores y otras liminales, a cambio de mantener su estancia en secreto. Estas buenas relaciones culminarían con el apoyo a Mussolini hasta su derrota en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que provocaría el aislamiento hasta nuestros días de las wyverns.

A pesar de eso, muchas han disfrutado de las últimas tecnologías con el tiempo, y sus tribus actualmente están muy avanzadas, aunque no sea por logros propios como en el caso de las anteriores. Actualmente actúan de mediadoras y conciliadoras para el resto de clanes. En conjunto con las wyverns del clan Estrella Azul, aspiran a unificar a todos los distantes clanes aprovechándose de las nuevas tecnologías.

 **–** **Clan Hijas del Desierto–**

Nativas del Gobi, donde se caracterizan por tener una única tribu de gran tamaño y extensión. Estas wyverns, aisladas durante miles de años por las arenas, han tenido poco contacto con el mundo exterior hasta momentos recientes. Dirigidas por un consejo de ancianas, se jactan entre los otros clanes por haber tenido una mayor libertad en su entorno, que les ha permitido, si bien no un considerable desarrollo tecnológico hasta temporadas recientes, pulir sus dotes de caza y culturales. En los pisos superiores de su hogar guardan, con celo, una enorme colección de trofeos de caza.

 **–** **Clan Emperador–**

El más pequeño de los cinco clanes principales, sus tribus se sitúan en las zonas costeras de Siberia, y se integra casi exclusivamente por emperatrices, de donde viene el nombre del clan, y alguna acuática ocasional. Son dirigidas por un consejo de elegidas, una por cada tribu que representa y defiende sus intereses en la asamblea central.

De los pocos clanes que no ha tenido un aislamiento extenso y fuerte, poseen relaciones comerciales y diplomáticas estables con Rusia y los estados de elementales de hielo y agua de su región. A diferencia de la amplia mayoría, que hacen sus hogares en cavernas, cuevas y redes subterráneas bajo montañas, estas wyverns actualmente construyen hogares y pueblos de forma similar a la humana.

 **–** **Clan Nilo–**

Este clan tiene sus tribus distribuidas por cavernas subterráneas por todo el territorio subterráneo del Sahara. Constituida principalmente por wyverns comunes, cavernarias y saharianas, siendo una de estas últimas la gobernandora actual y unificadora de las diferentes tribus; una anciana conocida como Volen. A pesar de su buena salud es posible que no tarde en abdicar en alguna de sus hijas.

Las diferentes tribus han estado inmersas en discusiones, combates y peleas durante milenios, sin unificarse hasta tiempos modernos. Esto las ha aislado efectivamente de los cambios del entorno y sus relaciones con otras fuerzas políticas. El tratado más moderno antes de su actual unificación, data del año 57 D. n. E. con Roma, sobre el comercio de minerales y fuego griego. Dejando de lado los milenios de luchas internas, actualmente la tribu dirigente se encuentra en lo que es el territorio humano de Libia, si bien la distribución territorial se ha dejado clara en la vertical.

Este clan se caracteriza por una riqueza mineral pocas veces vista. Dado su poco trato con los humanos y su posición en zona conflictiva, se mantienen muy herméticas y sólo aceptan el paso libre a diplomáticos, personas de las otras tribus y personas especiales. La OTCW es quien organiza en su mayor medida la explotación y comercio con los recursos minerales (petróleo y las hierbas endémicas de sus cavernas) a través de las principales empresas de dirección wyveriana " _Capta_ " y " _Kerra_ ", especializadas en comercio y gestión de recursos naturales.

Actualmente, dadas sus necesidades y estilo de vida hermético, mantienen desde hace milenios una población humana estable en sus diferentes tribus. En la antigüedad estos esclavos, que solo gozaban de cierta posición y privilegios si eran elegidos como pareja por una wyvern, eran tratados como moneda de cambio, mano de obra y botín de guerra en las constantes disputas. Hoy en día aunque siguen viviendo allí, estas poblaciones gozan de mayor grado de libertad y derechos, si bien siguen teniendo muy limitado, al igual que las wyverns, el salir de sus dominios subterráneos.

 **[***]**

 **–** **ENFERMEDADES Y DOLENCIAS MÁS COMUNES–**

 **–** **Partum Caeli–**

Dolencia rara popular entre las toxicas, emperadoras y magnus por la cual la producción de los compuestos que ayudan al vuelo, almacenados en el tercer pulmón, se altera. Esta dolencia es del tipo genético, producto de un gen recesivo, uno de los pocos que tienen las wyverns y afecta gravemente a su capacidad de vuelo, en muchos casos llegando a anularla por completo. El tratamiento correspondiente son inyecciones de estimulantes hormonales y reguladores durante un año, dan como resultado una mejoría notable en casi todos los casos.

 **–** **Enfermedad de Lock–**

Enfermedad única de las pielerocas, causada por trastorno genético, impide o reduce la síntesis del compuesto necesario para mantenerse resistentes al fuego y el calor. Los casos actuales son raros y la mayoría mueren en cuestión de horas tras nacer. No se conoce tratamiento.

 **–** **Hongo Dovahkiin–**

Una de las pocas enfermedades que puede superar el sistema inmune de las dragonas. El _Bethesdus Dovahkiinus_ es un hongo nativo de Eurasia que permanece inerte en la tierra, en forma de esporas por centenares de años. Entra en el cuerpo de las wyverns por heridas abiertas, y si el sistema inmune no lo detiene a tiempo, se extiende con celeridad por la sangre, adhiriéndose a las paredes de los vasos sanguíneos y tomando nutrientes de ésta. Sus síntomas incluyen: debilidad, dolor generalizado, esputos de sangre, temblores, ceguera y la muerte en casos extremos.

En las comunidades de wyverns se suele tratar mediante la ingesta de infusiones de "hierba ocular", llamada así porque ayudaba a recuperar la vista a las afectadas. Nativa de los montes Urales, ha sido extendida por todas las comunidades por las wyverns dado que ayuda de forma eficaz a la lucha contra este microorganismo. Si se medica temprano la cura está garantizada.

Dado que este hongo ha sido declarado "enemigo de la especie" (Reina Thera, Clan Estrella Azul, decreto del siete de febrero de 2459 Pre Urbe Condita, siete años después de la identificación del hongo), todas las wyverns, incluso las silvestres, tienen derecho a ser tratadas en una tribu si lo sufren. Actualmente se está investigando el desarrollo de una vacuna. Si bien es verdad que dado que tiene un tratamiento relativamente sencillo, nunca se planeó antes gastar recursos en esta dolencia.

 **–** **Resfriado Común–**

Si bien la mayor parte de las enfermedades humanas no logran pasar la barrera interespecies con las wyverns, la mayor excepción es también la más común. Varios causantes del resfriado, especialmente una familia del rinovirus, pueden afectar indiferentemente a humanos y wyverns. Los síntomas, duración y tratamiento son los mismos en ambas especies.

 **[***]**

 **–** **CONSEJOS PARA LA CONVIVENCIA–**

– Ellas estarán a cargo de cualquier relación que se desee tener. Cuando antes se entienda que ellas son las que dominan, mejor para su pareja.

– Aunque pueden ingerir ciertos niveles de vegetales y frutas, su dieta es principalmente carnívora, si se desea que sean felices, la carne es imperativa.

– Antes de mantener relaciones con una pieleroca, se debe asegurar de contar con una cama reforzada y mantenerse encima de ella, a menos que se pueda resistir más de una tonelada de músculo y escamas.

– A manera de precaución, mantener un antídoto a mano si se vive con una wyvern venenosa.

– Practicar un sumiso en general es una buena forma para mantenerse en buenos términos con ellas.

– Si se duerme junto a una, a menos que se cuente con una piel muy dura o regenerativa, la wyvern debe usar cubregarras y un revestimiento protector a un aguijón, para no despertar con laceraciones y la mitad de la sangre fuera del cuerpo.

– Como dragonas, los tesoros, gemas, brillantes y demás surten un efecto tranquilizador en ellas. Son buenos detalles para regalar de vez en cuando y estupendos cuando se requiere de sosegar sus ímpetus. Aunque, esto únicamente funciona con ejemplares muy grandes.

 **[***]**

 **–** **ENTREVISTA–**

-Muy bien, soy el doctor Geber Praken-Nagala, hoy tenemos para la entrevista a una de las pocas wyverns residentes en Japón. Es caso especial por ser una de las pocas Magnus registradas en el programa, miembro fundador junto con las afamadas Ruri y Erin…

-Que también está aquí hoy para supervisar la entrevista…

-…Del club de caza "Orgullo del Dragón". Muy bien, todo lo que digamos queda registrado, amiga, ¿porque no te presentas?

-Oh, claro, hola, soy Dina Maverick. Tengo 24 años y trabajo para BrutalCorp. Como mencionaron, soy una de las pocas wyverns magnus en Japón.

-Muy bien. Tengo que declarar que algunas de las preguntas que haremos en la entrevista son aquellas de las que Erin y yo ya conocemos la respuesta, no te cortes por ello. Bien, para empezar, ¿cómo es ser una magnus en la sociedad actual? ¿Tiene algún problema con el Acta?

-Bueno... el único problema es la escala. Sí, han adaptado muchos edificios para especies grandes, pero sigo siendo demasiado grande para algunos lugares -comentó con un tono más serio- tengo cuidado, pero a veces llego a golpear algún objeto por accidente, inclusive gente con mi cola, aunque estoy practicando para evadir gente.

-Supongo que esos problemas se solucionaran con el tiempo…

-Amiga, coméntanos un poco de tus experiencias previas al Acta. Yo soy del clan de las Hijas del Desierto, ¿de dónde vienes tú?

-Bueno... yo no crecí en un clan. Mi padre conoció a mi madre en una exploración a ruinas de alguna cultura mesoamericana, pero nací y crecí en Japón con mi padre. Él me lo dijo. Trató de imitar y enseñarme tradiciones de esos otros clanes.

Nos aventuramos en pequeños clanes de Japón y uno en Medio Oriente. Las wyverns de ahí me enseñaron algunas cosas, pero no pude permanecer mucho tiempo. Mi padre fue el que me enseñó a volar con un ala delta -ahí rio ligeramente-. Luego de eso, aprendí por mí misma, estilos, trucos y técnicas. Siempre me dijo que era muy autodidacta, y bueno... pasé gran parte de mi vida en la casa de mi padre, saliendo de cacería.

Uno de sus vecinos me ayudaba comprando algunas cosas necesarias en la ciudad. Era un amigo de mi padre. Por mi lado, seguí cazando por mi cuenta, cultivándome y entrenando, además de aprender a usar las computadoras y tecnología. En cierto modo aprendí mucho más que otras wyverns que recién se incorporan al mundo humano

-Amiga, me he dado cuenta ahora, ¿alguna vez superaste el reto de iniciación?

-Sí, el Reto, eso ya lo pusimos en el informe…Bueno. Una parte fundamental de este informe es animar a futuros anfitriones a tener una wyvern como compañera, a perderles el miedo a las dragonas… ¿Qué recomendarías para todos esos que están dudando? ¿Tu anfitrión actual tuvo alguna duda?

-Bueno... no tuve algún reto como el habitual de nuestra especie, pero mi padre imitó uno de una colonia de wyverns. Creía que era lo mejor para mí, pero no sé si es un reto dentro de las letras...

Oh, bueno, en mi caso, mi actual anfitrión, y pareja -dijo eso con tono de orgullo- al principio se mostró temeroso por bueno... él es alto dentro de estándares humanos, pero yo soy mucho más grande. Pero pasados los primeros días de miedo, dudas de si hablarnos o no, comenzamos a charlar, y descubrí que era un buen hombre, atento y valiente. Él mismo me ayudó a ingresar en la corporación, y me inscribió en cursos para modular mi fuerza.

Todo ha sido muy diferente; ahora somos muy unidos. Enserio, no tengan miedo si su wyvern es más grande que ustedes, parece agresiva, o es algo alejada, es cosa de la naturaleza -dijo riendo ligeramente-. Pero somos buenas amigas. Si algún día hospedan a una wyvern, y los llama amigo, considérense muy afortunados, pues de ahí en adelante estarán de su lado hasta la muerte.

-Cierto, es algo que he podido comprobar en primera persona. Una wyvern acojona al principio, pero solo al principio. Al final resultan ser inteligentes, activas, adorables y unas compañeras únicas. La única pega es que no dejen mucha elección a la h…

 _[*Sonido de un golpe, y murmullos ahogados*]_

-Bueno, somos las mejores, eso está muy claro. Pero hay que seguir un poco más, si no, la entrevista se nos queda corta. Dime, compañera, quitando el tamaño, ¿qué cambiarias en una ciudad humana? Esto lo leen muchas personas, lo mismo ayudas a que ocurra algún cambio. También, puestos a hablar un poco de nuestros clanes, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre cómo están ahora mismo? ¿Ves factible una unificación en el futuro?

 _[*Ella guarda silencio por unos segundos después del golpe*]_

-Bueno... algo que quizás cambiaria serían los cables eléctricos. O bueno, reemplazarlos con algo mejor. Puedo verlos, pero a veces, en medio de la acción tengo fracciones de segundo para reaccionar o me achicharraría en uno de esos.

Sobre los clanes... bueno, creo que ahora mismo están relativamente tranquilos, pacificados. BrutalCorp tiene labores en Medio Oriente y Europa, y hasta ahora no ha habido situaciones tensas con esos clanes al ver a los mercenarios. Me alegra que estén más tranquilas y abriéndose más al mundo. Y aunque una unificación sería muy buena, tomará mucho tiempo, demasiado... pero espero que algún día logren unirse. Seguimos siendo wyverns; aunque nazcamos en Asia o Europa, seguimos siendo parte de los dragones.

 _[*Se escucha como si Geber estuviera luchando para respirar*]_

-Po…Podemos pasar a la segunda parte de la entrevista, creo yo….Ya tenemos el punto de vista de una Magnus, Dina, ¿tienes algún inconveniente con hacer tú ahora las preguntas a mi wyvern toxica?

-Bueno, no tengo muchos problemas. Dime Erin, cuando recién llegaste a la ciudad ¿Cual fue tu opinión al ver sus ciudades?

-Muy feas. Me parecía que tenían poco encanto de todas formas, muy adaptadas a moverse a todos lados en coche y en definitiva un trabajo que podría hacer mejor un crio de dos años. Luego me acostumbré un poco, especialmente en mi casa, pero me siguen pareciendo mediocres…

-Bueno, los humanos no pueden volar, pero a mí me gustan, ahora ¿Qué opinas de los humanos? No digo el de antes, sino ahora que creo que has conocido a alguno agradable.

-Sí, hay algunos mejores que la mayoría…Pero, ¿en serio quieres preguntarme eso? Se supone que esto es para animar a los anfitriones y dar a conocer a nuestra raza y sabes lo que voy a decir…

\- Bueno, si saben que inclusive tu cambiaste un poco de opinión sabrán que las otras wyverns lo han hecho, pero si no quieres contestar está bien, bueno... ¿Te has sentido cómoda con los tratos que te han dado los tipos del Acta?

-Cambio…Pero poco….En eso sí. Un poco inútiles de vez en cuando pero en general hicieron un buen trabajo. Me dieron un buen anfitrión, hicieron sus revisiones y papeleo…Incluso esas novatas de MOE lo hicieron bien, lo cual ya es decir….Bueno, creo que ya hemos respondido suficientes dudas sobre nuestra raza por ahora y se está haciendo tarde…

-Muy bien, lo dejaremos hasta aquí, voy a apagar la grabación…


	11. Felinos

**NOTA DEL EDITOR:** Hubo partes que no tuve tiempo de corregir ortográficamente, así que se quedaron como me fueron enviadas. Pagarme con chicles mascados no compensa la monserga de remendar los escritos.

* * *

 **[FELINOS EXTRAESPECIES]**

* * *

De entre todas las extrapecies, los felinos liminales son de las especies que mejor aceptación después de las sirenas.

Puesto que han tenido mucha aceptación, pues al igual que los gatos, se volvieron totalmente virales; desde los hombres pantera africanos, hasta los nekomatas asiáticos.

Éstos se han adaptado bastante bien a la vida en la sociedad humana. Pero pese a su popularidad entre los humanos y otras especies, las estirpes felinas tienen una gran historia con la humanidad que se remonta desde tiempos remotos.

* * *

 **ORÍGENES DE LA ESPECIE.**

* * *

Como todos los liminales, su origen fue ocultado de la humanidad, ya sea por las mismas especies felinas o la humanidad.

En cuanto a registros fósiles, la mayoría de estos fueron ocultos por las autoridades competentes. Ya sea por evitar que sucediera alguna desgracia o por el orgullo de algunos científicos que no podían aceptar la existencia de las extraespecies. Por este particular motivo, se destruyeron muchos fósiles de la gran mayoría de las razas liminales, con la excusa de que eran falsos, más que nada por lo sucedido por "la Guerra de los Huesos", un conflicto que tenían Othniel Charles Marsh y Edward Drinker Cope. Aquello hizo que muchas muestras óseas de distintas especies tanto liminales como animal se perdieran o dañaran.

Los felinos no fueron la excepción de esto, pero no todo se perdió. Afortunadamente el gobierno de Inglaterra guardó la mayoría de estos registros y muestras en total secreto. Aunque muchos de estas muestras se perdieron en los subsecuentes conflictos armados que ha tenido Inglaterra, los datos de estos y material fósil más valioso estuvieron en buen recaudo.

Dichas muestras y sus respectivas investigaciones fueron estudiadas minuciosamente. Los resultados de dichos estudios son las siguientes.

Las especies liminales felinas tienen como ancestro común, el _Proailurinae_ , que es el ancestro de todas las especies felinos, tanto extraespecie como animal. Pero, ¿en qué momento un felino cuadrúpedo evolucionó en un ser andromorfo de características felinas?

Las investigaciones de los diferentes paleontólogos y biólogos que tuvieron acceso a este material son las siguientes.

Las extraespecies felinas evolucionaron de una subespecie del _Smilodon_ , el cual es llamado de forma coloquial como "pre-hombre gato sable", la cual evolucionó hasta convertirse en el "hombre gato sable".

El origen del "hombre gato sable", fue una progresiva adaptación de una subraza dientes de sable a la vida arbórea, desarrollando cuerpos menudos y parecidos fisionómicos con los simios tras prolongadas etapas de evolución, hasta que finalmente fueron lo bastante parecidos para producirse algunos cruces con humanos. Por suerte y repetición, al final algunos resultaron fértiles y sobrepasaron a su especie anterior, dado que poseían mayor capacidad craneal e inteligencia por su cruce humano.

La especie original fue extinguiéndose en unas pocas generaciones, mientras que la nueva hibridación, en un progresivo acercamiento a los humanos en cuanto a ámbitos reproductivos, podría ser por una o varias primeras generaciones solo de hembras, termina de cimentar su nuevo genoma hibrido entre los Neandertales, y principalmente los Homo sapiens.

Según en la opinión del geólogo Geber Praken, el lapso evolutivo entre el "pre-hombre gato sable" al "el hombre gato sable" fue increíblemente rápida en la época del Pleistoceno.

En mi opinión personal, la cual coincide con la de Praken y muchos otros investigadores es la siguiente.

Se cree que todo fue gracias a una peculiar mutación genética que se dio en el ADN mitocondrial de las hembras del "hombre gato sable", la cual hizo posible su cruce con los humanos. Estas hipótesis esta respalda en su acelera evolución en homínido de la especie primigenia de los liminales felinos. Esto explicaría la gran cantidad de subespecies de werecat y la apariencia de los nekomatas. La teoría posee gran aceptación y gracias a ésta se abrió investigación en el genoma de los felinos.

Dejando hipótesis a un lado, los "hombre gato sable" ostentaban una apariencia muy similar al de "los grandes felinos liminales" (los cuales se verán en el apartado de especies). Son, hasta cierto punto, parecidos a los hombres jaguar, pantera y tigre blanco actuales, según la reconstrucción facial de los restos fósiles disponibles. Se cree que tenían un pelaje similar al del tigre blanco macho actual, cuya raza está adaptada a climas fríos y es el más cercano a su ancestro.

Pero lo que lo diferenciaba al hombre gato sable de sus sucesores, era que éste poseía filosos colmillos caninos, gruesos y poderosos. No es un secreto que las extraespecies felinas en general tienen una fuerte mordida, siendo el hombre jaguar el que ostenta la mordida más poderosa, siendo capaz de triturar huesos. El "hombre gato sable" compartía esta característica. Empero, en ciertas mandíbulas de varios ejemplares pueden apreciarse una gradual reducción de éstas, quizás debido a que una fuerte mordida no era tan necesaria con el uso de herramientas, como las lanzas para matar presas grandes, quedando sus armas principales en afilados colmillos para desgarrar la carne que consumían.

Otra característica que tiene en común con todos sus predecesores evolutivos son sus garras retractiles. Pese a desarrollar pulgares y manos similares a los de los humanos, poseían almohadillas, las cuales quedaron como vestigio evolutivo. Pero las garras se quedaron y funcionan de manera similar al de los felinos modernos, como los gatos, por poner un ejemplo, aunque estas garras se esconden las puntas de los dedos. Estas garras sirvieron tanto para escalar como para el combate cercano.

Como se mencionó, desarrollaron una gran inteligencia equiparable a la humana. Pues al igual que estos últimos desarrollaron o copiaron muchos de sus avances tecnológicos, como la creación de herramientas de la misma naturaleza que los seres humanos y dominar el fuego. Aunque pese a tener mejores sentidos, fuerza física superior y una inteligencia equivalente, aún estaban en desventaja con la humanidad, ya que no eran muy númerosos. Pese a esto, prosperaron a la par con la humanidad, diversificándose con el tiempo en diferentes especies.

* * *

 **BIOLOGÍA GENERAL**

* * *

Los felinos liminales se dividen en dos grupos. Grandes felinos y gatos (también llamados neko, nekomimi o simplemente hombres gato).

La diferencias en los grandes felinos y los hombre gato radica en que los primeros tienen más masa muscular, mayor estatura colmillos más pronunciados, pelaje muy similar a sus contrapartes animales en susbrazos, piernas, cola y orejas.

Los gatos son más livianos y agiles que los grandes felinos. Otro aspecto que los diferencia es que sus colmillos son más delgados y pequeños. En comparación con los humanos son más largos pero con un grosor similar al de la dentadura humana.

Otro aspecto que diferencia a los gatos de sus primos, es su prudencia, puesto que su condición física es similar a la humana. Por ejemplo, un werecat no tiene la misma musculatura y peso que un tigre blanco, ya que la estatura y peso promedio es de 1.75 metros y 75 kilogramos de los werecat varones. En cambio, un tigre blanco, su estatura promedio suele ser de 2 metros, y su peso ronda alrededor de los 120 kilogramos.

Otra cosa que los diferencia es que los grandes felinos son más fornidos que los gatos, que por lo regular son más esbeltos. Los nekos suelen ser mucho más precavidos, ya que están más conscientes de su cuerpo y por lo tanto tienen mejores reflejos.

Hay que mencionar las similitudes que tienen todos los felinos liminales en común. Obviamente sus características más notorias son sus orejas, su cola, nariz y ojos.

Las orejas de estos están la parte superior de la cabeza, por ende esto permite escuchar mejor sus alrededores. Como es de suponer, poseen un sentido del oído muy desarrollado, el cual les permite localizar amenazas muy fácilmente y encontrar la fuente del sonido. Son plenamente capaces de escuchar una conversación a distancias de cincuenta metros con total claridad, y escuchar lo que sucede en habitaciones contiguas, aun a puertas cerrada y con el volumen de la voz bajo. La sensibilidad depende de cada individuo, destacando este éstos la especie Serval.

En cuanto a su cola, al igual que muchas especies liminales, les sirve para mantener el equilibrio. Una peculiaridad de éstas es que se puede saber el estado emocional del felino con sólo ver el movimiento de su cola. Por poner unos ejemplos: si la mueve de un lado a otro por debajo de su cadera, quiere decir que está ansioso. Si se para hacia arriba y se eriza su pelaje, significa que está asustado o enojado. Si la ondula de un lado para otro significa que está feliz. Hay otros movimientos, pero son tan variados que los anteriormente mencionados son los más comunes.

En cuanto a su nariz, es muy similar a una nariz felina a pesar de sus facciones humanas (aunque hay excepciones). En el caso de los grandes felinos suele ser más grande que los gatos, que es más pequeña. Esto se debe a que la nariz de los grandes felinos cumple la misma función que la de sus contrapartes animales y, por ende, tienen mejor sentido del olfato que los gatos, aunque tampoco hay que subestimar el sentido de éstos últimos.

Pese a no ser tan eficiente como el de un orco o el de alguna especie cánida, son completamente capaces de percibir todos los olores que hay en su entorno en un radio de diez metros. Se sabe que son capaces de detectar aromas muy sutiles, como el de las feromonas.

Los ojos de los felinos liminales no son para nada diferentes al de los de su contraparte del reino animal. Poseen una visión binocular ideal para la cacería, y son dueños de una visión nocturna muy eficiente. Al igual que los felinos animales, sus ojos suelen brillar en la oscuridad bajo ciertas condiciones. Como ventaja con su cruce con los seres humanos, tienen todas las ventajas visuales de los seres humanos junto a la de cualquier felino existente, sin ningún tipo de desventaja conocida.

Algunas especies tienen pelaje fino que puede ser confundido por piel humana, y es abundante en sus brazos, piernas, cola y orejas. Algunas especies poseen una piel humana en su torso y cabeza. Otras no poseen pelaje salvo en sus colas y orejas, siendo las más humanas de todas aunque esto último sólo es exclusivo de pocas especies gatunas.

Como se mencionó anteriormente, las extraespecies felinas tienen uñas retractiles en sus garras, las cuales son muy eficientes para escalar y el combate. Si se les corta dichas garras es sinónimo de una clara desventaja defensiva, pues son su principal medio de defensa. Aunque las razas grandes tengan una poderosa mordida, no suelen usarla más para dar el golpe de gracia, como morder la yugular o romper el cuello. Algunas especies que no tienen garras tan filosas o poderosas, por lo que desarrollaron o adoptaron artes marciales para compensar esta desventaja.

Un aspecto que es curioso son sus bocas. Como se mencionó anteriormente, algunas especies poseen una mordida poderosa, y sus colmillos son muy filosos en general. Aunque lo interesante son su lengua y su saliva. Como se sabe, los gatos se lamen para asearse; los felinos en general en el reino animal tienen pequeños ganchos de queratina que sirven para acicalarse y rasgar la carne.

No obstante, la gran mayoría de los felinos extraespecie no poseen dichos ganchos; solamente las cuatro sub especies de tigres liminales, pues su cruce genético con los humanos y el hecho de que empezaron a usar herramientas, desaparecieron paulatinamente dichos ganchos de sus lenguas, únicamente quedando la saliva antiséptica (la cual es un eficiente desinfectante), y su lengua sensible al calor. Es bastante común que los felinos soplen su comida recién cocinada.

Son principalmente omnívoros por su adaptación evolutiva, pero tienen preferencia por la carne.

Uno pensaría que al igual que los felinos animales, sus genitales serian como los de éstos, pero es todo lo contrario. Como la gran mayoría de las hembras liminales, sus genitales son idénticos a la de las hembras humanas. Los machos también poseen genitales equivalentes al del ser humano.

En cuanto a su reproducción, su embarazo dura nueve meses en todas las subespecies. La cría es cuidada celosamente por su madre. Es totalmente normal que ni permita acercarse al macho en algunos casos y únicamente conceda acercarse a otras hembras de la familia para que conozcan al bebé. Sólo dejarán a su hijo en cuidado de una hembra de confianza que sea de la familia. Esto se debe a que no son totalmente monógamos como el humano; ergo, se puede dar casos de desconfianza de la paternidad, y según los datos recabados, este comportamiento se da por un la naturaleza celosa de los machos.

Esto último está registrado en la historia de los hombres león, los cuales mataban en su pasado tribal a los hijos del macho dominante, algo que las leonas extraespecie no permitían bajo ninguna circunstancia. Este comportamiento tan sobreprotector está presente en todas las hembras de la raza. Al igual que los humanos, éstos son fértiles a la misma edad.

* * *

 **SUBESPECIES**

* * *

 **Grandes felinos**

Los grandes felinos son las especies más fuertes y con las características más cercanas a sus ancestros. Normalmente son altos y fornidos a excepción de ciertas razas.

 **Tigre blanco**

El tigre blanco es el más cercano al hombre gato sable, ya es la especie con la que comparte más características. Posee un pelaje tupido blanco con rayas en brazos, piernas, cola y orejas. En el resto del cuerpo está cubierto de un fino pelaje. Este pelaje es casi transparente y deja ver su piel humana. Sus cabellos son siempre blancos y su color de ojos suelen estar entre los azules, dorados y ámbar. Su nariz es negra y de un aspecto felino. Como curiosidad, cada tigre tiene un patrón de rayas único.

Esta especie, oriunda de China, está entre las especies más fuertes de felinos y es de las que más rasgos animales poseen.

La altura promedio de los machos es de dos metros, pero hay ejemplares que pueden ser de mayor tamaño, en cuanto a las hembras su estatura ronda entre el 1.80 a 1.90.

Los machos son particularmente fornidos, poseen una gran fuerza física y corto temperamento si no se les respeta. Las hembras también, pero no al nivel de los machos.

Poseen una gran adaptabilidad a climas fríos, por lo que los climas calurosos los abruma. Poseen una legua llena de ganchos la cual usan para acicalarse. La sub especies tigre es la única que aun tiene este comportamiento y es común que también arrojen bolas de pelo

Son respetados y venerados en China por su trasfondo mitológico. Son de las pocas extraespecies que desafían abiertamente a los dragones liminales, pues tienen una rivalidad tanto histórica como natural con éstos.

 **Tigre siberiano.**

Como su nombres lo indica, son de la estepa Siberiana, aunque también se pueden encontrar al norte de China, más específicamente en su frontera con Rusia, aunque es más común encontrarlos en este último.

Son de un aspecto más humano en sus rostros, pero muy similares al tigre blanco en muchos aspectos, salvo que no poseen su fino pelaje en su parte humana.

Esta especie se subdivide en tres clases según el patrón de color en su pelaje y cabello. Éstos son el Tigre Común, que posee un patrón colores entre naranja claro, blanco y negro; el Tigre Maltés, el cual su patrón es mayoritariamente gris azulado, blanco y negro; y por último el tigre dorado, el cual tiene un patrón entre tonos de rubio y pelirrojo, aparte de tener color blanco. Esta variedad es poco común en machos y normalmente lo desarrollan las hembras.

El gobierno ruso está muy orgulloso de esta extraespecie, y está estrictamente penado por la ley atentar contra éstas, al igual que todas las extraespecies que habitan en el país.

Como dato adicional, la heterocromía es bastante común en los tigres siberianos.

 **Puma.**

Los pumas son una especie liminal en peligro de extinción, esto debido a su gran instinto territorial. Vivían en casi todo el continente americano, pero se enemistó con otras extraespecies y la humanidad. Sólo quedan muy pocos individuos, los cuales se encuentran al sureste de Argentina.

Su comportamiento agresivo y territorial no los hace aptos para la convivencia humana, esto debido a sus arraigadas tradiciones tribales. Pero algunos individuos de esta especie entienden que si quieren que su especie pueda prosperar y sobrevivir, tendrán que ajustarse a las reglas del Acta. Los pumas que hacen esto son vistos como parias por su tribu, y no se les permite regresar jamás. Aunque en este caso los exiliados, que suelen ser jóvenes adolescentes, no piensan volver de nuevo.

Estos exiliados se juntan y forman comunidades. Es gracias a estos jóvenes desterrados que se sabe de su cultura. Estos son muy voluntariosos, algo común en los miembros de las tribus que dejaron. Los pumas que se han adaptado a la sociedad humana buscan conocimientos para mejorar las comunidades de expatriados, y de otras especies con las que conviven.

Son esbeltos y altos, la altura promedio de un puma extraespecie es de 1.80 metros en los machos y 1.70 en hembras.

Son unos grandes cazadores de emboscada y son buenos dando saltos de longitud, pues pueden saltar hasta siete metros de largo normalmente.

Tienen pelaje en todo su cuerpo el cual puede ser dorado, café claro o rojizo según el individuo. Sus cabelleras suelen ser de color café en diferentes tonalidades. Sus ojos son de color azul en la niñez, pero al entrar a la adolescencia cambian a un color ámbar Poseen una nariz felina de color rosado.

 **Jaguar**

Si algo quedó de las culturas prehispánicas antes de la conquista del continente americano, fueron los hombres jaguar. Éstos se encuentran en lo más profundo de las selvas de México y son una extraespecie de lo más sociable, ya que conviven con todas las comunidades liminales e indígenas del país.

Se caracterizan por tener una poderosa mandíbula capaz de romper huesos con mucha facilidad. Son esbeltos y agiles, se caracterizan por ser muy avilés trepadores de árboles. Sus extremidades, colas, orejas y cabello poseen el patrón de colores de sus parientes animales. Sus ojos suelen ser ámbar, aunque hay casos de algunos ejemplares con ojos azules.

Esta especie tiene aparte una diferencia de género muy marcada aparte de las usuales: el macho tiene una nariz felina de color negro, y la hembra posee una nariz humana.

Suelen ser muy amigables, y un sentido del honor muy marcado y una naturaleza precavida. Lo mejor para la sana convivencia con esta especie es no causar problemas en sus comunidades. Son unos hábiles cazadores y agricultores. Es bastante común que formen lazos afectivos con muchas especies, aunque primero hay que obtener su aprobación, ganándose su confianza.

 **León.**

Es el segundo felino liminal más grande y junto a los tigres es de las especies más fuertes.

A diferencias de otros grandes felinos, su apariencia es de lo más humana, salvo sus manos y pies que aún conservan rasgos animales. Su cola es igual a la de sus ancestros animales, al igual que sus orejas.

Una peculiaridad muy interesante es que son de piel clara a pesar de haberse originado en África; un posible resultado de genes recesivos ancestrales. Sus ojos son de color ámbar.

Las diferencias entre machos y hembras son muy notorias. Los machos poseen una cabellera oscura y abundante que suele ser de tono castaño a negro, aparte de desarrollar una barba tupida en la mediana edad. Igualmente poseen una prominente musculatura natural. Los machos alcanzan una altura de 1.90 metros a 1.95. En algunas ocasiones hay machos que alcanzan los dos metros de altura, pero son casos excepcionales. Los machos son conocidos por temperamento, su naturaleza competitiva y su prudencia en situaciones de alto riesgo.

En cambio las hembras son rubias en tonos claros, y de cabello lacio. Son famosas por sus finos rasgos y su personalidad aguerrida y soberbia.

En su pasado tribal, un macho tenía acceso a un harem conformado por varias hembras, y luchaba por la supremacía con otros varones de su especie en una jerarquía draconiana. Pero eso cambió cuando, según sus propias leyendas culturales, un macho alfa decidió que los leones deberían ser monógamos como mecanismo de supervivencia, ya que necesitaban unificarse. Así dicta la historia del primer Rey de los Leones. Y para poner el ejemplo de la monogamia, sus gobernantes toman una hembra como pareja, pero no cualquier hembra, sino a la leona más apta y capaz de todas.

Esta medida se tomó evitar bajas en la población infantil y conflictos con las leonas, ya que cuando un macho rival mataba al macho dominante, este iba asesinar a sus pequeños, algo que las hembras evitarían a toda costa.

Son los únicos los felinos liminales que tienen una estructura de gobierno monárquica y una estructura social basada en las aptitudes de los individuos.

 **Pantera**

Los hombres pantera son unas tribus que están distribuidas alrededor de África y son aliados de los leones. Poseen una estructura tribal.

Los machos y hembras poseen un pelaje similar al de los pumas, sólo que su pelo y cabellos son negros, y sus ojos son de color amarillo. Son altos y fuertes, y tanto machos como hembras pueden alcanzar una altura de entre 1.75 metros a 1.85.

Son de complexión atlética y son hábiles en muchas cosas. Suelen hacer alianza con las lamias y harpías para obtener beneficios mutuos. Su cultura gira alrededor de la agricultura, la crianza de animales y la cacería. Una cosa que los hace muy peculiares son sus ritos chamánicos.

Son muy prudentes y evitarán conflictos innecesarios. Son famosos por ser hábiles artesanos.

 **Guepardos**

Éstos, al igual que los hombres pantera, se encuentran distribuidos por toda África. Lamentablemente quedan muy pocos, por lo que la ONU tomó cartas en el asunto para evitar que se extingan.

Son de una estructura tribal y como se mencionó, están en peligro de extinción como los pumas. Esto se debe a que los guepardos son cazados por los humanos por racismo, y debido a que no están propiamente organizados, como los hombres pantera y los leones. Esto se debe a que a no son precisamente muy inteligentes, esto debido a que los guepardo practican la endogamia. Por lo que su inteligencia no muy alta, provocando toda clase de problemas.

Poseen un pelaje en brazos, piernas, colas, cabellos y orejas de color amarillo con manchas negras. Los ejemplares alcanzan una altura máxima de 1.80 metros.

Como es de esperarse, su fuerte es la velocidad. Poseen cuerpos esbeltos para correr a noventa kilómetros por hora, pero no le sirve para mucho, ya que los humanos que los cazan les preparan trampas para su exterminio. Con la llegada de las armas de fuego los guepardos fueron cazados forma indiscriminada.

Otra razón por la que los guepardos son cazados es por la belleza de sus hembras. Desde la antigüedad son buscadas para fines de esclavitud sexual, ya que poseen finos rasgos humanos y piel clara.

Actualmente las Naciones Unidas están en plan de evacuarlos de África, donde son muy vulnerables.

 **Gatos liminales.**

Los gatos extraespecie conforman la mayoría de los felinos.

Estos se han adaptado a la gran mayoría de habitad terrestres existentes y tienen una gran capacidad adaptativa. Pues es la especie liminal que más cambios a tenido en tan poco tiempo. Una de las sospechas de la comunidad científica es que los gatos extraespecies tienen un gen mutante que les permite cambios muy significativos en su físico en relativamente en pocasgeneraciones. Una prueba de esto son especies como el nekomata, el serval y ocelote, los cuales tienen relativamente poco tiempo de existir en el árbol de la vida evolutivo.

 **Bastet.**

La raza de la cual evolucionaron los demas gatos extraespecie. Descendiente directo del "hombre gato sable" según los análisis de ADN, aunque cueste creer esto. Según las pistas dejadas por restos fósiles y culturales. El bastet se adaptó al clima calido del antiguo Egipto, lo cual indica que su aparición fue fruto de una rápida adaptación a esa zona geográfica.

Los bastet se encuentran a lo largo y ancho del Mediterráneo y Medio Oriente. Contrario a lo que se pensaría de otras extraespecies, el bastet junto a otras razas felinas es profundamente respetado por el islam, esto es debido a que su profeta Mahomatenía un gran cariño hacia los felinos en general. Diciendo que son seres puros que tienen su pase seguro al paraíso. Según los registros históricos recabados por el acta, los bastet y felinos en general an sido protegidos y venerados por los egipcios y las etnias que practican el islam desde tiempos remotos.

El bastet es una especie muy inteligente y hábil. Pues en los tiempos del antiguo Egipto alcanzaron las esferas del poder del imperio junto a otras especies, como las serkets, los anubis, las esfinges, las harpiashorus y los hombres león, estos fueron considerados deidades por el pueblo egipcio.

El bastet posee un pelaje muy fino de diferentes tonalidades y patrones del color café. Este es de un color café oscuro en brazos y piernas, en cuanto en las colas y orejas varia, pues dependen del color de cabello, pues van desde el castaño a negro, aunque el interior felpudo de las orejas fue ser blanco a gris claro. En el resto del cuerpo tienen un pelaje café que parece mucho a piel morena. Poseen en sus mejillas y tabique de la naris una coloración café, las formas de estas marcas dependen del individuo. Los ojos de los basted suelen ser cafes claro o verde aceituna. Poseen una nariz felina de color negro.

Los machos suelen alcanzar una altura promedio de 1.70m y las hembras de 1.60m en promedio.

Su físico suele variar mucho, pero suelen ser agiles como todos los felinos.

Los bastet son famosos por sus grandes habilidades como arquitectos y constructores. Suelen ser los guardianes de antiguas tumbas y templos escondidos en el desierto, dándoles mantenimiento.

Aun profesan su antigua fe egipcia, aunque un reducido grupo practica el islamismo.

 **Were cat.**

Una de las razas más conocidas y extendidas de los liminales gatunos, al igual que el bastet es de origen egipcio y se difumino por el globo. El predecesor del bastetvivio en Egipto una larga temporada hasta la llegada del imperio romano. A partir de ese momento el werecat migro a Europa, África, América y Asia.

Al diseminarse por el globo se sub derivo en diferentes razas de werecats que en total son mas de sesenta variaciones de were cat.

Los werecats pelaje en sus extremidades, cola y orejas, las cuales varian en patrón según la sub especie de were cat. Los colores cabello y ojos varia el individuo y raza. Asi mismo pueden tener pelaje en su torso o no. Laforma de sus orejas varía según su raza.

En sus rostros es común que tengan algo de fino pelo, pero como se dijo es diferente en cada were cat. Poseen una nariz felina de color negro o rosada según la raza.

Su tamaño varía mucho según la persona, aunque su altura promedio no pasa del 1.75 m en machos y 1.60m en hembras.

Como los todos los miembros de los felinos, son tan inteligentes como los humanos, pero estos desarrollaron una astucia muy aguda, ya que esta especie liminal vivía entre humanos de forma oculta.

Como se dijo hay diferentes razas de werecat, a continuación se mencionara las razas mas conocidas.

 **Persa.**

Aunque es llamado persa, no es de Persia, si no del extremo norte europeo. Los werecat persa desarrollo un pelaje tupido para protegerse del frio, sus colores cabello y pelaje varian mucho entre si, pero tienen un color uniforme en ambos.

 **Gato de las arenas.**

Werecat muy común en medio oriente, su pelaje y cabello es del color de arenas del desierto. Posee pequeñas rayas en su cabello de color café.

 **Werecat americano.**

Este es famoso por tener un pelaje muy corto y por ser de cabellos rubios. Estos son desendientes de los werecat que llegaron despues de la conquista de america. Se mesclaron bien entre las extraespecies nativas, famosos por su sigilo y la facilidad para el espionaje.

 **Siames.**

Esta raza se caracteriza por tener un pelaje claro, pero de piel humana morena. Famosos porque sus hembras son muy hermosas.

 **Werecat montes.**

Muy común en África, se caracteriza por su pelaje café con rayas negras. Son de sociedad tribal y suelen convivir con muchas extraespecies del continente.

Estas son las especies mas conocidas tras el acta, muchas de estas viven ocultas en sus villas y aldeas alrededor del mundo.

 **Caitsith.**

Los caitsith están envueltos en misterio, pues se le atribuyen muchas leyendas y mitos relacionados con gatos, pero la verdad es que esta especie de mágico no tiene nada. Es por mucho una de los felinos más inteligentes y sucesor del werecat en escala evolutiva.

Estos se mesclaron bien en la sociedad humana y formaron sociedades en total secreto delante de los humanos. Famosos por siempre ser curiosos y su sed de saber, muchos de sus poderes mágicos se atribuyan a sus conocimientos científicos que usaban en el tiempo de oscurantismo que eran prohibidos por la iglesia católica.

El caitsith posee aun pelaje en sus extremidades, pero sus dedos son más humanos y sus uñas ya no son retractiles, esto es por la gran cantidad de instrumentos que manejan.

El pelaje ya no cubre gran parte de sus brazos y piernas. No poseen nada pelaje en sus rostros y son de características caucásica, aunque aun no pierden aquella naris animal.

En cuanto al color de su pelaje y cabello, es uniforme y muy variado.

Se expandieron por toda Europa hasta Asia. Pero su número disminuyo considerablemente con la inquisición y la aparición de la peste negra en Europa. Los individuos que viajaron al continente asiático antes de que estos eventos prosperaron muy bien asentándose en el continente. En donde prosperaron mas fue en China, Corea y Japón. En donde se mesclaron con los seres humanos y dio principio a una nueva raza de gatos extraespecie.

 **Nekomatas.**

Indiscutiblemente el liminal más famoso de Japón.

El nekomata es producto de la constante mescla entre la humanidad y el caithsith, el cual dio como resultado al felino liminal más parecido al ser humano. De sus rasgos que aún conserva son sus ojos felinos, las orejas y la cola.

Sus uñas son muy filosas y gruesas, ideales para tomar por sorpresa a sus enemigos. Son por lo regular de tes blanca. Solo poseen pelaje en sus colas y orejas. Aunque su color de cabello y orejas coinciden, el pelaje de dentro de sus orejas es blanco. También hay casos enque las puntas de la cola y orejas sean color blanco, es bastante común y es un rasgo hereditario que aparece a partir de los primeros años de la niñez.

Los nekomatas poseen diferentes tonalidades cabello y pelaje, siendo las más comunes el castaño, el negro, el blanco y el pelirrojo. Otros tonos diferentes a estos son poco comunes, pero el más raro de todos es el rubio, es extremadamente raro encontrar un nekomata rubio.

En Japón prosperaron bastante bien y son de las especies que mejor an sobrevivido a la humanidad por su aspecto físico. Muchos nekomatas por sus capacidades felinas se convirtieron shinobis para la seguridad de sus villas y en la isla de Gensokyo un clan shinobi de nekomatas es el encargado del servicio de inteligencia. Este clan es el Shirohibe.

Grasias a estos shinobi se creo una serie de mitos alrededor de los nekomatas, ya que los clanes de esta raza fueron eficientes en crear dichas leyendas para que creyeran en dichos mitos.

Actualmente son una especie de celebridades y muchos grupos de idol poseen mínimo una nekomata en sus filas como el famoso grupo ANM48.

 **Ocelote.**

Este gato liminal es producto entre el hombre jaguar y los werecateuropeos que llegaron a America durante el tiempo de la conquista española. Al huir de la persecución de tierras del viejo continente encontraron un nuevo hogar en México.

Los werecat que se asentaron en los dominios del jaguar se mesclaron con estos últimos y dieron como resultado al ocelote.

Esta raza producto del mestizaje tienen un el mismo patrón de colores que sus parientes jaguares, pero mas apagados, aunque su patrón de manchas es totalmente distinto. Estos pueden ser morenos o de piel clara, estos últimos son muy escasos.

Posee una mordida tan poderosa como la del hombre jaguar, pero no la misma fuerza física. Son peculiarmente más ligeros, por lo que son hábiles en cuestiones físicas. Pues son muy buenos corredores, hábiles trepadores y en cualquier habilidad ficica que requiera habilidad, precisión y rapidez.

Mas pequeños que los jaguares con una altura similar al de sus parientes werecat, el ocelote se caracteriza por ser muy amigable. Fieles a sus costumbres de sus ancestros prehispánicos. Los ocelotesse hicieron muy famosos después del acta, ya que quieren que las costumbres de sus ancestros sean conocidas, aparte de que siempre luchan por los derechos de los indígenas mexicanos ya sean extraespecies o humanos.

 **Serval.**

El serval es una especie relativamente joven, pues sus primeros avistamientos datan de la década los veinte.

Este liminal es producto del cruce de los werecat montes, el guepardo y el ser humano. Los servales suelen ser hijos de humanos europeos que tenian propiedades en áfrica y lograron aparearse con las werecats monteses y mujeres guepardos que eran esclavas sexuales de los europeos poseedores de tierras en áfrica.

Por lo que el serval fue producto de la crianza selectiva.

Aunque en un principio su finalidad era de ser un simple juguete sexual, sus parientes humanos los liberaron de este tipo de vida. Hay un caso muy particular, el deMillieValentine.

Millie es la primer serval que fue estudiada por la comunidadcientífica, de la cual se optuvieron la gran mayoría de los datos de los servales.

Su historia es la siguiente, Millie originalmente era el juguete sexual e hija de Jonathan Valentine, la cual compro a su madre en un traficante en Sudáfrica. Millieresivio toda clase de abusos de su adinerado padre. El cual la mantenía a ella y su madre ocultas en una de sus propiedades en Texas.

Un día su media hermana Marceline encuentra el cuarto donde tenia oculta a Millie y a su madre. Marceline decide llevarse a ambas y salvarlas de dichos horrores. Jonathan trata de evitar que su hija lo denuncie y trata evitarlo disparando, pero solo lo logra matar a la madre de Millie.

Marceline logra llevarse a Millie a un lugar seguro, la presencia de la pequeña serval solo disparo aún más la presencia de extraespecies y fue el antecedente de la ley que protegia los derechos de las extraespecies en estados unidos.

Millie se convirtió en la liminal más famosa, actualmente su padre cumple cadena perpetua por los crímenes en contra de Millie y su madre.

Hoy en dia la Serval esta bajo el cuidado de su media hermana.

Los servales son físicamente hablando son prácticamente iguales a los nekomatas, lo único que los diferencia es la forma de sus largas orejas, cuya forma es triangular y erguida. El color de su cola, cabello y orejas es amarillo con patrones negros. Las orejas en particular tiene puntas negras y el interior de estas son pelo blanco.

En cuestiones ficicas no son muy diferentes al guepardo, solo mas pequeñas y son igual de rapidas. De las especies de felinos es la que mejor sentido del oído posee.

El color de ojos de los servales son ámbar, las hembras suelen medir alrededor de 1.60m en su etapa adulta. No hay muchos datos de los varones de esta especie, ya que estos son asesinados al poco de nacer. Pues las hembras servales son muy demandas como esclavas sexuales y un macho es muy problemático.

Debido al caso de Millie, la ONU a empezado una crusada para salvar a esta especie liminal. Actualmente alrededor de mil servales an sido rescatadas alrededor del mundo.

Es realmente lamentable que esta especie tenga un origen tan funesto.

Las servales están entre las razas felinas más hermosas y como se mencionó antes, se lucha por su libertad e incursión a la sociedad.

* * *

 **HISTORIA.**

* * *

Cuando apareció el Hombre gato sable en la era Cenozoica, hace cincuenta millones de años, fue participe del "gran intercambio". Evento de migración de diferentes especies entre los continentes asiático, americano y africano.

Donde el hombre gato sable se asentó en estos y sus diferentes especies fueron evolucionando.

Los tigres se asentaron en China y en Siberia, los pumas y juaguares se adaptaron en america y el resto prospero en el continente africano.

Con el paso del tiempo abandonaron sus costumbres tribales ciertas especies y formaron civilizaciones junto a la humanidad y otras extraespecies, los tigres con imperio chino, los jaguares con las culturas mesoamericanas. Pero los bastet y los hombres león en el antiguo Egipto, donde los felinos extraespecies alcanzaron su máximo explendor.

 **Egipto y los felinos.**

Mucho de los datos del Antiguo Egipto sobre las extraespecies es muy difícil de hayar. Más allá de su mitología en las pirámides y templos antiguos que aún existen.

Debido al saqueo que sufrió Egipto en el pasado, mucha de su información se perdió y muchas de sus reliquias y textos antiguos terminaron en manos de particulares o destruidas. Incluso para las viejas civilizaciones, Egipto ya era antiguo.

Afortunadamente en estos tiempos se puede contar con el testimonio de primera mano de los cambiaformas. No es un secreto que "los hijos del Caos Reptante" y los cultistas que adoraban a Nyarlathotep existían desde el periodo arcaico de Egipto. Sumado a eso están las momias vivientes, una subespecie de zombie que no son otra cosa que miembros de la realeza egipcia afectados por el virus _Romeria_ , vía genética, (esto es porque las familias reales practicaban el incesto para mantener el linaje) los cuales fueron sellados por conjuros mágicos para mantenerlos aletargados.

Por lo que lo poco que las extraespecies egipcias pudieron rescatar de su glorioso pasado, y con los testimonios de las momias y cambiaformas, se puede dar con datos que revolucionaron el campo de la egiptología.

Según los testimonios de la antigua realeza zombificada, y la de los hijos del Caos Reptante, Egipto fue fundado por las serkets emperador, las harpías Horus y los humanos en el Sahara, cuando era una zona verde y llena de vida. Con el tiempo se fueron expandiendo y uniéndose más especies.

Según los datos de ciertos miembros zombies de la realeza, cuyas identidades pidieron que fuesen anónimas por motivos de su privacidad, el rey Narmer unificó al Alto Egipto con el Bajo Egipto luego de una campaña militar. Según los testimonios, su ejército estaba conformado mayoritariamente por humanos y serkets. Sus generales y fuerzas de élite eran las harpías Horus y los leones, éstos últimos dos eran generales que guiaban a los ejércitos de forma eficiente.

Luego de esta unificación, las especies liminales tomaron un papel especial en la cultura. Dada a que eran considerados los descendientes de sus antiguas deidades, los humanos les tenían en una alta estima.

Su organigrama social era el siguiente: Los Anubis eran sacerdotes al servicio del faraón en turno, por ser descendientes del dios de los embalsamadores y parte del séquito de Osiris para el juicio de las almas.

Las esfinges eran normalmente consejeras de la corte, esto debido a su gran intelecto y que son los descendientes de Amón, el símbolo de la realeza. Sus conocimientos eran tales que guardaban el secreto de la magia y la alquimia. Era común verles acompañando a los faraones y personas de altos cargos políticos.

Las harpías Horus eran generales del ejército. Se basa en la leyenda el gran dios halcón homónimo que vengó a su padre, Osiris, de la traición de Set. Igualmente los leones eran generales, ya que ellos eran hijos de la diosa Sekhmet, que era la contraparte de la diosa Bastet. Sekhmet era diosa de la guerra y la venganza, los leones eran los protectores de los faraones. Ambos eran la elite militar de Egipto.

Las serkets, cuya deidad fue olvidada, eran soldados. Normalmente eran usadas como arietes en los asedios apoyando a los soldados humanos. Su rivalidad con las Arachnes era legendaria.

En cuanto a los bastet, ellos representaban la mayoría de la población extraespecie en Egipto. Eran los encargados de la agricultura, aunque también se dedicaban a otras labores diversas. Los bastet eran considerados hijos de la diosa del mismo nombre, al igual que los gatos. Bastet es la diosa de fertilidad, el hogar, la maternidad, alegría, la abundancia y el placer sexual. Aunque no poseían normalmente altos rangos, y eran muy pocos los que alcanzaban un lugar en la realeza, se les tenía una muy alta estima en el pueblo egipcio.

Los werecat fueron los primeros mestizos de éstos con los humanos, y eran llamados también bastet por los habitantes del antiguo Egipto, ocupando las mismas funciones de sus ancestros.

Según los reportes de las momias, era bastante común encontrar a los bastet haciendo todo tipo de trabajos. Era normal que éstas fuesen parte de la servidumbre de los nobles, cantoras del clero, y también que algunas fuesen concubinas del faraón en turno, junto a las horus y leonas. En cuanto a los testimonios de cambiaformas, los bastet se dedicaban a los mismos oficios que los humanos, aunque su principal actividad era la agricultura.

En palabras de una cambiaformas entrevistada: "Hacían de todo; trabajo público, arquitectura, etcétera. Se dedicaban a las mismas cosas que los humanos. Claro que tenían un estatus mayor, pero no parecía que hubiera diferencia entre los humanos que trabajan igual de duro. Recuerdo que había una familia de panaderos bastet muy amable. Yo me solía escapar con mi amiga Nitocris, una anubis que posteriormente se convirtió en la primera reina de Egipto. Éramos unas chiquillas problemáticas.

Esa familia era la encargada de llevarle pan a la guardia del palacio del padre de Nitocris. Ellos muy amablemente nos daban pan, y la señora del panadero nos seguía y vigilaba que no nos metiéramos en líos. Claro que yo ocultaba mi naturaleza y no sospechaban, pero esa señora era tan amable y buena con nosotras que terminábamos obedeciéndola. Ella solía llevarnos de vuelta al palacio y el padre de Nitocris le agradecía que se tomara tantas molestias con su hija. Nunca olvidaré a aquella bastet. Si la memoria no me falla, se llamaba Tiye."

En cuanto a los leones, eran criados para ser la guardia real y generales junto a las horus. Su desempeño en el combate era incuestionable; su prudencia era su mayor característica en la guerra y no les gustaba tomar riesgos innecesarios, según los testimonios.

Los machos eran usados para la guerra y protección del faraón. En cuanto a las hembras, se dedicaban a roles de amas de casa, escribas, artistas y médicos. Este último en era el puesto que más desempeñaban, especialmente en el campo de batalla, pues eran más fuertes que un humano y podían llevarse cargando a una serket con mucha facilidad.

También hubo faraones liminales, pero los registros históricos fueron destruidos durante los saqueos que sufrió la nación. Algunas momias y cambiaformas no pudieron ofrecer testimonios precisos, ya que a las momias zombie se les solía inducir a un estado de letargo. En cambio, algunos hijos del Caos Reptante tienen la costumbre de hibernar por largos periodos de tiempo y, en algunos casos, fueron sellados por magia Atlante o del alto clero egipcio.

De la única de la que se tiene registro es Nitocris. Según el testimonio de la hija del Caos Reptante, Nitocris y sus hermanos pertenecían a la raza anubis. La faraón de la sexta dinastía era muy bella, su ojos eran purpura, de cabellos violeta y mejillas rojas, algo inusual en los anubis. Su carácter era alegre y jovial. La testigo confirma que era la dama de compañía de ésta, pero fue sellada antes de la boda con su marido.

Otra peculiaridad era que las familias reales egipcias tuvieran a una bastet o leona como concubinas junto a una que otra horus, que normalmente era una general.

Aunque Egipto pasó por diversos eventos, como la ocupación de los asirios y los persas, las extraespecies eran extrañamente respetadas por éstos. Cabe aclarar que los egipcios tuvieron muchos enemigos que aplastaron sin misericordia.

Como dato curioso la batalla de la ciudad de Pelusio, la cual sucedió en el 525 a. C. Fue un asedio donde, al contrario de las leyendas populares, no se usaron gatos como escudos, sino que fue literalmente una masacre en una ciudad donde la mayoría de sus habitantes eran bastets. Los historiadores maquillaron los hechos para darle un toque "romántico" a la victoria persa. No es un secreto que los gatos eran sagrados en Egipto, pero los éstos jamás fueron tocados, al contrario del resto de sus habitantes, humanos y liminales por igual.

 **Ocupación romana.**

Es bastante conocida la historia de Cleopatra, Julio César y Marco Antonio. Pero lo que nos compete es lo que sucedió con los liminales egipcios durante el tiempo que Egipto fue una provincia romana en el 30 a. C.; cuando el Imperio Romano posó sus intereses en la región.

Era bien sabido que los romanos eran famosos por imponer a sus dioses y costumbres, transformando las viejas tradiciones y adaptándolas para que estas se "romanicen", sumando el hecho de que Roma sentía un desprecio por las extraespecies en general.

Esto no les gustó en lo absoluto a las extraespecies egipcias, que en tiempos de antaño tenían un respeto solemne al ser los hijos y descendientes de los dioses. Los romanos fueron famosos por las masacres de liminales para sacarlas de sus territorios, como la guerra con las lamias de Libia, o las Arachne en Grecia, que fueron expulsadas de sus territorios.

Los romanos exterminaron a los leones de Egipto, pues se negaron a obedecerles. Esclavizaron a las serkets, obligándolas a pelear en los famosos coliseos y a la servidumbre. Las esfinges, anubis y horus escaparon a lo más profundo de África. Los hijos del Caos Reptante no tuvieron problema, por su capacidad de mezclarse entre los humanos, pero los que realmente la pasaron mal fueron los bastet y los werecat.

Estos pasaron a ser esclavos, gladiadores y ciudadanos de segunda clase. Era bastante común que a las hembras eran violaran los soldados romanos, y a los machos los asesinaran si se resistían. Algunos afortunados bastet y werecat escaparon de tales injusticias, dispersándose por África, Europa, Medio Oriente y el resto del continente asiático. Así fue como los felinos y demás liminales se dispersaron, con algunos quedando escondidos en el desierto, ocultándose de la persecución de la que eran objeto.

 _"_ _Los romanos acabaron con lo que quedó de la cultura de mi amado Egipto. Lo poco que quedó de la tierra que me vio nacer se convirtió en una infamia bastarda de la cultura romana. Yo seré una hija del Eterno Abismo, del Horror más allá de las Estrellas, pero nací en Egipto. Me duele lo que ha sucedido a mi patria con los años. Me duele lo que le pasó las extraespecies de mi país, lo que les hicieron los invasores. Los liminales eran un quince por ciento de la población, pero los que más sufrieron fueron los bastet y los werecat. Aun me duele lo que le ha pasado, pero me alegra que su descendencia ahora es más apreciada"_

 _ **Anónimo.**_

 **Cultura china y los tigres.**

En china fue otra cultura en la que los felinos fueron apreciados. Los tigres fueron un símbolo de la realeza imperial chica. Aunque no hay muchos datos debido a lo herméticos que fue el imperio chino con estos, ya que la presencia de estos era de buena suerte.

Los tigres representan muchas cosas en la cultura china, ya que están representados en su zodiaco, sus leyendas y folclor.

El tigre representa poder, valentía y ahuyenta a los malos espíritus. Fueron precursores de las artes marciales chinas.

Los tigres poseen una rivalidad natural con los dragones pero curiosamente se complementan, en la cultura china el tigre representa la materia y el dragon la espiritualidad. Los dragones y los tigres no pierden la oportunidad de desafiarse mutuamente, no importa si es en fuerza o en cualquier tipo de actividad, curiosamente ambas especies suelen hacer sus diferencias a un lado por un bien mayor, complementándose.

Los tigres se empezaron a recluir en lo profundo de los bosques cuando china empezó a modernizarse, esto se debido a que los tigres sintieron que sus costumbres y tradiciones se perderían ante la modernización de china. Los tigres siberianos que originalmente eran de china migraron al norte asentándose en la región que les dio el nombre y los tigres blancos se quedaron en china.

Las especies liminales chinas conviven en una armonía nunca antes vista desde el antiguo Egipto.

 **Felinos y las culturas prehispánicas.**

El jaguar jugó un importante papel en la forma en que la mayoría de los pueblos a lo largo y ancho de su área de distribución trataron de explicar su manera de ver el universo que les rodeaba. Es el animal más representado entre los vestigios arqueológicos de casi todas las culturas de Mesoamérica como escultura, arquitectura, pintura, cerámica y papel. Podemos encontrar su imagen o alusiones a él, lo mismo entre los Nahuas que entre los Olmecas, Aztecas y los Mayas. Acompañó a los hechiceros y a los guerreros, e incluso fue un representante de las eras cosmogónicas nahuas. Estuvo ligado tanto a las fuentes del agua, la agricultura y la fertilidad de la tierra como a la noche y al inframundo. Fue símbolo de poder y gobierno, de fiereza y valentía y de destrucción y muerte. Su presencia más temprana se observa en las representaciones pictográficas que legaron grupos cazadores-recolectores pre-mesoamericanos en gran parte de la geografía nacional.

Cuando fue la conquista española en el continente americano que inicio en 1519, los jaguares extraespecie sufrieron el mucho por la superioridad militar de los españoles y las traiciones por parte de los pueblos sometidos por el imperio azteca.

Los juagares, indígenas y otras especies recurrieron a refugiarse en zonas muy inaccesibles para los españoles. Pero con la evangelización y la colonización vinieron los verdaderos problemas para las extraespecies, ya que las creencias católicas las veían como seres demoniacos.

Los pumas por su lado, fueron casi exterminados por sus costumbres belicosas a lo largo del continente americano, solo quedando especímenes en Argentina, donde solo quedan unas cuantas tribus, la llegada de los europeos diezmo considerablemente a los pumas, que de por si se enemistaban con cada tribu y civilización por su belicosidad.

Con el tiempo sobrevivieron hasta nuestros días, facilitando mucha información de las antiguas culturas preispanicas (en el caso de los jaguares).

Como se mensiono anteriormente, los jaguares y otras especies mantienen una egemonia muy equilibrada con las demasextraespecies autóctonas del continente, formando localidades muy bien organizadas.

 **Europa, África y Asia**

Cuando los romanos convirtieron a Egipto en una de sus provincias, muchos bastet y werecat se convirtieron en esclavos. Muchos de estos lograron escapar junto a otros esclavos. Ocultándose a lo largo y ancho de estos continentes.

En el contiente africano ya existían tribus mucho antes del imperio egipcio, estas eran las de los hombres pantera y los guepardos.

Cuando fue el éxodo de los liminales egipcios, muchos se escondieron en áfrica y medio oriente. Aunque ahí se encontraba la nación liminal de Setmet en Tanzania, gobernada por leones liminales, la cual acogióa los exiliados que llegaron a este país. Al fin de cuentas este reino es un remanente del imperio Egipto que aun sigue en nuestros días.

La mayoría de los werecat monteses se desarrollaron en el reino de Setmet, estos formaron alianzas con los liminales africanos a lo largo y ancho del continente. Lamentablemente a estos junto a otros felinos sufrieron de la ignorancia de los nativos y de posteriormente de los conquistadores europeos. Pero esta vez no fue una matanza tan severa como las que hacia roma y tenian ventaja del terreno. Aparte de que las comunidades de extraespeciestenian una alianza y se ayudaban mutuamente.

En cuanto a medio oriente, los felinos que fueron a establecerse en esa zona, fueron respetados por las naciones y tribus que dominaron la zona, los bastet y werecat que se establecieron en medio oriente eran profundamente respetados, mas que nada por sus técnicas de cultivo y demas conocimientos practicos que trajeron de Egipto.

Este caso tan particular llama poderosamente la atención, pues resulta extraño que en una zona tan conflictiva como medio oriente, los gatos liminales fuesen respetados en esos territorios.

Una de las razones según los registros históricos de los felinos y documentos escritos por el mismísimo profeta Mahoma, es que los felinos no eran para nada ostiles y que era bien conocida su actitud altruista y trabajadora, que se izo famosa desde el antiguo Egipto.

No es un secreto que Mahoma tenia en alta estima a los gatos, pues los consideraba "seres puros que tenian su pase garantizado al paraíso", según sus propias palabras. Esto se debía que los gatos liminales eran buenos comerciantes y hábiles constructores. Aparte de que evitaban meterse con los humanos.

Cuando Mahoma inicio su campaña, los felinos fueron aliados de este, más que nada por el hecho de ellos les suministraban alimento a su ejército y fieles, además de ayudar en con variedad de otros productos. Tanto era el respeto del profeta que cualquiera que osara dañarlos era considerado un pecado mortal.

Los felinos siempre fueron mediadores entre los humanos y lasextraespecies de medio oriente aprovechando este estatus impuesto por Mahoma.

En cuanto a europa.

Los bastet desaparecieron y quedaron solo sus mestizos los werecat, estos se escondieron a lo largo y hacho de Europa, sobreviviendo a la caída del imperio romano, pero ganaron un peor enemigo junto a las demás extraespecies del viejo continente, la iglesia católica.

No es un secreto que la iglesia católica fue la culpable de diezmar poblaciones extraespecie a donde quiera que llegaba su influencia en el continente.

Los felinos aprovechaban su morfología bípeda y se organizaron en clanes, viviendo de forma clandestina al igual que muchas otras especies liminales. Fue en europa donde el mestizaje con los werecat con los humanos y capacidad adaptativa dio como resultado al caitsith, los werecat y los caitsith se prolongaron a lo largo y ancho del continente y emigrando algunos a Asia por medio oriente.

En europa eran constante la persecución a extraespecies por considerarlas criaturas del mal y la ignorancia de aquella época creo un atraso cultural y científico, cosa que ayudo en demasia, ya que las extraespecies aprovechaban los conocimientos logrados por los romanos y egipcios como ventajas para sobrevivir. Pese a esto los números no le favorecieron, especialmente cuando la inquisición se iso presente en europa.

Como muchos sabran, la inquisición no solo castigaba a humanos de eregia, brujería, blasfemia entre otros "crímenes" en contra de la palabra de "dios", si no también animales y extraespecies. Debido a estas acciones los liminales sufrieron mucha persecuciones y se crearon diversos mitos sobre estos, como el del caithsith. El cual era de un gato que hablaba que se proclamó rey de los gatos y que los gatos eran agentes del diablo.

Como consecuencia se diezmaronaúnmás las poblaciones de liminales y los felinos fueron casi erradicados del continente. Pero unos pocos clanes sobrevivieron a tales matansas e incluso a la peste negra, la cual no les afecto porque estaban demasiado aislados de las comunidades humanas.

Muchos mitos se crearon y muchos de estos tienen masfantasia que verdad. Muchas de los werecat escaparon al continente americano de la persecusion y encontraron en el nuevo mundo un nuevo hogar donde esconderse.

En Asia, los werecat y los caithsith llegaron y se establecieron en diferentes condiciones.

Pues los asiáticos son famosos por ser muy xenófobos en general. Pese a esto lograron acentarse en Asia de forma exitosa, donde fueron aceptados en algunas comunidades, ya sea humanas o extraespecie, cuando llegaron al archipiélago japonés los caithsith inmediatamente se convirtieron parte del folklor de este.

Ahí los caitsith formaron alianzas con algunos señores feudales y comunidades de liminales.

Resulta extraño, pero en Japón se llevó el mayor mestizaje de gatos extraespecies, ya que lo que duro algunos siglos en crearse los werecat y los caitsith, los nekomatashiceron su aparicion en menos de cien años de mestizaje.

Los caitsith desaparecieron del archipiélago japonés al ser remplazados generacionalmente por los nekomatas. Estos pasaron formaron diversos clanes en Japón, muchos de estos clanes fueron clanes ninjas, los nekomatas aprovechaban bien su aspecto humano a la perfección, solo ocultando su cola y orejas eran capaces de mezclarse con la población muy fácilmente.

Uno de los clanes mas famosos es el clan Shirohibe, el cual es el encargado de los servicios de inteligencia de la Isla de Gensokyo en Japón, la cual posee la mayor comunidad de extraespecies en Japon.

* * *

 **POBLACIONES FELINAS**

* * *

La mayoría de los liminales felinos viven en aldeas, comunidades o tribus alrededor del mundo.

Las aldeas o comunidades europeas de extraespecies, es bastante común encontrar felinos de la clase gato. Las comunidades más numerosas se encuentran en Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, Irlanda y gran parte del norte europeo. También se les puede ayer a lo largo y ancho del territorio ruso. En Medio Oriente son muy comunes debido al respeto que les tienen los practicantes del Islam.

En América los felinos viven aldeas, pero en Estados Unidos,después del caso de Millie Valentine, las extraespecies son considerados ciudadanos con derechos especiales.

En Asia son muy numerosos como en Medio Oriente, y al igual que en el viejo continente, conviven con múltiples especies en poblados.

La situación legal de los felinos y otras especies varía según el país. Aunque el Acta trata de integrar a las especies a la sociedad humana, es muy difícil en continentes como el africano y en Oceanía. Éste no es un problema para los felinos en general, ya que éstos son muy bien aceptados en países donde la multimedia impera. Pero sus poblaciones no son tan grandes para ser consideradas muy tomadas en cuenta, ya que están muy desperdigadas.

Sólo una puede ser considerada lo suficientemente importante: la isla de Gensokyo.

 **Gensokyo**

Gensokyo es una isla al Este de Kanto, en Japón. Mide alrededor de 1,517 kilómetros cuadrados. Tiene forma semicircular. Su población es de 126,912 habitantes, siendo los nekomatas el 10% de su població tiene una historia muy particular, como lo evidencia su fundación.

Corría la época en la que Oda Nobunaga inició su campaña de unificación de Japón. Los liminales se vieron envueltos en sus conflictos, y grupos de extraespecies migraron a la isla cuando las guerras feudales se volvieron más cruentas.

Al llegar a la isla, hubo disputas por el territorio hasta que los clanes más fuertes se unieron y decidieron que lo mejor era organizarse y convivir de forma pacífica. Luego del pacto entre los clanes y su posterior unificación, se creó una barrera con la cual se cubrió a la isla de los ojos de la humanidad. La barrera fue creada a partir de la magia feérica. La isla legalmente forma parte del territorio japonés, pero es totalmente independiente de éste, por lo que tienen un tratado de ayuda mutua.

Curiosamente hay un rey en Gensokyo: el rey de los tengus. Pero éste sólo rige un área de la isla. Ésta se gobierna por un consejo, el cual está conformado por los clanes que unificaron la isla. Los nekomatas son unas de las razas más comunes, por lo que en cada pueblo o aldea te puedes encontrar como mínimo varias familias de nekomatas.Ésta es, a grandes rasgos, la historia resumida de la isla de Gensokyo.

La mayoría de los nekomatas nipones provienen de ahí, y son los responsables de su inclusión en el folklor japonés. Su rol en la islaes variado, pero se destaca el clan Shirohibe, el cual es el encargado del servicio de inteligencia de la isla.

Fuera del clan shinobi de los Shirohibe, los nekomatas de Gensokyo se dedican principalmente a la agricultura, a la arquitectura y seguridad. Esta última actividad debido a sus excelentes sentidos; no es raro que muchos se dediquen a los diferentes grupos de seguridad de la isla. Es realmente interesante ver como estos se desenvuelven con las distintas razas que habitan en la isla en perfecta armonía.

 **País de Sekhmet**

Sólo existe una nación liminal que podría considerarse puramente felina, y ésta se encuentra en Tanzania oculta. Mucha gente la compara con la ficticia Wakanda.

Su gobierno es monárquico y su población es mayoritariamente compuesta por leones liminales. Pero para entender por qué existe, hay que conocer su historia de su fundador: Kimba, el primer rey león.

Kimba I, era hijo no reconocido de Jasejemuy, ultimo faraón de la II Dinastía y de Sekhmet, una leona liminal. Jasejemuy fue reconocido por acabar muchas revueltas y unificar nuevamente a Egipto durante su mandato. Kimba deseaba tener la corona de su padre, pero éste, al ser un hijo ilegitimo, no podía heredar.

Kimba inició un golpe de estado contra su padre, pero éste fallo y fue desterrado a lo más profundo de lo que hoy es Tanzania, junto a sus seguidores leones, donde volvieron a sus costumbres tribales.

Kimba, al ver como otros machos seguían una jerarquía similar a los de los leones animales, reflexionó sobre sus actos y recordó que él hizo lo mismo. Al ver su error de caer ante su instinto animal de poseer más poder, Kimba desafío a todas tribus a un torneo en el que el macho ganador sería el único macho dominante. Kimba derrotó a cada uno de los líderes tribales y se proclamó como rey de los leones,permitiéndoles a los machos beta tener una hembra, y que cada león debería poseer sólo una esposa.

Kimba pone el ejemplo eligiendo sólo una, formándose así el reino de leones que se encuentra en las cercanías del Kilimanjaro, en Tanzania. Kimba se hacía llamar faraón y se proclamóasí monarca del país de Sekhmet. Fue recordado por su pueblo por ser un rey duro, pero justo.

Actualmente Sekhmet es una nación con mucha historia, y aunque son reacios a que extranjeros entren a sus territorios, comparten su cultura, ya que es lo último que queda de la cultura egipcia y su religión.

Sekhmet es un país rico en recursos, y al igual que Gensokyo, usan una barrera mágica para ocultarse. Se sabe que ellos hanobtenido mucha tecnología humana gracias al comercio, hay muchos Abismales cambiaformas habitando en el país. No es un secreto que ellos consiguen tecnología humana y aplican las mejores formas de utilizarla para el país. Su economía se basa en la minería, la alquimia y la exportación de cereales.

El Reino de Sekhmet es, a todas luces, una versión más modernizada de Egipto; una nación pequeña en la que conviven la modernidad y lo antiguo.

* * *

 **CORTEJO.**

* * *

Los felinos en general, junto a especies como sirenas y harpías, son muy atractivos para los seres humanos, y es bastante común encontrar parejas de felinos con éstos u otras especies.

Cabe resaltar que los felinos liminales, especialmente los grandes felinos, no aceptan tan fácilmente a una pareja que no sea de su propia raza o que muestren interés por tener una pareja de otra especie los felinos es bastante común que las hembras sean un tanto caprichosas y no elegirán a un macho que no sea digno o que no sea un buen proveedor.

Hay varias costumbres que tienen estas especies para elegir pareja. Por ejemplo, en las especies gatunas, debes demostrar que eres capaz de traer comida a la mesa, por lo que las hembras gatunas se decantan por aquellos que son capaces de capturar o cultivar su propio alimento. Es muy común ver como las liminales gato se sienten muy atraídas hacia los pescadores. Tal comportamiento es bastante común entre los bastet, werecats y los Cait sith. Por lo regular a estas se les corteja dándoles presentes, con los cuales ven que tan buenos proveedores pueden ser los pretendientes. Estos pueden ser desde alimento o regalos costosos.

En los nekomatas es un tanto más diferente, pues las hembras solo se ven atraídas por machos que las hagan sentir seguras y protegidas. No aceptarán formar lazos si son violentos o agresivos irresponsablemente.

El cortejo a una nekomata es algo largo, pues demostrarle que puede estar segura al lado del pretendiente puede llevar un tiempo. Estas aprecian mucho los detalles sutiles. Cosas como darle un saco o frazada cuando tienen frio o ayudarles en tareas en que ellas no han pedido ayuda, son detalles muy considerados por estas, por poner un ejemplo.

En cuanto a las hembras de los grandes felinos, el caso es muy distinto. Se tiene que demostrar a la hembra cortejada que el macho debe ser digno, y los requisitos varíansegún la cultura. Por ejemplo, en los leones, los machos tienen que pasar una serie de pruebas en las que tienen que demostrar a las leonas que son buen prospecto, algo sumamente complicado, pues las leonas extraespecies son famosas por ser muy orgullosas y soberbias.

Estas pruebas de los leones para tener el derecho de cortejar a una hembra van desde primero ser capaces de mantener a una familia, demostrar que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a tu futura familia a través de una cacería ritual, en la cual el león debe cazar a una presa que podría potencialmente matarlo. En esta cacería el macho solo lleva un traje ceremonial de guerrero egipcio, sin protecciones ni armas. Una vez que inicia la cacería el león solo tiene su fuerza y su ingenio, se le permite usar para matar a su presa los elementos que encuentre durante la cacería para darle muerte al objetivo. Lo normal es que improvisen lanzan con un palo de madera, aunque algunos leones pueden llegar a ser muy ingeniosos. Por último, el león debe traer a la presa delante de la pretendiente. Aunque las leonas solo elegirán al macho que llene sus expectativas.

En cuanto a los pumas, panteras, guepardos y jaguares, se tiene que demostrar cuanto se le ama a la hembra en una prueba, que varía según la cultura de cada especie, pero la constante es demostrar a la hembra de que es capaz de hacer el pretendiente por amor.

En los pumas es conseguir presas que la hembra le guste comer. En los panteras es ayudando a la chica en diversas labores, demostrando lo mucho que le importa. En los guepardos es conseguir un presente que siempre ha querido la hembra tener, por lo regular es tener una prenda, lo malo es que normalmente se las roban a los humanos, pero desde que existe el Acta de Intercambio cultural, pueden trabajar para conseguir dicho presente. En los jaguares se tiene que hacer luchas rituales con otros machos para demostrar su valía y crear un poema con su propia sangre producto de dicha pelea ritual para demostrar su amor.

En cuanto a los tigres, hay que demostrarle a las hembras que son dignos de su confianza, ya sea siendo un proveedor o demostrar hasta donde se puede llegar por el amor de la tigresa.

Una de las costumbres más comunes en los tigres siberianos es pedir "la mano" de la hembra a su padre en una lucha ritual. Por lo regular primero se tiene que enamorar a la chica en cuestión, si quieres llegar a algo másíntimo con ella, debes pedir su mano y casarte. Si se llega a vencer al padre de la tigresa, tienes la condición de casarte con esta y obtienes la aprobación del padre, el cual entrega a su hija a un esposo digno.

Este ritual es descrito en palabras del Coronel Dimitri Lavrov: "Es una lucha en la que tuve pelear con un tigre humanoide de dos metros de alto, el cual es puro musculo y con la ferocidad de un oso pardo rabioso. Una lucha mano a zarpa sin armas, lucha la cual gané para tener la mano de mi amada Anastasia. No fue fácil ganarle a mi suegro, pero las cicatrices valieron la pena; no solo gané el derecho de cazarme con mi amada esposa, sino también ganarme un gran amigo, el cual me dio la paliza de mi vida y su apoyo incondicional".

Esto es aplicable a cualquier macho o hembra que quiera conquistar a una minina.

Hay casos que son las hembras las que tienen la es algo muy poco común en las culturas felinas, pero los casos fueron en aumento con la integración de los felinos a la sociedad humana. Por lo regular usan los mismos métodos de seducción de las Arachne y otras especies monogénero, llegando a ser muy atrevidas con el humano o liminal con el que se sientan atraídas. Es bastante común que estas hembras marquen a sus parejas con mordidas, como lo hacen las empusas y Arachne.

Muchos de los testimonios de barones humanos describen que tener una relación con una felina es algo tensa, pues son muy celosas y territoriales con sus parejas al grado de ser muy agresivas con otras hembras que intenten algo con su actual pareja, ya sea coquetearle o quitarle su pareja en turno. Su nivel de agresividad solo puede ser comparado con el de las dragonas liminales.

¿Pero qué hay de las hembras de otras especies que quieren tener una relación con un felino macho?

Bueno, los machos no se sienten muy atraídos por féminas que no sean de su propia especie generalmente, pero los felinos aprecian mucho los intentos de estas. Pues les parece "lindo" que una hembra de una especie distinta muestre interés en ellos. Aparte si la chica esta en disponibilidad de tener sexo con ellos sin recurrir a cortejos complicados, normal que ellos se enamoren de estas chicas.

A continuación unos testimonios de algunos felinos que contrajeron matrimonio con hembras de otras especies;

 _"_ _Mi esposa y yo nos conocimos en un set de filmación, yo al ser un actor famoso se sentía muy intimida, especialmente si ella era la asistente del director. Un día esa pequeña nekomata, bueno pequeña para mí ya que soy un león y ella mide como uno cincuenta y siete._

 _El asunto es que unos chicos trataron de propasarse con ella en la fiesta luego de la producción. Esos tipos corrieron despavoridos después de verme. Mi esposa en ese entonces agradeció mucho el gesto, en la fiesta ella empezó a flirtear conmigo. No era la primera vez que no perdía la oportunidad de divertirme con una chica de otra raza._

 _Luego de esa fiesta nos acostamos, después de eso empecé llamarle y a quedar con ella. Realmente me eh acostado con varias chicas de diferentes especies, pero la que se convirtió en mi actual esposa era la mejor chica con la que eh estado. Salimos por unos meses y terminamos casándonos en poco tiempo._

 _Creo que si pudiera comparar mi relación con Ai, creo que es mucho mejor que la que tenían mis padres. Adoro tocar su bien formado cuerpo y ver como se sonroja cuando la siento en mis piernas delante de otros"._

 **Ozymandias Sekhmeth, león actor.**

 _"_ _Ni sé por dóndeempezar. Cuando estudiaba arquitectura en la universidad de Tokio, me toco ser rumie de una chica que estudiaba en la facultad de medicina, al principio pensé que era un chico y bueno, técnicamente me identifico como mujer, aparte yo tengo una apariencia muy delicada, parezco una chica y mi baja estatura no ayuda._

 _Pasamos muchas cosas juntos, de hecho coqueteaba mucho conmigo llamándome princesa. Sin darme cuenta llegue a intimar con ella y fue una montaña rusa de sorpresas cuando descubrimos cuales eran nuestros verdaderos sexos, pues ambos éramos homosexuales._

 _No nos importó en lo másmínimo, ya que congeniábamos bastante bien y nos complementamos. Actualmente estamos casados. Soy feliz con mi pareja, aunque piensen que soy yo la esposa y ella el marido"._

 **Morisato Haruka, arquitecto nekomata.**

 _"_ _Debo decir que no me esperaba terminar casado con una lamia, menos con una jörmundgander. Debo decir que ella realmente fue muy cariñosa en nuestro noviazgo. No me pude resistir a sus atenciones, aunque no puedo complacerla en ocasiones, ya saben es una lamia, pero ella agradece el esfuerzo.Aún recuerdo esos días en que nos pusieron en la misma casa para ser huéspedes del Acta de Intercambio Cultural Interespecies. Ella fue quien tuvo la iniciativa siempre.Aún recuerdo nuestra primera cita, me divertí bastante viendo el show de sirenas idols del acuario, le compre a Freya una tortuguita marina de peluche. Actualmente estamos esperando una hija, lo único que le molesta es que vaya a ser una lamia y una Cait sith como yo. Yo me conformo con que este sana nuestra hija cuando nazca."_

 **Malcolm White, Caith sith ingeniero.**

* * *

 **SEXUALIDAD.**

* * *

Cuando se trata de sexo, los felinos son de las especies más abiertas en cuanto a su sexualidad. Se sabe que una vez en confianza los felinos son cariñosos y son de los amantes másacaramelados que se puedan encontrar.

Aunque pueden tener múltiples parejas a lo largo de su vida como los seres humanos, en la práctica son monógamos por civilidad.

Cuando una felina, entra calor es bastante receptivas a tener relaciones, ya sea por el celo lunar o su etapa fértil soltando una gran cantidad de feromonas. Que es exactamente como las etapas reproductivas humanas, dúrate estas etapas, las hembras se vuelven extremada cariñosas y "calientes" con su compañero sexual de turno. Incluso una soberbia leona se vuelve dócil una vez en celo o cuando esta estimulada. Aunque hay hembras que poseen un gran apetito sexual que puede llegar a rivalizar con el de las especies monogenero o incluso los de los sátiros. Cuando entran en calor, las hembras se sonrojan, subiendo su temperatura corporal, empiezan a sudar y su respiración se agita.

En cuanto a los varones, pues son muy perceptivos, pues el solo hecho de oler las feromonas que se desprenden de las felinas u otras hembras en celo, hacen que se exciten con facilidad. Aunque son completamente capaces de controlar sus impulsos, las reacciones en sus cuerpos no se hacen esperar. Lo normal es verles algo agitados, su respiración se vuelve tensa y claramente tienen una erección. Cuando un felino macho esta en público es extremadamente bochornoso el cómo tratan de ocultar el hecho que están excitados, pues consideran algo muy embarazoso ocultar su estado. Las hembras también consideran un evento bochornoso ser descubiertas en público cuando se excitan. En ambos casos pueden desencadenar varios eventos penosos.

Los felinos antes de tan siquiera tener relaciones, son muy dados a tener juegos sexuales previos antes del coito, esto más que nada estimularse mutuamente o en caso de que la pareja en cuestión de otra especie, facilitar el acto sexual.

Los besos y caricias son imprescindibles, especialmente para las especies gatunas. Estas últimas adoran los ósculos. Otra cosa que les encanta a los felinos es el sexo oral, esto es algo general en todas las especies.

Según algunos entrevistados de diferentes especies, los felinos son extremadamente cuidadosos cuando lo realizan, ya que sus colmillos pueden lastimar a sus parejas. Los grandes felinos aprecian mucho esta actividad sexual, especialmente las sub especies de tigres, pues los ganchos de sus lenguas pueden llegar lastimar la carne blanda. Los tigres que poseen una pareja que no es de su misma raza exigen a sus amantes esta práctica por este motivo.

Los humanos que reciben una felación de una felina, la describen como una experiencia muy agradable. Así mismo las humanas consideran el sexo oral recibido de sus parejas de estas razas es muy estimulante.

Otra cosa que también los estimulan en demasía son las caricias, especialmente las caricias en la zona de su cabeza, pues son muy sensibles en estas áreas, los felinos sienten placer al ser acariciados en su barbilla, mejillas, cabeza y especialmente sus orejas, la cual es una zona erógena muy sensible. Estas últimas son tan sensibles, que pueden a llegar a tener orgasmos las hembras luego de estimularlas un rato. Como curiosidad la gran mayoría de los felinos extraespecie ronronean al sentir placer por las caricias o masajes, el escuchar el ronroneo de un felino significa que está a gusto y feliz. Aunque hay una minoría que no lo hace, lo común es escucharlos hacer este sonido tan característico.

Ya en la hora del coito, las hembras son muy sensibles, pues muchas veces llegan al clímax en poco tiempo iniciada la fornicación. Los machos por su lado se caracterizan en centrarse en su propio placer, por lo que tratan de prolongarlo lo más que pueden, por lo que normalmente suelen ser "gentiles" en la cama.

Según algunos testimonios de humanos y otros liminales machos que se han acostado con felinas, es que estas llegan a terminar muy agotadas luego de tener relaciones de forma vigorosa.

En cuanto a humanas y otras hembras, comentan que los machos de estas especies suelen tomarse con mucha calma el acto y les gusta experimentar posiciones constantemente.

A continuación algunos testimonios de humanos y liminales hablando de sus respectivas parejas en la intimidad. Los cuales pidieron que sus identidades fuesen no reveladas.

 _"_ _Cuando tengo sexo con mi novia, tengo especial cuidado, pues ella es pequeña y no presumo por tener un miembro bastante grande. Es que tengo miedo de lastimarla. Lo que más me gusta es cuando ella me hace el sexo oral, es una imagen muy erótica cuando lo hace"_

 **Chico humano que mantiene relaciones con una nekomata.**

 _"_ _La verdad debo decir que cuando mantenemos relaciones, mi pareja es muy mimoso, aunque sea una león muy gruñón y celoso no cambia el hecho de que el me acepto, a pesar de que somos del mismo sexo."_

 **Humano que es amante de un león.**

 _"_ _Mi marido es muy gentil cuando lo hacemos, le encanta que yo este arriba de él durante el sexo. Él me exige que le chupe su miembro, cosa que hago siempre. Lo hago porque cumple todos mis caprichos. Últimamente está más cariñoso de lo normal, ya quiere que tengamos hijas"_

 **Harpia Horus casada con un león.**

 _"_ _Pues mi vida sexual con mi esposa es bastante saludable, aunque a veces no podemos hacerlo por los inconvenientes de mi trabajo. Pero cuando lo hacemos es como estar en el cielo. Ya vamos por nuestro segundo hijo. No cambiaria mi vida con ella por nada en este mundo."_

 **Humano casado con una serval.**

 ** _"_** _Esto es por demás irónico, pero que me ame una werecat es algo inusual, pues soy una sirena selacia. Seré una gran blanca, pero esa misifusa sabe cómo ponerme tras la cuerdas, odio admitirlo pero soy una pasiva. Adoro que ella sea así posesiva y huraña tanto con hombres y mujeres. Ella siempre dice; "los gatos comen peces, no al revés ricura". ¡Por Neptuno! Me excita cuando se pone ruda conmigo."_

 **Sirena escualo blanca que mantiene una relación lésbica con una werecat.**

 _"_ _La verdad suelo ser muy celoso con mi chica, pero siempre me clava las uñas cuando ando de territorial. Agradezco lo mucho que me aguanta. Me trata tan bien. Siempre trato de compensarle cuando me porto mal con ella. No podemos tener hijos por mi naturaleza abisal. Suelo ser muy imaginativo en la cama con ella, pero lo que más me gusta es oír su dulce voz llamarme cuando hacemos el amor."_

 **Cambia formas casado con una bastet.**

* * *

 **REPRODUCCIÓN.**

* * *

Las extraespecies felinas tienen un ciclo menstrual idéntico al humano. Por lo tanto su reproducción es idéntica a la humana en todos los aspectos. Ambos sexos son fértiles a edades de entre los doce y trece años. Las hembras, luego de dar a luz, tienen periodo de infertilidad que dura durante la lactancia, alrededor de unos seis meses. Luego de pasada la lactancia, la hembra es fértil nuevamente, iniciando su periodo menstrual dos semanas una vez termina el periodo lactante. Las hembras dejan de ser fértiles a los cuarenta años de edad normalmente, dando inicio a la menopausia.

Cuando una felina queda preñada, su periodo de gestación es de nueve meses. Durante ese periodo, las hembras suelen volverse muy cariñosas con el padre de sus crías. Esto es debido a que en su pasado más primitivo de sus ancestros, poseían un comportamiento similar al de los leones. Así, procuran la legitimidad del bebé al padre.

Al nacer, los felinos tardan en abrir sus ojos un tiempo debido a su natural capacidad de visión nocturna, y tardan más en acostumbrase a la luz que los humanos recién nacidos.

Cuando el bebé nace, la madre se vuelve muy sobreprotectora y no permite que el padre se acerque en un principio, sólo permitiéndole acercarse a familiares y conocidos de confianza del género femenino.

Son bien conocidos los casos de madres nekomatas o leonas que son capaces de llegar matar por proteger a sus hijos por ejemplo, y no olvidemos de lo son capaces los machos por proteger a sus retoños a niveles superiores por su descendencia.

Como curiosidad, como se mencionó anteriormente, algunas especies nacieron por la hibridación, dando como resultado ciertos tipos de mestizos peculiares; ya sea por el mestizaje entre grandes felinos, gatos y humanos, en algunos casos se pueden encontrar werecats cíclopes o incluso centauros, tengus o sátiros con características felinas. El mestizaje en muchos casos puede ser contraproducente y los híbridos de ciertas especies no viven mucho. Pues algunas características genéticas se vuelven contraproducentes, solo un número muy limitado puede llegar a la adultez.

El mestizaje no se da en especies monogénero por obvias razones y en especies con características de insectos, reptil y de especies marinas por tener genes demasiado dominantes. Por consecuencia él bebe tendrá las características del progenitor con esta clase de genes, por eso los mestizos son sólo posibles con liminales de características mamíferas y aviares, e incluso humanos, obviamente. Ergo, la reproducción en parejas de diferentes especies debeser planear cuidadosamente con un médico conocedor en el mestizaje liminal antes.

Los estudios comprueban que el ADN de extraespecies felinas es muy susceptible a mutaciones e hibridaciones adaptativas, por lo que si no es humano o felino, el producto de la unión de especies diferentes tiene altas posibilidades de no salir bien. Estas condiciones disminuyen considerablemente si uno de los progenitores que no pertenece a las extraespecies felinas sea lo más humanoides posible.

Entre los mestizos más saludables se dan entre felinos, demonios, tengus y especies con mayores características antropomórficas. En cambio las especie con afinidad a la magia, sin importar especie, no pueden procrear con felinos bebes saludables. El ADN felino rechaza el genoma de especies afines a la magia, lo cual resulta irónico, pues a los felinos se les suele asociar mucho a la magia. Por lo regular el mestizo no vivirá más que unos pocos años o meses; y en casos más extremos, el bebé ni siquiera nacerá vivo.

Entre los mestizos más comunes y sanos se encuentran los humanos; grandes felinos; demonios en general; faunos y sátiros; cíclopes; kitsunes; conejos; cánidos liminales, y tengus. Estos son peculiarmente los más comunes y los que por ende, llegan a la adultez.

A continuación, el testimonio de dos primas mestizas oriundas de Gensokyo:

 _"_ _En lo que recuerdo mis primeros años de infancia, tenía muchos problemas de salud. No podía volar a pesar de que tenía alas. Tampoco veía casi a papá en casa, pues se la pasaba trabajando constantemente para pagar mis medicinas. Llegada a cierta edad ya no me enfermaba. Los demonios mayores aprenden a volar en su infancia, pero yo pude hacerlo hasta mi adolescencia._

 _Mamá siempre cuidaba de mí. Aun no sé cómo aguantaron tanto. Cuando llegó el Acta, me fui a estudiar Japón y terminé en uno de esos dormitorios estudiantiles para extraespecies. Mi padre siempre llamaba todos los días para saber cómo estaba. Los demonios pueden ser algo maliciosos, pero se preocupan mucho por sus hijos. Si debo describir a mis padres, papá es un demonio muy preocupón y mi madre es nekomata muy atenta._

 _Otro aspecto molesto de mi vida es que los liminales que no son de Gensokyo me ven como bicho raro. De hecho, los humanos que ya están acostumbrados a las extraespecies me ven muy de forma muy curiosa: tengo alas y dos colas demonio; mi piel es clara como la de mi madre, y no poseo la esclerótica negra de papá. Tengo orejas gatunas además._

 _Tengo un novio humano que conocí en la facultad de medicina, el cual dice que soy de lo más curiosa comparada con otras extraespecies."_

 **Saikawa Madoka, estudiante de medicina, mestiza de padre demonio mayor y madre** ** _nekomata._**

 _"_ _Siempre desde pequeña fui una niña muy hiperactiva y traviesa. No como mi prima, la cual siempre estaba enferma la pobrecita, creo que por eso quiere ser doctora._

 _Yo soy hija de un nekomata con una tengu de alas blancas. En Gensokyo, los mestizos de tengus con nekomatas son de los mestizos más comunes. Cuando mi prima Madoka y yo fuimos a estudiar al mundo humano, la coordinadora Smith no sabía qué liminales éramos exactamente al ser híbridas. De hecho a los híbridos en mi pueblo se les dice mestizos, no nos dicen de otra forma en Gensokyo. Los humanos bautizaron a nuestras "especies" como "gato demoniaco", en el caso de Madoka, y "ángel gatuno" en el mío._

 _Desde que llegué a la facultad de geología, los chicos no dejan de coquetear conmigo. Lo bueno es que profesor Geber los pone en su lugar. Ya sé que soy bonita, pero me molesta tanto que miren tanto; no me permiten concentrarme en clase. Tener el cuerpo de una nekomata aparte de mis alas de tengu es un problema; me hacen ver muy hermosa y "divina". No soy nada especial comparada con otras mestizas de mi tipo._

 _Actualmente no salgo con nadie, porque me apasiona tanto la geología que los chicos de otras facultades me consideran un bicho raro una vez que me conocen._

 _No tengo problemas de salud, salvo algunas alergias que tengo. Soy intolerante a la lactosa y con lo rica que se ve la leche de minotauro, aparte de mi alergia al gluten._

 _Eso sí, si el novio de mi prima la hace llorar, le arrojaré al mar desde lo más alto que pueda."_

 **Shameimaru Kyouko, estudiante de geología. Hija de padre nekomata y de madre tengu de alas blancas.**

* * *

 **ENFERMEDADES MÁS COMUNES Y SALUD.**

* * *

Los felinos extraespecies son muy susceptibles a las enfermedades víricas como las que afectan a los seres humanos, pero también tienen sus padecimientos propios de ellos, por lo que muchos se evitan con una buena higiene y alimentación.

Un ejemplo uno de ello es la otitis, que es una infección de los oídos por culpa de parásitos como los ácaros, hongos o bacterias. La otitis es una inflamación del canal auditivo, la cual causa problemas de audición y dolor. Lo mejor para evitarla es la higiene regular de los oídos.

La inmunodeficiencia felina, es el equivalente al SIDA, pero para los liminales felinos y se trasmite de igual forma. Los liminales que no poseen ADN felino son inmunes pero a su vez son portadores de la enfermedad. No tiene cura, pero se puede eliminar del cuerpo de los portadores mediante el uso de drogas especiales que sobre estimulan el sistema inmune del portador. Por este motivo los felinos tienden más a la monogamia, ya que esta enfermedad les aterra.

Otro problema de salud muy común es que no pueden excesivamente ciertos alimentos, ya que estos podrían causarle varios tipos de padecimientos a largo plazo como la diabetes. Aparte de que algunos si son comidos en exceso podrían intoxicarlos. También son susceptibles a varios tipos de cáncer, especialmente la leucemia.

Las vísceras de pescado o pesado crudo, les pueden hacer bastante daño si no están correctamente cocidas, así que no esperen que coman sushi o sashimi.

La sal en exceso es muy mala para los felinos liminales, por ese motivo deben evitarla; pueden causarle problemas renales o cardiovasculares.

En el caso de la leche, los liminales no pueden comerla en grandes cantidades y de forma periódica, ya que esta causaría diarrea, en ciertos casos algunos felinos sufren de alergia a ésta y realmente podría ser un problema muy grande. Los _Kiki-crispis_ se deben comer sin leche en la mayoría de los casos, y ni hablar del helado de fresita.

La cebolla, los cebollinos y los puerros contienen tiosulfato, un componente que provoca en el gato la destrucción de sus glóbulos rojos, lo que también se conoce como anemia hemolítica. Ergo, los aros de cebolla están fuera del menú.

El chocolate, pese a ser un manjar para los liminales felinos en general, puede ser mortal y toxico si lo comen en demasía. Esto se debe teobromina que este contiene, la cual no puede metabolizarla de forma correcta. Aunque los nekomata pueden metabolizarla, no es recomendado que ningún estraespecie felina lo coma de forma exagerada, por lo que una barra de chocolate al mes está permitida a los niños de estas especies.

El alcohol, pese a gustarles en demasía, no pueden consumirlo en grandes cantidades, por lo que a largo plazo puede causar cirrosis de forma más prematura que en los humanos. Además, un felino sufre de incontinencia urinaria cuando están en un estado alcoholizado.

Por ejemplo necesitas seis vasos de sake para que un humano se embriague; un nekomata, en cambio, necesitaría aproximadamente sólo cuatro para el mismo efecto. Una were-cat híbrida sólo dos y medio; con una were-cat pura llegando sólo a uno.

En el caso de los grandes felinos, varia, debido a su mayor tamaño y masa muscular. Aunque el licor favorito de los felinos es la cerveza. Cuando están alcoholizados, los felinos pueden tener reacciones diversas, aunque con los grandes hay que tomar peculiar cuidado. Otro problema que tienen es la resaca, sus sentidos son muy superiores por si ya para un ser humano es terrible, para los felinos es un suplicio.

Otra cosa que no pueden tomar de forma indiscriminada son los estimulantes, como el café o ciertos tipos de té, ya que sus efectos les duran demasiado y puede ser contraproducente según la sustancia. En el caso de la cafeína, si se toman una taza, no podrán dormir en un día, y si suben la dosis arriba de cinco tazas, podría darles un paro cardiaco.

* * *

 **CONSEJOS PARA UNA SANA CONVIVENCIA.**

* * *

Una constante para poder llevarse con los liminales felinos es saber sobrellevar su carácter, el cual varía según el individuo, pero lo más común es encontrar felinos de carácter caprichoso, curioso, arisco, competitivo, soberbio, orgulloso, quisquillo e incluso desconfiado.

Tienden tener más confianza con otras extraespecies que con humanos debido al peculiar historial de humanidad; pero una vez que ganas su confianza, encontrarás a personas muy voluntariosas, amables (en caso de especies de gatunas), o respetuosas (sobre todo en grandes felinos).

Una constante en su comportamiento es que una vez que se acoplan a un ambiente de trabajo o grupo, se preocupan mucho por los integrantes de éstos. No les gusta estresarse ni que se estresen los demás. Suelen tomarse las cosas con calma pero al mismo tiempo de forma responsable. Suelen ser muy disciplinados.

Cuando un felino está enojado, lo mejor es tratar de acariciar su cabeza; esto hace que se calmen rápidamente y después hablar del asunto con calma. Claro que esta táctica no funciona cuando el felino realmente quiere matarte. Esto último sólo se da cuando quieren proteger a sus familiares y amigos.

Suelen ser muy trabajadores, pero se molestarán si tratas de abusar de ellos o si los insultan, pues son muy sensibles a los insultos.

Una vez que les agrada alguna persona, las extraespecies felinas se mostraran amigables y juguetonas como muestra de amistad. En muchos casos, siempre traerán comida a sus amigos y familiares. En el caso de los grandes felinos, éstos pueden llevar presas que han cazado o pescado. Esto también lo hacen las especies de gato pero en menor medida; lo más común es que traigan un pez que han pescado recientemente.

 _"_ _Sí, he tratado con diferentes felinos en mi trabajo como coordinadora. Algunos pueden ser algo problemáticos, y otros tantos muy amigables, según los reportes de las familias anfitrionas._

 _He tenido el gusto de conocer a la señora Yamato Sakura, la cual es una nekomata dueña del edificio donde fueron los primeros cuartales, y que de hecho aún seguimos usando._

 _Cuando conocí a la señora Yamato, fue cuando la Agencia Nacional de Policía le propuso rentar el lugar. Al ver para qué queríamos el edificio, se portó muy amable, ya que consideró que la existencia de MON es algo noble; que ya era hora que existiera un grupo para evitar que extraespecies abusaran de su "inmunidad"_

 _La señora Yamato y sus nietas nos echaron muchas veces la mano de muchas formas. Aparte de que era muy relajante escuchar sus anécdotas de juventud. Nos mostró en más de una ocasión viejos álbumes fotográficos suyos, y recuerdo que había una anécdota de ella siendo más joven, donde ella solía ser la nana de una familia liminal rica. Ella decía que cuidaba de una niña, a la cual apodó como "Pelusita", la cual era una niña muy inquieta y animada. En esa foto a blanco y negro de la joven Yamato cargando a esa niña nekomata, la niña sí que estaba muy despeinada con ese cabello rebelde; con razón le llamaba Pelusita._

 _La señora Yamato fue un gran apoyo para MON en sus inicios. Ella era… no, es la abuelita que nos subía el ánimo al equipo con su amabilidad y sabios consejos. Ojalá más personas fueran como ella."_

 **Kuroko Smith, Coordinadora de Acta de intercambio Cultural Interespecies y capitana de MON**

* * *

 **IMPACTO CULTURAL.**

* * *

Los felinos han tenido un fuerte impacto en la sociedad humana. No es un secreto que desde tiempos remotos se les han atribuido mitos y leyendas. El impacto es más que positivos, ya que muchos los consideran atractivos.

Es bastante común que muchos de estos se encuentren desempeñando toda clase de trabajos y profesiones, estudiando en escuelas y universidades e incluso volviéndose celebridades.

En Japón es donde más impacto han generado, pues los nekomatas locales y otras especies felinas son más que aceptadas. Ver a niños felinos jugando con otros niños de otras especies de un lado a otro; ver parejas de felinos con humanos u otras especies, e incluso se le ven en los medios masivos, ya sea como las icónicas idols, actrices, conductoras de programas de TV, e incluso en entretenimiento para adultos.

Pese que en África y Oceanía no son bien recibidos por los humanos del todo. Aquello es debido a que en África existe el atraso cultural humano y las supersticiones, mientras que en Oceanía son muchos factores, pero destaca el hecho de que ahí no se sienten cómodos, pese que en Australia gocen de cierta aceptación.

Figuras como actores como Ozymandias Sekhmeth (Duque del país de Sekhmeth; famoso por interpretar a villanos en el cine); Cleopatra "Cleo" Hope (Caith Sith británica que debutó en saga de películas " _Maullidos en la noche_ "), y Sofía de León (famosa actriz Ocelote de melodramas televisivos).

También destacan cantantes como Kagamine Miho (nekomata y miembro fundador del grupo de idols ANM48), sin mencionar a la innumerable cantidad de grupos de esta índole, formados por nekomatas, e incluso de sólo felinas.

Pero con su aceptación también vinieron algunos problemas, los cuales son típicas rencillas, que suelen solucionarse de forma pacífica en la gran mayoría de los casos.

Pero el mayor problema que enfrentan los felinos es que las hembras y machos suelen ser atractivos, especialmente las subespecies gato, lo cual los vuelve blancos de delitos de índole sexual. Es bastante común encontrar a extraespecies gato siendo forzadas a la prostitución y comerciadas como esclavas sexuales. El abuso sexual es bastante común hacia las mujeres de esta especie. Tampoco ayuda que algunos machos suelan tener una apariencia andrógina, así que también son también asaltados sexualmente. Los menores tampoco se salvan de este problema lamentablemente.

Afortunadamente los gobiernos actuaron rápido en la prevención de estos delitos y también en sanciones más que enérgicas para los perpetradores.

* * *

 **CONCLUSIONES GENERALES.**

* * *

Los felinos liminales tienen una gran historia y son parte del legado cultural del mundo. Pese a los problemas anteriormente comentados, son tratados con respeto hoy en día y se han integrado a la sociedad humana de forma satisfactoria.

Me llena de felicidad que tenga un gran futuro junto a los seres humanos y demás extraespecies.

* * *

 **ENTREVISTA.**

* * *

Emily Wilde entra a una habitación del edificio de la Expo Neko. El lugar tenía la típica apariencia de una sala de estar japonesa tradicional.

El lugar estaba vacío, por lo que decide tomar asiento mientras espera a la persona que iba que iba a entrevistar. Emily revisa unos papeles que le dio su compañera Saadia, la cual se fue recabar información mientras ella entrevistaba a "ese alguien importante".

La rubia leyó detenidamente las preguntas y estuvo así por cinco minutos mientras esperaba.

Sin mucha presentación, entra una nekomata rubia de cabellos rizados, ojos verdes, bastante voluptuosa, y vestida con un elegante kimono azul con detalles de flores de cerezo. La mujer cargaba a un bebé de la raza serval mientras era acompañada por la madre de éste. Además de un hombre con un uniforme de la empresa BrutalCorp.

Al entrar, ésta entrega al bebé al hombre, el cual lo recibe con amor al infante liminal.

-Gracias por permitirme cuidar a su hijo, es que me encantan los bebés.-

Dijo la nekomata rubia.

-No se preocupe Shirohibe-sama, es un placer complacerla.-

-Fue un placer, además soy yo la que debe agradecerle; incluso le cambió pañal, Shirohibe-san.-

Respondieron los padres del pequeño, a lo que ésta sonríe felizmente.

-No fue ninguna molestia, además tenía que demostrarme a mí misma que aún no estoy oxidada para la crianza.-

Los padres se retiran con su hijo, dejando a la nekomata con Wilde, la cual esperó pacientemente a la mujer felina.

La nekomata se sienta frente a Wilde en la sala de estar, aclara su garganta y habla en tono avergonzado.

-Disculpe que le haya hecho esperar, es que no puedo resistirme a los bebés. Hace poco vi una lamia bebé con una minotauro y no pude resistirme. ¿¡Pero en dónde están mis modales?! Soy Shirohibe Mio. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto para esta entrevista?-

-Emily Wilde, psicóloga y asistente del Acta de Intercambio Cultural Interespecies. Me alegra que haya aceptado la entrevista. Y no hay problema por la espera, tenía poco de haber llegado.

-Oh. Bien, en ese caso estoy lista para la entrevista, señorita Wilde.-

-Bien- revisa sus hojas y prepara una grabadora que le dio Redguard previamente antes de llegar al Expo.-Señora Shirohibe… ¿A qué se dedica?-

-Soy la líder del clan Shinobi Shirohibe, uno de los clanes fundadores de Gensokyo. La labor de mi clan es del servicio de inteligencia y espionaje. Técnicamente soy como la directora del servicio de inteligencia de Gensokyo, el cual colabora con el gobierno Japonés.-

-¡Interesante!.. ¿Es usted la líder? No parece alguien que sea una espía y ninguna ninja.-

-El mejor ninja es aquel que no lo parece. No somos los clichés de esos absurdos mangas populares.-

Este comentario hace sonreír a Emily.

-Totalmente de acuerdo Señora Shirohibe. Veamos, ¿Cuáles son sus impresiones sobre el Acta?-

-Que me sorprende que exista. De pequeña mi padre me decía que los humanos que no eran de Gensokyo eran muy peligrosos y belicosos. Aún recuerdo cuando me contaba que la barrera se quitó momentáneamente cuando cayeron las bombas atómicas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Cuando mi padre murió y quedé a cargo, me enteré de muchas cosas de la humanidad y su historia. Aun no confiábamos en la humanidad, pero cuando se hizo pública el Acta, la ONU nos contactó. Era algo inaudito lo que nos proponían.

Desconozco con qué fines fue concebida el Acta, pero sus intenciones no eran malas y la humanidad venia en son de paz. Tuvimos que eliminar varios prejuicios los líderes de la isla y consultarlo con los habitantes. No nos fiábamos, pero lo aceptábamos; a fin de cuentas, el Reino Neptune y el Imperio Atlante respaldaban a las naciones de extraespecies. Estas dos naciones aliadas nuestras dieron un voto de confianza, y si ellos, que son más desconfiados con los humanos, aceptaron, nosotros tampoco hallábamos razones para seguir negándonos.

Le seré franca señorita Wilde: Me tomó un tiempo confiar en la humanidad. Los líderes de los otros clanes mandaron a sus hijos más jóvenes al mundo a estudiar como símbolo de confianza. Yo y mi marido no estábamos de acuerdo en un principio, pero mis hijos querían conocer el mundo fuera de la isla. Empecé a espiar a Japón y ver como era de eficiente las leyes del Acta.

Sé que no es sencillo, pero para la humanidad, el Acta también fue un cambio que provocó un sismo en su propia sociedad. Creo que la tolerancia que predica el Acta también debe aplicarse con los humanos. Es un gran cambio para alguien de mi edad, ¿sabe?-

-Le comprendo; para mí también ha sido un gran cambio el hecho de que seres que antes eran mitos y leyendas irreales sean un hecho. Y aquí entre nos, el Acta necesita unos arreglos para funcionar mejor.-

-Yo opino lo mismo, algunos liminales y humanos necesitan dañarse los unos a los otros para hacer cumplir la ley. En Gensokyo hay humanos, pero por las leyes del Acta no podemos poner tan fácilmente en su lugar a algunos, como los turistas molestos. Antes, los liminales fuertes se encargaban de la seguridad policiaca de la isla; ahora, hemos debido de agregar humanos nativos a mi clan para ayudar al cuerpo policiaco. Bueno, siguiente pregunta señorita Wilde.-

-¿Cuáles son las colaboraciones que tiene Gensokyo con el gobierno Japonés?-

-Muchas, en mi caso. Mis hombres se dedican al servicio de inteligencia y espionaje. Realizamos investigaciones policiacas, dando caza a grupos criminales y grupos terroristas junto los demás servicios de seguridad del gobierno. Colaboramos mucho con MON, SAT, el Cuerpo de Policía y Brutal Corp. Sé que ésta última no pertenece al gobierno nipón, pero está colaborando con éste.

Aunque Japón declaró que Gensokyo le pertenece por estar dentro de sus aguas territoriales, Gensokyo es totalmente independiente, pues unos de los acuerdos que formamos con el gobierno Japonés es la libre entrada y salida de liminales y humanos entre ambos territorios. Aunque nosotros acordamos en mantener un control de quienes entran y salen.

Otras de las colaboraciones son comerciales y tecnológicas, ayuda mucho tener ciertas cosas del mundo humano en la isla, lo cual ha facilitado muchos servicios. Aparte, la magia es investigada con fines científicos y ver que aplicaciones pueden tener. Desde que nos abrimos al mundo, la calidad de vida de Gensokyo ha mejorado mucho.

Una de las cosas que más agradezco son los teléfonos móviles, ayudan mucho en mi trabajo. Aparte de que mi esposo, desde que le puso sus manos encima a la tecnología humana, técnicamente ha modernizado la casa metiéndole cableado eléctrico, tubería y varios sistemas de seguridad. Agradezco mucho que mi marido, Shinta, sea tan hábil en aprender nuevas cosas, y que el gobierno Japonés facilitara tanto el poder conseguir estas cosas.

-Vaya... Me imagino que manejan su propia moneda. ¿No es así?-

-Sí, igual se llama Yen, pero usamos monedas hechas de oro y plata que logramos del comercio con el Reino Neptune. Pero también usamos la moneda de Japón, esto debido a que mandamos a los humanos que son nativos de la isla a comerciar al exterior nuestros productos, por lo que por practicidad usamos ambas monedas desde tiempos de la fundación de Gensokyo. Las divisas se actualizan con respecto al valor de los productos.-

-Vaya…mmm… ¿Tienen algún problema con los visitantes humanos y extraespecie que van a visitar la isla, y con los grupos criminales que buscan infiltrarse en ésta?-

-Por supuesto. En Gensokyo los grupos criminales no pasaban de ser grupos discretos y estafadores, pero podíamos mantenerlos a raya, ya que no cualquiera tenía ganas de pelearse con los tengus, oni y los dragones de la isla. Pero últimamente un grupo criminal vino hacer caos, buscando secuestrar algunas chicas de los pueblos portuarios.

Hasta donde sabemos, los perpetradores que logramos capturar se negaban a confesar, incluso bajo los efectos de las drogas de las equidnas blancas, hipnosis demoniaca y de la magia feérica. Creemos que alguien tiene algún encantamiento o lavado de cerebro muy eficiente. Según los exámenes toxicológicos que les hicimos, encontramos toxinas de serket. La verdad, me llena de rabia el no poder tener pistas de esos grupos criminales. No han intentado meterse otros grupos delictivo desde entonces.

Con respecto a los turistas, sí, son molestos. Especialmente con los que son fans de la saga de videojuegos _Touhou Project_. Dado que nuestra tierra fue la inspiración de dichos juegos, los turistas siempre están tratando de encontrar todo lo referente a éste. Es molesto cuando te molestan preguntando por el templo Hakurei. Pero en sí, no es nada que no podamos manejar. -

-Eso es muy interesante. Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué importancia tienen los nekomatas en Gensokyo?-

-Pues somos la mayoría de las múltiples razas que hay ahí. Aparte, mi familia es una de las fundadoras de la isla. Tenemos mucho significado histórico. Hasta mi ancestro más viejo, Shirohibe Subaru, posee una estatua en la plaza de mi pueblo natal, por ser claramente uno de los fundadores.-

-Veamos, la siguiente pregunta…- Musitó Emily.- Maldita negra, te voy matar...-

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Wilde?-

-La verdad sí, una de las preguntas es algo incomoda, suponiendo que usted es una mujer que proviene de una cultura muy tradicionalista.-

-No hay problema. Haga la pregunta y, dependiendo de su contexto, la responderé o no.-

-Ok. ¿Qué opina usted de la homosexualidad?-

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos momentos. Emily estaba muy nerviosa y apenada ya que Mio parecía una señora de lo más recatada, pese a ser haber respondido de forma tan liberal algunas cuestiones.

-¿Esa la pregunta?..- Cuestionó la nekomata mientras veía fijamente a Emily con sus verdes ojos.

-Uhmm… ¿Sí?-

Mio cerró los ojos para responderle a Wilde, la rubia no sabía cómo reaccionaría la felina. Luego de un rato, Mio, disipa la incógnita.

-Verás, la homosexualidad es tolerable en Gensokyo; esto es debido a que las diosas protectoras de la isla tienen la misma preferencia. Pero hay familias que no lo toleran, especialmente la homosexualidad masculina, ya que un hombre debe ser el jefe de la familia. Yo soy la líder de mi clan porque era la única heredera. No estoy en contra de la homosexualidad, pero hubo un caso de intolerancia en la familia de mi esposo.

Un sobrino suyo presentó esas preferencias y su padre casi lo mata. Mi esposo lo detuvo y le dio una golpiza a su hermano, ya que no podía creer que le hiciera eso a su propio hijo.

Lo acogimos y le aceptamos como un miembro más de la familia. Si alguno de los míos presentara esas preferencias, jamás lo rechazaría ni intentaría hacerle algún daño, o llegar al execrable grado de querer matarlos.-

Emily se quedó callada, estuvo bastante impresionada por lo dijo Mio. Nunca esperó semejante respuesta. Aunque la duda fue disipada, para seguir con la entrevista Wilde revisa sus notas para la siguiente pregunta.

-De acuerdo… la siguiente pregunta es: ¿Qué opina de las otras especies felinas?-

Mio empieza a rascarse la barbilla y a cavilar unos momentos. Un minuto de meditación después, ella da su veredicto.

-Mire, señorita Wilde, en esta expo me encontrado varios felinos; desde idols, soldados, comerciantes y toda clase de profesionistas., y sólo puedo responderle por las especies que conviví en hasta ahora.

Primero, los servales. Usted me vio entrar con un serval bebé en brazos y con sus padres. La madre era un encanto de persona, muy dócil y amable. Aparte esé bebe era tan lindo. Los werecat… bueno muchos tienen esa muletilla " _nya_ " al hablar…-

-Sí, puede ser algo molesto para algunos.-

-Esa muletilla no los tienen los nekomatas. Los bastet también los tienen, pero lo controlan mejor.

Los tigres son interesantes, con sus tradiciones y su forma de ser. Algunas tigresas son muy lindas, aunque no se puedan besos con sus novios.

Sobre los ocelotes y jaguares; bien, sus tradiciones y su cultura despiertan curiosidad en mí, y me dan ganas de ir a México a conocer sus ruinas.

Pero los leones ser llevan las palmas, son lo más orgulloso que me encontrado, después de los dragones; y son lo último que queda la cultura egipcia. En Gensokyo había un hijo del Caos Reptante llamado Atem, el cual vivió en los tiempos del antiguó Egipto. Cuidó y protegió a una familia de bastets hasta que éstos llegaron a ser nekomatas adultos. Él nos contó de nuestro legado egipcio que tenía mi especie, y por eso ver a los leones que aún conservan esa religión y cultura, me sobrepasa a mí misma. Mucho aprendí de ellos y mi legado. No reniego de mis orígenes japoneses, pero me enajena la cultura egipcia, señorita Wilde.

Creo que en esta expo hay muchas cosas interesantes y mucho qué aprender. Le he enseñado mis costumbres a muchos felinos que quieren saber sobre mi clan y las costumbres de los nekomatas. Les enseño de lo que es capaz el camino de un auténtico ninja.-

-Qué inspirador, Señora Shirohibe.-

-Gracias.-

-De acuerdo; vamos a la siguiente: a los gatos en general se le atribuyen poderes mágicos, ya que hay muchas leyendas y mitos sobre estos, se les conceden habilidades como transformarse desde los gatitos comunes a seductores demoniacos. La mayoría son un montón de cosas relacionadas a la brujería y al satanismo; o cosas menos negativas, como que tienen nueve vidas. ¿Qué tan ciertas son, señora Shirohibe?-

-Entiendo a dónde quiere llegar, señorita Wilde.

Sobre lo primero, no tenemos magia de ningún tipo. Ningún felino puede mezclar su sangre con ninguna especie que tenga una relación con la magia. Eso lo supe en mi natal Gensokyo, al ver y oír casos de hadas y nekomatas casados, los cuales sus hijos no vivían mucho.

Me tocó escuchar el caso de un nekomata no soportó a su esposa traumatizada al saber que su bebé nació muerto. Esto se reafirmó para mí al ver la conferencia de los doctores Iván y Elizabeth, los cuales dejaron en claro que los felinos no son compatibles con el genoma de los usuarios de magia. Ergo, hay que tomar exámenes de ADN para conocer con qué otras especies son compatibles. Además, entre más humanoide sea la pareja mejor para nosotros, ya que es muy poco probable que tenga una vida plena un mestizo entre, por ejemplo, un felino y una especie cuadrúpeda.

Con respecto a lo segundo. No, no se puede. Sólo las especies que tienen afinidad mágica o que su biología les permita cambiar de forma pueden hacerlo. Como ha de imaginar, es meramente un mito creado por la humanidad.

De hecho, en la exhibición de historia le explicarán que los felinos crearon también muchos de los mitos sobre nosotros para despistar a los seres humanos, como el que las especies felinas, canidas y ratones liminales tenemos una enemistad. La verdad no es así, una inugami (liminal canina) era amiga mía en mi infancia y jamás nos peleamos.

Uhm, me pregunto cómo estará Sayori… Bueno, siguiendo con lo nuestro:

La verdad no tengo ni idea del satanismo, pero sí sobre la brujería. A lo mucho sabemos hacer pociones y brebajes con plantas y, como te mencione, mucho de esos son mitos creados por humanos y otras extraespecies.-

-Totalmente comprensible. ¿Usted no sabe nada sobre el satanismo y el cristianismo?-

-Exacto. Son para mí esas cosas el equivalente de la física cuántica, no sé ni con que se comen.-

-Je, comprendo. Tengo una última duda.-

-Claro. ¿Cuál es?-

-Es sobre la famosa hierba de gato. ¿Tiene una reacción en ustedes, los felinos?-

-La _Nepeta cataria_. Sí, tiene un efecto en nosotros; es técnicamente una droga recreativa que se huele o come por su aroma y sabor mentolado. En Japón ya es ilegal y no se la venden cualquiera en las tiendas de mascotas autorizadas por el gobierno.

Como mencioné, es una droga recreativa y causa en los felinos un estado de euforia y excitación, y se comportan como si estuvieran borrachos. Aparte de eso, también sirve para la estimulación sexual. En mi juventud, mi esposo y yo la llegamos a usar en nuestros juegos.-

-Entiendo.-

-La hierba de gato se empezó a considerar un problema cuando ciertos humanos descubrieron que ésta les servía para llevarse a la cama fácilmente a varias especies felinas, especialmente chicas. Las drogan y luego abusan de ellas, o las secuestran. Se volvió un problema en este país luego de que un casero abusara de su huésped Caith sith. Fueron noticias fuertes, e influenciaron en decenas de imitadores.

Espero que esto haya despejado tus dudas.-

De repente a Emily le rugen las tripas; no había comido bien por salir de prisa con la doctora Redguard. Esto hace que le dé una tremenda pena ante Mio, la cual le miró seriamente. Wilde no sabía ni cómo excusarse de esta situación, pero la cosa cambia a ver a Mio sonreír de forma afable y comprensiva.

-Sé que tu jefa es Kuroko Smith. Me imagino que te envió de improviso. Me avisó que vendrías a entrevistarme apenas en la mañana.

-Sí, lo siento, apenas comí algo en la mañana.-

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no es la primera que Smith hace esto. Creo que aquí termina la entrevista. ¿Te gustaría comer algo? Hay un stand de comida egipcia atendido por un cambia formas y su esposa bastet. Es bastante rico y me imagino que estarás hambrienta. Pide todo lo que quieras, yo pago.-

A Emily le brillan los ojos de felicidad y al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Arigato, Shirohibe-sama!-

Wilde apaga la grabadora terminando la entrevista.

 **Investigación redactada por la profesora Nyan Katt, en colaboración de Emily Wilde y la Doctora Saadia Vanessa Redguard. Archivo de Monster Ops: Extermination.**

* * *

 **Notas de Paradoja.**

Debo decir que éste es uno de los informes que más le echado ganas junto al de las sirenas.

Ni siquiera cuando estudiaba en la prepa investigue así. Realmente Egipto es inmenso en su historia. Fue mucha investigación.

Con respecto a Gensokyo, solo tome su nombre, ya que aquí es un lugar diferente al de los juegos de Touhou, pues sólo se usaron como referencia y homenaje a los juegos y obra de Zun. De hecho Zun es una persona real en mi fic de Monster Musume.

Como habrán notado, tome algunas referencias Kemono Friends, otros animes, y a obras de Los Extraditables.

Debo agradecer a Tarmo Flake, que es el historiador especializado de Los Extraditables, el cual me facilitó mucho la investigación sobre el antiguo Egipto.

A Arconte, que es nuestro profesor de geología y paleontólogo particular, por sus aportaciones científicas.

A Onix, por sus comentarios positivos

Y a JB-Defalt por prestarme a su personaje de Emily Wilde y sus respectivos datos.

Espero que este informe haya sido de su agrado.

 **¡Larga vida a la Gran Sirena!**


	12. Felinos - Extra

**Notas del editor:** El compañero **Paradoja** decidió expandir un poco su reporte anterior, y como se esforzó bastante en investigar y escribir, no deseábamos que pasara desapercibido. Además, hay un mensaje para nuestros lectores al final.

Por favor, disfruten.

* * *

 **EXTENSION DE ENTREVISTA DEL INFORME DE FELINOS EXTRAESPECIES**

* * *

-Dejé esta cosa encendida.-

-No importa, apenas vamos a comer. Mientras, aproveche para hacerme más preguntas.-

-Bueno… maldita sea no hizo todas la preguntas de la lista, espero que Saadia no se enoje conmigo. Bien veamos… Esta era la que faltaba.

¿Cuál es la importancia de los nekomatas en Gensokyo?-

-Esa. Bueno la verdad solo mi familia tiene realmente relevancia en sí, ya que es una de las familias fundadoras. En si todas las extraespecies de la isla tienen la misma importancia, solo que algunas más que otras por el peso del nombre de los clanes fundadores. –

-Si no son tan importantes. ¿Porque son mayoría?-

-Es porque los nekomatas tenemos esta apariencia, que si ocultamos nuestras orejas y colas pues técnicamente no nos diferencian de un ser humano. Esa fue la táctica que usaron mis antepasados para sobrevivir. Cuando Nobunaga empezó a unificar Japón, las extraespecies japonesas no podían moverse de sus comunidades así como así. Más que nada porque muchas especies no tenían tanto confianza de las unas a las otras. Súmale que su apariencia no servía para pasar desapercibidos.

Los nekomatas, los tengus, los demonios, oni y una miríada de liminales mas ayudaron a tantas especies como pudieron.

Como muchas de estas especies eran usuarias de magia y su naturaleza fácilmente les delataba… pues los nekomatas fueron de las especies que tuvieron más números al finalizar el éxodo.

Muchos de los magos y monjes al servicio de los humanos en ese entonces eran terriblemente poderos. Los nekomatas al no ser usuarios de magia pudieron burlarlos.

El otro problema fue el mismo Nobunaga, no le decían "el rey demonio del sexto cielo" por nada. Muchas de sus campañas acabaron con muchas caravanas y aldeas de liminales. No es que les tuvieran manía, si no que estaban en medio de sus objetivos… bueno ya se podrá dar una idea de cómo reaccionarían en ese entonces al encuentro de esas especies.-

-Entiendo, en Argentina, mi pueblo no reacciono en su mayoría de buena manera a las extraespecies. Así que los nekomatas son mayoría porque son los que más sobrevivieron. ¿Pero porque son como el diez por ciento de la población?-

-Es que en Gensokyo hay montón de extraespecies de diferentes razas. Son muchas especies conviviendo en un solo lugar, aparte de muchas razas de Gensokyo llegaron aquí por naufragios junto a otros seres humanos, por eso se ve que muchas especies son de diferentes etnias, pues mis rasgos no son precisamente japoneses al cien por ciento. Mi abuela de mi madre era una hija de uno navegante ruso que se casó con una nekomata. Con solo decirle que muchos de estos humanos formaron familias con las especies monogenero de la isla.-

-Vaya… ¿Cuantas especies son?-

-Ni tengo la más mínima idea, yo que soy nativa de Gensokyo ni siquiera sé y te puedo decir que solo me aprendido los nombres de las especies más revoltosas y peligrosas que habitan en la isla. Según el último censo que se hizo Gensokyo, el cual fue unos meses después de que entrara en vigor el Acta, era que alrededor de 153 de liminales diferentes habitaban en la isla. Aparte suma más las especies nuevas que han entrado a la isla, hasta hace poco me entere de que había Aracne peludas, si solo conozco a las tejedoras que viven en Gensokyo.-

-¿Peludas? ¿No querrá decir tarántulas?-

-Exactamente, hace poco me entere que el jefe de policía de la aldea Inaba recluto a una peluda cuando fui a supervisar unos asuntos. Nunca imagine ver a una Aracne así, fornida e intimidante, pero muy femenina en su comportamiento. Era azul en su pelaje y cabello, muy bello debo decir. Hablaba en un acento que remarcaba mucho la "R".-

-Lo más probable es que sea Sparasidiana. Usted dijo que llegaron muchas de estas por naufragios. ¿No es así?-

-Correcto, según mi abuelo, me conto muchas extraespecies y humanos llegaron durante la segunda guerra mundial. Según me conto que aparecieron un montón de naufragios con extraespecies y humanos, de ahí que la población se tan mixta.-

-Eso explica muchas cosas, en mi país llegaron muchas extraespecies después de la segunda guerra según una investigación que hizo el gobierno de mi país natal… haber esta…

¿Cuál es la religión más predominante en la isla?-

-Esa es fácil, el Shintoismo. El único templo en la isla es el Moriya, las diosas del templo son dos diosas que son amantes. Suwako diosa de la tierra y la montaña y Kanako diosa de la lluvia, el viento y la agricultura. Sus símbolos son el sapo y la serpiente respectivamente. Según la leyenda cuando los primeros liminales llegaron a la isla a crear una nueva vida, las hadas trataron de ayudar a los nuevos habitantes, pero los plantíos de arroz no crecían. Así que estos suplicaron a los dioses por su ayuda y solo estas dos respondieron al llamado de auxilio.

Las diosas bendijeron a Gensokyo con la fertilidad de la tierra y la lluvia. En agradecimiento, los clanes que fundaron Gensokyo construyeron el templo Moriya en su honor, para que estas fuesen adoradas, la leyenda cuenta que ambas diosas tuvieron una hija y que desde que se finalizó la construcción de este, una miembro del clan Moriya debe ser la sacerdotisa del templo. La cual pertenece a la raza Bullywug.

Es tradición que las equidnas blancas se ofrezcan como doncellas miko, para asistir a la sacerdotisa en sus deberes religiosos.

Cada vez que hay una festividad religiosa se va al templo Moriya a celebrarla. En año nuevo es una visita obligada en Gensokyo al templo. Pues se da gracias a las diosas por sus bendiciones.-

-No soy muy dada a las festividades religiosas, aunque me imagino que esa festividad de año nuevo es diferente a la de Japón.-

-Efectivamente, es el día en que el templo finalizo su construcción, es muy común que se ofrezca como tributo la muda de piel de las equidnas blancas y sake a las diosas. Aparte de las ofrendas comunes en el shintoismo.-

-Me imagino que ha de ser muy bonitas las celebraciones del templo.-

-Sí que lo son.-

-Veamos… ¿Qué opina del hecho de que las nekomatas sean consideradas casi celebridades en Japón?-

-Bueno… es muy sorprendente de hecho, nunca imagine que mi raza tuviera semejante impacto. Con solo decirle que ese grupo de idols llamado ANM48 se formara fue una sorpresa, con solo decirle que la mayoría de las chicas son de Gensokyo.-

-Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Incluso la nekomata es de Gensokyo?-

-No, la nekomata no es de la isla, según tengo entendido es de Osaka.

Es sumamente increíble como an alcanzado tanta popularidad estas chicas. Y los grupos que le sucedieron a ANM48, aparecieron varios grupos de idols. Incluso aparecieron bandas de musicales, como los Kuro & Shiro de Gensokyo, una banda de heavy metal muy famosa entre los entusiasta de esa música, no sé cómo a mi esposo le gusta tanto esa banda. Esta conforma enteramente de nekomatas y lo gracioso es que una chica es la vocalista.-

-Kuro&Shiro… creo que los eh escuchado un par de veces también.

-Sus órdenes de kebab y kufta. Señoritas.-

-Gracias joven. Se ven deliciosa. Gracias Shirohibe-sama.-

-De nada, ya apaga eso para comer tranquilamente.-

Fin de la entrevista.

 ** _Entrevista de Emily Wilde_**

 ** _Archivo de Monster Ops: Extermination._**

 ** _Epílogo._**

-Ok, se te olvido esto Emily… llévalo inmediatamente con Saadia y que lo anexe al reporte.-

Dijo Smit claramente molesta, mientras Emily fingía ser una abnegada empleada de gobierno.

-Como ordene, jefa.-

Kuroko da media vuelta y se va de la oficina de Wilde, esta cuando sale no duda en sacar lengua en señal de fastidio. Luego de tomar la grabación ve lo que consiguió después de entrevistar a Mio.

-Diría que no estuvo tan mal. Mio me invitó a comer, y me regaló estas playeras de la Expo Neko, bastante monas. Ojalá Max y Tara las aprecien. Qué bueno que había talla extra-grande para el culo gordo de la peluda. Bien, mejor me voy a ver a Chocozombie antes de que se enoje más la anciana de Smith.

Ojalá ya no tenga que hacer esto nuevamente. ¡Maldita gata de callejón! Me hizo participar en la ceremonia del té, y me coaccionó para que tomara curso de artes marciales ninja exprés. Ya estaba hasta la concha de tanto "nya, nya" de esos gatos pelotudos. Ya estoy hasta aquí de esos maullidos. Espero no ver a otra especie gato que diga esa pelotuda muletilla.

Odio mi vida…-

* * *

 **NOTAS DE PARADOJA.**

Hola, me di cuenta de me faltaron algunas cosas que quería exponer en la entrevista. Así que hizo esta extensión de esta.

Agradezco a **Tarmo Flake** que me echara una mano con el leguaje argentino, porque no puedo ser argentino, no puedo expresarme como uno con su tan peculiar jerga.

Agradezco al grupo y por leer nuestros desvaríos.

* * *

 **[O-o-O-o-O]**

 **MENSAJE DEL EDITOR:**

¡Saludos, queridos lectores! Este es **Tarmo Flake** , el 'líder' de **_Los Extraditables._**

Aprovecho este pequeño interludio simplemente para agradecer a todos aquellos que leen e incluso siguen este humilde proyecto que yo y mis compañeros en el grupo iniciamos. Cuando comenzamos esta antología de frikismo, no esperábamos respuesta tan positiva a nuestro trabajo, y siempre, siempre, estaremos en deuda con los que disfrutan de las fruslerías que salen de nuestra cabeza.

Les invitamos a dejar su opinión y sugerencias, que siempre serán bienvenidas. A todas las amables personas que nos dejan una reseña, nos encantaría comunicarnos de manera directa, especialmente por mensajes privados; consideramos que la privacidad y el trato personal crean un mejor lazo amistoso. Los invito a crear una cuenta para facilitar tales intercambios de palabras, y agradecerles personalmente por seguir apoyándonos.

Nuevamente, hacemos esto por ustedes, y por ustedes continuamos adelante. Muchas gracias por seguir a nuestro lado; esperamos que las futuras entregas sigan deleitándolos como merecen.

De parte de todos los **_Extraditables_** , ¡un abrazo! _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	13. Demonios

_Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado **.**

* * *

 **DEMONIOS**

 **Por: Paradoja el Inquisidor**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Los demonios son una especie no nativa de la tierra y de esta dimensión tampoco, por lo que no hay registros fósiles disponibles. Su presencia está envuelta en mitos y leyendas, son una de las especies más herméticas en cuanto se refiere a sus sociedades.

Todo lo que tenemos sobre su historia y cultura es por una especie de orbe que proyecta hologramas de su mundo natal. Este orbe es llamado por los demonios "La advertencia del Caminante del infierno". El orbe pertenece a la colección de orbes del reino _Morning Star_ , el cual nos accedió su uso para traducir sus textos.

Cabe resaltar que este orbe es diferente, ya que los demás orbes de este tipo poseen información científica o didáctica, "La advertencia del Caminante del infierno" es de naturaleza cien por ciento histórica antes de llegar a la tierra.

Según los textos del orbe explica el lugar de origen, mitología, cultura, historia y registro del éxodo de los demonios. Como los textos demoniacos son algo difíciles de traducir debido a que su estructura en prosa usa palabras que ya no se usan en la lengua demoniaca moderna.

 **EL INFIERNO.**

Su lugar de procedencia es el Infierno, según los textos demoniacos el infierno es muy diferente a lo que cuenta la humanidad de este en múltiples religiones.

Todo lo contrario, el infierno es en sí una dimensión o universo en el que el tiempo y el espacio son muy distintos. Los textos dicen que el espacio es manipulable de formas que son inverosímiles para el entendimiento que nos proporciona nuestras ciencias y el tiemplo fluye de una forma muy extraña en ciertos puntos de este. Luego de leer los textos llegamos a la conclusión de que el infierno es como una tierra infinita que en ciertos puntos puede ser un lugar muy hostil.

El infierno es descrito como tierra en la que no existe el sol y la oscuridad, que está lleno de flora y una fauna muy hostil.

 **MITOLOGÍA**

El infierno posee su propia mitología que está muy lejos de ser similar o parecida a la visión que tiene la humanidad de estas especies.

Sus mitos cuentan que dos seres que formaban parte de uno original se separaron y entraron en conflicto, uno representando la luz y otro la oscuridad, el ser de luz mato al ser de oscuridad y este se dividió en siete partes destruyendo al ser de luz y este a su vez se dividió en seis partes.

Estas partes debes entraron en un conflicto sin fin, muriendo y renaciendo en un ciclo sin fin, más poderosos cada encarnación de éstos. Los seis seres de luz se llamaron "Dioses" gobernantes de sus propios mundos y los seres oscuros se llamaron a sí mismos "los Siete males".

Su guerra sin fin fue llamada "el conflicto eterno", pues estaban destinados a pelear una y otra vez hasta fin de los tiempos.

Los Siete Males dominaban el infierno y no solo peleaban con los Dioses, si no que guerreaban con varios mundos, ya que los Sietes males eran ambiciosos y belicosos, ellos dominaron varios mundos para hacerse de poder, cualquier mundo o dimensión que pudiera estar a su alcance era buen pretexto para la guerra.

Perdieron tantas veces como ganaron, no importaba que los mataran, los demonios renacían en el Infierno en un ciclo sin fin.

Pero en un mundo que trataron de dominar uno de los suyos los traiciono enamorándose de una hembra nativa, un campeón del Infierno que era uno de los caballeros demoniacos más poderosos. Este campeón del infierno fue capturado y condenado a un tormento eterno pero este dejo una profecía.

" _Cuando el Infierno llegue a punto en que su avaricia se tope con otra superior a suya, se encontraran con un monstruo que los extermine permanentemente._

 _Cuyo odio, furia y poder serán imparables, tanto que las filas del infierno sean diezmadas hasta la extinción."_

La advertencia no fue tomada en cuenta hasta que una civilización abrió un portal al infierno para robarles sus recursos a este. Los habitantes del infierno como seres bélicos y conquistadores que son no desaprovecharían para someter un mundo por la fuerza. Los incautos invasores cuya avaricia les hizo creer que podían llevarse los recursos del infierno se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

Hordas y hordas de demonios invadieron la dimensión de esos invasores codiciosos, tomaron el mundo y sus lunas con facilidad hasta que alguien llego ahí.

Un guerrero sin miedo y con coraje les hizo frente. El solo enfrento las hordas de los demonios e hizo retroceder al ejército infernal desatando una carnicería con tal violencia que causo terror en los corazones del ejército de los demonios.

En toda la historia del Infierno ninguno de sus ejércitos encontró semejante oposición tan férrea desde su enfrentamiento al nefelin del mundo de Santuario que expulso a las huestes del Infierno de donde salieron, hubo ejércitos que repelieron sus ataques en el pasado, pero jamás hubo realmente alguien que los cazara hasta su territorio, destruyendo la avanzada y los campeadores que había en esa incursión.

Los señores del infierno no se quedarían con los brazoscruzados ante semejante derrota tan humillante, pues ordenaron un contrataque a los planetas que la raza de aquel guerrero que los humillo. Lamentablemente perdieron y usaron tantos medios como les fue posible, el guerrero simplemente era invencible e implacable.

Los demonios corrían aterrorizados mientras este se avanzaba más y más en las profundidades del infierno y lo peor vino cuando el guerrero con la ayuda de sus antiguos enemigos obtuvo el poder de absorber las almas de sus enemigos caídos, haciéndose más y más fuerte con cada baja del ejercito demoniaco.

Al enterarse de esto los señores del infierno sintieron miedo por primera vez en la historia de su especie,más cuando uno de ellos callo intentado detenerlo inútilmente. La milicia infernal no podía frenarlo. Así que los seis males restantes idearon un plan para sellarlo y contenerlo, porque darle muerte era imposible.

El guerrero fue atraído a una trampa y fue sellado en un sarcófago de piedra en lo más profundo del infierno. En su prisión y lapida tenían escritos la advertencia de que en el interior de estajamás debía ser perturbado.

Así el guerrero estuvo sellado por eones en lo más profundo del infierno. Los demonios llamaron a este guerrero de muchas formas, pero el nombre más común para los demonios no combatientes era "El caminante del Infierno".

Los demonios tardaron mucho en recuperarse de las bajas y destrucción del Caminante del Infierno. Pero un día la misma raza intento robar los recursos del infierno una vez más, estaban bien preparados esta vez pero estos se llevaron el sarcófago de piedra sin saber que ahí se encontraba el verdugo del infierno liberándolo. Demostrando a las nuevas generaciones de demonios que la leyenda era verdad.

Hemos de decir que aquí termina la mitología que se encuentra en el orbe, pues hay una serie de fechas que indican unas series de fechas, pero debido a la naturaleza atemporal y sistema numérico del Infierno es una auténtica pesadilla. Incluso para los abisales que han estado en esa dimensión les es un dolor de cabeza descifrar su sistema numérico. Pues en palabras de uno de estos abisales: "No nos extraña que los demonios adoptaran el sistema numérico humano, es más simple de trabajar".

 **HISTORIA**

Por motivos anteriormente mencionados, los historiadores dividen la historia registrada en eras antes del periodo conocido como "éxodo".

"La era de repoblación" fue después de que el Caminante del Infierno fuese sellado, los demonios tardaron en repoblar el Infierno en eones, ya que según los datos la milicia era como el 70% de la población, siendo un 30% civiles, los cuales estaban al cargo de los sistemas de producción de la sociedad demoniaca.

Según los datos del orbe el ejército demoniaco era descrito como casi infinito o lo que es lo mismo era demasiado grande como para llevar un registro. Sobreviviendo a la masacre del Caminante del Infierno como un número bastante reducido de activos, que incluso las colonias fuera del Infierno les era insuficiente para reponer dichas perdidas a pesar de ser considerablemente numerosas.

Por lo que para suplir ese número la población civil le tomo eones llegar a la mitad de dicha cifra. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, los demonios desarrollaron aún más su tecnología con la obtenida de los mundos que ya habían conquistado, para equipar mejor a sus tropas.

La siguiente era es la de "ascensión". La cual fue la época en la que nuevas castas se formaron para suplir a las pérdidas durante la masacre provocada por el Caminante del Infierno. Fue una época de prosperidad para la población civil y de restablecimiento para la milicia demoniaca.

La siguiente era fue llamada "sumisión". En esta era el Caminante fue liberado en una época de expansión demoniaca en contra de la raza de este. El caminante del Infierno logro esta vez derrotar los Siete males durante este periodo el Caminante del Infierno se percató de la población civil, que el infierno era un régimen totalitario de castas y que estos no tenían voz en las decisiones políticas del Infierno. Al final el Caminante del Infierno al tener poder de las almas de los siete males se proclamó como amo y señor del Infierno.

La ultima era es la del "éxodo", la cual inicia con la guerra entre los abisales y los demonios. La razón de esta guerra en contra de los dioses del abismo es por una venganza bien organizada de estos, puesto que los demonios habían conquistado mundos que les pertenecían a los señores del caos.

Pero el abismo no contó con la presencia del Caminante del Infierno y los datos arrojados por el orbe indican que la batalla no parecía tener fin y el Infierno se estremeció al grado de volverse casi inevitable para los demonios. Razón por la cual mucho huyeron para no estar en fuego cruzado en una lucha de titanes.

 **CULTURA**

La cultura de los demonios se basa en los "valores" la maldad, poder, la auto-idolatría y la auto-superación. Contrario a lo que se piense de ellos no son violentos entre ellos y estaban regidos por un sistema de castas cuando habitaban en su dimensión, por lo que no todos los demonios podían usar la maldad como valor.

Como se mencionó los demonios estaban regidos por un sistema de castas, las cuales eran claras, los siete males hasta arriba de la pirámide social, los generales y campeadores eran los segundos al mando, después estaba la milicia, luego los nobles y por último el proletariado o los civiles.

Estas castas eran muy marcadas, por lo que si un demonio quería escalar en la jerarquía de castas debía esforzarse mucho para llegar a una casta superior.

Otra parte importante en su cultura eran sus ciencias y artes. Por mucho que crea que los demonios son seres incultos la realidad demuestra todo lo contrario. Los demonios tenían fuentes de energía casi ilimitadas, la flora y fauna de su mundo casi infinita, por lo que podían crear recursos casi ilimitados incluso en las condiciones más adversas mediante estos conocimientos. En si su magia es una ciencia impresionante, su capacidad de mantener el orden en sus sociedades y dominar una fauna tan hostil demuestra una sociedad muy organizada y culta.

Incluso los demonios más malvados y despiadados hablaban con mucha propiedad y la vulgaridad es hasta la fecha muy mal vista en sus sociedades.

En cuanto a su arte era bastante común que sus accesorios, ropas y armamento se vieran intimidantes, poseían modelos poco prácticos para estándares humanos para las armas y protecciones, pero ese aspecto "demoniaco" ere muy bien cuidado. Era tan común esa atención al detalle e incluso en sus propios cuernos, pues es bastante común que estos sean tallados para darles un determinado aspecto, en los machos era y es muy común que tuvieran detalles intimidantes, en cuanto a las hembras para resaltar sus atributos físicos, en si los cuernos tallados son un símbolo de la identidad individual del demonio que poseyera cuernos de nacimiento.

En cuanto a sus otras muestras de arte era común la joyería de aspecto demoniaco, muy común en los hombres, era terriblemente mal visto que una hembra los usara, pues esta renegaba de su feminidad. En cuanto a la joyería destinada a las hembras no tenía nada que envidiarle a lo existente en la Tierra, pues realzaba la belleza de las mujeres demonios.

Es bien sabido que los demonios son narcisistas por naturaleza, es bastante común un culto sobre su propia raza. Por lo que su religión es egocéntrica, ellos mismos son sus propios dioses y los siete males sus líderes indiscutiblemente. Ahora dicho culto ha desaparecido actualmente.

 **ÉXODO**

Cuando la guerra entre los abisales y el Caminante del Infierno sucedió llegaron a la tierra durante la Edad Media. Se asentaron en Europa y medio oriente. Lamentablemente llegaron al lugar y en el momento equivocados. No se sabe en qué fecha exacta llegaron, pero llegaron en mal momento Pues no es un secreto que en ese entonces se convirtieron en enemigos de la iglesia católica y demás religiones judeocristianas.

No es un secreto que llegaron demonios de forma accidental a la tierra y fuesen erradicados por los atlantes, abisales, los humanos u otra especie, creando muchos de los mitos más primitivos sobre estos y los demonios que llegaron en el Medioevo a la tierra eran de las castas más bajas, civiles en su mayoría que huían del holocausto que sucedía en su mundo de origen, técnicamente llegaron desarmados y con solo sus conocimientos almacenados en los orbes demoniacos.

Durante todo ese tiempo los demonios sufrieron una persecución implacable y cuando pudieron regresaron la agresión tres veces más potente. Estaban en una clara desventaja numérica, pero al ser seres inteligentes, estos buscaron la forma de recuperarse, ya que sabían que no estaban en condiciones para mantener una guerra.

Muchos de estos al llegar al mar se encontraron con las naciones marinas, estas entendieron sus problemas y les ofrecieron islas lejos de los humanos a cambio de convenios comerciales una vez estuvieran bien establecidos.

Los que no pudieron llegar al mar sufrieron persecuciones y tardaron en asentarse en zonas seguras para ellos, algunas especies lograron mezclarse con los humanos y vivir en secreto entre ellos y otras crearon villas muy escondidas, solo comparándose con las villas elficas en hermetismo.

En si podemos decir que los demonios en su mundo origen tenían una cultura militar expansionista muy voraz y competitiva que logro ganarse unos enemigos muy particulares.

Se ha comprobado que lo encontrado en el orbe es cierto y que han demostrado tener avances científicos muy avanzados, pues sus comunidades son muy autosuficientes, requiriendo solo el comercio de productos de entretenimiento o productos moda.

 **BIOLOGÍA.**

Los demonios son tan diferentes entre sí que es realmente difícil para los no entendidos en cuestiones genéticas emparentarlos, pues algunas especies de demonios son tan distintas en más de un sentido que es difícil creer que lo sean.

Aparte aparentan ser más jóvenes de lo que en realidad son, pues suelen ser mucho más viejos de lo que uno pueda calcular a primera vista.

Una habilidad que comparten todas las especies es su capacidad para entender y hablar cualquier idioma existe, aunque no se aplica a lo que se refiere a lectura, pues les tomara un tiempo aprender a leer.

Su capacidad cognitiva es realmente sobresaliente, pues su ciencia parece no tener lógica para la ciencia humana actual.

Los demonios se dividen en puros e híbridos, siendo los puros los tienen división entre demonios negros y blancos, cada uno tiene sus propias sub especies, las cuales tienen muchas diferencias entre sí.

 **DEMONIOS NEGROS**

Estos son la clase de demonio más fácil de identificar, pues sus cuernos, alas y colas tan características delatan su naturaleza, aparte de su tono de piel moreno de diferentes tonalidades. Poseen seis extremidades destacando sus alas de piel en la espalda, similar a las de los murciélagos o dragones extraespecie. Su cola prensil tan famosa es muy característica, pues es casi otro miembro más de cuerpo. Como muchas extraespecies poseen orejas puntiagudas.

Son omnívoros y comen casi cualquier alimento pero prefieren las carnes especialmente si están bien sazonadas, por ese motivo tienen canidos pronunciados. Algunos demonios suelen tallarse los dientes para que se vean cónicos.

Poseen cuernos los cuales son diferentes en cada individuo, por lo general nacen con uno o dos cuernos pero hay casos en que hay ejemplares de hasta tres o cuatro. Por lo regular son removidos de forma quirúrgica para facilitarse su vida diaria, en muchos casos son tallados para mostrar de formas artística para mostrar su individualidad.

Son bastante longevos, aunque normal es que mueran por enfermedades u otros factores externos, siendo que no pasen de los ciento cincuenta años por ese último motivo pese a que se sabe que hay individuos que superan los doscientos y parecen estar en plena flor de su vida, no se han encontrado ancianos, pero se cree que pueden ser tan longevos como elfos.

Poseen esclerótica negra algo que es común en estos demonios, sus iris suelen ser similares a los de las especies reptilianas liminales, pero hay individuos que suelen presentar iris redondos y no alargados se cree que estos tienen ascendencia humana lejana.

Sus alas, uñas, cuernos y colas presentan tonalidades muy distintas a la de su piel general y tienen diferentes formas como las puntas de sus colas tienen formas muy distintas entre sí, en algunos casos presentan tonalidades muy peculiares, siendo muy distintivas de cada demonio. Por lo que cada demonio es muy distinto uno del otro.

Un aspecto curioso es que estos demonios suelen tener sangre azul o morada, esto llama peculiarmente la atención, pues su composición química es casi igual a la humana, el color tan diferente se debe a un compuesto químico en su sangre que es una especie de agente regulador de temperatura pues hace que los demonios mantengan una temperatura estable en sus cuerpos. Lo que hace que sus cuerpos toleren mejor las temperaturas más comunes, por lo que temperaturas de 5 grados a 30 grados no les molesta en lo absoluto, pero si baja más o sube de esos números los demonios se empezaran a quejar.

Los demonios suelen sudar solo cuando hacen activadasfísicas para regular su calor corporal, pues es bien sabido que sus cuerpos alcanzan temperaturas muy elevadas, especialmente sudan en los actos sexuales donde pueden tener una temperatura de hasta 38 grados. La razón de esto es que sus alas causan resistencia al viento, lo cual causa que esto en cuanto al acto sexual hacen uso de toda su energía, pues se sabe que estos particularmente vigorosos y duraderos en el acto (ver mas adelante en sexualidad y reproducción).

Otra de sus características son su muy desarrollado sentido del oído, el cual es extremadamente fino, pues pueden escuchar incluso el caer de un alfiler a más de cien metros. Los demonios son famosos por su sentido del oído y no es para menos, pues este les ha permitido sobrevivir a lo largo de su historia registrada en la tierra, advirtiéndoles de peligros y demás calamidades. Como curiosidad los demonios son capaces de bloquear este sentido del oído hasta cierto punto mientras duermen, solo de esta forma son capaces de dormir.

Por ultimo lo que diferencia a los demonios negros de los blancos son sus poderes psíquicos, algunos no son muy impresionantes pero algunos demonios tiene cualidades psíquicas, las cuales son las siguientes;  
Hipnosis, no requiere muchas explicación, pueden hipnotizar a un individuo con esta habilidad, puede haber gente que sea resistente a ella por su mente aguda y fuerza de voluntad.  
Telepatía, la habilidad de leer las mentes y hablar a la mente. Está muy poco usual y solo la poseen ciertos demonios con cierta genética.  
Telequinesis, la habilidad de mover objetos con la mente. Esta es aún más inusual que la anterior y solo la humanidad tiene casos registrados confirmados los de ciertos gemelos que nacieron dos años después de que el acta entrara en vigor, pues se cree que la madre, una demonio mayor poseía dicha habilidad.

Otro punto a tratar es la inteligencia de los demonios, la cual es impresionante pues tienen una gran agudeza mental, es de saber popular que los demonios son de naturaleza maliciosa y para hacer todo aquello de que se les acusa se requiere mucha inteligencia y astucia.  
Los demonios son hábiles en muchos tipos de inteligencia pero destacan mucho en astucia, pues son capaces de crear planes bien elaborados para salirse con la suya. Son capaces de resolver problemas complicados bajo presión y sin perder la paciencia. Si un demonio quiere aprender algo simplemente lo hará, porque su área del cerebro del aprendizaje es la mayor desarrollada. Una raza realmente inteligente.

 **SUBESPECIES DE DEMONIOS NEGROS.**

Estas son las sub especies de demonios negros, son cuatro especies y estas son;

 **Demonio menor.**

Los demonios menores se caracterizan de entre todas las especies demoniacas por su aspecto infantil, que en términos humanos son parecidos a niños que no pasan de los doce o trece años a lo mucho.

Sus cuerpos suelen ser esbeltos y su apariencia infantil les da la oportunidad de engañar a los demás, pues mucha gente se va con la finta de que son niños, muchos de estos aprovechan esto para su beneficio en la sociedad humana de muchas formas, una muy común es la de pagar la mitad de boleto en transportes públicos o en cines.

Sus alas no están bien desarrollas y a lo mucho les sirve para frenar su descenso cuando saltan de ciertas alturas.

Su cola prensil es usada como si fuese un miembro más, algunos son tan diestros en el uso de esta que son capaces de escribir con esta, pero no pueden cargar cosas pesadas con su cola. Pese a esto le es de mucha ayuda en su vida diaria.

Un rasgo común de estos es que suelen ser traviesos y maldosos, pero este comportamiento es una muestra de inmadurez, cuando llegan a una determinada edad dejan de hacerlo cambiando su actitud.

Estos demonios tienden a tener una pareja sentimental fija la mayor parte de su vida y difícilmente cambian de pareja. Pues son muy apegados y posesivos con estas.

 **Demonio mayor.**

Estos demonios aparentan estar en la edad de la adolescencia, suelen ser bromistas y adoran jugarle tretas a los humanos o quien se deje, por lo que son muy juguetones. Son bastante vanidosos respecto a su apariencia, pues siempre procuran estar a la moda y verse bien.

Su cola prensil está al nivel de la del demonio menor

A diferencia de los demonios menores, los mayores si pueden volar y son algo más fuertes que los seres humanos promedio, aunque debido al tamaño de sus alas no son muy veloces, aparte no pueden mantener el vuelo por tanto tiempo.

Son famosas las hembras por ser muy coquetas y a diferencia del demonio menor, los mayores son algo promiscuos en sus relaciones, pero cuando quieren asentar cabeza elegirán a alguien responsable.

 **Demonio Elder o ancestral.**

Son poco comunes y como los otros dos mencionados no aparentan su verdadera, pues aparentan a simple vista tener la edad de un humano adulto de entre 20 a 30 años.

Suelen ser bastante calmados y calculadores, poseen telepatía que les permite leer la mente de los de su alrededor, habilidad muy limitada a decir verdad y requiere mucha practica controlar.

Sus alas les permiten volar a niveles similares a las harpías comunes, son físicamente superiores a los humanos promedio, llegando a necesitar a verdaderos luchadores expertos para someterlos, aunque esto es poco común, ya que prefieren evitar conflictos innecesarios.

Su cola prensil es más fuerte que la del menor y mayor, permitiéndole cargar cosas de arriba de veinte kilos.

Estos demonios son bastante escasos y representan la elite de los demonios por su inteligencia.

Son demasiado apegados emocionalmente con sus parejas y parientes consanguíneos, por lo que son muy emotivos con su familia cercana.

 **Súcubo oriental.**

La súcubo oriental es una las tres especies monogénero de los demonios, siendo todas hembras.

Poseen una musculatura formidable en su espalda y brazos, lo que permite a sus formidables alas el vuelo. Siendo las súcubos de los mejores voladores de entre los demonios, pues pueden salir volando con solo el impulso inicial de sus alas muy fácilmente, siendo superadas en vuelo por liminales voladoras carnívoras y los tengus.

Sus cuernos son más pequeños que los de otros demonios y son las que mejores en usar la hipnosis. Esto se debe principalmente a su peculiar naturaleza de alimentarse del semen de los machos de otras especies, ya que este tiene ciertos nutrientes que para estas son esenciales para vivir. Poseen una segunda boca en la punta de sus colas, la cual usan para ese propósito en específico. Este apetito y necesidad por el semen aparece cuando la súcubo entra en la pubertad.

Las súcubos poseen una habilidad especial que comparten con los otros miembros monogenero de los demonios la cual es la despedir feromonas que son un potente afrodisiaco para los hombres.

Las feromonas de las súcubos es realmente efectiva para cualquier especie que tenga el cromosoma Y, esta hace que los hombres queden en un estado de atontamiento y se queden susceptibles a lo que la súcubo desee. Estas feromonas aumentan la libido de los hombres pero también baja drásticamente su agresividad, esto es para bajar la competitividad de los machos y así poder alimentarse del semen de varios de estos. La feromonas son tan efectivas que cualquier varón cae rendido a estas, sin importar si son homosexuales o transgénero.

Solo los hombres con genes de ninfa (las ninfas pueden tener hijos humanos, pero estos solo son portadores de sus genes y las hijas que tengan serán ninfas, dichos genes les protegen de las feromonas de los súcubos), todas las especies abisales y las hembras en general son inmunes a este.

Las súcubos no pueden evitar que sus feromonas salgan de su cuerpo, pero pueden controlar la intensidad de estas mediante prueba y error. Las feromonas son percibidas como un delicioso perfume que pese a no oler mal les es molesto a muchas hembras en general, especialmente para demonios femeninos, pues claramente las identifican como una competencia reproductiva. Por ese motivo pese a ser agradable es asociado a ser un aroma insoportable para las mujeres en general.

Para evitarse molestias las súcubos usan perfumes especiales para suprimir el aroma de sus feromonas, los cuales están hechos a partir de frutas, siendo el aroma a limón o de otros cítricos los más comunes. Un perfume más eficiente para suprimirlo es el que hacen las alraunes, pues siempre se verán a súcubos cercas de estas como sus mejores clientes, pues su perfume cubre perfectamente su aroma tan característico.

En la cultura de los demonios, las súcubos son consideradas prostitutas necesarias, pues ellas son plenamente capaces de satisfacer a demonios que buscan satisfacer sus instintos con ellas, llegando a un punto en que ambas partes se benefician. Aunque el sexo vaginal es algo que no hacen sin protección, ya que son muy fértiles y pueden quedar preñadas si tienen relaciones frecuentemente.

 **Demonios blancos.**

Los demonios blancos se diferencian de los negros por su apariencia más humana y por ser usuarios de magia.

Algunos pueden o no poseer cuernos, son más tranquilos que sus contrapartes negras pero eso no quita sean los demonios más peligrosos, pues pueden a llegar a ser muy vengativos, pues son famosos por la sangre fría con la que pueden llegar matar a alguien que les ha hecho daño. Tienden a pensar las cosas con calma y no arrojarse de cabeza al peligro.

No poseen caninos prominentes como sus contrapartes y su esclerótica es blanca. Otra cosa que los diferencia es que no son tan resistentes a las altas temperaturas como los negros y la principal razón por la que son llamados blancos es por su piel clara.

Odian el calor por eso prefirieren los climas más frescos. Por esa razón se asentaron al norte del continente europeo estas especies.

Son usuarios de magia y la manejan de forma natural como lo hacen las hadas, pero no es precisamente poderosa. Más que nada no les sirve para la lucha, por lo que desarrollaron una magia basada en el ilusionismo, con las cual pueden cambiar la percepción de los demás ellos, creando una ilusión que engaña los ojos de las entidades vivas, ocultando principalmente sus cuernos, alas y colas, logrando así verse como un ser humano. Gracias a esta magia los demonios blancos sobrevivieron a la persecución que sufrieron por la humanidad. Pero esta magia en particular tiene dos puntos débiles, una es que los demonios tienen un aroma muy diferente al de los humanos, por lo que los perros o extraespecies con un olfato desarrollado pueden desenmascarar el engaño. El otro punto débil que poseen es que la magia engaña a entidades biológicas, por lo que una extraespecie 100% artificial, cámaras fotográficas o de video pueden ver lo que ocultan.

 **SUB ESPECIES DE DEMONIOS BLANCOS**

Solo son tres especies de demonios blancos los que llegaron a la tierra y estas son las siguientes.

 **Ángel caído.**

Llamado así por los humanos, los demonios de esta especie adoptaron este nombre por la leyenda bíblica de Lucifer, pues les gustaba la idea de que fuesen asociados al señor del mal y eso les subía el ego, ya que ellos no dan realmente miedo como sus congéneres, los demonios negros.

Tienen la habilidad de la magia, como se mencionó arriba manejan la magia ilusoria. Desde pequeños son adiestrados a usarla para sobrevivir.

La mayoría de estos demonios no tienen cuernos y los que los tienen son una minoría en esta población. Una peculiaridad es que muchos miembros de esta especie tienen alas emplumadas, lo cual acentúa más el nombre de ángeles caídos, el color de las alas coinciden con el color de cabello del demonio en cuestión, pues estos suelen ser pelirrojos mayoría aunque en una minoría hay quienes tienen tonos más oscuros como el negro o azul marino. También hay ángeles caídos con alas típicas de demonios y son tan buenos voladores como los elders.

A diferencia de otras especies de demonios, estos si aparentan su verdadera edad, pues los jóvenes son identificables de los miembros más viejos de la especie. Su envejecimiento se detiene a la edad de los cuarenta años, teniendo esa apariencia durante toda su vida útil registrada o mueran por accidente o enfermedad.

Fuera de eso no son muy diferentes a los ancestrales, salvo que no poseen poderes psíquicos.

Estos demonios tienden a ser muy protectores de sus hijos y pueden ser muy violentos en pro de protegerlos. Además tienden a tener parejas duraderas y difícilmente perdonan una traición. Pueden ser muy amables pero son muy rencorosos si los llegan a ofender.

 **Súcubo europea.**

Si se trata de belleza, la súcubo europea es la más bella de la estirpe de los demonios. Sus rasgos finos y delicados las ponen entre las especies más hermosas del acta. La segunda especie monogénero de los demonios.

Tienden a ser delgadas y de aspecto frágil, sus orejas tienden a ser un poco más largas que las demás especies demoniacas, las cuales delatan su estado anímico, pues cuando están deprimidas, apenadas o tristes, suelen estas están inclinadas hacia abajo, cuando están exaltadas o enojadas se ponen erguidas hacia arriba, cuando están de buen humor se mueven de arriba para abajo.

Poseen una capacidad de huelo igual a la de su contraparte oriental, pero como son másdébiles no pueden mantener la misma marcha.

Al igual que su congénere negra, la europea necesita semen para vivir, pero no al nivel de su contraparte oriental, tampoco posee la boca seccionadora de esta en la cola, por lo que lo ingiere directamente en su boca. Las súcubos europeas necesitan a lo mucho cien mililitros de semen al mes, una cantidad mucho menor que su contraparte.

Al igual que la súcubo oriental esta despide feromonas, pero a diferencia de la oriental la súcubo blanca tiene control absoluto de estas, pudiendo controlarlas a voluntad.

Para compensar su falta de poderes hipnóticos, las súcubos europeas hacen uso de dulces palabras y modales, mostrándose dóciles e indefensas ante los machos que quieran dominar. Son tan educadas en su forma de ser, que ellas en sus comunidades suelen hacer el trabajo profesoras de primaria y de educar en la forma que deben comportarse las demonios femeninas en su matrimonio.

Como se mencionó se ven frágiles, porque son frágiles como una mujer humana. Las súcubos europeas tienen un carácter agradable, pero son muy vengativas. Como son tan bellas tienden a ser violadas, si su captor no las matan buscaran la forma de vengarse a como a de lugar. Ellas buscaran la forma de desquitarse de toda afrenta hacia su persona. Son tolerantes con los niños pequeños pero con todos los demás no.

Tienden a ser muy agradecidas, especialmente con aquellos que les ayuden o las salven en momentos de necesidad. Suelen a enamorarse de aquellas personas que les hayan sacado de una muy dura situación.

 **Íncubo.**

El incubo es la tercera especie monogénero, siendo todos machos.

Los íncubos a diferencia todas las especies demoniacas, no posee cuernos ni cola. Es capaz de usar magia como las demás especies blancas, controla sus feromonas a un nivel superior a la súcubo europea, solo que con estas controla a las féminas subiendo su libido y atontándolas para que no griten o se defiendan de él y su capacidad de vuelo es tan buena como la de una harpía rapaz.

Pero ellos no se alimentas de la energía de las mujeres o de sus fluidos, su razón principal para atacar a las féminas es motivos netamente reproductivos y científicos.

Esto sonara extraño, pero los demonios tienden a la crianza selectiva y cuando se encuentran con una especie con capacidades cognitivas similares a las suyas, ven si pueden añadir sus genes a los suyos. Por lo que un incubo se aparea con las hembras que tengan la característica anteriormente mencionada y ver si vale la pena crear descendencia. Estos es con meros fines militares pero los íncubos dejaron de hacer esto hace tiempo, muchos historiadores no se ponen de acuerdo el porqué de este motivo, pero muchos coinciden que tiene que ver con la capacidad de los genes demoniacos de mejorar las habilidades innatas de las especies con las que se cruzan, maximizando sus poderes demoniacos o habilidades de la especie con la que se cruzaron, en muchos de los casos, los mestizos se salieron de control, razón por la que los íncubos dejaron de hacer esto.

Hasta donde se sabe los íncubos son muy inteligentes llegando al nivel de genios, son muy pocos y solo se reproducen cuando es estrictamente necesario y cuando lo hacen es con las súcubos, pero siempre él bebe nacerá incubo ya que sus genes son más dominantes.

Los íncubos son de carácter calmado, son unos ególatras de sí mismos, son maestros de la adulación y el engaño. Rara vez pierden la cabeza y en poco tiempo se calman, adoran que otros pierdan la paciencia con sus juegos mentales y son expertos en el arte del "troleo"

Son muy inteligentes y es normal verles en centros de educación desde que se fundó el acta, les gusta aprender y cuando alguna rama del conocimiento les gusta no la abandonan hasta que son maestros en esta.

 **Mestizos.**

Se mencionó que los íncubos son los encargados de crear descendencia poderosa a través de la crianza selectiva. Pues algunas de estas crianzas se crearon a partir de los experimentos de los íncubos, aparte no es nada extraño que los demonios tengan descendencia con otras especies.

Pero el principal problema con del mestizaje con los demonios es la capacidad de estos de maximizar las cualidades de los genes de las especies con las que se mesclan. Dicho esto el resultado es un hibrido que bien puede ser una nueva especie de demonio o una auténtica pesadilla.

Es bien conocido el caso de que estos mestizos son extremadamente poderosos, pero para que sean así de peligrosos su progenitor debe tener ciertas características en su genética que puedan ser sobre explotadas por ADN de demonio. El cual tiene una gran capacidad de mutar si es expuesto a ciertos estímulos los cuales son muy variables.

Por poner un ejemplo.

Se sabe que ciertos demonios se han mesclados con humanos, el genoma demonio no tiene tantos cambios de mejora significativos y los genes de los demonios dominan totalmente a la descendencia normalmente, pero se hanhallado casos en el que el ADN humano ha tenido una cierta relevancia pero no ha creado una nueva raza en sí.

Ejemplos de estos son demonios menores femeninos que poseen un busto más grande, lo cual es algo anormal en las hembras de la especie que suelen tener senos bastante modestos. Otro caso es el iris redondo en los demonios negros o la desaparición de colas en ciertos mestizos, pero siguen perteneciendo a respectiva estirpe de sus padres o madres demonios. Pero hay contadas acepciones en el que el producto de humanos y demonios pueda generar un nuevo tipo de demonio.

En el caso de extraespecies el caso es muy distinto, pues los cruces son difíciles de controlar, pues estos híbridos son más poderosos que sus progenitores, sin los medios adecuados difícilmente se podrían crear una nueva especie y sobre todo contenerles.

Como se comentó los demonios poseen una gran tecnología, pero debido a los constantes ataques humanos no pueden crear laboratorios en condiciones adecuadas para su contención y control, requiriendo el uso de la una buena crianza. Lamentablemente no era muy útil con la presencia humana, en algunos casos la intervención humana creaba desastres increíbles y difíciles de contener. Algo irónico es que los humanos lograron matar más demonios provocando la ira de aquellos que serían sus verdugos y lo peor es que los humanos implicados morían ahí mismo.

Se sabe que los demonios colonizaron planetas antes de llegar al nuestro, donde ahí si crearon mestizos útiles, pero solo hay registros de una especie.

A continuación las tres razas que dieron a nuevas especies demoniacas.

 **Hellhound**

Los hellhound o perros infernales son una especie con características similares a los inugami y a los kobold.

Poseen orejas perrunas triangulares, cola felpuda, garras similares a los licántropos u hombres lobo, piel oscura y ojos rojos.

Los Hellhound se asentaron en la tierra después del oscurantismo, pero se habían avistado antes de dichas fechas por diversas razas en el pasado.

Las que llegaron a la tierra se asentaron en diversas comunidades extraespecie esto debido a sus principales características, las de ser leales y protectores. Lo que les gano un gran respeto hacia ellos.

Los hellhound tenían orbes demoniacos los cuales contenían conocimientos de diversa índole, sobre todo de sus orígenes.

Los hellhound se originaron en un planeta extrasolar de vía láctea que fue colonizado por los demonios, estos fueron creados a partir de razas similares a las canidas mediante ingeniería genética avanzada, su intención era crear guardianes leales y feroces. Los primeros hellhound eran una especie de perros enormes de gran ferocidad que eran usados como perros guardianes de prisiones, almacenes o edificios importantes. Según los registros de los orbes eran muy eficientes y brutales, solo eran mansos con sus amos.

Pero con el tiempo hicieron más experimentos, pues la lealtad del hellhound era algo muy apreciado por los demonios. Por lo que el siguiente paso fue crear guardias leales más inteligentes, después de años de experimentación con ADN de demonio se dio con el hellhound actual, el cual fungía como guardia de elite. Estos hellhound eran lo que esperaban de ellos, pues crearon guardianes leales.

Eran usados como para proteger desde personas, objetos y lugares. Siempre fieles a sus amos y sin dudar en matar a sus enemigos o intrusos con ferocidad.

Cuando el caminante del Infierno desato su guerra personal con el infierno, su mundo natal callo en declive, los hellhound fueron mandados junto otros demonios para hacer frente, las cosas no mejoraron cuando el Caminante del Infierno domino el Infierno mismo y posterior guerra con el abismo. Lo cual provoco un sigma en su mundo de origen.

Los hellhound que se negaron a seguir aquellos que mataron a sus amos huyeron a la tierra mediante portales. Al llegar a la tierra tuvieron la fortuna de hacer contacto con las sirenas, las cuales llevaron a estos a comunidades de demonios o extraespecies, donde se desempeñaron como lo que son, guardias.

Su fino olfato y oído junto a su lealtad les permitió ganarse el respeto de sus comunidades.

Se sabe que algunos se quedaron en su planeta de origen y que algunos llegan junto a otros demonios para contrabandear mercancías.

Los hellhound tienen una pareja de por vida. Son leales y protectores con sus seres queridos, mostrando una lealtad inquebrantable hacia su familia, pareja y amigos, protegiéndolos con ferocidad y con su vida si es necesario.

 **Baphometh**

El baphometh es un mestizo demoniaco que no fue destruido y que logro reproducirse. Ya esto debido a la intervención de la orden de los templarios, los cuales atacaron una villa demoniaca en la que este mestizo creció.

Se relaciona mucho a Baphometh con la caída de los templarios, pero los datos son iguales registrados excepto la razón de existir de Baphometh.

Cuando los templarios fueron acusados de herejía se encontraron documentos que hablaban de este hibrido, el cual tenía una especie culto sobre sí mismo, Baphometh. Baphometh era el individuo que le dio origen a la raza que lleva su nombre, los documentos rescatados de esa época no dan datos exactos debido al deterioro del tiempo, pero si datos detallados de este.

Baphometh era un hibrido de ángel caído de alas emplumadas, elfo de luz y sátiro. El primer baphometh fue concebido por un mestizo masculino de entre ángel caído y elfo, el cual abuso de una sátiro. El resultado de este fue Baphometh, cuando el padre de Baphometh fue eliminado por sus creadores aislaron a la sátiro para ver que salía de esta. Cuando dio a luz nació un demonio con cuernos, orejas, ojos y piernas de sátiro, con alas emplumadas negras y hermafrodita.

Según lo que se pudo encontrar en los textos que no son otra cosa que notas de investigación, Baphometh pudo ser controlado por su madre, siendo un hibrido en no salirse de control.

Se sabe que el demonio logro dominar la magia de grimorios elficos y que por fin tenían una oportunidad de vencer a la humanidad. El resto de la información es ilegible.

Se sabe que Baphometh creó un culto sobre sí mismo porque se creyó todos los mitos relacionados sobre los demonios, adoptando dichas creencias y creando una imagen sobre sí mismo. Aprovechándose de los acólitos de dichas creencias y ganando adeptos.

A Baphometh se le ofrecía humanas, las cuales preño y salieron descendientes suyos. Según el testimonio de uno de sus hijos que sobrevivió hasta nuestros días es el siguiente;

 _"_ _Mi padre tenía como único deseo doblegar a la humanidad por el simple hecho de haber matado a su madre. Teníamos el poder pero no un ejército, al final caeríamos ante los números, además mi padre tenía los días contados, pues alguien le estaba siguiendo el paso, no era ni la iglesia, ni ningún reino humano, ni siquiera los abisales que ya estaban planeando nuestra caída._

 _El culpable de su caída fue un caballero de verde armadura que apareció de un portal rojo. Solo atine a correr con mis hermanas. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía escapar con mis hermanas, escapar lejos y no mirar atrás, no sabía que era, pero los acólitos ahí presentes eran una amenaza para cualquier país. No sé quién era ese caballero de verde armadura, pero su sola presencia me hizo sentir mucho miedo._

 _Al final nos asentamos lejos del viejo continente, en América, para ser preciso en lo que hoy conocemos como Estados Unidos. Ahí encontramos un lugar para vivir después de años soportar persecuciones y tanta locura. Se creía un dios._

 _Ya no podía soportar ese tipo de vida, mis hermanas se merecían algo mejor."_

Cuando se asentaron en América, los baphometh buscaron alejarse de los acólitos y creyentes de la imagen de su padre, usaron sus poderes para estar ocultos de los ojos del mundo y llevar una vida tranquila.

Estos se reprodujeron con los humanos y se expandieron por el país usando la ilusión de ser empresarios. Son una elite económica y rara vez se muestran en públicodespués del acta. No se sabe quiénes son debido a que saben cómo mantenerse ocultos.

No se sabe mucho de ellos, pero de que son poderosos usuarios de magia sí que lo son.

 **EXTRA: LA LEYENDA DE MERLÍN**

El legendario mago Merlín, si bien fue sólo es un individuo, es una interesante parte de la cultura demoniaca debido a su singularidad proveída al ser un híbrido. Su historia es digna de ser incluída en este reporte.

Merlín es hijo de una princesa de Gales con un incubo, este fue bautizado según las creencias de la época que el bautismo sellaría su naturaleza maligna.

En si el mito del mago es cierto, confirmándonos la existencia del rey Arturo, pero la figura más reconocida del mito no es el rey, su mentor.

Lo que importa realmente es los datos de los historiadores demonios, los cuales son más veraces que cualquier mito humano.

El padre de Merlín era el incubo Vyers el cual usando sus habilidades embarazo a una princesa de Gales cuyo nombre no es mencionado en sus notas. Vyers menciona en estas que esa princesa era muy particular a pesar de ser no se equivocó en eso, ya que ella era una poseedora de una gran cantidad de circuitos mágicos naturales (para más información ver el informe de sirenas). Lo que garantizaría un poderoso usuario de magia.

Pero Vyers se las ingeniaría para que su descendencia tuviera al alcance el conocimiento de la magia, por lo que hizo tratos con las hadas. Según los informes de Vyers su objetivo era ver hasta donde llegaba su hijo sin intervención de los demonios con los humanos.

Merlín al ser el hijo de una princesa tuvo acceso a una educación privilegiada, pero el joven mestizo era particular, ya que no nació con las típicas características de los íncubos, ni siquiera poseía alas.

Merlín con el tiempo accedió a las enseñanzas de las hadas y con tiempo se hizo famoso. Sus profecías llamaron la atención de Uther Pendragon el cual lo recluto para formar parte de su corte.

Con el tiempo Uther se enamoró de Igraine, esposa de Duke Cornwall. Merlin se las ingenió para meterla en la cama de su señor.

Merlín al enterarse de que Igraine estaba embarazada tuvo una visión, pues vio como el hijo de Uther e Igraine se convertiría en el legendario Rey Arturo.

Para proteger el futuro de su hijo, le encargo a Merlín que preparase a su hijo y así lo hizo. El mago izo todos los preparativos para la ascensión de Arturo. Merlínprotegió desde lejos al que sería su pupilo, forjando a Calibur "La espada en la piedra que elige al rey" y preparando la "prueba de selección del rey de Bretaña", que no era más que una artimaña de Merlín.

Cuando Arturo llego a cierta edad saca a Calibur de la piedra y a partir de ese momento el mago forma al muchacho para que sea el rey de su visión.

A partir de aquí las notas Vyers ya no continúan, ya que el incubo murió asesinado a manos de los elfos de luz.

Los demás datos de Merlín son por parte de los historiadores demonios. Los cuales hablan de este con mucho respeto.

Se dice que era un genio inigualable y que era tan magnifico en el dominio de magia. Merlín manejaba una magia basada en la armonía y comunión con la naturaleza, por ese motivo se ganó el odio y temor de los abisales, pues era su perfecto opuesto. Nadie pudo vencerle en combate y creo muchos artefactos mágicos.

Antes de la caída de Camelot, Merlín fue sellado por una mujer que lo enamoro, algo sencillo ya que el hechicero tenia debilidad por las jovencitas. Esta chica aprendió tanto como pudo del mago y lo sello en un tronco. Pero Merlín se las ingenió para salir del encantamiento por sus propios medios, pero ya era tarde, Arturo murió en la batalla de Calm.

Se sabe que el mago busco al responsable de esto para vengarse. A partir de aquí no se tiene más datos del hechicero.

Los demonios historiadores creen que Merlín era una clase de "milagro" por ser una anomalía bastante extraña entre los demonios, pues teníamás de humano que de incubo con un gran talento para magia nunca antes visto, ni siquiera Vivian la dama del lago consideraba a Merlín un prodigio único en su tipo.

Merlín es descrito como un hombre albino, ojos color lila, de finas facciones, delgado, que siempre vestía de blanco.

De carácter jovial y juguetón, Merlín era un conquistador que se sentía atraído por las jovencitas, seduciéndolas por sus aduladoras palabras. Amaba fastidiar a Arturo mediante enseñanzas de vida complejas, Merlín siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para todos e incluso para sus enemigos.

Era apodado como "el mago de las flores" porque solía meditar en medio de campos floridos.

Merlínes considerado como el demonio más poderoso en la tierra y el mestizo mejor logrado, ya que no es una entidad destructiva, es inteligente y racional. Un éxito absoluto de la crianza selectiva demoniaca.

Según los cálculos de muchos científicos consideran la existencia de Merlín como un milagro. Pues incluso los mestizos con especies con afinidad a la magia se salen de control y son eliminados por ser un peligro inminente. Las posibilidades de que pueda nacer otro Merlín son de una en billón, por sus inusuales características.

 **MESTIZAJES COMUNES DE LA ACTUALIDAD.**

Algo constantemente mencionado paginas atrás es el hecho de que algunos mestizos de demonios pueden salirse de control, pero en estos tiempos modernos ya se pueden contener pues los demonios ya pueden aplicar métodos de contención eficientes, que van desde la medicación mediante supresores de adrenalina, los cuales se inyecta mediante dispositivos que se colocan en el cuerpo del hibrido, especialmente en una zona específica que no le cause incomodidad en su vida diaria.

Pero en algunos casos no es necesario, porque algunos individuos no son descendientes de especies que se caractericen por agresividad o por tener algún "súper poder" en particular.

Los casos más comunes son con los humanos, pero los mestizos no heredan rasgos muy significativos y son raros los casos que el mestizo obtenga características sobresalientes que los pongan en peligro a ellos y a quienes les rodea.

El otro mestizo más común es con especies que tengan la particularidad de tener cuernos, es bastante común que los demonios se sientan atraídos por faunos y sátiros, rara vez hay uniones entre minotauros debido a que temen no poder controlarlos. Los cuales no se les debe confundir con los baphometh, pues no poseen sus grandes poderes, alas emplumadas y peculiar discretísimo que los caracteriza.

El tercer tipo de mestizo más común es con especies gatunas. Pues se sabe que estosadoran los felinos, pues consideran dignos de sus genes por alguna extraña razón. Estos mestizos suelen ser bastante dóciles. Pero poseen la peculiaridad de tener poca salud en su infancia y solo pocos llegan a la adultes.

Otros mestizos poco comunes son los de demonios con dragones, estos son particularmente peligrosos pero últimamente se ha visto casos, estos suelen ser producto de matrimonios entre ambas especies, las cuales suelen ser mal vistas por el peligro inminente que puede ser su descendencia. Algo que llama la atención es que los padres los cuidan con mucho cariño para evitar que tengan tendencias destructivas, pero la medicación de estos es una constante.

 **REPRODUCCIÓN Y SEXUALIDAD.**

Los demonios se caracterizan por ser una especie extremadamente coqueta y selectiva. Ya que siempre desean una descendencia poderosa y saludable.

En cuanto al cortejo los demonios usaran muchos métodos de seducción, serán aduladores en todo momento y dirán palabras dulces a quienes pretendan.

Cuando un demonio va realmente enserio para una relación, este demostrara que es confiable y que sus sentimientos son genuinos.

Tienden a ser posesivos con sus parejas, ya que son suyas y de nadie más y esperan que sus parejas sentimentales sean así, porque eso para ellos demuestra lo importantes que son para su pareja en su cultura.

Tienden a tener una pareja fija durante mucho tiempo y cuando esta muera o le traicione buscaran a otra luego de una etapa muy prolongada de duelo.

Los demonios tienden a ser muy liberales en cuanto a sus prácticas sexuales, pues están dispuestos a probar cosas nuevas, aunque contrario a la creencia popular, los demonios no les gusta compartir a sus parejas y por lo tanto extraña vez forman parte de una orgia, esto último lo hacen las súcubos pero por cuestiones alimenticias, pero ningún demonio aceptara compartir a su pareja de coito y si acepta es porqueél o la demonio en cuestión considera como suyos a los involucrados en dicha práctica.

Los órganos reproductivos de los demonios no son muy diferentes al de los humanos, pero tienen peculiares características que los hacen únicos. Empecemos por los machos, los cuales tienen penes de un grosor bastante más grande al humano. Casi igualando al de los onis, en el caso de los menores son más pequeños, pero no dejan indiferentes a las hembras humanas según testimonios de estas últimas.

En cuanto a la vagina de las demonios, los testimonios de machos que se han acostado con más de una especie concuerdan que sin importar la edad esta jamás de ser estrecha y elástica. Cuando lasdemonios entran en calor tienden a lubricar en demasía, especialmente durante la luna llena.

A diferencia de las hembras extraespecies estas no entran un celo que no pueden controlar, sino que es el momento en que ovulan y sienten gran excitación, es tan molesto que recurrirán a que sea para aplacarlo, lo normal es que se masturben ya sea usando sus manos o cualquier objeto que sirva para satisfacerlas, estas no requerirán la ayuda de un varón que no sea su pareja. Pues estas buscaran a sus amantes para darle solución a la influencia del astro selenita.

En cuanto al acto, los demonios usaran todos los métodos que posean para satisfacer a sus parejas y a ellos mismos de forma óptima, exploraran el cuerpo de su pareja para encontrar sus zonas erógenas y buscaran la manera de maximizar el placer de su pareja, así mismo como el personal.

Las especies monogenero demoniacas no tienen igual y por lo regular enseñan a otros demonios el arte del placer y la lujuria a sus hermanos demonios. Son amantes de gran estamina todas las razas de demonios, así que aplacar su libido puede tardar de una a dos horas a lo mucho.

Los demonios menores son muy dados a los juegos sexuales, exigirán besos, estimulaciones en sus zonas erógenas y darán un buen sexo oral a sus parejas antes de coito.

Los demonios mayores son más atrevidos y les gusta el sexo fuerte y duro. Teniendo predilección de practicar el sexo anal luego del vaginal.

Los Elder son mas amantes cariñosos y delicados, prefiriendo el sexo para expresar sus sentimientos. Además los machos tienen predilección de estar arriba, pues les gusta estimular con sus manos zonas erógenas de sus amantes mientras las penetran.

Las súcubos europeas pese a ser maestras de la seducción, prefieren el sexo gentil, esto debido a su fragilidad corporal, ya que el sexo duro las incapacita por un tiempo.

Los ángelescaídos y Hellhound tienen preferencia por tener relaciones en zonas extremadamente privadas, pues son muy penosos y odian ser interrumpidos cuando tienen relaciones. Tienen favoritismo por la práctica de diversas prácticas sexuales que no les pongan en peligro.

De los baphometh no se tiene idea si tienen una predilección en especifico, esto debido al hermetismo, pero se sabe que algunos adoran que sus parejas les complazcan, se desconoce el motivo pero se cree que esta especie aprecia el esfuerzo de sus parejas para complacerlos.

En cuanto a la reproducción los demonios se caracterizan por excesivamente fértiles pues a pesar de ser tan longevos y tener un factor anti envejecimiento tan prominente, las hembras ovulan sin falta cada mes y tienen óvulos ilimitados a diferencia de los elfos, cuyas féminas ovulan bajo ciertas condiciones y ser igual de longevos.

Esta comparativa con esta especie es que los elfos son muy longevos y rada vez ovulan las hembras y solo cuando pasan bajo ciertas circunstancias. Aparte de que los machos son muy fríos.

En cambio los demonios tienen fama de seductores y ser amantes muy apasionados, pues tienen un elevado lívido. Son de las extraespecies que más están en contra de las prohibiciones sexuales del acta, pues no les dejan tener relaciones con sus amantes humanos y los formularios matrimoniales son una pesadilla burocrática para ellos.

Después de que la concepción, las demonios tienen un periodo de gestación de nueve meses y medio, el cual es ligeramente más largo que el humano, pero este se debe a que el tarda en formar sus cuerpo por las diferentes células neuronales que poseen.

En caso de que sea la madre no sea un demonio este nacerá normalmente según las pautas de la especie de la madre pero tardara un poco en desarrollar sus capacidades cognitivas, las especies con periodos largos no tienen ese problema.

El adulterio es muy poco frecuente entre los demonios y estos debido al comportamiento posesivo que tienen con sus parejas. Por lo que un demonio está al 100% seguro de su paternidad.

Los demonios están entre los padres más sobre protectores que existen, el macho es increíblemente protector con su pareja e hijos después del parto, ya que el parto deja a las demonios femeninos muy cansadas y debilitadas. El padre demonio estará al pendiente de su descendencia a cada momento, no importándoles si ya son mayores sus hijos, este comportamiento se extiende incluso a la descendencia de estos, considerando a los demonios los mejores abuelos.

Como se mencionó la madre demonio después de dar a luz queda muy debilitada y su primer instinto es de amantar a su bebe. Son muy dedicadas al cuidado de su prole en general. Siendo madres muy devotas y manteniendo la unión familiar.

Las demonios tardan unos seis meses para estar listas para dar a luz a otro bebe. Durante la crianza es mejor no acercarse al bebe sin la autorización de sus padres, conforme el niño crezca esta se ira "suavizando la sobre protección".

 **VISIÓN DE LA HUMANIDAD.**

No es para nada un secreto que los demonios forman parte del folclor de humanidad, especialmente de sus religiones.

Como los demonios antes de la aparición del Caminante del Infierno, era una cultura belicosa y expansionista y en más de una ocasión trato de conquistar la tierra. En si la tierra a estado en constante conflicto desde tiempos inmemoriales por su posesión, ya que según los abisales el planeta les pertenece por derecho, ya que estos llegaron a esta y plantaron la vida en esta según sus tradiciones y lo que se deja entrever en los escritos de Howard Phillips Lovecraft.

Se sabe que los demonios han tratado de tomar la tierra en numerosas ocasiones siendo repelidos tanto por los abisales, los atlantes, los elementales y la humanidad en el pasado.

Sus múltiples intentos de conquista de estos al planeta desencadenaron los diversos mitos que los humanos crearon de estos.

Aunque los demonios mencionados en múltiples mitos y leyendas son en realidad la casta militar y noble que existía en el infierno antes de la llegada del Caminante del Infierno según los historiadores demonios. Aparte muchos de los nombres de los demonios en si no son nombres, sino jerga militar propia de los ejércitos del Infierno.

Esta información ha contrariado mucho a los creyentes de las religiones y cultos judeo cristianos. Pues los demonios han aclarado que muchos de los nombres no son más que jerga militar que se empleaba para hablar en código, no muy diferente a alfa, eco, Charlie o delta por poner un ejemplo. Pero lo que sí es una constante es que los demonios alaban el nivel de detalle con el que la humanidad tiene registro de sus antiguos ejércitos, pues para ellos son datos muy valiosos, ya que el nivel de exactitud es impresionante.

Aunque la relación con sus dioses era meramente nula, ya que cualquier historia en relación con los dioses que no fuese un enfrentamiento directo se les hace mera ficción.

Pero los demonios aprecian mucho el trabajo de la humanidad, algo irónico si me lo preguntan, ya que los demonios tomaron mucha inspiración y ventaja de esta para sobrevivir a la humanidad, usando sus miedos y supersticiones para su supervivencia.

Se sabe que los demonios tenía a una gran contrincante humano cuando estos llegaron a la tierra en una ocasión y este era el mítico rey Salomón. Según los historiadores extraespecies y testimonios de djin que le sirvieron en esa época, cuentan que Salomón enfrento y detuvo a un contingente demoniaco que preparaba un ataque a Israel, el rey Salomón es uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de la humanidad y sello a los demonios invasores en un recipiente bronce y los controlo con su mítico anillo, el cual le permitía someter a cualquier criatura de naturaleza demoniaca. Uso a estos como esclavos para construir el famoso templo de Salomón.

Existe un documento llamado el Ars Goetia que detalla minuciosamente a cada demonio capturado por el rey. Se desconoce en donde se encuentra la vasija y el anillo de Salomón. Pero es de los documentos que los historiadores demonios avalan que no es 50% patrañas y que es 100% exacto.

Como se mencionó los demonios que llegaron al éxodo sufrieron persecuciones gracias a los mitos creados por las incursiones militares de sus ancestros de elite miliar. Por lo que la persecución aunque cruenta no llego a niveles de campañas militares, pues los demonios se topaban con que eran asediados y decidían huir antes de que los humanos atacasen.

Las escapatorias normalmente eran mediante el vuelo, el uso de magia e hipnosis. La mayoría de los demonios que llegaron a la tierra no pertenecían a clases guerreras y eran en su mayoría obreros, científicos, granjeros, médicos y demás gente que se dedicaba a cosas relacionadas a cosas típicas de civiles. Los demonios tal vez tenía la capacidad de crear armas, pero los constantes ataques a sus comunidades no les permitían crear una ofensiva. Por lo que recurrieron a vivir en zonas de difícil acceso para los humanos, ya que la mayoría de las especies pueden volar.

Como se mencionó, algunos demonios usan la magia para ocultarse de los ojos de sus perseguidores, los ángelescaídos y los íncubos son maestros en esta, por lo que ellos eran los encargados de infiltrarse en las instituciones humanas y dar falsos datos para evitar las persecuciones.

Era bien sabido que los humanos temían mucho de los demonios por los mitos judeo cristianos derivados de enfrentamientos del pasado y por las exageraciones de los mismos. Esta persecución dejo de ser tan constante a mediados de la ilustración.

Durante ese tiempo los demonios tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para estudiar dichos mitos con detenimiento. Llegando a la conclusión que ese odio era por un temor desmedido por las hordas demoniacas y abisales del pasado, pues para los humanos de ese tiempo los abisales y demonios eran prácticamente lo mismo.

Conforme más avanzaba la humanidad menor era la persecución a los demonios y de otras especies liminales. Muchas naciones demoniacas asentaron al norte de Europa y Asia, pues los demonios tienen preferencias por los climas fríos. Otros más con el tiempo se asentaron en américa donde su persecución fue menor.

Aunque no faltaron demonios que buscaron doblegar a la humanidad, esta aun superaba en número a los demonios, además las pandemias humanas eran muy nocivas para los demonios.

 **ACTUALIDAD.**

Los demonios actualmente viven en relativa armonía con la humanidad, pero hay fricciones en países en donde las religiones judeo cristianas tienen predominancia, las agresiones son castigadas muy severamente por los países. Por lo que son pocos los demonios que se aventuran a convivir con los humanos sin fines netamente comerciales, siendo Japón el país al que más se muestran sin temor a ser molestados.

Estas fricciones se han estado limando con el tiempo debido a las leyes del acta y al ver que los demonios no son precisamente hostiles solo porque sí. Aunque los demonios jóvenes (técnicamente infantes y adolecentes) son problemáticos por ser traviesos.

Los países en los que más han sido aceptados han sido México, Brasil, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Rusia, Inglaterra, Australia y Japón. Esto debido a los acuerdos comerciales y por la rigidez de las leyes del acta en estos países.

Como se sabe, los demonios fuera de sus comunidades y naciones tienden a trabajar en el comercio y las ciencias, por lo que es común verles teniendo sus propios comercios, siendo profesores, practicando medicina o ciencias.

Una constante de estos es que consideran la demonología algo curioso, pues su antigua cultura apreciaba la maldad. Muchos demonios adoptan los símbolos de la demonología como símbolo de identidad, marcándolo en sus ropas y joyería porque los consideran algo"cool". En cambio los demonios adultos consideran esta una excelente lectura.

Los demonios les tienen un cierto desprecio a las culturas judeocristianas por la insana cacería hacia su especie. Son comunes que fanáticos religiosos les arrojen agua bendita o los agreda, pero con las leyes tan severas del Acta y la documentación de su cultura estos ataques an bajado notoriamente. Los demonios consideran a la iglesia católica como una institución que debió desaparecer hace muchos años por los avances tecnológicos, pues los demonios se consideran ateos. Comparan constantemente a las religiones que los persiguieron con los nazis.

Actualmente muchos demonios tienen matrimonios con humanos y son los que más abogan por el derecho del libre amor entre especies. Luchan por que se les respete y dejen de ser señalados como criaturas malignas.

 **REGLAS DE CONVIVENCIA BÁSICAS.**

En la cultura de los demonios es muy común la propiedad y el respeto, consideran las travesuras y la maldad solo por hacer el mal como comportamientos infantiles e inmaduros.

Si no quieres hacerlos enojar lo mejor que debes hacer es hablar con propiedad y educación, ellos aprecian la buena educación, especialmente los demonios más viejos, que son capaces de lavarle la boca con jabón a aquellos son groseros ellos.

Son bromistas por naturaleza, por lo que esperen que suelten una broma. Lala intensidad de la broma va de acuerdo a la edad, pues entre más joven sea, más pesada es. Pero los demonios adoran hacer enojar o sonrojar a sus víctimas, apreciaran una buena broma que no sea tan pesada o hiriente. Tienen un buen sentido de lo humor, por lo que esperen una galería de bromas de lo más variado. Pero solo bromearan con personas que consideren cercanos a ellos.

Les molestan profundamente los fanáticos religiosos, pues no dejan de molestarlos. Ellos te respetaran si los respetas. Su paciencia tiene límites y suelen ser vengativos ante las afrentas hacia su persona.

Jamás traiciones su confianza, pues te ganaras un enemigo de por vida, los demonios no perdonan la traición.

Suelen ser muy comprensivos, pero si un demonio se preocupa por ti acepta su ayuda porque se ofenderán.

Ten cuidado si quieren ofrecerte tratos, pues ahí debes rechazarlos, el demonio en cuestión te timara de una forma u otra.

Los demonios son posesivos, así que evita tomar sus cosas, coquetear con sus parejas. Si se tiene por pareja a alguno, recuerda que son sumamente posesivos.

Son vengativos, por lo que es mejor evitar conflictos innecesarios con estos. Pues pueden llegar a ser muy violentos en sus ajustes de cuentas.

 **ENFERMEDADES MÁS COMUNES.**

Los demonios tienen un sistema inmune muy resistente y son bastante resistentes a la gran mayoría de enfermedades conocidas por el hombre pero hay unas que literalmente los tumba y esas son el sarampión y el virus de la gripe.

El sarampión es tan severo en ellos que tiene una alta tasa de mortandad en los demonios infantes y en los adultos es muy elevada. Teniendo que aislar a los infectados, afortunadamente las vacunas ayudan, pero sigue siendo el terror para estos.

En cuanto a la gripe, es sinónimo de incapacidad para el demonio, los demonios constantemente están en busca de una vacuna definitiva pero solo logran crear vacunas estacionarias. La gripe es tan dura en algunos casos que tardara un tiempo en ponerse y en casos extremos, la muerte Aunque los mestizos tienen mayor resistencia en ambas enfermedades.

Los demonios rara vez se enferman y esto es debido a la pulcra educación que les es impuesta desde niños, por lo que se enferman cuando alguien más los infecta.

Las enfermedades de transmisión sexual son una constante, por lo que son muy cuidadosos en ese tema, prefiriendo el sexo seguro. Las súcubos para evitar infectarse son selectivas con los machos con los que se acuestan, usando su hipnosis para sacar información de la higiene intima de sus proveedores de esperma.

Otro problema de salud constante es que los demonios son muy susceptibles a parecer cáncer o tumores, esto debido a su peculiar genética, ya se hablado de esta pero los demonios tienden a mutar bajo ciertos estímulos, por lo que deben ser cuidadosos a que se exponen o consumen. Pues las mutaciones tienden a ser lentas provocando cáncer. Por lo que si un demonio no quiere sufrir esto debe evitar ciertas cosas. Especialmente las mujeres de esta especie deben evitar los anticonceptivos hormonales, pues son la principal causa de cáncer en demonios femeninos.

También deben de evitar las radiaciones nocivas para los seres vivos, pues estos alteran su de por si extraño ADN. Provocando mutaciones espontaneas que pueden matar al demonio.

 **NACIONES DEMONIACAS.**

Las naciones de los demonios son relativamente pocas y están ubicadas en islas del Atlántico y del Pacifico, otras pocas están dentro de la demografía de algunos países europeos del norte y Rusia.

Algunos viven en aldeas, villas o comunas con otras especies y otros escondidos entre los humanos.

Las naciones demoniacas tienen una peculiaridad que las diferencia de entre las demás naciones del mundo y es que los demonios toman mucho de la demonología y mitologías para elegir los nombres de sus países, ciudades, calles, avenidas y un largo etc. para nombrar los lugares en donde viven.

Esto es debido a que tienen una extraña fascinación a lo que creen los humanos de estos y de sus mitos.

Nombraremos los países más conocidos

 **Morning Star.**

A Lucifer se le llama también estrella de la mañana, la leyenda del ángel caído que se revelo al dios del pacto de la biblia es el símbolo de esta nación. El cual adoptaron para representar que son una nación cambiante y que se adapta a todo, dispuesta a prosperar aunque otros estén en su contra.

Fundada por Jork Grey, un demonio Elder que recorrió toda Rusia huyendo de la persecución humana, al llegar al pacifico norte este entro en contacto con el Reino Neptune, la regente de ese entonces se apiado de los demonios, llevándolos a una isla que se encuentra en medio de pacifico norte.

Fundada en 1574, Morning Star es una monarquía constitucional, es decir es un régimen en el que el poder del rey se basa en intervenir y mediar los conflictos sociales y bélicos. Una forma de gobierno que se ampara en una constitución donde la soberanía reside en el pueblo.

Su capital se llama Luzbel.

No se sabe con exactitud el tamaño de la isla de Morning Star, pero posee una barrera como la de Gensokyo y son muy recelosos los demonios de su ubicación exacta, solo se sabe que está en medio del pacifico la isla se habla lengua abismal demoniaco, como la mayoría de las naciones de demonios.

Su moneda oficial es la dracma neptuniana, esto debido a que si no fuera por el reino Neptune los demonios de Morning Star no tendrían un lugar seguro para vivir, por lo que adoptaron el nombre de su moneda en señal de gratitud.

Morning Star es el mayor proveedor de diamantes y de otras piedras preciosas del reino Sirena y del Imperio Atlante, siendo la minería y la agricultura sus industrias más características, aunque su creciente industria energética es algo a tomar a considerar.

Sus fuerzas armadas están dirigidas a actuar más como fuerzas judiciales, siendo una policía militarizada. Su ejército no es muy grande, pero un ataque a Morning Star es considerado una declaración de guerra al Imperio Atlante y al reino Neptune.

Su actual monarca es Kcalb Grey, siendo uno de los reyes que más ha impulsado la educación, las ciencias y el desarrollo del país.

Esta principalmente poblada por demonios negros.

 **Berith**

Ubicada en el norte de Rusia, esta nación de ángeles caídos es una de las más pacíficas, usando su magia y al hecho de que lograron infiltrarse en el gobierno de la antigua U.R.S.S. para hacerse de un territorio y vivir tranquilamente, algo que no fue fácil.

No se tiene una fecha exacta, pero se cree que fue fundada en los tiempos de la guerra fría.

Poseen un sistema de gobierno parlamentario.

Ellos tomaron el nombre de su nación de Berith, un ángel caído príncipe de los querubines, que tentaba a la humanidad a cometer homicidios, aunque en su origen mitológico es "el dios de la alianza.

Su capital es Baal, la cual se distingue por ser literalmente un bunker anti bombas nucleares y ser el baluarte de la ciencia y conocimiento del país.

Se caracteriza esta nación por dedicarse de lleno a las ciencias y magia. Es una nación totalmente autosuficiente, pues su población no padece de carencias.

Son muy herméticos, pero son dados a comerciar por textiles y entretenimiento, pues su cultura es aislada de los humanos.

Su actual gobernante, Rane Reficul, una mestiza de ángel caído con Aracne tejedora, se sabe que se preocupa mucho por su pueblo y que es diseñadora de modas en sus ratos libres.

Su moneda es el rublo de Berith, por su historia con Rusia.

Actualmente mantiene buenas relaciones con Rusia.

 **Leviatán.**

Nación demoniaca ubicada en una isla en el Atlántico norte. Su capital es Roseland. Poseen una monarquía constitucional como Morning Star.

Una de las naciones demoniacas más abiertas pero recelosa de su ubicación exacta como todas las demás. Esta nación es conocida por la diversidad de plantas medicinales, en la que destaca una especie de rosas muy particular, de la cual se crea una droga muy eficiente contra el cáncer, un tratamiento eficiente para su eliminación. Pero estas rosas solo cresen en Leviatán y los intentos de cultivarlas son inútiles fuera de la isla.

Su bandera es blanca con una rosa roja en un su centro. Los demonios aprecian mucho esta planta que es su lábaro patrio, pues es sumamente beneficiosa y abundante en la isla.

Aunque es considerada una nación demoniaca, también hay dragones habitando la isla, pero son una minoría, como 20% de la población. Los demonios que habitan esta isla sienten un gran respeto hacia los dragones y es común encontrar demonios con genes dracónicos aunque algo diluidos por la mescla de sangre por generaciones. Razón por lo que la segunda lengua oficial es el draconiano.

Su economía se basa agricultura, ganadería y la farmacéutica. Su moneda es el euro al estar afiliada a la unión europea.

Al igual que Morning Star son aliados de los Atlantes. Aparte son de las pocas naciones liminales que comercian libremente con otros países y poblados liminales.

A diferencia de otras naciones demoniacas, Leviatán es de las pocas naciones demoniacas que si se conoce su fundación.

La nación fue forjada en los tiempos de la peste negra, diferentes razas de demonios se juntaron y gracias a la ayuda de los Atlantes llegaron a la isla que hoy es Leviatán junto a un pequeño grupo de dragones que trataban de evitar la peste negra. El líder de los demonios un ángel caído llamado Visers Arch nombro al lugar así, porque al hacer un mapa de la isla le recordó a un dragón marino de los mitos humanos, aparte de que sentía un gran respeto por esta especie. Visers perdió a su mujer por la peste negra.

Al asentarse las primeras poblaciones Visers fue nombrado rey y se desposo con una hija de un líder de un clan dragón llamada Jean. Jean era una experta curandera y descubrió los beneficios de las plantas medicinales de la isla. Fue ella quien descubrió las propiedades de las rosas de la isla. Las rosas fueron tan importantes para la población que nombraron a su ciudad capital en honor de estas flores.

La familia real cambio de apellido a Phantonrose una vez bien cimentada la nación.

Su actual gobernante es la reina Jean Phantonrose tercera, la regente más joven de la isla con solo veinte años de edad.

Es la nación demoniaca con el ejército mejor preparado de las naciones demoniacas, pues no escatiman en gastos para su defensa y su guardia real está entre las fuerzas elite más letales, el nombre de la guardia es Los Dragones de la rosa negra, fieles protectores de su monarca y sus intereses. Esta guardia real no solo funge como guarda espaldas, sino también como equipo de operaciones especiales muy eficiente. Aunque se llama la guardia Los dragones de la rosa negra, la mayoría de los miembros de sus filas no son dragones si no demonios.

 **Belias.**

Actualmente Belias no existe como nación pero existió, actualmente solo quedan las ruinas de esta nación demoniaca que existía entre China y Rusia.

La información a continuación pertenece a lo que Rusia y China han liberado al público de sus archivos desclasificados sobre Belias.

Belias fue nombrada como muchas naciones demoniacas con el nombre de un demonio de la demonología humana.

Belias es un nombre adecuado para una nación tan arrogante. Los informes cuentan que Belias fue fundada por demonios ancestrales durante los tiempos de la revolución rusa, no se sabe en qué momento exacto, pero aprovecharon el conflicto para asentarse.

Los demonios no perdieron tiempo, usando su magia se ocultaron y empezaron una carrera armamentista muy acelerada, muy parecida a la mencionada en los mitos del "Testamento del Caminante del Infierno" más los adelantos que hubo durante la guerra fría.

Esta nación creó una ciudad subterránea en la cual fueron preparándose para una guerra en contra de la humanidad, pues su único fin era recobrar el orgullo conquistador que perdieron los demonios, pues se cansaron de huir de los humanos, abisales y cualquier raza que les plantara cara.

Se sabe que su líder era Belial, un demonio ancestral que adoptó el nombre del mitológico "señor del orgullo".

Belial se las ingenio con su gente para aumentar sus números, mejorar su armamento y preparar un arma definitiva, una fuente de energía casi infinita.

Se sabe los soldados de elite de Belial buscaron el famoso recipiente de bronce en el que el rey Salomón sello a los 72 demonios, cosa que logro.

Belial fue paciente y espero el momento adecuado, pero sus movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos para la URSS, la cual en medio de la guerra Afganistán prepararon ataque a la nación demoniaca, pues pensaban que se trataba de una célula revolucionaria rebelde en contra de la URSS. Pero no solo llamo la atención de UniónSoviética, si no también de China, la cual estaba informada de esta "célula rebelde" que se había infiltrado en su territorio.

El plan de Belial era dominar ambos países y así poder conquistar el mundo, asiéndose de sus recursos y armamento nuclear.

Todo parecía ir de acuerdo al plan, hasta que los soviéticos y los chinos decidieron atacar en un operativo en conjunto a la "célula rebelde". Pero antes de que llegaran algo pasó en Belias.

Cuando decidieron atacar ambos bandos a Belias no encontraron resistencia alguna pero si muchos cuerpos mutilados.

Tanto los soldados chinos como soviéticos se toparon con una autentica carnicería, los soldados chinos no sabían de que eran esos cuerpos, pero los soviéticos por cultura los identificaron como demonios. Literalmente el lugar fue descrito como masacre vomitiva y visceral. Encontraron cuerpos de lo que parecían ser niños demonio literalmente descuartizados. Al llegar los soldados encontraron más cuerpos mientras se internaban en la ciudad subterránea de Belias.

 _"_ _Entre más bajábamos, mas parecía que bajábamos al infierno. Esto hacia que los cuentos de Baba Yaga que me contaba mi abuela como un cuento feliz para dormir."_

 _\- Coronel Dimitri Kiselev._

Otra cosa que notaron es la presencia de cartuchos usados de escopeta por todo el lugar. Al llegar notaron 72 cuerpos distintos a los demás, cuerpos grotescos y enormes, no sabían a qué tipo de criaturas pertenecían esos cuerpos, pero su destino fue igual al resto de los habitantes. Los soldados encontraron un sistema de circuito cerrados. Los que presenciaron el contenido de las cámaras de seguridad no daban crédito a lo que vieron.

 _"_ _En mi vida presencie semejante masacre. El "ser" de armadura verde masacro a las criaturas que habitaban esa especie de ciudad subterránea. Cuando vimos el contenido de los videos de seguridad casi me da un ataque de terror. Sentía que mi corazón se me salía del pecho al ver tanta violencia brutal. Lo peor es que los videos tenían audio, los sonidos me persiguen aun en mis pesadillas más privadas mientras duermo. Sea lo que sea ese "ser" definitivamente era lo más aterrador que vi en mi vida. No importa si esos "demonios" se veían aterradores, esa "cosa" era una máquina de matar imparable. Nada de lo que exista en este mundo se le compara a ese monstruo tan implacable."_

 _\- Teniente Jie Whang_

Hasta aquí lo desclasificado. Sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado en Belias jamás se sabrá con exactitud. El país subterráneo quiso conquistar al mundo y algo se lo evito. Aunque se ha pedido a ambas naciones que den más datos sobre este acontecimiento ambas naciones se niegan a decir todo sobre Belias, pues dicen que el mundo no está listo para lo que paso ahí.

 **ENTREVISTA.**

-No está grabando video esta cosa.-

Dijo la voz de una chica que parece ser algo joven. Se escucha como algo es tomado. La imagen se destapa y muestra a una chica de piel clara, ojos amarillos, lo que más llama la atención es su largo y ondulado cabello rosa y sus puntiagudas orejas.

-Tenía la tapa puesta. Señorita Harukase… déjeme encargarme de esto. Al fin de cuentas estoy familiarizada con este tipo de cosas. Normalmente hago directos cuando tengo que dar mi opinión sobre ciertos temas.-

La curiosa mujer se retira poco a poco mostrando un cuerpo parecido al de una Aracne tejedora, pero con la diferencia solo poseía un par de ojos y no eran compuestos. Llevaba un vestido café muy elegante con un moño rojo en el cuello de su ropa, que cubría todo abdomen arácnido y gran parte de sus patas arácnidas, las cuales tenían forma de un tanto diferente, recordando mucho a unas cuchillas. No se veía como las demás Aracne, tenía un toque tenebroso lo poco que mostraba de su quitina de color rojizo oscuro.

La arácnida mujer se sentó a lado de una baphomet de cabello blanco corto, tenía sus orejas de cabra con aretes de cruces invertidas, sus cuernos cabríos retorcidos, típicos de su estirpe apuntaban había atrás, llevaba puesto un top que le permitía el libre movimiento de sus alas de plumas negras y una minifalda, ambos de color rojo. La demoniaca mujer era muy bella con sus enigmáticos ojos purpura. Lo que más llamaba era ese look de rockera que tenía, llamaba peculiarmente un tatuaje en su brazo derecho que tenía un pentagrama invertido con demás símbolos arcanos y rúnicos.

-Suele pasar, yo una vez cometí el mismo error. Ja.-

En el fondo se ve una demonio de piel clara, un ángel caído. Sus cuernos y eran algo gruesos y ligeramente curvados pero apuntando hacia arriba, eran de un color rosa orcuro, en cambio su cabello lacio era tan largo que parecía una capa de color rosa pálido. Tenía unos preciosos ojos dorados reptilianos que parecían carentes de toda maldad.

Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido con diferentes tonalidades de rosa y blanco digno de una fina y elegante muñeca de porcelana. En su mano derecha llevaba un anillo hecho con una especie cristal rojo con forma de rosa.

De su espalda salían tres pares de alas similares a las de un dragón.

-Me alegro de verles señor Grey y señorita Reficul, no nos veíamos desde la última reunión de las Naciones Unidas. Me encantaría tomar té con ustedes de forma más amena… ¡Disculpe mis modales! Es un gusto conocerla señorita Sophia.-

-Podemos hacerlo aquí mismo señorita Phantomrose. Es la ventaja de estar en el penthause de este hotel, pertenece a la familia de un viejo amigo mío. Ellos prepararon lo pertinente para que podamos estar a gusto. De hecho hay te rojo y chocolate caliente.-

Dijo un alto demonio albino de esclerótica negra e iris blancos, con un par de imponentes cuernos y alas negras, vestía un traje formal negro con una corbata igual, su cabello era blanco, el respondía al apellido Grey. El cual ya se había servido una tasa de chocolate caliente.

Una chica de cabello oscuro con la típica apariencia de la japonesa joven promedio revisa sus notas mientras el señor Grey pone el resto de aperitivos y bebidas anteriormente mencionadas en una mese de centro de la sala donde estaban reunidos con estos cuatro demonios. La chica se daba a destacar entre los 4 demonios más que nada por no pasar de 1.55 m, en cambio Sophia la baphomet era la más baja de los demonios, no pasaba del metro 1.70 m, en cambio la Phantomrose era ligeramente más alta con 1.72 m, Grey era de dos metros de alto pero Reficul imponía con sus 2.36 de altura.

-Muy bien… primero antes que nada les estoy muy agradecida por aceptar esta entrevista. Realmente me salvaron la vida por aceptar esta entrevista. No puedo creer que hayan aceptado los tres gobernantes más famosos de los países demoniacos más influyentes y la una súper estrella del heavy metalen ascensión. Realmente estoy muy agradecida. Muy agradecida de verdad.-

Los cuatro demonios se le quedan viendo cuando a la chica les salen lágrimas de felicidad.

-Bueno al saber de tu situación tan particular me dio cosa. Pues estuve en una situación similar mientras estudiaba política. Por lo que decidí reunir a Phantomrose y Reficul para la entrevista y el hecho de que la señorita Sophia estuviera de casualidad dispuesta a venir a la entrevista fue de mucha suerte.-

Menciono Grey mientras la baphomet se veía contenta con esa mención.

-¿Y perderme el codearme con dos monarcas como Jean Phantomrose y Kcalb Grey, aparte de la primer ministro de Berith y mi diseñadora modas favorita, Rena Reficul? Ni loca dejo pasar esta oportunidad única en la vida. Aparte creo que es buena idea dejar mi nombre en un material educativo para la posteridad.-

-OK. Mi nombre Harukase Midori estudiante de antropología, mi deber es entrevistarlos para una entrada para la enciclopedia elemental extraespecie. Se me pidió la encomienda de realizar esta investigación la universidad de Saitama, pero al ser su especie tan hermética y lo que se tiene registrado por parte de la humanidad es información exagerada de diversas religiones, pues me pidieron que buscara fidedigna. Afortunadamente conté con la suerte de que una amiga mía, Kamiya Nagisa tuviera entre sus contactos a mismísima reina Dercetis Du Neptune, la cual gracias a sus contactos, el rey de Morning Star, Kcalb Grey pudo proporcionarme una versión traducida del contenido del Testamento del Caminante del Infierno. También tuve información de su biología y otros datos interesantes sobre su especie gracias a los contactos de la reina Du Neptune. Especialmente de los doctores Ivan y Elizabeth de Brutal Corp y del profesor Karu Server.

Debo enfatizar mi gratitud a todos los que me han ayudado en este informe y ustedes por aceptar esta entrevista, ya que si no hacia este informe me expulsarían de la universidad, el decano es un autentico tirano machista.-

-Por eso acepte ayudarle señorita Harukase. Realmente es injusto que le corten las alas a alguien en su formación universitaria.-

-Gracias su majestad.-

-Llámeme Kcalb, me gusta que se refieran a mi persona como señor Kcalb. Bueno será mejor que nos presentemos ante la cámara. Tu usted ya lo hizo.

Mi nombre es Kcalb Grey, rey de Morning Star.-

Dijo el demonio albino después le siguió la demonio de vestido de muñeca fina.

-Jean Phantomrose, reina de Leviatán un placer, pueden llamarme Jean en confianza.-

-Rena Reficul, primer ministro de Berith, con Rena basta, los protocolos me son incomodos.-

Dijo aquella demonio que era descendiente de Aracne, por último se presentó la baphometh.

-Sophia Abadeer, solista simplemente de heavy metal. Si vez esto papa, quiero que sepas que te equivocaste y yo tenía razón.-

Todos los presentes ven a Sophia extrañados. Midori ve sus notas y ve las preguntas que va a formularles a los presentes.

-Empecemos. Verán desde que tengo contacto con lo occidental, siempre a los demonios se les categoriza como la fuente de todos los males. Mientras investigaba me di cuenta mucho de lo que dicen de ustedes son invenciones justificadas por las acciones de sus ancestros. Pero veo que algunos sus naciones y comunidades son realmente pacificas. Me topado con demonios bien intencionados y otros tantos son unos bastardos. El punto es. ¿Qué tan cierto es que ustedes son de naturaleza maligna?-

Los cuatro demonios se quedan en silencio y la que toma la palabra es Rena.

-Creo que soy la más adecuada para responder, ya que Kcalb tiene como sesenta años y Jaen y Sophia no han de pasar de los veinticinco. Yo poseo alrededor de ciento setenta y dos años. Te lo explicare de la misma forma en que mi padre me lo explico cuando le pregunte; ¿Por qué los humanos nos odian tanto?

Recuerdo que mi padre se me sentó en la mesa cuando era una pulguita de seis años. Ejem…

"Rena, la verdad es que nuestros ancestros han hecho cosas horribles y no ayuda el que seamos seres competitivos y hambrientos de poder. Yo viví en los tiempos del exilio de los infiernos cuando era un joven cuando la guerra entre el abismo y el infierno entro en conflicto. Cuando los demonios fueron dominados por el desencadenado, mi padre me dijo que nuestro orgullo de conquistadores fue mancillado muy duramente y difícilmente podríamos recuperar nuestro orgullo. Cuando fuimos exiliados para salvar nuestras vidas, nos encontramos con un mundo que nos odiaba por todo lo malo que hicieron en el pasado nuestros ancestros en ese mundo. Aquí tratamos de recuperar nuestro honor, pero éramos meros civiles sin preparación.

Algunos de nosotros quería dar rienda suelta a nuestra superioridad, pero no importa que tan fuerte seas, los números siempre estaban en nuestra contra. No podíamos regresar o ir a otro sitio. Somos belicosos, orgullosos, maliciosos, competitivos y soberbios por naturaleza Rena. Pero tuvimos que adaptarnos a no serlo, pues si queríamos sobrevivir teníamos que ocultarnos. Con los años aprendí que cosechas lo que siembras y el mal es una cosecha terrible.

Es mejor vivir en armonía que morir con nuestro orgullo mancillado por el peso de nuestra soberbia."

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Los demonios tendemos a por naturaleza al mal pero la sociedad que formamos aquí en la tierra no inclina al bien, más que nada por supervivencia, si eres odiado por tus vecinos, no les des motivos para hacerte daño. Además los demonios somos súper protectores con nuestros hijos.

Además no todos los demonios son malvados en plan solo por ser malvado, si no para demostrar de lo que somos capaces. A los demonios nos gusta el poder por naturaleza, mientras más poder alcances mas se embriagan con este.

Pero también somos listos, por lo que no es una buena idea repartir caos por donde quiera que vayamos. Algunos demonios ni siquiera tendemos a la maldad desde pequeños como es mi caso. Y eso que tengo los genes de una Aracne.-

-Ahora que lo menciona Rena. Usted claramente se denomina como demonio pero usted parece una Aracne pero sin sus típicos seis ojos. Aparte usted cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo arácnido… ¿Es usted una mestiza?-

-En efecto, mi padre era un ángel caído y mi madre una Aracne tejedora. Pero por definición soy un demonio. Mi padre a lo largo de su vida se casó varias veces con extraespecies monogenero. La unión entre mis padres no fue bien recibida por la colonia de Aracne de donde era mi madre. Más que nada por mi apariencia, pues los genes demoniacos de mi padre cambiaron la estructura genética de los genes de Aracne. Ante los ojos de muchas de la estirpe de mi madre, yo soy una abominación. Mi exosqueleto es simplemente una arma mortal, soy más fuerte que las Aracne de otras especies por mi mescla de sangre. Mi quitina es filosa y su vio las puntas de mis patas parecen cuchillas.

Mis ojos son como los de mi padre, pero poseen las habilidades de los de una Aracne común, mi seda es más resistente y resistente al calor, no se quema. La uso para crearme mi ropa para no dañar a los demás. Limo constantemente el filo de mi quitina. Ser una demoniaca araña gigante no es fácil, los otros demonios temían de mi condición de mestiza. De hecho el de mis hermanas también, tengo dos medias hermanas que son mitad harpia y lamia. Papa tenia debilidad por las monogenero, ser la hermana mayor es un trabajo duro.-

-¿Cómo está eso de que el ADN de demonio cambia la estructura genética?-

Pregunto Midori a la mestiza de Rena, la cual se queda pensativa unos momentos.

-Si investigaste bien a nuestra especie, te habrás percatado que los demonios tendemos a la crianza selectiva por nuestro peculiar biología. Sin importar que, los genes demoniacos se imponen, pues tienen la peculiar propiedad de generar descendenciamás fuerte de especies más poderosas físicamente que los demonios, añadirles sus poderesy descartando cosas inútiles.

En mi caso los ojos compuestos nunca se fueron, solo que son dos y si mira detenidamente se dará cuenta que son diferentes.-

Rena se acerca a Midori para que vea como son sus ojos, que en efecto están compuesto pero tienen una forma diferente, dando la ilusión de ser ojos normales. Después de ser admirados sus globos oculares Rena regresa a su sitio.

-En el caso de mis hermanas, Regina mi hermana de en medio es mitad harpia lechuza, ella posee cuernos, aparte de poseer garrar más poderosas. Créame que le digo que ella es capaz atravesar blindajes ligeros con el filo de sus zarpas, el problema es que Regina es muy irascible, ella nació en los tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial y crecer en Rusia durante ese periodo y con mala actitud le acarreo muchos problemas, las otras harpías la aceptaban, pero los otros demonios más jóvenes se metían con ella porque podía volar más eficientemente que los otros. A veces los mestizos son incontenibles, suelen ser medicados constantemente y en otros son exterminados por ser un problema.

Remilia es un caso diferente a Regina, era la más joven de las trece años, su madre era una jormungander y eso le daba un gran poder, era más grande que otras de su especie y era más fuerte, no se diferenciaba de otras de su especie, era la más inocente de las tres. Lo que la diferenciaba eran unas escamas más duras. Literalmente es un tanque, su partes escamadas no podían ser atravesadas por calibres anti tanque. Necesitarías algo como el cañón de otro tanque para atravesar sus escamas.

Afortunadamente las tres hermanas Reficul somos las mestizas más estables del país, reconozco el poder de los mestizos y sé que algunos pueden ser increíblemente poderosos y difíciles de controlar. Papa eligió bien a sus esposas, pero mama murió por la edad, la madre Regina por un anti aéreo del ejército rojo y la madre de Remilia… alguien le secuestro e hizo una serie de experimentos con ella. Creo que mejor sigas con tu programa. No crecí en las mejores condiciones.-

-Entiendo. ¿Qué hay de usted Jean? Usted parece tener genes de dragón.-

La aludida estaba bebiendo una taza de té, la cual pone en su plato y contesta amablemente.

-En efecto, la familia real Phantomrose tiene genes draconicos, pero estos se fueron diluyendo por la mescla genética con más demonios, aunque aún conservamos las mejores características de los dragones, soy lo que usted llamaría un dragón demoniaco. De hecho las castas nobles de mi nación o son dragones o poseen genes draconicos. Estas seis alas en mi espalda y mis ojos son símbolos de mis ancestros dragones.-

Jean deja su tasa sobre la mesa y de un suspiro exhala una pequeña llamarada que asusta a Midori y a Sophia.

-Lamento haber hecho eso. Mil perdones. ¿En que estaba?Así, los genes de dragón de mi familia… en Leviatán son comunes los demonios con genes draconicos, pero los genes draconicos frenan en demasía los instintos malvados, pero no es buena idea hacer enojar a un dragón y menos a un demoniaco. Al igual que Rena, soy más considerada un demonio. Le mostraría mis escamas, pero es un lio vestirse con estas alas. Mi ancestro eligió desposar a una dragona por el simple hecho de lo leales y feroces que son los dragones. La rosa será el estandarte de la nación pero los dragones son el símbolo del poder del país.-

Jean recoge su taza y bebe nuevamente de esta, se le ve que disfruta de su te.

-¡Delicioso! Que buen te es este.-

-Todos los demonios aquí presentes son mestizos, no me sorprende ya que soy mitad tengu. Mi padre en una reunión política con Gensokyo, cuando mi abuelo, el antiguo rey de Morning Star estaba en una reunión tratando unos asuntos comerciales. En Gensokyo hay un rey y es el rey de los tengus. Aunque en la isla de Gensokyo aya un alto consejo que decide que hacer y está formado por los clanes fundadores de la isla, es el rey tengu el líder de estos y representante de la isla ante el resto del mundo.

En ese tiempo de las reuniones con el alto consejo y mi abuelo paterno, mi padre se percató de la presencia de la princesa de los tengu, Hinanawi Tsugumi. Mi padre me dijo que fue amor a primera vista, no lo culpo mi madre es aun una hermosa mujer. Albina como yo, ante los ojos de los humanos incultos ella se vería como un típico ángel de la religión cristiana y no los culpo.

Mi padre sedujo a mi madre y como resultado fue el nacimiento de dos mellizos, yo y mi hermano Hashirama, actual rey de los tengu. Pero cuando nacimos Hashirama y yo fuimos unos mestizos muy particulares. Como se podrán dar cuenta tengo la típica apariencia de un demonio ancestral pero yo herede el albinismo de mi madre y los ojos de mi padre, conserve todos los poderes de un Elder pero tengo la fuerza de tengu. Los tengu son increíble fuertes, sus estructura muscular es demasiado densa por lo que son capaces levantar coches particulares con facilidad y son capaces de volar a velocidades extremas, son la extraespecie voladora más veloz y pese a su apariencia es la mejor preparada para volar a velocidades que igualan a de los aviones caza modernos.

Si yo herede todo eso de mi madre, pero mi hermano es un caso totalmente diferente. Mi hermano es más tengu que nada, ni siquiera tiene mis poderes telepáticos. Lo único que le delata su ascendencia demoniaca es su esclerótica negra y los iris blancos de los Grey. Mi hermano y yo éramos completamente diferentes en más de un aspecto, el tenia alas negras como mi abuelo, su cabello era oscuro como el del típico tengu y sobre todo amaba poder medir su fuerza con quien sea. La sangre demoniaca acentuó el deseo de lucha instintivo de los tengu en mi hermano. Era como el personaje ese ficción que ese anime llamado dragon ball, solo le interesaba poder pelear con oponentes fuertes, claro que yo también amo el poder medirme con alguien en una buena pelea, pero mi hermano superaba los limites una vez desafío al líder de los dragones, Yamato Yggdrasil un nidhogg adulto. Ante la presencia de ese ancestral dragón yo me quedaba callado, era aterrador… como mi madre persiguiéndonos en pleno vuelo con geta en mano.

Pero Hashirama se le ocurrió molestarlo y desafiarlo a una pelea a mano limpia, en ese momento yo creí que iríamos a ligar con unas dragoncitas… no me miren así señoritas, éramos unos don juanes cuando éramos jóvenes mi hermano y yo. Volviendo al tema, si Yamato se molestó por la osadía de mi hermano y en draconiano le dijo que era o muy valiente o muy estúpido por desafiarle, yo en cambio me puse máspálido de lo que soy y mudo por presenciar semejantetontería, de un dedazo lo noqueo Yamato cuando mi hermano quiso atacarlo. Después de eso me vio y me pidió que me llevara a mi molesto hermano y que le pediría disculpas a mi abuelo por tan lamentable hecho.

Después de que mi abuelo y Yamato se reunieron, mi abuelo me pidió una explicación, yo se las di. Si preguntan que le paso a mi hermano, solo diré que mi madre lo regaño todo el día por cometer la estupidez de desafiar a semejante monstruo.

Después de explicarle todo, Yamato le dijo que debía mantener a mi hermano vigilado o terminaría como algunos mestizos de los que el personalmente se había encargado. Yo era un joven de dieciséis años en ese entonces y le pregunte el porqué de esa afirmación.

El le pregunto a mi abuelo si debía explicárselo, mi abuelo solo asintió afirmativamente y me dijo que estaba en la edad.

Tal vez Rena te mencionó que ADN de demonio mejora las cualidades fuertes de una especie, pero hay casos en los que los mestizos son un peligro para los demás y ellos mismo.

El viejo líder de los dragones me explico que le sorprende lo sanos que somos mi hermano y yo, especialmente yo, ya que no era tan cabeza dura como mi hermano. Pues decía que muchos de los mestizos demonio a veces salían muy mal, el me explico que los mestizos demonios tienden a ser más poderosos que sus padres, pero esto era a coste de su estabilidad mental.

Algunos demonios mestizos eran un problema y era responsabilidad de él y de Atem, un cambia formas que es su mano derecha lidiar con estos.

Los demonios somos muy coquetos y en mi natal Gensokyo me atrevo a decir que las liminales más bellas habitan ahí. Normalmente los demonios tienen catalogadas a las especies con las que pueden y no pueden tener hijos, pero más puede la calentura y el amor dijo aquel dragón primigenio.

Yamato me dijo que el precio del poder es alto, pues muchos de los mestizos no pasan de la pubertad. Muchos de esos híbridos tienden a ser hostiles y tienen un temperamento incorregible, se vuelven un peligro para los demás y para ellos mismo, pues no pueden controlar su fuerza, en algunos casos otros son muy enfermizos, especialmente los que son hijos de nekomatas y demonios, pues me dijo que muchos de esos híbridos no pasan de la niñez.

El nidhogg me mencionó que es una fortuna que mi hermano y yo fuésemos unos chicos sanos. Hashirama era un cabeza hueca con sangre caliente pero se le quitaría eso con disciplina, dijo aquel enorme dragón y así fue con mi hermano.

Yo en ese entonces tenía por novia a Tashibana Kokoro, una nekomata rubia muy sexy, era algo alta comparada con las demás chicas de su raza, muy bien proporcionada, lo que más me gustaba de ella eran sus ojos con heterocromia, tenían un ojo derecho dorado y el izquierdo era azul, me pasaba horas admirando aquellos hermosos ojos bicolor…-

-Señor Kcalb en efecto usted era un don juan de joven, tenía novia y andaba tras unas dragonas. Jujuju.-

-Señorita Rena, yo en ese entonces era un adolecente y la verdad me gustaban las chicas plebeyas, odiaba las nobles, mucha etiqueta y formalidad me molestaban, por eso salía con Kokoro, una chica simple y de familia modesta. Realmente deseaba compartir vida con Kokoro. Pero al acordarme de los casos de demonios que se casaban con nekomatas… fue duro para mi. Pues llegue a conocer a un demonio que solia trabajar horas extras en el palacio de mi abuelo. Decía que era pagar la medicación de su hija, una niña mitad nekomata y mitad demonio. Recuerdo que un dia no vino a trabajar y era porque su hija murió de una enfermedad. Era el trabajador más entusiasta del palacio y después de la muerte de su hija se veía siempre con tristeza en su cara.

Cuando me lo explico Yamato, todo tenía sentido para mi. En ese momento sentí miedo.

Esa semana fui con ella y le conté de mis temores, ella lo entendió pues sus padres ya le habían contado los riesgos de tener descendencia con un demonio.-

-Bastante triste debo decir señor Kcalb.-

-Es parte de la vida señorita Harukase.-

Hubo un poco de silencio de parte de Rena la cual se ve que pensativa.-

-¿Sucede algo señorita Reficul?-

-Si, Midori. Lo que relato Kcalb tiene mucho sentido, puedo ser superior a muchos demonios y a las Aracne de la cuales diciendo. Mi hermana Regina y yo no hemos tenido descendencia, nunca nos hemos revisado debidamente. Hemos tenido multiples amantes pero jamas hemos tenido hijas, creo que el precio de mi poder es mi esterilidad.-

El grupo mira a Rena, Midori y el resto se siente triste por la revelación de la demonio que llevaba la sangre de Aracne. Aunque esto despierta una duda en Midori.

-Lamento eso señorita Reficul.-

En eso Sophia levanto la mano para tener la palabra.-

-¿Si Sophia?-

-Si estudio mi raza, sabrá que mi especie es producto de crianza selectiva y de una sangrienta historia, pero somos fértiles los baphomet aunque es un verdadero problema tener los genes de sátiro, pues una auténtica pesadilla tener este mar de hormonas alborotadas. Tengo el don de la magia y pero me es difícil usarla si tomo algún tipo de supresor lo peor es que no es fácil conseguir una pareja que tenga el aguante para satisfacer mis necesidades. Si me lo propongo sería una autentica amenaza pero amo la euforia da el escenario y preparo mi magia para crear un buen espectáculo mientras canto. Hay una clase de pago por el poder. Rena parece ser estéril, Kcalb por lo que se ve es albino y todo lo que eso implica, yo tengo un desorden hormonal molesto. Que hay de Jean. ¿Debe tener algún problema ser mestiza de demonio y dragón?-

La aludida se pone a pensar por unos momentos buscando una respuesta correcta.

-Mmm… la verdad es que los mestizos con genes draconicos tenemos problemas para modular nuestra fuerza, es un problema que tenemos desde pequeños.

Yo recuerdo haber roto juguetes y diversos objetos desde pequeña. La anécdota que más recuerdo es cuando rompí un frasco de mermelada al tratar de abrirlo, mi piel blanda se cortó con los vidrios, realmente traumático.

Los demonios con ascendencia draconica entrenan desde que son niños en el autocontrol de sus fuerzas y emociones. Yo pase por dicho entrenamiento y puedo ser capaz de tomar ahora objetos delicados sin romperlos, pero si me preguntan qué tan fuerte soy, puedo levantar hasta 600 kilos como máximo y a mi ex le deje en cama luego de abrasarlo de lo feliz que estaba luego que ganara para mí un muñeco felpa en la feria local. Era un ángel caído puro, me dejo porque dijo que sería peligrosa mi fuerza.-

-Yo tuve ese mismo problema con mi fuerza física y poderes mentales. Nada como una buena diciplina para tener autocontrol.-

Mensiono Kcalb, Midori le pareció interesante lo que contaron los demonios, vio la siguiente pregunta en su lista.

-Creo que con esto zanjamos lo genético y la naturaleza demoniaca.

Muchos países humanos los consideran amenazas potenciales y si no fuese porque muchos de ustedes tienen alianzas comerciales con las naciones marinas ya hubieran hecho ocupaciones. ¿Por qué les ayudan de esa forma tan particular, si en el pasado fueron enemigos?-

Los tres gobernantes se miran entre ellos y entre ellos hablan en su lengua madre, Midori no tiene ni idea de lo que están hablando, su lengua es por demás extraña para la joven humana.

-¿De qué están hablando?-

-Están poniéndose de acuerdo para ver que te pueden decir y que no. pues hay cosas que es mejor que no sean tratadas aquí.-

-¿Entiende lo que dicen Sophia?-

-Por supuesto, creo que mejor no te traduzco. Me van a sentenciar si no guardo silencio. Aunque es bueno que te expliquen con paciencia… veo que se están decidiendo que temas puedes saber y que no.-

-Oh…-

Asi como lo explico la baphometh los tres demonios se pusieron de acuerdo y el primero en hablar fue Kcalb.

-Veras, cuando formamos una alianza con las naciones en el pasado, los demonios llegamos a un acuerdo con estas. Nosotros no causábamos problemas y compartíamos con ellos nuestros avances tecnológicos y mágicos con ellos, a cambio seriamos totalmente soberanos de las tierras nos proporcionaron. El pacto se izó y para los demonios un trato es trato.

También está el asunto que las guerras humanas hicieron mucho mella en las naciones marinas y llegaron a muchos acuerdos cuando se estaba formulando el acta, entre ellos que no habría batallas marítimas en sus territorios, o sea que los seres humanos no podrían hacer batallas marítimas. Y como varias naciones demoniacas están el mar y viven cercas poblados marinos para el comercio, un ataque a nosotros es un ataque a las naciones marinas.

Pero no estamos del todo indefensos, en mi nación todos hacen el servicio militar entrando en secundaria, es parte de nuestra política interna, todo ciudadano de Morning Star tiene la obligación de proteger su patrimonio, a su familia y nación. Por lo que el servicio militar forma parte de la educación básica y saliendo del bachillerato ya saben una profesión en la que destaquen y son un soldado potencial, los que deciden unirse a las fuerzas del orden publico reciben entrenamiento más adecuado para convertirles en soldados elite. Sé que sonara muy espartana nuestra educación, pero cuando la humanidad no te quiere es bueno estar preparados. Además nuestros antiaéreos son el orgullo de nuestras fuerzas armadas.-

-Interesante señor Kcalb… ahora que recuerdo la reina Dercetis me comento que amenazar a su país es lo mismo que declararle la guerra al reino Neptune. ¿Por qué lo hace? Nunca me lo explico cuando me puse contacto con ella, quería saber más de lo que paso con el expresidente Donald…-

-No menciones ni siquiera el nombre de ese payaso estúpido ante mi presencia…-

El timbre de voz asusto a Midori, a Jaen y Sophia las cuales se asustaron demasiado ante el tono frio y tenebroso que adopto el rey demonio. Sin previo aviso Rena le da un golpe de palma en la nuca a Kcalb bastante molesta.

-¡Mire lo que hizo! Las asusto. Ellas son muy jóvenes como para soportar la intimidación.-

Kcalb no protesta en lo másmínimo por la agresión de la Aracne demoniaca, pues se percató de que en verdad hizo algo que no debía sin querer.

-Lo siento…-

Se disculpó muy apenado el demonio ancestral. Esto lleno de dudas a Midori.

-¿Intimidación?..-

-Deja te lo explico Midori. Como veras Kcalb uso una habilidad especial de los demonios la cual es la causante de mucha de nuestra mala fama, la intimidación.

Veras los demonios cuando llegan a su adultez su voz denota mucho su verdadera edad, cuando nos enojamos o molestamos y lo expresamos ya sécómo lo hizo Kcalb hace unos momentos o de otras formas.

La intimidación funciona como una forma de amedrentar a nuestros enemigos o victimas sea cual sea el caso, el asunto que cuando un demonio se molesta de forma severa o esta colérico genera una frecuencia en su voz que va directo al cerebro provocando la sensación de miedo o terror, eso fue lo que les paso hace un momento. Demonio es realmente un verdadero adulto cuando cumple los cincuenta años.

Cuando queremos usar la intimidación ya sea en amenazas o gritos guerras.

La intimidación sirve de mucho en nuestra cultura, pues no es solo una arma psicológica para desmoralizar a víctima, sino también para mantener a raya a los jóvenes. Como paso con Jean y Sophia.

Claro este peculiar tono de voz que desarrollamos no le afecta a todo mundo, pues las criaturas del abismo, los seres elementales y todo aquel que haya superado sus temores o haya visto muchas cosas feas son inmunes.-

-Entiendo, gracias señorita Reficul.-

-No hay de que.-

Midori se tranquiliza mientras ve cómo reaccionan las demás, hablan en su propio idioma el cual ella no entiende, pero por sus expresiones dan entender que ya se tranquilizaron.

-Disculpa lo de hace rato, te explicare lo que pasa es que Dercetis es muy fan de una escritora que vive en mi país. ¿El motivo? Ella solo escribe tragedias y cuando publica un libro ella organiza una firma de autógrafos. Morning Star se llena de sirenas y es una auténtica pesadilla para mí, ya que las sirenas son unas escandalosas y parece concierto de heavy metal. Bueno para el turismo malo para mi sanidad mental. Si algo le pasa al país Dercetis ira directamente a responder y no es precisamente alguien razonable. Lo peor de todo esto es que la escritora es una ex novia con la cual rompí por el bien de mi cordura.-

Las chicas presentes tienen curiosidad de lo que dijo, una mirada de Midori da entender que necesita una explicación. Kcalb suspira pacientemente.

-El asunto es que ella un día me pidió que participara en un trio con una sirena escualo, que le cumpliera esa fantasía a ella. En ese momento dije hasta ahí, no más juegos sexuales extraños.-

-¿Qué clase de juegos… sexuales?-

Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, pues el rey demonio hace una mueca de fastidio y desagrado absoluto que es lo suficientemente contundente para dar el mensaje que no es bueno para la sanidad mental de ningún ser viviente.

-La duda está resuelta. ¿Algo más sobre sus milicias?-

-Yo hablare, Berith tiene un ejército bastante decente y el servicio militar es obligatorio al cumplir la mayoría de edad. No es muy diferente a los ejércitos de otros países, pero aprovechamos mucho la carrera armamentista rusa y usamos nuestros conocimientos en crear defensas eficientes, el orgullo de nuestro ejército son nuestras armas, las cuales jamás fallan bajo cualquier ambiente como la mítica AKA 47. No puedo decirte con exactitud cómo es nuestro armamento y equipos, pero los demonios de Berith estamos listo para defendernos de quien sea.-

Explico Rena inflando su pecho de forma Jean toma la palabra.

-Mi nación tiene una fuerte relación con Imperio Atlante, el cual nos brinda ayuda si se la pedimos. El trato es el mismo que con el país de Morning Star, aunque mi país tiene el apoyo del imperio cuando hacemos operaciones especiales, pues son los que movilizan a nuestros elementos por toda Europa, pues al igual que muchos países demoniacos Leviatán teme de posibles ataques, por lo que solemos cazar a demonios renegados en operaciones especiales.

El orgullo de mi país son las fuerzas de elite y guardia real Los Dragones de la Rosa Negra. No solo son la guardia real, sino también los encargados de lidiar con demonios molesto que quieren sentirse el señor del mal, están buscando la manera evitar que los humanos descubran la ubicación exacta, el problema es que no somos muchos y una guerra por muy bien armados que estemos, sería una batalla de múltiples frentes. Hay en este mundo muchos fanáticos y la mayoría de las naciones demoniacas quieren vivir en paz.

Los Dragones de la Rosa Negra son tan eficientes como los Royal Knights del imperio Atlante, los únicos requisitos son que hayan nacido en Leviatán y el otro es haber nacido con genes draconicos, ya que los dragones son leales, orgullosos y feroces por naturaleza. Son entrenados desde que son niños. Sonara muy espartano esto pero los demonios somos muy paranoicos después de tantos años de persecución.

Por lo que cualquier cosa que nos ponga como objetivo de otras naciones o especies será eliminado sin excepciones. Ya nuestros pueblos han sufrido demasiado, fuimos exiliados de nuestro mundo de origen, fuimos castigados por los pecados y avaricia desmedida de nuestros ancestros, fuimos aborrecidos por un mundo que nos quiere muertos por el simple hecho de ser demonios.

No podemos darnos el lujo que cualquiera ponga a nuestras vidas en riesgo, incluso si es uno de los nuestros.

Muchos demonios quieren tener de regreso la gloria y el orgullo de nuestro pasado, pero las naciones demoniacas tomamos en cuenta las leyendas de nuestros ancestros, estamos condenados a no ser nunca más conquistadores.

Los demonios antiguos siempre hablan de un ser que nos perseguirá si volvemos a nuestra naturaleza maligna. Supongo que habrá oído de "el", está escrito en nuestras leyendas y registros históricos. De aquel que domino los Infiernos y desafía al abismo sin temor. ¿Investigaste lo que paso en Belias? Cuando los Atlantes investigaron que paso ahí y le mostraron los datos de lo que paso ahí a los más antiguos demonios que vivieron durante el exilio temblaron de terror, pues aquel cuyo nombre causa terror en los corazones de los demonios, persiguió y destruyo la ambición del demonio llamado Belial, el dictador de Belias. Decir "su nombre" es un completo tabu para mi gente. Nosotros los demonios nos tomamos muy en serio nuestras leyendas.-

Midori quedo en silencio, la sencillez y el dejo de temor en sus palabras dan a entender que los demonios son una especie que ha sufrido mucho por culpa de sí misma y que han aprendido de los errores del pasado.

-Ok… esto es muy tenso, mi papa solía asustarme con "el" de niña, es el coco u hombre del saco para los demonios... Señorita Midori cambie de tema por favor.-

Suplico Sophia, esto saco de su trance a Midori,la cual busco entre su lista una pregunta mas o menos adecuada.

-Esta parece que es adecuada. ¿Cómo es tratada la sexualidad por las culturas demoniacas?

Esta pregunta izo sonrojarse a Jean, la cual paso de la seriedad a la pena en un segundo. Los otros tres demonios les causo una adorable sonrisa ver a la chica rosa avergonzarse.

-Se nota que es virgen la señorita Phantomrose y algo penosa en cuanto a su intimidad. No se preocupe señorita Midori, que Rena onee-sama está aquí para explicarle.-

Dijo la araña demoniaca dando un golpe orgulloso en su pecho, causando una ligera risa en Midori.

-Para empezar los demonios somos muy liberales en cuanto a sexualidad, normalmente nos sentimos atraídos por el sexo opuesto, como somos muy posesivos con nuestras tendemos a la monogamia, solo cambiamos de pareja cuando esta muere y tardamos años en buscar otra. La homosexualidad y la bisexualidad no están mal vista pero si la bigamia, es extremadamente raro que un demonio quiera compartir a su pareja y si alguien nos gana en ser celosos son los dragones.

Yo por ejemplo mencione antes que tenido múltiples amantes a lo largo de mi vida, eh tenido parejas de ambos sexos ya que soy bisexual. No es raro que un demonio juegue a ambos bandos o solo uno. Eh tenido tantos novios y novias que eh perdido la cuenta. Nunca eh tenido una pareja fija por ser demasiado desapegada a los demás.-

-Vaya… sí que son liberales señorita Rena.-

-Lo somos, tenemos fama de coquetos y de ser amantes apasionados, pero los demonios nunca compartimos pareja normalmente, Midori.-

-En efecto no compartimos pareja.-

Se une Sophia a la conversación.

-Yo tengo novio y es humano, la verdad desde que inicie mi carrera ha estado conmigo. Yo normalmente ocultaba mi naturaleza y cuando se hizopública el acta, yo busque la manera de labrarme una fama en el heavy metal. En serio amo ese género, cuando por fin tuve una oportunidad me uní a una banda donde conocí a mi novio Alfredo, un latino muy lindo en su forma de ser. La banda no duro mucho y solo quedamos Alfredo y yo.

El componiendo y yo siendo la voz de sus canciones. Debo decir que es un magnifico amante. De los novios que eh tenido es el que no rechazo mi descendencia demoniaca. Siempre es tan dulce conmigo cuando lo hacemos. Especialmente es tan paciente con mis desvaríos hormonales. Claro que siempre nos cuidamos, pero me gustaría hacerlo un día sin protección, lástima que las baphometh seamos extremadamente fértiles.

Mi hermana le hablaron bonito y ahora estoy llena de sobrinos.-

-Eso es interesante. Alguien más tiene algo que agregar. ¿Usted señor Kcalb tiene pareja?-

-Tenía…-

-Oh… lo siento mucho.-

-No hay de que disculparte. Como sabrás yo era un don juan de joven, herede el trono de Morning Star cuando tenía 21, más que nada por ser accidento mi abuelo, le gustaba la pesca y un díadespués de regresar de un día de pesca se vino un mal tiempo, el cual hizo caer un anuncio del club de pesca que pertenecía. Cuando murió fui requerido para suplirle, tuve mucho que aprender y muchas nobles querían ser la nueva reina, pero no me sentía atraído hacia estas. Me gustaban las plebeyas por ser tan simples.

Tuve muchas parejas durante cuatro años, hasta que un díaconocí mi querida esposa Lilie.

Recuerdo como si fuese ayer el día en que nos conocimos… ella era una joven doncella del castillo, ya saben una sirvienta. Ella pertenecía a la raza de los demonios menores, por lo que era una cosita pequeñita.

A ella le encomendaron por maldad de la novatada el cambiar mis sabanas, tenía la mala costumbre de pararme tarde. Yo estaba dormido como un tronco en mi cama, ella intento despertarme porque venía a cambiar las sabanas y hacer la cama, pero yo no despertaba.

Lo interesante es que ella perdió la paciencia y me tiro de la cama, yo me desperté de golpe y cuando me levante vi a una niña vestida de maid o lo que yo creía que era una niña. Sonaba muy molesta porque no le dejaba hacer su trabajo, cuando le mire me llamo la atención su fuerte carácter.

Lejos de estar enojado estaba confundido, me levante y ella se acordó de quien era, cambiando su actitud por una sumisa al darse cuenta de quien tiro de la cama. Ella pidió disculpas y me suplico que no la despidiese. Yo le pregunte cuantos años tenía y ella me contesto que 19. Fue ahí que caí en cuenta que era una demonio menor.

Aun no olvido aquel cabello blanco lacio que tenía y esos pequeños cuernos que tenía, la hacían ver adorable. Lo que más recuerdo eran sus ojos azules. Muy hermosos, como un par de zafiros. Si una pequeña morenita como es común en su raza.

Deje a Lilie irse diciéndole que no había problema. Ella a la mañana siguiente fue puesta a limpiar los pisos del palacio, yo me la encontré y le salude, ella se asustó y pensó que estaba molesto por lo que paso el día anterior. Le conteste que no estaba molesto, en serio amaba como era de sumisa conmigo. Cada día que pasaba más me llamaba la atención la pequeña doncella, casi no sabía de ella y no sabía casi de la situación del país, por lo que le preguntaba cómo era la vida de los habitantes, pues le conté que yo crecí en Gensokyo y apenas cuatro años que vivía en Morning Star. Ella accedió a contarme muchas de las costumbres de la gente común.

Realmente me gustaba esa chica y me atraía. Un día ella fue cambiar mis sabanas nuevamente cuando no estaba, cuando entre a mi habitación por algo que se me olvido la vi. Fue ahí que use mis encantos para seducirla. No fue muy difícil tenerla a mi merced, pues había heredado el encanto de mi padre. Fue en ese momento que le robe un beso y no me detuve en un simple beso. Era demasiado sumisa ante mí y eso me gustaba. La subí a mi cama y le quite ahí mismo su virginidad, no era la primera, pero tener a una chica así de dócil solo hacía que me excitara mas.

Cuando terminamos de hacer el amor ella estaba realmente aterrada, pues sabia plenamente que esto sería un escándalo y que sería despedida. Yo le dije que si alguien le decía algo, se las vería conmigo. Unos días después le dije que quería verle en mi cuarto en la noche. A partir de ese momento ella se volvió mi amante.

Ella era para mí muchas cosas, mi nexo con el pueblo, pues gracias a ella sabíacómo era realmente el país, mi conexión con la cultura popular del reino, mi desahogo del estrés que era gobernar un país ya que hacerle el amor era muy relajante y sobre todo mi amante. Era celoso y ella lo sabía, sabía que tan posesivo era. Pues la quería para mí y nadie más.

Supe mucho de ella, me entere que Lilie trabajaba para pagar el tratamiento de su madre enferma, que era huérfana pues su padre murió en un derrumbe en las minas del país, ella era el único sostén de su a la Lilie con los gastos médicos, pero ya fue tarde. Su madre murió por culpa de cáncer, Lilie no teníamás familiares que su madre, era hija única y se quedó sola.

Yo me ize cargo de los gastos funerarios, le dije a Lilie que fuera a vivir conmigo al palacio. Lilie le tomo un tiempo recuperarse de su perdida, era más que evidente que aquella plebeya de una casta inferior era mi pareja y amante. A los demás nobles no les gustaba la idea de que su rey no desposara a alguien de la realeza. Pero fui claro, Lilie era mi mujer y eso nada lo iba cambiar.

Le propuse matrimonio después de unos meses del fallecimiento de su madre. Ella no creía que era lo que pasaba, pero cuando lo asimilo lo acepto.

Lilie fue algo más que una reina, era una ama de casa, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba hacer labores domésticas, aún recuerdo cuando se paraba en una escalerilla solo para acomodar mi corbata, eso era adorable pero lo más tierno de ella era el hecho de que ella siempre solía cocinarme un almuerzo, le decía en más de una ocasión que no era necesario, pero lo hacía de todos modos. Me era tan dulce que me preparada una caja de almuerzo. Me recordaba los bentos que solía hacer mi madre para mi hermano y yo a pesar de ser una princesa. Realmente apreciaba esos detalles, mi hija Iris siendo la princesa no se salvaba, era la única de las chicas de su escuela de la cual su madre estaba al pendiente todo el tiempo.

Extraño tanto a mi Lilie, su cuerpo, sus atenciones y sobre todo su presencia. Nunca ame a una mujer como lo hice con ella. Lilie me dio tanta felicidad que nada llenara el vacío, pues eh intentado rehacer mi vida, pero ninguna es o será como aquella doncella dulce y sencilla. Recuerdo lo bella que se veía en su uniforme de criada y lo linda que se veíaembarazada de nuestra hija. Si tuviera fotos se las mostraría… ¿Chicas?-

Las cuatro féminas estaban tan conmovidas por la historia de Kcalb, pues ver que el rey demonio era alguien de tan buen corazón y que apreciaba los detalles, las cuatro chicas estaban al borde del llanto de tan bello recuerdo de su difunta esposa.

Desconcertado el maoh trata de romper esa extraña tensión de alguna forma.

-Este… ¿Señorita Midori, hay algo que quiera preguntar?-

-¿Eh? Bueno no mucho sobre el tema. Los demonios son demasiado liberales con respecto a la sexualidad. Creo que esto se convirtió en una charla libre que una entrevista pero que explica muchas cosas.-

-Ya veo… creo que deberíamos ver algo más. La verdad tres de aquí son gobernantes y la artista no se ha expresado. Hemos acaparado mucho los gobernantes. ¿Qué nos puede contar de su vida y carrera señorita Abadeer?-

La aludida es sacada de sus pensamientos empezando a ser memoria de su pasado.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de contar mi historia.

Yo nací en Boston Massachusetts, soy la menor de tres hermanos, no quiero hablar mucho de ellos y del resto de mi familia en detalles, pero era tan opresiva como cualquier familia humana tradicionalista, sobre todo con el tema de ocultar nuestra naturaleza.

Yo era la rebelde, la que no acataba las ordenes de mi padre tan, siempre metiéndome en líos, claro que nunca deje mostrar mi naturaleza hasta que el acta fue promulgada, en ese entonces era uno jovencita amante de heavy metal. Amo todo lo relacionado a ese estilo de músico. Pero mi madre la odiaba más que la esa basura que escuchaban los latinos de regueton, pues la consideraba berridos sin sentido.

Estar oculta de los humanos y evitar las cámaras era una constante, estaba cansada de estar en un bajo perfil constantemente. Ni en mi casa me dejaban disfrutar de mi hobby por considerarlo escandaloso, tocaba el piano pero no me gustaba, cuando eres hija de una familia adinerada y tener el cuidar de una imagen era algo agotador.

Como toda chica rebelde aproveche las leyes del acta en estados unidos y me fui de casa a cumplir mi sueño de formar una banda de heavy metal.

En un principio fue duro, yo de una familia acomodada trabajando en un Kentucky Fried Harpy, a mi papa le dio un ataque cuando me encontró ahí y lo peor es que lo hizo en su disfraz humano hecho con magia, el escandalo fue mayúsculo y lo peor es que no había conseguido una banda. La cosa se puso más difícil cuando quiso sacarme de la caja registradora por la fuerza para llevarme a casa. No se cómo salí de esa, pero le dije a papa quería cumplir mi sueño y soltó la típica de que regresaría a rastras a casa por dejar escuela y esas cosas.

Después de unos meses me encontré con unos chicos que querían formar su banda y déjame decirte que estaban desesperados por encontrar una voz, es ahí donde entro yo. En esa banda conoci a Alfredo mi novio, el cual no creía que una autentica baphomet pertenecería a la banda.

Nos presentamos en muchos lugares muy underground hasta que llamamos la atención de una disquera, la banda fue popular hasta que Rick y Joe, guitarrista y bateristas respectivamente entraron en conflicto con la disquera, ya que yo era prácticamente la imagen, de hecho Alfredo también entro en conflicto, pues era el bajista y compositor de la banda. Solo me querían a mí, yo trate de salvar la banda como pude no quería perder a mis compañeros, al final abandonamos la disquera y buscamos otra, pero solo me querían a mí y no al resto. Al final Alfredo dijo que todos los éxitos de banda eran suyos y que podría escribir más canciones para mí. Al final Alfredo y yo terminamos en una nueva disquera y fue ahí donde aceptaron nuestras condiciones.

Los acólitos de Asgard murieron y seguimos un nuevo camino Alfredo y yo.

Lo difícil era lidiar con esos grupos creyentes que decían que yo era una mala influencia y que yo era un acolita de Satanás y varias de mis canciones eran dedicadas a los dioses nórdicos. Lo peor era que Alfredo me presento a su familia y no les caí bien. De hecho mis padres no querían a mi novio tampoco, por lo que decidimos seguir juntos en nuestra carrera, el componiendo y yo cantando.

Desde ese entonces me volví en la demonio más famosa del planeta. Que no está relacionada a ningún mito.

Me gusta cantar y ofrecer un gran espectáculo, usaba magia para impresionar al público desde que pertenecía a Los acólitos de Asgard. Me encanta dejar a mi público satisfecho con un buen show de luces y música.

En serio esto se salió de control y se volvió una charla libre.-

Midori sonrió a Sophia, la cual le explica satisfecha.

-Sí, pero tocamos muchos temas. Pero hay una pregunta que siempre eh tenido respecto a su raza. Yo cuando estaba en la secundaria me toco un profesor que era un dullanhan, el profesor Whelan. El asunto es que Whelan era un profesor era un profesor de historia y era un erudito en el tema, fue mi profesor titular desde primer año, el asunto es que al siguiente año escolar llego una alumna de la raza de los demonios mayores, se llamaba Etna.

Etna era una chica que estaba muy interesada en la historia, era su asignatura favorita pero el profesor Whelan no la quería y contestaba sus dudas muy a regañadientes, de hecho le molestaba su presencia, pero jamás le dijo nada a ella, pero sus expresiones decían mucho.

Entonces un día cuando fui a hacerle un favor a un profesor encontré a Etna hablando con Whelan preguntándole porque le caía ella tan mal a él, se disculpó si hizo algo que ella desconociera. El profesor le respondo lo siguiente;

"Eres una rechazada por los abismos, mi gente desprecia a la estirpe de los demonios porque rechazaron su origen y se elevaron en su egocentrismo. No te eh hecho nada porque solo eres mi alumna, pero en otras circunstancias te hubiera cortado la cabeza. Te tolerare porque eres una buena estudiante, al fin de cuentas dos años no son nada para nosotros."

Sé que su raza entro en guerra con el abismo y eso provoco su exilio a este mundo. ¿Pero porque tanto desprecio?-

Rena contesta a la duda de esta chica, pues ella es la más antigua de los demonios presentes.

-Señorita Midori. Los demonios somos nuestros propios dioses, en nuestra egolatría buscamos ser adorados como unos. Cuando mis ancestros enfrentado al abismo se les fue revelado a los demonios que ellos rechazaron sus orígenes. Los datos son muy vagos pero el asunto es que los demonios les dieron su espalda a sus dioses, no se sabe si la rebelión de Luzbel es una historia contada de los abismales a la humanidad, no es secreto que estos han manipulado a los humanos desde tiempos remotos y estos mitos sean versiones retorcidas de relatos de los hijos del caos. Pero los demonios no nos llevamos para nada bien con los seres del caos.-

Explico la Aracne demoniaca, después de eso Sophia agrega algo más al tema.

-Eso tiene sentido. Yo eh lidiado con abisales desde que me volví famosa. Una vez conocí a uno que era actor que era despreciable, yo solo quería pedirle un autógrafo porque me había gustado una película que había salido y su actuación, pero el cambia formas fue muy descortés conmigo. No todos son así con los demonios, había una que no era así de grosera. Pero muchos abisales me dijeron cosas peores que los católicos, una vez me llamaron abominación asquerosa. Creo que no está claro el porqué de tanto odio.-

Expreso Sophia, esto despertó ciertas dudas en Jean como en Kcalb. Los cuales se les notan algo pensativo.

-Mi padre solía decirme que no me fiara en los seres del abismo, pues ellos nos desprecian mucho.-

Dijo Phantomrose algo seca, en cuanto a Grey este comenta lo que a vivido con los abismales.

-Atem, el hijo de caos reptante que es la mano derecha de Yamato siempre fue cortes conmigo, pero la última vez que converse con él fue cuando debía ocupar el trono de Morning Star, antes de irme de Gensokyo el me advirtió que no me fiara en los de su raza y en ningúnheraldo del eterno abismo. Eso tiene sentido ahora después de tantos años.-

Midori se percata de que ya había pasado el tiempo límite de lo que tenía permitido hablar con los entrevistados.

-OK creo que ya pase más de lo debido, se que tienen unas agendas apretadas, agradezco la atención y su colaboración a pesar de que esto se volvió una charla libre, tocamos muchos temas de interés. Agradezco su colaboración y tiempo.-

-No hay de que.-

Dijo Kcalb mientras Middori apaga la cámara.

Fin de la entrevista

 **CONCLUSIONES GENERALES Y DATOS DESPUES DE LA ENTREVISTA.**

Con la información que recopile y gracias a los relatos de Sophia Abadeer, el primer ministro Rena Reficul, y los reyes Jean Phantomrose y Kcalb Grey me puedo dar una idea la cultura de sus respectivas naciones y cultura.

Aunque la entrevista se volvió una charla libre, abarco una serie de tópicos muy interesantes. Pues descubrí demasiadas cosas y muchas dudas se resolvieron especialmente algunas personales. Aún falta un montón de cosas por saber de la cultura de los demonios debido a su hermetismo. No es de extrañar que sean así, pues los demonios tienen motivos para temer de sus perseguidores y sus mitos. Especialmente de ese "Caminante del Infierno" pues a todas luces es algo que aparece si un grupo de demonios empieza a tener poder.

Después de la entrevista se retiraron los monarcas y Sophia, dejando a la primer ministro Reficul realmente libre. Después de conversar un rato con Reficul en el pent hause, pues técnicamente ella fue a Japon por motivos turísticos.

Logre hacerme de cierta información valiosa. En la que destaca que muchos demonios son requeridos por fuerzas del orden y criminales, ya que son sumamente eficientes en recabar información y son realmente peligrosos, pues según las palabras de Reficul, estos demonios no son para nada unos novatos y que los demonios que trabajan para las fuerzas del orden o gobiernos temen mucho al caminante del Infierno y buscan que los demonios que se dedican al crimen que no creen en su leyenda sigan causando problemas.

Reficul también me conto que muchos demonios que no están afiliados a una nación demoniaca tienden a ser reclutados por compañías de seguridad y mercenarias por el simple hecho de que sus habilidades innatas de la especie le son muy beneficiosas, los demonios que hacen esto por los jugosos pagos y otros privilegios.

Estos "privilegios" son por lo regular cosas relacionada con protección a sus familias y lugares seguros para que estas vivan.

En otros casos muchos demonios aceptan ser parte de fuerzas armadas y buscaran formar parte de fuerzas elite, cosa que la mayoría consigue por la disciplina, dedicación y determinación de estos. Mas que nada porque muchos tratan de saciar su sed de sangre y orgullo que no se puede tener, esto es muy común en demonios varones que féminas.

Debo concluir que los demonios son una raza de lo más interesante a decir verdad, pero aún hay enigmas sobre estos que se irán revelando entre más confianza tengan hacia la humanidad.

Mientras se revela mas información esto es todo lo que pude recabar.

Debo agradecer a los doctores Ivan e Elizabeth de brutal Copr y al Profesor Karu Server por sus aportacines en cuanto a su ayuda en descifrar, recabar la información, traducción y sobre todo ayudar con este informe. También se agradece su majestad el rey Kcalb Grey por proporcionar el orbe del Testamento del Caminante del Infierno y especialmente a mi amiga Kamiya Nagisa por ayudarme conseguir la ayuda de la reina Dercetis Du Neptune, la cual pudo contactar a los regentes y Sophia para la entrevista.

 **FIN DEL INFORME**

 **REDACCIÓN E INVESTIGACIÓN DE HARUKASE MIDORI.**

 _Unos días después._

-Veo que lograste salvar tu carrera, en serio se pasaron con eso de encargarte este informe de este calibre y amenazarte de expulsarte de la universidad.-

-Si… gracias por salvarme el trasero Nagisa. Nunca podre pagarte este gran favor que me hiciste. Con esto le calle la boca al profesor de antropología que la tenía conmigo. No sé qué hice para caerle mal a ese vejestorio. Pero valió la pena, si necesitas un riñón, te daré el mío sin rechistar.

-Jajajaja. Déjalo así, después de todo para que son las amigas Midori… ¿eso que tienes en el cuello no es chupetón?-

-Lo es, créeme que esa información final que conseguí de Rena no fue de a gratis. De hecho quede de verme con Rena para una cita hoy en la tarde… no me mires así tu sabes que soy lesbiana y Rena es muy aduladora.-

-¿¡Te acostaste con la primer ministro de Berith?!-

-Si… aparte de que no hemos terminado un asuntito. Ella quería una modelo humana para experimentar unos diseños que tiene en mente y la verdad la primer ministro es una mujer muy experimentada.-

* * *

 **NOTAS DE PARADOJA EL INQUISIDOR**

Y heme aquí de nuevo haciendo un nuevo informe.

La verdad esto debía ser un especial de Halloween pero pasaron una enorme cantidad de cosas que me salieron de improviso a pesar de la inspiración.

Para este informe me inspire en muchos videojuegos y animes que usan la temática demoniaca y quise darle a los demonios un toque totalmente diferente a la típica idea judeo cristiana que se tiene de ellos, basándome en juegos como Doom, Diablo, Disgaea y Devil May Cry. También me base en varios animes donde los demonios no son precisamente seres malvados, destacando Gabriel Droupou, entre otros. También me base en el lore de los juegos de Okegom o Mogeko que es el que creo juegos como The Gray Garden, Wadanohara y Mogeko Castle entre otros de sus trabajos.

Si son perspicaces me inspire en mucho de estas obras para crear el informe.

El hecho de poner a los demonios como seres de otra dimensión viene de Doom, Diablo y varios animes. Pues muestran al infierno como el lugar en donde viven los demonios y no un lugar de tormento eterno.

Lo de Merlín esta basado en multiples versiones de este, pero me base mucho en el Merlin de Fate y el la película la espada en la piedra de Disney, de hecho tomo mucho de las versiones de su leyenda. Para lo demas use datos de demonología y algunas ideas que me dieron mis compañeros **Onix Star** , **Tarmo Flake** , **Arconte** y **Alther** , ya sea tomando elementos de sus fics o consejos directos, además referencie sus trabajos de forma directa o indirecta. Ellos encontraran las referencias.

Aparte quise darle un enfoque diferente a la entrevista, como esas entrevistas que se vuelven una charla libre y mas amena.

Bien eso es todo y aunque este demás, feliz dia de todos los santos. Yo queriendo hace mi especial de noche de brujas. Bueno, ya le deje su regalito a Miia y a mi OC, Steno, porque cumplen el 31 de octubre y 1 noviembre respectivamente. Espero que les haya gustado este informe y espero sus reseñas.

Que pasen un magnifico día.


	14. Matangos

**-MATANGOS-**

 **\- Por Arconte-**

* * *

Las Matango o mujeres seta son un grupo extraño e increíble de liminales. Las únicas representantes del reino fungi dentro de la definición estricta de liminal, aunque frecuentemente se las relaciona con especies vegetales están muy distanciadas de estas últimas.

Desde la aceptación del Acta, las matango han sido un tema de debate. Temidas en muchos lugares, pero también maltratadas como ninguna otra liminal, aún son muchos países y personas los que recelan de esta raza. Para conocerlas un poco mejor y perderle el miedo a lo desconocido, nosotros, el geólogo Geber Praken-Nagala y la especialista en liminales Erin Nagala-Praken, estamos escribiendo el segundo de estos informes para nuestros compañeros del grupo de los extraditables.

* * *

 **-CARACTERÍSTICAS-**

 **-Físicas-**

Una matango es, a grandes rasgos, un hongo humanoide de baja estatura, raramente superando el metro y medio, y un peso bastante ligero, escasas veces registrados sobre los cuarenta kilogramos, son liminales muy fácilmente reconocibles.

Brazos y piernas son bastante más gruesos en sus puntos terminales de lo que se puede suponer por proporciones del resto del cuerpo. Sus piernas acaban no en pies, sino en dos abultamientos con base plana cubiertos de pequeñas protuberancias y tiras del micelio de la matango, el cual puede extenderse con rapidez para asimilar nutrientes del suelo, esto se da sobre todo cuando están mal alimentadas.

Suelen tener un torso menudo y sin fuerte delantera. Aunque imitan un torso femenino humano con precisión, las matango presentan crecimientos de tejido, denominados cortinas, a modo de ropa. Estos tejidos ligeros y ondulados, crecen directamente de la piel de la matango y varían de un ejemplar a otro, pudiendo ser apenas coberturas para las partes íntimas hasta lustrosos vestidos. Es normal que cuando una matango entra en edad reproductiva, pueda activamente quitarse estos crecimientos y reincorporárselos sin problemas, dado que están hechos de tejido inerte, no provocan dolor si se dañan o quitan. Pueden reponerse si se pierden en un tiempo medio de dos meses.

Lo que más llama la atención de las matango a primera vista es su sombrero. Una gran estructura situada en la cabeza donde se sitúa el himenio, o tejido productor de esporas, y del que cuelgan unas "rastas", que son más bien extensiones de este himenio hacia abajo, con función protectora. Estas últimas actúan como pelo y no tienen sensibilidad en ellas. Suelen crecer cerca de la cabeza en sí.

Las coronas o sombreros de las matangos son muy diversas. Desde enormes sombreros circulares de hasta dos metros de diámetro, hasta cornamentas extrañas, esferas o con formas reminiscentes a bosquecillos. Son estructuras muy flexibles y mullidas, que pueden apretarse o deformarse con facilidad sin romperse.

La epidermis de la matango no es piel en el sentido estricto de la palabra, y se diferencian poco las células superficiales de aquellas encontradas en el interior de su organismo. Siendo un recubrimiento brillante y extremadamente suave.

Las matango presentan una enorme variedad de colores, a menudo relacionados con su subespecie.

 **-Psíquicas** **-**

Las matango no son especialmente agresivas ni rudas por regla general, más bien generaciones de persecuciones, dejaciones y odio han hecho a muchas temer a los humanos o incluso odiarlos. En general son criaturas tímidas y con reducidos, pero apreciados, círculos sociales.

Suelen desconfiar mucho de los extraño, y no es raro que se pongan nerviosas ante la presencia de uno, cosa mala, ya que su estado anímico influye en su producción y esparcimiento de esporas.

Aunque en general una matango sea desconfiada pero inofensiva, al menos de forma intencional, algunas puedes ser verdaderamente decididas, agresivas y determinadas, normalmente asociados estos aspectos con la subraza de las "Dominantes".

Han demostrado ser bastante inteligentes en el razonamiento deductivo y la inteligencia matemática.

 **-Biológicas-**

Las matango son maravillas de la ingeniería biológica.

Lo más importante a notar de una matango son, sus propios cuerpos. Casi todo sus tejidos y órganos están compuestos por el denominado "tejido de sustitución". Este tejido está compuesto por hifas entrelazadas, una extensión del micelio original que en estado "puro" le recubre los pies, alteradas de tal forma que asemejan la estructura micrométrica y las funciones del tejido humano.

Algunas están recubiertas por componentes conductores o emisores de descargas eléctricas, dando un sistema nervioso, otras se contraen o extienden o presentan refuerzos de sílice y calcio, volviéndose como los músculos y huesos humanos, salvo porque contienen casi tanto sílice como calcio en estos últimos. En general todo su cuerpo está constituido por estos tejidos, salvo sus "cortinas", el sombrero y su "pelo", volviéndolas a efectos biológicos una de las liminales más humanas y menos humanas del acta al mismo tiempo.

Todos estos tejidos se regeneran a gran velocidad, dando lugar a una regeneración casi inmediata. Además algunos de sus tejidos presentan células multinucleadas, además de orgánulos específicos que regulan y aseguran el ADN a la hora de la división celular. Si el ADN de un núcleo se encuentra defectuoso o sufre una mutación durante el proceso, estos orgánulos emiten un mensaje proteico hacia este núcleo para su eliminación inmediata y el uso de otro núcleo para la división, haciéndolas casi invulnerables a las enfermedades y alteraciones de origen genético.

Esto en inicio fue un mecanismo de evolución de las primeras generaciones de matango para ayudar a regular su código genético cada vez más infectado de material humano.

Aunque en sentido biológico estricto todas sus funciones pueden subsanarse mediante el uso de sus órganos y tejidos "humanos", no ha perdido la capacidad de sobrevivir como un hongo. Ante escasez de alimentos, o irregularidad emocional, puede extender su micelio por el terreno para absorber nutrientes. Si la causa es emocional puede entrar en retroceso, momento en el cual su química cerebral se detiene y en un intento de salvaguardarse el cerebro cede su papel a su parte fungi, entrando en una especie de coma al mismo tiempo que se vuelve cada día más parecido a un ejemplar de gran tamaño de su hongo antecesor, si bien ni en los casos más extremos has llegado a poder imitar algunas de sus cualidades, como su método extremo de parasitismo, si bien es sabido que una matango puede alimentarse de sangre y tejidos vivos y en ocasiones se ha usado como tratamiento (consultar "Enfermedades y Dolencias más comunes").

Finalmente tratar sobre el himenio que forma su sombrero y rastas. A pesar de haber perdido el papel original como órgano reproductor, si bien se sabe que otro himenio especializado ocupa el lugar de sus ovarios y genera esporas grandes, similares a óvulos humanos para la reproducción, su papel defensivo ha logrado no solo mantener, sino incrementar la presencia y el refinamiento de este tejido con el paso de las generaciones. Se calcula que la superficie total de himenio se ha multiplicado por veinte, de media, desde las primeras matangos.

En estos órganos producen y liberan esporas y toxinas variadas en el aire, con una amplia variedad de efectos, potencias, y lo que las hace más especiales, objetivos. Lo que las hace tan temibles como armamento químico es que mantienen toxinas y esporas diseñadas en específico para afectar a miembros de diferentes especies. Si bien esto varia un poco de matango a matango, es un testigo de una carrera armamentística que llevan milenios llevando a cabo. Según la forma del sombrero y el pelo, y sus principales efectos, es la forma de clasificar a esta raza, como se verá a continuación.

* * *

 **-SUBESPECIES-**

 **-Matango Gris-**

Caracterizada por sus grandes sombreros, de alas anchas y gruesos, y su piel por lo general de tonos grises, cremas y blancos, las grises son las más comunes de las subespecies de matangos, comprendiendo la mitad aproximada de su población, y encontrándose por todos los territorios que ocupa la especie. Sus capacidades toxicas son las más variadas de todas las matango, pudiendo infligir cualquiera de los estados de los que se precian las otras subespecies e incluidos algunos propios, especialmente relacionados con el comportamiento del afectado, como la necesidad de comer plantas o bailar. Las grises son, junto con la siguiente subespecie, las únicas que pueden elaborar másde un efecto al mismo tiempo o incluso cambiar a voluntad, si bien no siempre esto, o controlar las emanaciones de esporas, es algo posible.

 **-Matango "Corona del Diablo" o "Dominante"-**

Con cuerpos de tonos rojizos, carmesíes y ocres, y coronas peculiares, normalmente parecidas a cuernos o tentáculos retorcidos, en ocasiones similares a setas como "Dedos del Diablo", se trata de las matango más peligrosas según el acta, y las menos proclives a actuar de forma tranquila, miedosa y desconfiada. Esto es en parte a sus toxinas. Si bien pueden desarrollar diversas segundarias, ya sea a lo largo de sus etapas de vida o en un solo momento, su principal efecto es, como dicta su nombre, la dominación. Las esporas de esta matango golpean directamente al cerebro. Atacando sus funciones conscientes, dificultando la toma de decisiones y haciendo más difícil desobedecer órdenes o mandatos. En pocas palabras, salvo para aquellos con voluntades más férreas, pueden literalmente volverte tu esclavo, y es algo que el linaje real de Matat´goro lleva haciendo siglos para poder sobrevivir.

Para alivio de la raza humana, son las matango más raras de todas. Salvo el linaje real de la ciudad, son muy escasas y están a menudo fervientemente protegidas, ya sea por sus propios esclavos como por guardias contratados por esa misma ciudad.

 **-Matango Purpura o "Pecadora"-**

Se caracteriza por la ausencia de rastas y sombreros pequeños, cónicos y en ocasiones bastante alargados. Todo su cuerpo altera con tonalidades purpuras, rosadas y en ocasiones rojizas. La peculiaridad de su veneno es que es capaz de provocar en sus víctimas cambios en el comportamiento a efecto inmediato.

Estos cambios varían según la persona afectada, pero se ha ganado el segundo nombre de "pecadora" porque todos tienen relación con los siete pecados capitales. Así pues puede provocar explosiones de ira, falta de energías, lujuria desmedida, hambre, ataques de celos y similares. Están especialmente extendidas por los bosques y poblaciones de Eurasia, siendo casi inexistentes en el resto del mundo, si exceptuamos Matat´goro.

 **-Matango Roja o "Mortal"-**

De un rojo muy llamativo con matices o rayas negras, amarillas o anaranjadas, estas matango avisan a los cuatro vientos la razón de su sobrenombre. Con sombreros esféricos y lobulosos, esta subespecie produce y libera unas esporas que, de estar siendo inhaladas el bastante tiempo, provocan la muerte, principalmente atacando al corazón y haciendo que se pare. El tiempo de exposición para ser afectado varía de una a otra persona. El record de muerte rápida lo gano el americano James Johnson cuando intento entrar en Matat´goro sin permiso de las residentes. Fue descubierto y la ingente cantidad de esporas que aspiró le provocaron un paro cardiaco en quince minutos. Si bien su carne, al ser ingerida, es también altamente toxica.

Suelen encontrarse principalmente por las regiones de centro y sur América.

 **-Matango Mímica o "Onírica"-**

Un tipo raro y especial de matango que se caracteriza porque mimetiza el color y la forma de los sombreros de las otras especies de matango. Este cambio se produce por cercanía, siendo habitual que al nacer imiten la forma y color de su madre, y pudiendo adoptar una nueva forma plenamente tras una semana de cercanías. A pesar de imitar con facilidad la forma y el color de otras subespecies, es incapaz de imitar sus toxinas y mantiene siempre unas esporas que causan un pesado sueño a quien las inhala bastante tiempo. Dados sus hábitos mímicos, no se ha podido determinar su rango de habitación.

 **Dato aparte:** Como dato final indicar que, si bien lo normal es que una matango produzca descendencia de su misma subespecie, no es infrecuente o extraño que esta cambie de madres a hijas. Los especialistas en genética aún están debatiendo sobre el origen de esto.

* * *

 **-ORIGEN Y DISTRIBUCIÓN-**

El origen de las Matango ha sido rastreado hasta un remoto poblado aborigen de la selva amazónica. Aunque la población humana que les dio origen se ha extinguido, los relatos, leyenda y cuentos orales de sus vecinos nos han permitido reconstruir lo ocurrido.

En dicha tribu humana, conocida como los Fon´natal, desde hacía siglos se llevaba organizando un ritual de iniciación especial. Durante años, se realizaban al alcanzar la madurez, cortes rituales en la espalda, pechos y extremidades donde insertaban un hongo rojo y de apariencia planar de la región. La creencia era que dichos hongos, que vivían pegados al cuerpo del anfitrión hasta su muerte, dado que perderlos era motivo de deshonra, incrementaban la fuerza del portador y sus vínculos al mundo espiritual.

Dichos hongos, de nombre "Xalatan'hul" o Bendición de Xalatan traducido, por creerse que son los hijos de uno de los mayores espíritus de la selva que adoraban, destacaba en ellos el color rojo y la forma que adquirían, eran una especie de hongo parasitario de mamíferos que lograba alcanzar grandes tamaños y números por el dedicado cuidado de los nativos, los cuales, a pesar de ser sus cuerpos lentamente devorados por el hongo durante años, no notaban dolor alguno por las sustancias alucinógenas y estimuladoras del placer que estos emitían, además de toda una serie de pócimas y ungüentos de origen chamánico.

Durante siglos, esta tribu, fue incrementando el uso de estos hongos en sus rituales y sus cuerpos. Mientras el "Xalatan'hul" se mantenía más tiempo en los huéspedes, fueron acumulándose mutaciones fruto tanto del azar como de la selección selectiva para los implantes. Con el paso de las generaciones, el nuevo hongo fue haciéndose más grande y fuerte, aumentando la síntesis de toda clase de sustancias, tanto alucinógenas, como venenosas y antibióticas. Uno de sus principales desarrollos fue la aparición de "tejido de sustitución", que, para mantener al anfitrión vivo más tiempo, ocupaba el lugar de órganos y tejidos dañados o destruidos por el hongo, sus sustancias o accidentes en la selva. Cuando se percataron de que prácticamente eran inmortales por eso mismo, amplificaron, si cabe más, el uso de esos hongos.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo que el hongo, especializado cada vez más en parasitar y sustituir tejido humano, infectase a un feto en desarrollo. Cuando la madre dio a luz, contemplo un ser inhumano, vagamente referente a un hongo. La primera Matango había nacido.

Esa precursora, que solo le quedaba de humano el cerebro, dado que todo lo demás había sido sustituido en mayor o menor medida por el tejido del hongo, fue alabada como una entidad superior por los nativos, especialmente por los Fon´natal, y como era de esperar, cuando él bebe se hizo adulto, tuvo prioridad en el emparejamiento. A partir de ese momento, sus hijas, que solo podían ser niñas porque el hongo solo había aprendido a imitar hasta tal nivel los órganos reproductores femeninos, se reprodujeron y multiplicaron con los varones de la tribu, dada la imitación de tejido humano, aunque seguían produciendo esporas eran incapaces de reproducirse de esa forma y necesitaban complementar sus óvulos con genes humanos para desarrollarse plenamente.

La mayor población de matangos y su prioridad absoluta en la reproducción por las creencias de la gente, acabo extinguiendo a la tribu por falta de mujeres humanas y varones para continuar viviendo. Al final, la mayoría de las Matango escogieron dispersarse en busca de otros lugares para vivir.

* * *

 **-ORGANIZACIÓN TERRITORIAL Y CULTURAL-**

Tras la dispersión inicial, las Matango se movieron rápidamente, estableciéndose en casi toda Centro y Sudamérica, mientras que pequeños grupos e individuos continuaron su viaje hacia el norte, si bien en esa zona nunca alcanzarían la dispersión que tienen en el sur.

Las Matango llegaron al viejo mundo como resultado de los colonos europeos, después de la llegada de Colón. Una cacique local, Fangora, convenció a los inmigrantes, en parte gracias a que era una Matango "Corona del diablo", de que la llevasen fuera de aquellas tierras dada la persecución a la que estaban siendo sometidas por los nativos.

Una vez en los puertos del Viejo Mundo, fue solo cuestión de tiempo que se diseminasen por toda Europa, principalmente por los bosques del centro, y hacia el este, llegando a las tierras de Asia, teniendo como límite de su territorio la India.

Ahora bien, culturalmente hablando no tienden a tener estados o culturas propias. Las Matango han sido bastante temidas y codiciadas a lo largo de las eras por una misma razón, sus esporas y toxinas, un tesoro para algunos y un peligro inminente para otros.

En algunos lugares, como el territorio celta o varias zonas de su Sudamérica natal, se las consideraba objeto de adoración, ya sea por similitudes físicas con espíritus, elementales y dríades, como por actos buenos llevados a cabo por estas matangos, recordemos que, a pesar de haber nacido como un hongo parasito, su mentalidad general no era la misma que la forma de vida de la que descienden.

Por el contrario, sus facultades en la creación de sustancias varias, hizo que en todas las zonas que no eran adoradas, fueran perseguidas y cazadas. Algunos les tenían miedo de lo que eran capaces, otro solo eran codiciosos, pero sea la razón que fuere, muchas Matango sufrieron cazas, tanto para simplemente matarlas como para retenerlas, o años de esclavitud, especialmente en aquellas comunidades en las que sus esporas y venenos se podían aprovechar más, como las potencias en guerra, en medicina oriental o algunos clanes wyverns donde además servían como ganado.

A pesar de todo, no todas estaban relegadas a ser perseguidas y cazadas, incluso con el cese de la cultura celta y otras que les brindaban apoyo, una sola ciudad gobernada por una Matango sirvió durante siglos de refugio a su especie.

Construida en una gran sistema cavernoso al lado de la frondosa jungla del Amazonas, en Sudamérica, la ciudad conocida como Matat´goro (o ciudad de las Matango, traducido), fue una ciudad que la reina Vukka construyo, con ayuda de una fuerte mano de obra esclava gracias a sus esporas, hace aproximadamente dos mil años. Su línea de sangre de matangos "Coronas del Diablo", mantuvo la ciudad a salvo e independiente, devolviéndoles a los humanos su misma moneda con la que pagaban a sus similares en otras partes del globo. Generaciones de humanos esclavizados mantuvieron la ciudad oculta a los ojos de otras naciones, aparentando ser poco más que un poblado perdido, mientras aquel lugar seguía como refugio de todas las matango que eran perseguidas por el mundo. La reina Vukka pasó a ser considerada una leyenda por esta especie y sus descendientes continúan el legado a día de hoy.

La reina actual, Xekne, continúa la tradición ininterrumpida de que sean matangos dominantes las que administren la ciudad, que se ha declarado tras el acta como cuidad estado independiente. Aunque tiene algunas relaciones y tratados con otros países de la américa latina, el miedo a los tóxicos y esporas que producen ha mantenido a raya a muchos comerciantes, viajeros y curiosos.

Aunque una matango sea un filón de oro para los grupos criminales, tanto como botín como por líder, corren rumores terribles de esa ciudad, lo bastante inciertos como para que hasta la fecha, solo entrasen en ella de forma contada seis humanos extranjeros, todos agentes del acta.

A pesar del aislamiento, el comercio, controlado, de sus sustancias exóticas, ha logrado que se convierta en un estados muy rico en los últimos años, al tener el monopolio casi exclusivo de esas esporas y agentes.

* * *

 **-ENFERMEDADES Y DOLENCIAS MÁS COMUNES-**

 **-Enfermedad de Rikan-**

Dolencia ocasionada por un tipo de bacteria nativa de los bosques europeos, esta bacteria tiene el hábito de alimentarse de las hifas de los hongos que crecen en los bosques centroeuropeos. Si una matango se infecta, tomando agua contaminada o extendiendo sus hifas por zonas indebidas, puede introducir en su organismo esta bacteria. Si su sistema inmune no la detiene, puede empezar a devorarla por dentro, ya que todo su cuerpo es hifa a fin de cuentas, hasta matarla. Por fortuna, el tratamiento es simple y los síntomas evidentes y capaces de sanar a lo largo del tiempo. Se puede seccionar la zona afectada, o tratarse con una amplia variedad de antibióticos, tanto modernos como tradicionales.

 **-Fusión de Hifas-**

Quizás en apariencia una de las afecciones más irrelevantes, cuando dos matango se asientan en el mismo lugar extendiendo hifas puede ocurrir que se fusionen a nivel celular, volviéndose prácticamente siameses hasta que son separadas. Si bien se considera una enfermedad por los problemas hormonales y de salud que puede acarrear, algunas optan por vivir de esta forma.

 **-Sobreproducción metabólica-**

Esta enfermedad ha ganado fuerza tras el reciente descubrimiento de una matango con este problema que infectó una casa en Japón, provocando alucinaciones a sus ocupantes. Las afectadas con este defecto genético, uno de los pocos que parecen ser capaces de actuar en las matango, producen cantidades mucho mayor de esporas y tienen mucho más difícil el hecho de mantenerlas en su organismo, especialmente ante eventos de estrés físicos o emocionales.

Este efecto puede ser subsanado por la inserción de sus hifas en tejido vivo, adquiriendo durante parte del tratamiento un estadio parasitario o pseudo-parasitario que parece rebajar la producción de esporas.

* * *

 **-CONSEJOS PARA LA CONVIVENCIA-**

-Las matango han sido algunas de las liminales que más han sufrido el odio y desconfianza de los humanos desde sus inicios. Si vives o sales con una, es fundamental mostrarte abierto, cariñoso y comprensivo.

-Exposiciones regulares a bajos niveles de sus esporas pueden amortiguar los efectos. Si planeas vivir mucho tiempo con una, es una buena forma de volverte más resistente a su principal peligro.

-Si sientes que tu matango sufre alguna enfermedad o falta vitamínica, puedes dejar que injerte en ti sus hifas. Puede ser incomodo, pero unas sesiones reviviendo como vivió su hongo antecesor pueden ayudarla mucho, tanto física como mentalmente.

-Si por el contrario, te despiertas un día con las hifas de tu huésped dentro de ti, sería buena idea que llames al hospital. Exposiciones prolongadas a este acto pueden acarrear severos problemas de salud, especialmente si no diste tu consentimiento para tal acto.

-Si tu matango es una "Dominante", consulta los consejos de convivencia con wyverns, al menos los de sumisión suelen aplicarse igual de bien a esta especie.

-Aunque ellas no los tengan por costumbre, procura que vayan vestidas por la calle. Sus cortinas no son tan resistentes o duraderas como puedan aparentar.

-Si tienes infecciones de hongos o bacterianas en casa o en el cuerpo, plantéate pedirle a tu matango que te ayude con ellas. Suelen devorar con facilidad esa clase de infecciones de suelos húmedos o carne viva, de hecho se están usando como tratamiento para algunas infecciones bacterianas especialmente potentes.

-Ten cuidado si estrujas el sombrero de una matango, eso puede desencadenar una nube de esporas.

-Que no te disuada su pasado parasitario ni sus capacidades simbióticas actuales, una matango es en general muy amable, una madre atenta y una amiga fiel. ¡Dales una oportunidad!

* * *

 **-ENTREVISTA-**

-Hola y buenos días. Soy Erin Nagala-Praken y hoy estoy aquí junto a mi esposo, Geber Praken-Nagala, para hacer el segundo de los informes de extraespecies… ¿ves? te dije que lo clavamos en el primero-. Añadiría eso último en un susurro.

-Si…Bueno, hoy cubriremos a las matangos, una especie singular desde todos los puntos de vista posibles. Nuestra especialista en el tema está aquí con nosotros. Preséntate por favor, e intenta hablar alto, la grabadora está un poco vieja ya…-

-H-H-Hola, soy Fugi, una matango como dijo Erin, una matango gris de esporas alucinógenas, mucho gusto-.

-Muy bien amiga, háblanos un poco de ti. Tu especie es muy poco común fuera de vuestra ciudad. En este país apenas he tenido constancias de unas pocas, como la que protagonizo los eventos del hogar de Kimihito o una estudiante de Geber… ¿Qué haces aquí, a que te dedicas?-

-B-Bueno... no somos muy bien recibidas, pero después de un arduo examen yanálisis me dejaron vivir aquí. Yo, bueno, vivo con mi anfitrión y a lo que me dedico la mayor parte del tiempo es enviar mis esporas a unos laboratorios para análisis y pruebas, l-l-los científicos dicen que con ellas podrían desarrollar medicamentos para ayudar gente, especialmente con problemas mentales, y bueno... me alegra mucho poder ser de ayuda.

-Podemos atestiguar muy bien la razón del rechazo normal a vuestra especie, amiga, pero no te preocupes que ni Erin ni yo somosasí…Has dicho que vives de tus esporas. ¿Es fácil el comercio con ellas? No digo solo a nivel personal de extraerlas, Matat´goro tiene el monopolio de ese comercio, ¿ayuda a tener mayor demanda o tus congéneres no están contentas con ello? ¿Has tenido alguna vez problemas con esas esporas, quizás para con tu anfitrión?-

-M-Me alegra, pocas personas son así... no es muy fácil. Mis esporas no solo afectan cuando se respiran directamente, sino que se impregnan en el ambiente, y si es uno cerrado, sus efectos estarían presentes las veinticuatro horas por varios días, ya que he ayudado regularmente me proporcionaron de un extractor en mi recamara donde externo las esporas, claro, mi cuarto se puede sellar de manera hermética evitando fugas y el extractor las almacena en contenedores de acero. Hasta cierto punto la demanda ayuda, me mantengo sana así que produzco las esporas necesarias para lo que me piden, incluso dormida. -Dice riendo ligeramente. -Algunas compañeras no estaban muy contentas... se sentían como si fuesen usadas por una sociedad que... bueno... además de rechazarlas, las querían usar. La única vez que tuve problemas fueron los primeros días, pero fue mi culpa y mi nerviosismo, por suerte logre detenerme y echarle algo de agua en la cara a mi anfitrión, je, alucino que era una bailarina profesional.

-Entiendo. Muchos de esos monos aún tienen pendiente el hacernos sentir cómodas e integradas tras el acta…Ya comentaste de tu anfitrión. Cuéntanos más. No hay mucha gente que acepte vivir con especies venenosas, ni siquiera los bailarines profesionales… ¿Es buena persona, es otro liminal, alguna vez tuviste que parasitarle parcialmente?-

-B-B-Bueno, es una buena persona. Es un hombre de negocios, se mantiene fuera mucha parte del tiempo pero cuando nos vemos la paso bien, es amable y muy cortes. No me he visto en la necesidad de parasitarle, me alegra conocerlo, el me acepto sin mucho problema y ahora somos buenos amigos-.

-Entiendo. Supongo que tienes entonces otras personas con las que salir cuando tu anfitrión esta fuera, ¿ha sido complicado tener amigas y amigos? Por cierto, háblanos un poco de como ves los usos que les puedes dar a tu micelio. Para cuando salga este informe todos sabrán sobre el origen de tu especie y como discutía con Geber antes, muchos pueden ver en ello el principal miedo, la principal razón para temeros…Estaría bien tener tu punto de vista-.

-Bueno... si hay una amiga, pero salgo ocasionalmente, hay otras personas pero suelo chatear con ellas, es algo mas fácil para nosotros el evitar causar algúnpánico entre la gente, pero para mí…Escucharlos gritar en ocasiones me provoca lanzar las esporas de puro nervio o susto, ha resultado algo másfácil de lo que pensé, lo cual es decir mucho

Oh, dicen que algunos químicosespecíficos de mis esporas pueden ayudar a calmar a las personas, especialmente aquellos que sufren de ataques de pánico, estréspostraumático o inclusive gente con ataques epilépticos, dicen que aún hay más usos pero no me los han especificado, yo solo me siento muy bien ayudando a que otras personas se sientan mejor... y bueno... si... creo que esa es la razón, y no los culpo, vernos y pensar lo que fuimos y ahora somos... aterraría a cualquiera, pero solo quiero decirles que... bueno, seguimos siendo personas, no alguien que busca dañar, muchas veces lo hacemos de manera involuntaria y el pánico nos gana, somos personas como ustedes, no tengan miedo... no queremos causar miedo.

-Conocemos a varias personas que son bastantes sociables de esa forma…Por lo demás, Erin, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?-

-Claro, vamos-.

"La grabación se queda en silencio unos momentos, aunque se escucha un sonido mullido de fondo, casi como un abrazo".

-Bueno, por donde íbamos…Ah, si…Con el tiempo, y con cosas como esperamos este informe los demás empezaran a ver la verdad. Muchos aun hoy en día me temen por ser una wyvern…Y puede que en algún caso hasta hagan bien, pero no os merecéis eso…Bueno, que más tenemos aquí…Bueno, estaría bien tener tu opinión como Matango del mundo actual, del acta, de vuestra situación como especie y cualquier otro detalle que te parezca curioso o interesante…-

-G-G-Gracias... bueno... creo que lo único seria que nos aceptaran, o bueno... comprendieran que no somos un peligro como algunos manuales lo indican, solo si nos sentimos verdaderamente agredidas solemos lanzar las esporas, nunca para causar daño intencional... y bueno... me alegra que el Acta exista, antes solo el bosque era nuestro amigo, ahora conocemos más gente amable... un detalle curioso... bueno, que nosotras somos muy sociales aunque algo penosas al principio, tenemos pocos amigos, pero aquellos que se nos acercan y buscan amistad o inclusive... alguna otra cosa más... les seremos leales hasta el final.

-Parece que estas siendo una gran representante de tu especie amiga. Bueno, ya sabemos muchas más cosas gracias a ti, pero aún hay algunos detalles y rumores antes de que te dejemos irte...Empecemos por uno de los más acuciantes. ¿Cómo te llevas con los animales? Una parte de los detractores de tu especie en el acta recalcan el peligro para los animales domésticos de tus esporas o tus hifas...

-Lamentablemente las esporas son un asunto delicado para las mascotas... No lo hacemos de manera intencional, sino que los animales tienen sistemas respiratorios más desarrollados e inhalan las esporas aun cuando no las emanamos... Me gustan los perritos y no tengo problemas jugando con ellos en áreas abiertas, es solo en espacios cerrados que se llegan a intoxicar... P-p-pero no es adrede, es solo algo accidental...

-Bueno, eso puede ser un toque malo para algunos, pero no es nada que no se resuelva con una buena ventilación. ¿Tú misma tienes mascota? Así mismo también podemos decir que vuestras esporas se están usando en un amplio abanico de investigaciones biomédicas, como regeneradoras de tejido muscular por ejemplo, ¿cómo ves este tema?

-B-Bueno, si tengo un perrito... Y bueno, me gusta ser de ayuda en ese tema, al menos demostramos que podemos ser útiles

-Y tanto, sois sinceramente fascinantes. Por curiosidad ¿Qué raza de perro es?

-Es un puddle... Es muy tierno, siempre jugamos afuera, ya sea arrojándole la pelota o solo corriendo por ahí -entonces sonríe- es un buen amigo.

-Eh, mi abuelo tuvo uno y no tengo tan buenos recuerdos de el…Tenía muy mala leche…En fin, se está acabando la cinta asique lo dejaremos por ahora, muchas gracias por la ayuda Fugi-.

-U-Un placer, me alegra haber sido de ayuda-.


End file.
